Vœux Incassables (Unbreakable Vows)
by ethereallie
Summary: "Didn't we promise to each other that we'll always be the last one standing? We've been through so much and I refuse to end it this way. I didn't give up my love for you so you can just die so open your eyes Avery and prove me right, show me that I made the right decision 4 years ago, show me how successful and happy you've become" April whispered brokenly.
1. SOS

**Chapter One: S.O.S**

* * *

"_**I got the call today, I didn't wanna hear but I knew that it would come. An old true friend of ours was talking on the phone, she said you found someone. And I thought of all the bad luck and all the struggles we went through. How I lost me and you lost you, what are these voices outside love's open door make us throw off our contentment and beg for something more..." The heart of the matter by Indie Arie**_

* * *

oOo

A famous novelist once said that "You drown not by falling into a river, but by staying submerged", so when April Kepner felt that she's about to drown, she hurriedly hauled herself out of the murky waters and swam to the nearest dock, in her case-another state. She packed her bags, accepted the first offer she laid her eyes on, filed her immediate resignation and bought the earliest plane ticket she can get her hands on; she's not running away like what Cristina Yang pointed out per say, she's just giving her _husband_ what he wants.

Yes, she's married; she married the man of her dreams, her best friend. She exchanged vows with the first man she ever loved and made loved to-she married Jackson Avery _but_ she also left him so he can have the life he wanted; a life free of responsibilities-a bachelor's life in short.

**Fairfax Regional Trauma Center – Georgetown, VA ( July, 2011):**

"April?"

April turned around and saw the Chief of Surgery standing behind her; "Yes Chief?" she asked.

Bobby Lawrence smiled as he gestured towards his office; "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Sure" April replied.

Bobby walked towards his office wordlessly.

April swallowed hard; _"Shit! Why does he want to talk to me? Am I getting fired? I don't remember killing anyone accidentally" _she thought as she followed him inside his office.

Bobby sat down on his chair; "Close the door and sit down, please."

April followed his instructions; she sat down on the chair right in front of his desk and placed her hands on her lap.

Bobby leaned back on his chair; "I know you're wondering why I called you in here today."

April took a deep breath; "Am I getting fired?"

Bobby chuckled; "Heavens, no" he replied. "What makes you think that?"

April cracked a nervous smile; "I don't know-it just popped to my mind."

Bobby shook his head, clearly amused; "Well you're not getting fired-it's quite the opposite actually."

"Huh?"

Bobby leaned forward and placed his clasped hands on top of his desk; "I've seen your work and I'm beyond impressed. You managed to streamline the E.R. which in turn helped us cut the time intake in half. The whole place is running smoothly for the first time in years and it's something that shouldn't be overlooked."

April felt her cheeks flush; "I really didn't do much, I just followed the checklist."

"The checklist you personally made."

April nodded.

Bobby braced his elbows on his desk and raised his clasped hands under his chin; "You've been working diligently as the lead Trauma Attending for this hospital for over a year now and I think it's time for you take the next step. Your Department Head, Dr. Sanders didn't renew his contract because he's leaving the state to follow his family in Connecticut, the position is currently unfilled and I think you should take it."

April's eyes widen in shock; "I'm sorry?"

"Let me rephrase myself, I want you to take his position-I'm promoting you as the Department Head of Trauma."

"I-I-I don't know what to say!"

Bobby can't help but chuckle at the red head's reaction; "Just say that you'll accept it and we're good."

"Of course, it'll be an honour" April replied happily.

Bobby smiled widely; "Perfect! That's what I want to hear."

* * *

oOo

* * *

April is still in a daze when she stepped into the hallway; she has just been promoted as the new Department Head and she still can't wrap her mind around it.

"Dr. Avery?"

April's head snapped to the side; "Yes?"

The nurse smiled shyly; "I didn't mean to disturb you but I think your phone is ringing."

April automatically shoved her hand inside her lab coat pocket and indeed, her phone was ringing loudly. She threw the nurse a sheepish look; "Thank you" she said before answering her phone without checking. "Hello?"

"Kepner?"

April pulled the phone away from her ear to check the screen; she let out a large smile when she saw who it was. "Cristina!"

"Lower your voice, I'm not freaking deaf!"

April giggled; "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout, I'm just so happy."

"What are you happy about? Did you get laid?"

"No! It's way better than that" April replied.

"Just spit it out, I don't have time for guessing games."

"I just got promoted! I'm the new Trauma Department Head here!" April said excitedly.

"Whoa! You're right, that's better than getting laid, congratulations not so Virgin Mary!"

April ignored the nickname and chuckled; "Thank you" she replied.

"Oh crap! I don't know if I should still say what I ought to say now-you're so happy."

April moved from her perch and made her way towards the fire exit; "I'm over the moon right now so whatever you have to say just say it, I'm sure it won't really affect me, I'm in good spirits-as a matter of fact it's soaring ten feet above me."

"Are you sure?"

"100% sure" April replied confidently.

"Mara Keaton just transferred from Brigham and your husband is getting cosy with her, looks like they're reconnecting."

April felt her spirit slam towards the ground, her smile slowly fading; she leaned back on the wall, trying her hardest to untie the tight knot that's formed inside her chest. "Well that's just shitty."

* * *

oOo

* * *

**Fairfax Regional Trauma Center – Georgetown, VA ( August 2014):**

"Make sure to check her vital signs every other hour, page me if there are any changes" April said.

"Will do, doc"

April threw her resident a thankful smile before stepping out of the patient's room; she walked towards the counter and grabbed her tab. She was about to check her schedule when her phone vibrated inside her pocket; she placed the tab back on the counter and made a grab for her phone. She checked the name flashing on the screen before answering the phone with a smile; "It's been months since I last spoke to you, what can I do for the infamous Dr. Yang?" she asked perkily.

"Still shooting rainbows from your ass, I see"

April rolled her eyes as she plucked her tab from the counter; "Your rainbow joke is getting as old as you, get a new material" she chirped as she made her way towards her office. "What's up?"

"I need a consult"

April pushed the door open and closed it with a snap; she walked towards her desk and sat down on her chair. "In case you have forgotten, I'm a Trauma Surgeon and not a Cardio god, I think you called the wrong doctor."

"You're the freaking head of Trauma there, don't tell me they haven't taught you a thing or two?"

April adjusted the phone on her ear as she leaned back; "Okay fine, whatever" she replied. "You called for a reason-something's up, out with it"

"What makes you think that something's up? Can't I just call an old friend and have a chat with her?"

"You hate phones Cristina, you barely called Mer when you went to Mayo, I highly doubt that I'm an exemption to that hate."

"Fine, you got me."

April smiled triumphantly; "Start talking Yang, I still have to see 2 more patients."

"Avery got into a car accident yesterday and he's in a coma;"

The smile from April's lips vanished as fear started gnawing at her gut; "W-what?"

"His stats are up and he's currently stable but Derek can't really tell the extent of the damage the impact made on his brain."

"Oh god" April gasped. "Oh god..."

"April, listen to me. Don't panic-now is not the time to panic, come on, breathe for me."

April robotically followed Cristina's order and took a lungful of breath; tears fell down from her eyes but she wiped them frantically. "I-I need-I have to be-did-did you call Catherine?"

"Catherine is flying out of Boston tonight; she'll be here in a day or two"

"G-good, that's good..."

"Are you coming?"

April opened her mouth to respond but a sob came out instead; she felt fresh tears pool on her eyes again as overwhelming dread gripped her heart.

"I know that you and Avery have some issues to settle but I'm ordering you to set them aside. Now is not the time for it-his life is hanging by a thread April and I'm sure as hell that you'll regret it if you don't get your ass down here."

"I-I want to Cristina-god knows I want to but would he want me there?" April asked through tears. "I mean, he has Mara and-"

"Who cares about that insipid Neurologist? If anyone has the right to be here, it's you and not her!"

"But-"

"No more excuses, just pack your bags and start delegating your work there. File a leave of absence and book the earliest flight to Seattle. Time is of the essence here Kepner, you know very well how brain injury works."

April closed her eyes as she tries to even out her breathing; "Fine, I'll go talk to the Chief and I'll text once I have my flight details."

"Good, I'll be waiting for it."

"T-thank you for letting me know Cristina...just really-thank you."

"Don't mention it, ever. We'll pick you up from the airport so make sure you inform me beforehand, okay?"

"Okay"

"I'll see you in a few days April, bye"

"Bye" April replied. She then let her hand drop limp to her lap as her eyes fell on the little picture frame on her desk; she felt myriad of emotions battling inside her chest, making it hard to breathe. She can still vividly remember the last time Cristina Yang called her with a heart-breaking news, but this one beats it to a pulp. She was instantly jostled from her thoughts when she heard a loud round of knocks from her door; she wiped her cheeks and sat straighter. "Come in"

The door slowly opened as one of her residents peeked in; "I'm sorry to disturb you Dr. Avery but Dr. Mitchell sent me, he needs you in O.R. 2 _asap_"

"Oh, okay" April replied. She then stood up from her perch and pocketed her phone; "Can you find the Chief and ask him to not leave yet? Tell him that I have something urgent that I need to discuss with him" she said.

"I'll go find him now."

"Thank you" April said. She then grabbed her tab and made her way towards door; "Detach April, you have work to do" she whispered as she touched the rings that dangled from her necklace.

* * *

oOo

* * *

**Seattle-Tacoma International Airport:**

"Are you sure you got the time right? We've been waiting here for almost 30 minutes now and I haven't seen any red head coming out of the gate" Alex said grumpily.

Meredith glared at her friend; "Of course I got the time right, I'm not stupid!" she snapped. "It's the stupid planes fault, look like the flight has been delayed."

Alex crossed his arms on top of his chest; "Is she really coming?"

"I already have her flight details, of course she is, why are you even asking me that question?' Meredith asked as she sat down on one of the metal benches.

"She ran away from this place years ago Mer, I'm just wondering why she's suddenly coming back."

"She's coming back because Jackson is in a coma and we don't know when he'll wake up."

Alex raised his brow; "In case you have forgotten, they haven't spoken in god knows how long"

Meredith huffed; "I'm quite sure April can overlook that-she's still his _wife_."

"I almost forgot that tiny bit of detail" Alex said thoughtfully.

Meredith chuckled; "I often forget it too."

Alex sat down beside Meredith; "Let's just hope that Keaton didn't."

"I'm quite sure she didn't, Jackson still wears his wedding ring from time to time" Meredith said.

"Really?"

"Yep" Meredith replied. She then leaned back and let out a sigh; "In fact, he's wearing it when he had the accident" she said sombrely.

Alex copied his friend's pose; "Crap"

"Meredith? Alex?"

The two surgeons both turned around and saw a familiar red head standing behind them; Meredith was the first to shot up from her seat and engulfed April into a hug. "You're here, welcome home."

April let her trolley go and returned the hug; "I am" she replied.

Meredith pulled away but kept her friend in arm's length; she furrowed her brows when she noticed April's bloodshot eyes and pallid face. "Are you alright? You look kinda pale"

April let out a small smile; "I'm just tired, I haven't slept since last night."

Alex rounded the bench and grabbed April's trolley; he gave April a one armed hug before pulling on her luggage. "It's nice to have you back Apes but I feel like if we don't move now, you'll end up on the floor."

April chuckled; "Good thinking" she replied feebly.

Meredith wrapped her arm around her shoulder for support and began steering her towards the right direction.

"Can we drop by to the nearest hotel? I need to check in before we go to the hospital-I don't think I can do that after" April said tiredly.

"You're not checking in on a hotel, you're staying with me and Derek" Meredith said.

"But I can't do that, I don't want to impose."

Meredith squeezed April's shoulder; "It's not called imposing if we're offering and willing, end of discussion" she said firmly.

Alex turned his face towards the women; "There's no use arguing with her so just give in."

"Okay" April relented.

"Good."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Catherine Avery furrowed her brows as she peered through the window of her son's room; "Can someone please explain to me why Mara Keaton is sleeping by my son's bedside?" she asked.

Derek threw Richard a look before averting his gaze, clearly not answering the peeved Surgeon's question.

Richard internally cursed before clearing his throat; "D—dr. Keaton is really close to Jackson, I think she's just worried so she decided to stay with him through the night" he lied.

Catherine's head snapped to side, her eyes narrowing by the second; "Don't take me for a fool Richard, walls have ears and gossip has wings. I know about my son's indiscretions and if he's not currently lying there fighting for his life I would've hit him hard on the head" she snapped.

"_If you already knew then why ask?" _Richard thought. He stood straighter and shoved his hands inside his lab coat pockets; "Okay" he replied.

Catherine threw Richard and Derek a withering look before sauntering towards the door; she pushed it open and clapped her hands loudly. "Wake up!"

Mara instantly sat up; her head turning to the side. Her eyes widen upon seeing her former mentor standing by the foot of the bed; "D-dr. Avery" she stuttered as she stood up.

Catherine placed her hands on her hips, making her look _very _intimidating; "Sleeping quarters are made for a reason Dr. Keaton and I'm sure you're well aware of that" she said coldly.

Mara felt her whole face flush red with embarrassment; "I'm sorry, I'll leave now" she whispered before snatching her lab coat from the foot of the bed, hastily making her way towards the door.

Richard threw Mara a sympathetic look before walking towards Catherine; "You didn't have to embarrass her Catherine."

"I didn't, she already did that to herself" Catherine quipped. "Cavorting with my son eventhough she knows he's very much married."

Richard just kept quiet; knowing fully that he won't win this round.

Catherine shifted her gaze towards her unconscious son and almost instantly her demeanour changed; she walked towards the side of the bed and gently caressed his face. "Wake up baby boy, Mama is finally here..."

Derek cleared his throat after his long silence; "He should be waking up anytime soon Catherine, the medicine induced coma only lasts for 48 hours."

Catherine sat on the side of the bed, her eyes fixed on Derek; "Is there any significant damage to his brain that will affect him in the long run?" she asked.

Derek folded his arms on top of his chest; "That's what I'm actually worried about, he seem to have hit the back of his head quite hard which caused some clots to form, I managed to take most of the blood out but his thalamus is quite bruised."

Catherine gasped; "He might-he might lose his memory, is that what you're trying to say?"

"It's a possibility but not a definite; we still need to wait for him to wake up to be able to tell."

Catherine turned her face towards Jackson; "Oh my darling boy" she whimpered. She carefully clasped his hand with hers as tears fall down her cheeks; "Did-did you inform April about this? She has the right to know..."

"I do believe Dr. Yang informed her yesterday" Derek answered.

Catherine wiped her cheeks before turning her gaze back to Derek; "Is she coming?" she asked.

Derek nodded; "She is, my wife is currently picking her up from the airport."

Catherine let out a sigh of relief; "Thank god" she whispered. She then turned her attention back to Jackson; "Wake up son, you're wife is finally coming home" she whispered.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Alex pulled on the hand break and switched the ignition off; "We're here" he said.

Meredith unbuckled her seatbelt before turning towards the backseat; she sighed upon seeing April's slumped form. "She's asleep"

Alex unbuckled his seatbelt; "Wake her up."

"But she looks so tired."

Alex rolled his eyes; "So what do you suggest? Leave her here?"

Meredith turned towards Alex and glared; "Of course not" she snapped. She then pushed the door open and climbed out; she made her way towards the backdoor and opened it. She leaned forward and gently prodded April's arm; "Wake up Apes, we're here" she said.

April groaned before slowly opening her eyes; she licked her lips as she sat up. "I didn't mean to fall asleep, I'm sorry"

Meredith smiled in a placating manner; "It's okay, you needed a shut eye."

Alex shifted on his seat to face April; "Are you sure you want to do this now? I can drop you off at Mer's place, you can sleep first and come back later" he offered.

April shook her head; "No, it's alright" she replied. She grabbed her bag from the seat before scooting towards the door; she closed it behind her and began straightening her rumpled clothes. "I just need a cup of coffee and I'm good."

Alex stepped out of the car and locked it behind him; "Then coffee you shall have."

"Let's leave your luggage here for now, there's no use hauling it over there when we'll be bringing it to my place later" Meredith said.

April nodded; "Okay" she replied.

"Let's go" Alex said as he walks towards the E.R. door.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"I heard Dr. Avery is coming back, is that true?" Leah asked.

Stephanie tore her eyes away from her tab and stared at Leah, confusion evident on her face; "What are you talking about? Dr. Avery is currently lying unconscious inside his room" she replied.

Leah rolled her eyes; "I'm not talking about the Pretty-eyed doctor, I'm talking about the Missus, his wife-formerly known as Dr. Kepner" she explained.

Stephanie's eyes widen; "She's coming back?"

"I just asked you the same question" Leah said.

"I don't have the slightest idea"

"I have an idea, why don't you two idiots do your job instead of gossiping like giddy little school girls"

Leah and Stephanie both turned around and saw Cristina standing behind them; the two residents stared at each other before fleeing towards different directions.

Cristina huffed; "I should ask the board to hire a new Trauma Attending here, the residents are having too much fun frolicking instead of saving lives."

"Can I apply then?"

Cristina spun on her heels and saw a familiar red head standing a couple of feet away from her; she crossed her arms on top of her chest, her brow raised. "It depends, how expensive are you now?"

"More than you can afford."

Cristina grinned widely; "I'm sure we can come up with a reasonable bargain."

April cracked as smile before walking towards the Cardio Surgeon; she flung her arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I know you don't do hugs but humour me, I'm dead tired-both physically and emotionally."

Cristina didn't say anything and just patted April's back.

April pulled away; "How is he? Any changes? Is Catherine here?"

"Slow down-one question at a time!" Cristina chastised. "He's alive but still sleeping, no changes since last night and yes your mother in law is here."

Meredith fell into step with April; "Did she raise hell?" she asked curiously.

Cristina smirked; "According to some nurses she threw Keaton out of Pretty boy's room."

"Uh oh" Alex piped in. "Watch your back Kepner, looks like Mama Avery is out for blood."

Meredith elbowed Alex; "Shut up!" she hissed.

April let out a wan smile; "Is he in the ICU?" she asked.

"Nope, Derek decided to transfer him into one of the VIP suites since he's out of the woods" Cristina said.

Alex whistled; "He's hospitalized with a style."

Cristina shrugged her shoulders; "He owns half of this freaking hospital, he gets to have the swankiest room."

"I'll take her, I need to talk to Derek as well" Meredith offered.

"Go now" Cristina said. She then turned her gaze towards Alex; "Change out of your street clothes, I need you here."

Alex wrinkled his nose; "Robbins asked me to handle Ped's this afternoon."

"Would you rather skulk around Ped's than go trolling for surgeries?"

Alex thought for a moment before walking briskly towards the hall; "Give me 5, I'll be back" he called out.

"Trolling for surgeries? You still do that here?" April asked.

Cristina smirked; "Some things never change Kepner."

"True" Meredith said. She then looped her arm around April's and began dragging her away; "No time to waste, let's get you up" she said.

April took a deep calming breath before nodding; "Right, no time to waste" she replied. "_Lord help me" _she thought.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Catherine was riffling through her son's belongings when she saw a familiar diamond encrusted platinum band inside the zip lock bag; she plucked the ring without thinking twice and made her way towards Jackson's side.

Richard was looking through the window when he saw Meredith walking with a familiar red head towards the room; he turned towards Catherine and cleared his throat loudly.

Catherine ignored Richard and slipped the ring back to where it belongs.

Richard shifted in his feet and cleared his throat again.

"You might want to drink some water if something is stuck in your throat" Catherine said.

"Nothing is stuck in my throat, I'm trying to get your attention" Richard quipped.

Catherine turned her face towards Richard and raised her brow; "You got my attention now, what do you want?" she asked.

"Your daughter in law is here" Richard replied.

As if on cue, there was a soft knock on the door. Being the one who's the nearest, Richard walked towards it and pulled it open; he let out a small smile upon seeing April. "It's been a long time Kepner"

April returned the smile; "Hello Dr. Webber" she replied politely. She walked into the room and her gaze automatically zeroed on the bed; she felt all the air leave her chest when she saw her husband for the first time in 4 years. Her hands flew to her lips as a sob escaped her; she willed her feet to move but it felt like it's been glued to the floor. Tears pool in her eyes as she raked her husband's frail form; "Oh god..."

Catherine felt her heart go out to April when she saw how truly distraught the young woman was; she stood up from her perch and made her way towards her, pulling her into a tight hug. "Oh sweetheart..."

April buried her face into Catherine's neck as she cried; "I-I'm sorry...I-I-" she whimpered.

Catherine began rubbing April's back soothingly; "You have nothing to be sorry for April, hush now" she said softly.

April tried her best to rein her emotions before pulling away; she sniffed and began wiping her cheeks. "I came as soon as I can."

Catherine cupped April's face and smiled; "You here now, that's all that matters" she said.

April smiled through tears; "Thank you" she whispered. She then shifted her eyes back to the bed; "How is he? Did he wake up already?"

"He hasn't opened his eyes yet, not even a single peek." Catherine pulled her hands away and wrapped her arm around April's shoulder instead; she slowly led her towards the side of the bed before fixing her eyes on her son.

Before April could stop herself, she leaned forward and gently caressed her husband's face; "Jackson? Can you hear me? Please wake up" she pleaded.

"I think it's best if you try to talk to him, I'll give you two some privacy" Catherine suggested.

April turned her face towards Catherine; "Do you think that will help?"

"_Do not underestimate the power of love" _are the words that Catherine wanted to say but she kept her thoughts to herself and responded differently. "Of course it will help sweetheart, you should also sit by his bed side and hold his hand-touch is very important."

April couldn't think straight so she followed Catherine's instruction obediently; she sat by Jackson's side and gently squeezed his forearm.

Catherine hastily turns around to hide the triumphant smile that crept to her lips; she walked towards Richard and began pushing him out of the room. Once they're both outside, she closed the door behind them and made her way towards the nurses' station; "Don't let anyone disturb my son and my daughter in law unless it's an emergency or you need to check his stats. Dr. Shepherd handles this case so he's the only one authorized to enter his room unless I say otherwise, is that clear?"

"Crystal" The nurse replied.

Catherine smiled; "Thank you" she replied.

Richard sidled up next to Catherine with a raised brow; "Why didn't you just tell the nurse that Dr. Keaton is not allowed? That would've saved you time" he whispered.

Catherine shrugged her shoulders; "I have time."

Richard stared at Catherine for a couple of seconds before chuckling; he then gestured towards the elevator and smiled. "Why don't we grab some coffee? I think your _daughter in law _badly needs it."

"Good thinking, come on."

* * *

oOo

* * *

April kept her eyes on Jackson's face as she grasped his hand with hers; she felt a tinge of cold metal pressing on her fingers so she moved her gaze down. She felt her heart clench tightly when she recognized the other twin of the band that hung from her neck; fresh tears pool in her eyes again as she stared at it. She ran her thumb on their wedding ring before shifting her eyes back to his bruised face; "When I left you, I promised myself that I'll never shed a single tear for you again. I told myself that the next time our eyes meet, you won't recognize me because I'll be a better version of myself but here I am now, 4 years after and I'm still bawling my eyes out for you" she paused and chuckled. "It's curious how life works; I left because I wanted to give you the best chance in life and you clearly had it-last time I bothered to check you were happy with Mara but now, you're lying in a hospital bed, wearing our wedding ring and fighting for your life-what the hell happened?" She wiped her cheeks before leaning closer, never letting his hand go; "You're supposed to manage this hospital and make a name for yourself-you can't do that if you continue sleeping" she said. She felt that she's already grasping straws so she decided to throw caution to the wind and just thrive on, maybe telling him some of her feelings will wake him up; "Didn't we promise to each other that we'll always be the last one standing? We've been through so much and I refuse to end it this way. I didn't give up my love for you so you can just die so open your eyes Avery and prove me right, show me that I made the right decision 4 years ago, show me how successful and happy you've become" she paused when a sob escaped her lips. Her walls started crumbling down as innumerable emotions rage inside her chest; she didn't know what made her finally admit the feelings she's been trying to suppress for years but admit she did. "I love you-I always have, please wake up."

And just like some old cliché, Jackson Avery slowly opened his eyes.

* * *

oOo

* * *

_**A/N: This is the start of the bunny that plagued my head for months, I finally decided to put it in writing so tadah! \( ^-^)/**_

_**Did you like it? Do you think I should pursue it? I haven't written the second chapter yet because I'm kinda reluctant, I haven't finished writing "Gravity" and I normally don't write two stories with the same fandom at the same time-it might confuse me, LOL. So having said that, help me decide, should I put this one on hiatus while I finish the other story or should I continue with and just keep my fingers crossed? Let me know, hit the review button, cheers! :D**_


	2. Tree, Leaf and Wind

**Chapter Two: Tree, Leaf and Wind**

* * *

"_**How long until you just can't go on and the urge to break loose is just too strong, you should let go that's what you want to do. Oh but you don't know, you don't know If it's the right thing to do. You lie you don't want to hurt me, so you lie, buy a little time. And I go along what else can I do, maybe it's wrong but you know how much I love you. So you lie 'til you can find a way to say goodbye, you lie..." You lie by Audra McLaughlin**_

* * *

oOo

Who should be blamed when a leaf suddenly falls from the tree - is it the leaf that didn't have enough strength to hold on? Is the wind that blew it away? Or the tree that let it go?

**Seattle, WA: 5 years ago**

"I know that it's not what you planned or how you planned it but we can do this, you and me. We'll-we'll get married—we'll have an awesome kid, be amazing parents—I'm in this with you, we'll do this together" Jackson said seriously.

"Don't say that if you don't mean it-"

"I mean it April, we can do this" Jackson said, cutting April off.

"You—you really think that?" April asked shakily.

Jackson gazed into April's eyes intensely; "You said it yourself, something that feels this good, cannot be bad."

April felt her chin wobble as overwhelming emotion surge into her chest; "You really want this?"

Jackson smiled; "I want this, we get married, we'll move into our own house with a big yard"

"And we have a wedding?"

Jackson wiped the tears from April's cheeks; "We have a huge freaking wedding" he affirmed.

April smiled between tears; "In a field with butterflies? I don't know-"

"Butterflies—a field, whatever you want. Your family's gonna be there, my family—I mean, my crazy mom's gonna be there—she'll probably bring Webber, whatever—that's fine" Jackson rambled.

April placed her hands to Jackson's face and cupped his cheeks; she pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately.

Jackson wrapped his arms around April and pulled her closer, returning her kisses in the same intensity.

April slowly pulled away and stared at Jackson seriously; "Are we really? Are you sure we can do this?"

Jackson nodded; "We can do this—I'm all in" he said firmly.

April let out a bright smile before pulling Jackson's face again and began kissing him between happy giggles.

* * *

oOo

* * *

In a span of 72 hours, Dr. April Kepner M.D. became Mrs. Jackson Avery. It didn't happen like what they originally planned inside the trauma room, it was _very _far from that. It was her idea actually, she didn't want to wait; she didn't want anyone to know that she's with a child outside marriage and of course Jackson being Jackson, he gave into her wishes and agreed to throw their plans outside the window. It happened like a whirlwind; they kidnapped the first available colleague/_friend _that they can find and whisked them to the city hall-they got married after 2 hours with Cristina Yang and Mark Sloan as their only witnesses. There were no butterflies, field full of wild flowers or family members to share the most important moment of their lives but it felt right, because the little girl inside of her knew that they did the right thing in God's eyes. It's not that she regrets what they did and considered the life they created a mistake, it was never that; it's more of what will people will say, what their parents will think and how disappointed God will be in her again. So now, here she is, standing right in front of _their_ bathroom mirror; staring at her reflection, trying to spot if there's any significant difference between April Kepner and April Avery-curious, she looks exactly the same.

"April, are you ready?" Jackson asked with a loud knock.

April hastily gathered her hair into a messy bun; "Yeah, just a second" she replied.

"Hurry up or we'll both be late, Sloan will kill me" Jackson said before his footsteps disappeared.

April gave herself a once over before opening the door; she grabbed her bag from the bed before walking out of the room. She saw her _husband _already standing by the door, irritation blatantly shown on his face; she shrugged her jacket on as she jogged towards him. "Sorry, I took so long."

"Its fine" Jackson replied. He then grabbed his key from the hook and opened the door; he exited the room and quickly walked towards the elevator.

April locked the door behind her and logged behind him; _"Great! We've just been married for 72 hours and I already manage to get into his nerves -that's exactly what I need right now" _she thought glumly.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Hey"

April turned around and saw Lexie standing by the counter; "Hey..." she replied.

"I heard congratulations are in order."

April felt her cheeks flush; "Err-yeah, thanks."

Lexie pulled away from her perch and made her way towards the red head; "I still can't believe you and Jackson are already married-I'm really happy for you two."

"I still can't believe he agreed to marry me" April joked.

Lexie chuckled as she hopped on one of the vacant gurneys; "You two had it coming for the quite some time" she said. All the mirth suddenly fell from her face as she stared at April seriously; "I know things hadn't been good between us for the longest time and it's mainly my fault. I've been a total bitch to you and I often make fun of you-it was not right and I was cruel" she paused and licked her lips nervously. "I just-what I'm really trying to say is I'm sorry and I hope we can be friends, like _real _friends."

April can't believe what she just heard; Lexie Grey is asking to be her friend, what happened in the last couple days? Why does it suddenly feel like the world has gone topsy-turvy? She studied the other surgeon's face and considered her words; she can't deny the fact that her words is oozing with sincerity. She moved towards the empty gurney opposite to Lexie's and sat down facing her; she placed her hands on her lap and began fidgeting with her fingers. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Let's just say that I had an epiphany last night and it made me reflect on my past behaviours" Lexie admitted with a wince.

April smiled a little; "An epiphany?"

Lexie nodded, a smile curling on her lips; "It was like I was hit by a giant bus."

April's smile turned into a full grin; "I bet it hurt like a bitch" she joked.

"I almost cried like a bitch baby" Lexie replied solemnly.

April laughed.

Lexie shifted on her perch; "So-are we really okay? Are we friends now?" she asked hopefully.

"In one condition" April said seriously.

"What?"

"Join me for coffee, that's what friends do, right? Have coffee together?"

Lexie hopped off of her gurney and gestured towards the door; "And coffee we shall" she chirped.

April slowly climbed down her perch; "Let's go before Chief Hunts sees us."

Lexie giggled as she led the way; she's almost at the door when she abruptly halted her steps.

April almost ran into her if she wasn't paying attention; "What?"

Lexie turned towards her; "You can't drink coffee, you're pregnant-it's bad for you and the baby."

April groaned; "Not you too!"

Lexie laughed.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm late."

Mark waved his hand dismissively as he continues with his notes; "You have an _I-just-got-married _pass, it's okay."

Jackson internally winced as he sidled up next to the older surgeon; "Thanks" he said. He then leaned on the counter to grab some charts; "What time are you leaving for Boise again?" he asked.

"In a couple of hours"

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Jackson asked nonchalantly-_too_ nonchalantly.

Mark stopped scribbling; "You're still in your honeymoon phase and you already want to jump into another state?" he asked while turning his attention to his prot.

"Why not?"

Mark's attention was now piqued, he turned towards Jackson to face him fully; "Why not? Your wife is currently pregnant in case you have forgotten-you still want to leave her alone?"

"It's not as if I'm not coming back or she's giving birth today" Jackson replied as he flipped through his own charts.

Mark frowned; he leaned sideways on the counter and crossed his arms on top of his chest. "What happened? Did you two fight?"

Jackson closed the folder and met Mark's eyes; "No, what made you think that?"

"A couple of days ago you were sporting this _soon to be father _glow and a dotting husband attitude but now you're acting indifferent-" he paused. "Are you having regrets?"

Jackson tightened his hold on the charts; "Of course not."

Mark narrowed his eyes, clearly not believing his words.

Jackson studied Mark's doubtful face so he decided to express what's really bothering him; he shifted closer and made sure that no one is listening. "Look, I don't regret marrying April because it was the right thing to do and I feel _something_ for her."

"It's the right thing to do and you feel something for her-Jesus Avery, is that your way of saying that you're not sure if you love her?"

"I love her! What kind of question is that? She's my best friend and there's a strong spark or pull between us" Jackson snapped defensively.

"But is it enough?" Mark asked.

Jackson furrowed his brows; "What's enough?"

"The spark you're talking about-is it enough reason to marry her? Kepner-she's a "_white picket fence and 2.5 kids" _kind of girl-she will not take things like this lightly. Mark my words, divorce will never be an option for her if you decide that you're not in for the long haul."

"For goodness sake Sloan! You just witnessed our wedding 72 hours ago and you're thinking about divorce already? What's wrong with you?" Jackson groaned.

"It's not what's wrong with me, it's what's wrong _with you_" Mark pointed out. "So, out with it, what's really gnawing at your gut that's making you act like this?"

Jackson felt his ire fizzle and all that seems to be left is just resignation; "Everything is just moving _too_ fast for me; last week, I was just a man who had sex with my best friend and found out that I actually have a thing for her and then the next thing I know, I'm a husband whose expecting his first kid-it's crazy, do you get me?" he admitted.

Mark fully understood what the other man is coming from; he experienced the same thing not too long ago when Callie told him that she's pregnant with his kid. The only difference between their situations is that Callie was willing to give him a free pass and she didn't expect him to marry her. "Didn't you two talk about it before you decided to tie the knot?"

Jackson's shoulders slumped; "No, I just did what I think was right at the moment."

"Sometimes what we think is right during the times of duress always ends up being wrong in the long run" Mark said wisely. He then stood straighter and stared at Jackson with all the seriousness he can muster; "But from what I see between you and Kepner, you two have _potential. _You may be overwhelmed with what's happening right now but that doesn't mean it won't work for you in the end. You two were always meant to be together, even from the start."

Jackson made a noise at the back of his throat.

"It's true, I see it, everybody in this hospital sees it."

Jackson placed his hands on his hips and took a deep breath; "You think I can do this?"

"You're my prodigy, you can do anything" Mark said cockily.

Jackson can't help but chuckle at Mark's statement; "You're so full of it."

"So to answer your question awhile ago, no, you're not coming with us-you need to stay with your pregnant wife."

Jackson rolled his eyes; "Fine."

* * *

oOo

* * *

It was halfway past noon when majority of the surgeons in Seattle Grace Mercy West flew to Boise for the conjoined twins. It was mostly a slow day for the remaining surgeons in the hospital so they have a lot of idle time in their hands.

"Avery, come here!" Owen called out; when April showed no sign of turning around, he tried again. "Kepner!"

"Yes Chief?" April replied.

"I was calling you but you were ignoring me."

April threw him a confused look; "You weren't, you were calling Jackson" she replied. She then surveyed her surroundings, clearly looking for her husband; "He's not here and I don't know where he is."

Owen shook his head in amusement; "I was calling you, you're an Avery now, right? You married him a couple of days ago" he reminded.

"Oh" April gasped, her cheers staining red with humiliation. "Sorry, I'm still not used to _that_."

Owen chuckled; "Never mind, come here."

April placed her chart on top of the counter and made her way towards him, stuffing her hands inside her labcoat pocket along the way.

"Walk with me?" Owen asked.

April's chest instantly filled with trepidation; "_Oh no! He's going to tell me that I have to leave" _she thought. She couldn't make herself speak so she just nodded.

Owen began walking; "How's your Fellowship haunt coming along?" he asked.

"_Crap crap crap! I knew it!" _April thought to herself. She felt her eyes heating up but tried her best to compartmentalize her emotions; "It's okay, I guess" she whispered.

When they reached an almost abandoned hallway, Owen halted his steps and turned towards his prot.

April also stopped and began bracing herself; she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back her tears if he told her what's she's dreading to hear but she'll try her damnest to delay it. "_You will not cry in front of him, run if you must." _

"I want you to stay" Owen suddenly said.

April felt her heart stop; "I-I'm sorry?"

Owen shoved his hands inside his labcoat pocket; "I want you to stay and do your Fellowship here, you can be our new Trauma Attending. I already spoke with the Board and pleaded your case. I explained to them that you are an exceptional surgeon and one test cannot discount the hundreds that you managed to pass" he paused, a mischievous smile curling on his lips. "And I also pointed out that you're pregnant and it's against the law to dismiss you."

"Oh god" April gasped, her knees weakening as she digests his words.

Owen eyes widen in alarm; he quickly moved towards her and grabbed her arms to keep her steady. "Are you okay? Are you dizzy?"

April grasped his arm to make sure she doesn't fall on the floor; the tightening knot inside her chest that she's feeling for weeks slackened and now she can fully breathe again. "Thank you Chief...you don't know how much this means to me..."

"You're welcome but you need to sit down" Owen replied. He began steering her towards the nearest chair and helped her sit down; "Do you need me to call Avery?" he asked concernedly.

April shook her head; "No, I'm-I'm okay-I just need a minute" she replied as she wipes her eyes.

Owen placed his hands on his waist; "I didn't mean to upset you April, I'm sorry."

April's head snapped up, her eyes glowing with gratefulness; "You didn't upset me Chief, this is happy tears. I'm just so happy-I can't believe you did that for me...thank you..."

"I didn't do much, I just pointed out some important things that shouldn't be overlooked."

April smiled; "But still-thank you."

Owen smiled back; "You're most definitely welcome" he replied.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"I understand, I'll call you as soon as I already made a decision. Thank you" Jackson said. He then pulled his phone away from his ear and stuffed it inside his pocket with a loud sigh.

"Who are you talking to?" Alex asked as he sat beside the other surgeon.

"Tulane, they're getting antsy, they want to know my decision" Jackson replied.

Alex took a sip of his drink before placing it on top of the table; "Let me guess, your priorities have shifted and you don't know if you still want to leave."

Jackson leaned his head on the back of the couch and sighed again; "Spot on Karev."

"You can always negotiate with them, you know. Tulane is in love with you and I'm sure they'll be more than willing to take your little wife along, just tell them that you two are a package deal."

Jackson turned his head to the side, facing Alex; "You think I can convince her to move with me to New Orleans?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders; "She loves you like crazy, I'm quite sure she'll do everything to make you happy."

Jackson shifted his head back and stared at the ceiling; "That's the thing, I'm not sure she'll be happy there."

"Are you ready to give up your dreams for her then?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, I think I'm having a headache."

"Fine but you can't avoid it forever" Alex said.

Jackson closed his eyes and began mulling Alex's question; _"Is he ready to give up his dreams for his wife? Tulane has the best Plastic Surgery Fellowship program in the entire country and they badly want him-it was his dream and it's finally coming true. Would it be awful of him to want to take it? Does that make him selfish? Would things be different if they hadn't rushed into this marriage? Does thinking about what if's make him a bad person?" _he thought.

* * *

oOo

* * *

April was changing the dressing on one of her patient when her pager beeped loudly; she plucked it from her pocket and read the message. She furrowed her brows and turned to her side; "Did Chief Hunt page you 911?" she asked.

Alex was about to open his mouth to respond but wasn't able to do so when his own pager beeped; he snatched it from his pocket and read the message. "Yeah, he just did."

April pointed at one of the new interns; "You, come here" she said firmly.

The intern's eyes widen in surprise, staring at April like she spoke in a different language.

"You're superior is calling you, get your scrawny ass here now!" Alex barked.

The intern's face instantly reddens in embarrassment; she stalked towards them, wringing her fingers nervously.

"What's your name?" April asked kindly.

"I'm Heather...Heather Brooks"

"Do you know how to change dressings?"

Heather nodded; "Yes, Dr. Bailey taught me."

April beamed; "Great. I need you to finish Mrs. Meyer's because Chief Hunt is paging us, can you do that?"

"Yes."

Alex stood up from his perch; "Come on, she can handle it, its Bailey who taught her after all" he said.

April took off her gloves and moved towards Alex; "Don't forget to dispose everything you've used and page me if anything comes up, okay?"

"Yes-Dr. Kepner" Heather replied.

"It's Dr. Avery" Alex corrected. "And try not to kill anyone while we're out, okay?"

Heather swallowed thickly; "Y-yes sir."

"Good, now let's go" Alex said as he began walking away.

April threw Heather an encouraging smile before trailing behind the other surgeon.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"What do you mean they didn't make it to Boise? They left hours ago, Hunt" Richard Webber said.

"I know that but I just received a call from their Chief of Surgery, they have been waiting for hours but there's still no sign of them" Owen replied calmly.

"Have you tried coordinating with the tower-thingy-the one that tracks plane routes?" Miranda Bailey asked.

"I already spoke with them and they told me that the last transmission they received is 10 kilometers from Maryland-" Owen paused, his calm exterior began cracking. "They think that the plane must've crashed somewhere in the thick forest, they already sent a search party an hour ago."

"Fuck" Jackson swore loudly. He then plucked his phone from the table and began tapping on the screen; "Have you tried calling them? If they're in Maryland they might have signal down there" he said.

"I already tried calling each and every one of them thousand times but I keep getting voicemail" Owen said.

"I'll keep trying" Jackson said with determination.

The door to the Conference room opened admitting the other two surgeons; April took one look and she already knew that something is wrong. "Chief, what's going on?"

Alex closed the door behind them and began surveying their surroundings; "I don't see anyone inside this room that needs medical attention, why the 911?"

Owen turned his gaze to Richard and silently pleaded for him to explain what he just told them.

Richard cleared his throat; "The plane that left this afternoon to deliver our doctors to Boise didn't make it" he paused and swallowed thickly. "They think it might have crashed somewhere in Maryland so they sent a search party an hour ago and we're still waiting for an update"

April's hands flew to her lips, her eyes widening in horror.

Alex felt his whole body stiffen as panic surge into his system; his face started turning pale as his hands balled into a fist. It took him a couple of seconds to gather his thoughts; "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" he bellowed.

Normally, Miranda would reprimand Alex for his crassness but since she also wanted to know what happened, she let it slide.

"We really don't know Karev, we really don't know" Richard replied.

April turned her eyes towards her husband and saw how distraught he looked; she slowly made her way towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Jackson?"

Jackson didn't respond to her and just continued staring at his phone; it seems like he didn't even know she's there.

April felt a tinge of hurt but she pushed it aside; this is not about her, it's about their missing friends. She pulled her hand away and stared at Owen directly; "I'll stay with Zola for the mean time, can I take her to the Attendings Lounge? It's quieter there" she said.

Owen nodded; "You can, thank you April."

April chanced a glance at her husband but he's still out of it; she took a step back and quickly left the room without further words.

"Did anyone inform Torres?" Alex asked.

"No, we haven't" Owen replied.

Alex spun on his heels and angrily stepped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The resounding smack seems to shake Jackson off his trance; he looked around and suddenly noticed that it's only the four of them again. "Where did April go?"

Miranda turned towards him and raised her brow; "She was trying to talk to you a couple of minutes ago but you didn't respond, she's picking up Zola and bringing her to the Attendings' Lounge" she replied.

"_Crap" _Jackson thought. He pushed away from the table and stood up; he walked towards the door but paused midway. "Page me when something comes up"

"We will" Owen replied.

Jackson nodded before stepping out of the room.

* * *

oOo

* * *

April checked Zola out of Daycare and brought her to the Attendings' Lounge; she cradled the sleepy baby on her shoulder and began soothing her back to lull her back to sleep. "Sleep little one Auntie April is here."

The door opened quietly as Jackson peered in; he easily spotted his wife and felt something warm fill his chest upon seeing her holding a baby. He watched them for a couple of minutes before deciding to announce his presence; he entered the room and closed the door behind him. "Hey"

April turned towards the door; "Hey"

Jackson slowly walked towards the couch; "Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah" April replied.

Jackson sat on the coffee table right in front of her; "Why don't you put her down on the couch? You shouldn't be carrying heavy things."

April let out a small smile; "She's not that heavy and I'm sitting, it's okay."

Jackson stared at Zola with a mixture of sadness and helplessness; he leaned forward and placed his hand on her back.

"Any news?" April asked.

Jackson let his hand drop as he shook his head; "No, they're still searching."

April hugged Zola tighter and began rocking her slowly.

The small action didn't escape Jackson's notice; he knew that she was upset and she's just trying to hide it. "April?"

"Yeah?" April asked, averting his gaze.

"It's okay to show you're worried or even cry."

April shook her head; "I can't cry-I don't want to cry anymore, god knows I cried enough today-stupid hormones. They will be okay, all of them" she firmly.

Jackson wanted to ask what caused her to cry earlier but he knew for a fact that she won't tell him; he feels incredibly guilty now because just a couple hours ago, whether he admits it or not-he regrets agreeing to this marriage. He stayed away from her and buried himself in charts that didn't even need his immediate attention only because he wanted to avoid her; he didn't want to think about all the things the he might need to give up-he took the coward's way out, in short.

"Jackson?"

Jackson blinked; "Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you already ate dinner, it's already quarter past 8" April said.

Jackson felt another hit to his gut; he didn't even have the decency to check if his _pregnant _wife already ate. "_You're an asshole" _he mentally berated himself. "Err-no, have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah, Alex made sure I did, I almost didn't eat the food he bought me so I can just annoy the hell out of him."

Another hit to the gut-a very painful one this time. Even Alex Karev remembered to feed her and he teases the hell out of her, to think. He jumped out of his perch; "I'll go buy something to eat, do you want anything-any cravings? Liquorice sticks? Burger? Ice cream? What do you want and I'll get it."

April pursed her lips, clearly in deep thought; "I want pizza-with pineapples" she said.

Jackson stared at her like she sprouted another head; "Pineapples? You hate pineapples" he pointed out.

"I know but I want it on my pizza"

"Okay, anything else?"

April's eyes widen; "I want coffee too"

Jackson placed his hands on his waist; "Coffee is bad for you."

"It's not, if I drink it in small doses that is."

Jackson shook his head; "It's already late and you'll need to rest, coffee will not let you sleep-choose something else."

April knew she wouldn't win this battle so she relented; "Strawberry milkshake"

"Good choice, anything else?"

"No, that would be all. Thank you"

Jackson leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead; "Put Zola down on the couch, you don't want your arm to fall asleep, I'll be back as soon as possible" he said.

April smiled; "I will" she replied.

Jackson turned around and made his way towards the door; "_You will start taking care of her now Avery, stop thinking about your stupid what if's-it already happened, just move forward" _he thought as he exited the room.

* * *

oOo

* * *

It took days for the search party to finally find the missing plane; the theory was right, it crashed straight into the thick forest in Maryland. Miraculously, all of the surgeons managed to come out alive but severely injured. Cristina and Meredith was the least scathed, the twisted sisters only suffered from dislocated bones, superficial lacerations and severe dehydration but not all of them was that lucky. Mark had a massive internal bleeding in his chest that sent him straight to shock; luckily Cristina was in the right shape of mind so she was able to make a tapenade fast enough that saved his life. Derek shattered his left hand badly; it went right through a large piece of metal, he needs surgery and a whole lot of therapy so he can operate again. Arizona and Lexie was the most battered among them; the perky Pediatric surgeon's left leg was crushed by the dismantled seats while Lexie's lower half got stuck under the broken tail of the plane. Both injuries nearly cost them their life, if the search party came a day late, they wouldn't have made it.

"You look dead on your feet, when was the last time you slept?"

"15 hours ago? I forget" April replied with bleary eyes.

Alex frowned; "In case you have forgotten, you are pregnant. You're not supposed to stress yourself at this early stage of your pregnancy. Where the hell is your husband?"

April moved towards the nearest chair and sat down; she rested her head on the wall and began rubbing her tired eyes. "I'm not really sure but I think he went to check on Sloan"

"When was the last time you actually saw him?"

April let her hands fall limp on her lap; "To be honest? I don't even remember-everything is just so crazy here."

Alex's frown deepened; "He's supposed to check on you from time to time no matter how crazy this place is, it's his obligation" he said.

April yawned; "It's okay, Mark is the closest thing he has for a Father—I understand how it worries him."

Alex scoffed; "Whatever" he said. "Have you at least eaten? We already have enough indisposed surgeons here, we don't need another one."

As if on cue, April's stomach grumbles loudly; she groaned before hefting herself up. "I knew I forgot something."

Alex shook his head; "Go get something to eat and try to have a shut eye after, I'll handle the pit for a few hours" he ordered.

April looked surprised; "You'll-you'll do that for me?"

Alex turned on his heel and began walking away; "I'll drag your ass into an on call room if I see you lurking anywhere."

April smiled widely; "Thanks Alex!" she yelled loudly.

"Whatever!"

* * *

oOo

* * *

"How-how long have you been sitting there?" Mark croaked.

Jackson tore his eyes away from his charts and met his mentor's gaze; "A few hours, give or take" he replied. He then stood up and made his way towards the side of the bed; "How are you feeling? Do you need me to up your pain meds?" he asked.

Mark swallowed thickly and shook his head; "No, I'm okay-I don't feel any pain at all" he replied. "How's Lexie?"

"She's doing well, she just got out of surgery so she's in the ICU, her stats are up and she's stable."

"G—good" Mark replied. He swallowed again; "How are the others?"

"Cristina and Mer have already been discharged. Derek is in the room next to yours-Callie is still trying to come up with a plan for his hand but it's just a matter of days before he goes into surgery. Arizona had an infection because of her leg but she's being treated with antibiotics and Karev is monitoring her closely" Jackson explained.

"That's good to hear" Mark said. He then shifted on his bed to find a comfortable spot before speaking again; "You've been staying with me for the past few days and I appreciate it but I hope you're not neglecting your husband duties.

Jackson instantly froze.

Mark sighed; "You haven't checked on her today, have you?"

Jackson didn't respond; he bolted out of the room like the devil was on his heels.

Mark shook his head before closing his eyes again.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"You, whatever your name is-give me a status report"

"Roller blade accident in bed 1-XRAY has already been ordered by Dr. Avery, Drunk guy in bed 2 and food poisoning in bed 3-Dr. Avery already ordered labs and for a General consult-Dr. Webber is already on his way."

"Good, now scoot."

Jo Wilson quickly spun on her heels and was gone in seconds.

"_Whatever your name is_? I thought I taught you better than that?"

Alex turned around and saw his former Chief resident standing behind him, scowling; "Err—I didn't know her name"

"You've been ordering her like a slave and you didn't even have the decency to ask for her name so that you can _at least _address her properly?"

"I-"

"Shame on you!" Miranda slapped his arm. She then spun around and began walking away; "Her name is Jo Wilson, if I catch you say that stupid phrase again to any of our interns I'll make sure you won't get any surgery" she warned.

"You can't do that!"

"Try me Karev, try me!"

Alex scowled; he then turned towards the counter and continued his charting.

"Hey man, have you seen April?"

Alex didn't lift his eyes from his work; "You're her husband, you should know where she is."

"I wouldn't ask if I already knew" Jackson replied exasperatedly.

Alex turned his face to the side and stared at the other man pointedly; "Your wife hasn't slept in more than 15 hours and hasn't eaten a single meal simply because she forgot. As a good _friend, _I ordered her to eat and to rest after, if she's finish eating then I think you'll be able find her in one of the on call rooms."

Jackson looked ashamed; he's supposed to be the one looking after her but he failed-_again. _He cleared his throat; "Thank you for looking after her" he said sincerely.

Alex just nodded in acknowledgement before turning his eyes back to his work.

Jackson took that as a cue to leave.

* * *

oOo

* * *

April rubbed her belly as she stepped out of the elevator, she just had a full meal and now she's about ready to fall asleep-Alex was right, she need to have a shut eye. She was just walking along the path towards one of the on call rooms when suddenly she found herself sprawled on the floor; she blinked away the shock before turning on her side. She braced her left arm on the floor and tried hefting herself up; she was already on her knees when she felt it, a sharp radiating pain on her lower back. "Oh no-oh god no, no, no, no."

Ted, one of the E.R nurses was aimlessly walking along the hallway when he noticed a familiar face kneeling on the floor; he furrowed his brows in confusion as he made his way towards her. "Dr. Kep-Avery, are you alright?"

April tilted her head, panic and horror written all over her face; "T-ted-help me, oh my god-my baby" she cried.

Ted's eyes widen, he reached forward and helped April to her feet; "What hurts?" he asked frantically.

Tears fell down April's eyes as another sharp pain shot through her back; she wrapped her arms around her tummy, wishing against all hopes that her baby was okay.

When he didn't get any answer, Ted immediately checked her back; "You're bleeding, I need to take you to the pit, who's your O.B?" he asked, trying his best to even out his voice.

April felt her knees weaken so she grasped the nurse's arms; "Dr. Aaash-ton" she managed to hiccup.

Ted scooped April into his arms and ran towards the nearest elevator.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson has been looking for his wife for 20 minutes but he can't seem to find her; he already checked the cafeteria, the on call rooms on the first floor but there's no sign of her. He tried calling her phone several times but she's not answering and he's getting worried; he was on his way to ride the elevator to check the third floor when he heard someone screaming his name. He turned around and saw one of the E.R nurses running towards him; "Err-yes?" he asked.

Ted stopped right in front of Jackson, still trying to catch his breath; "Dr. Avery-your wife had an accident and I brought her to the E.R, she's being-"

Jackson felt all the blood drain from his face; he didn't even let the other man finish and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"I'm terribly sorry April but-I can't find a heartbeat" Dr. Sarah Ashton said softly.

April curled on her side and began crying; "My baby..."

"Are you sure? Can you check again?" Miranda asked while squeezing April's hand comfortingly.

"I can" Sarah replied.

April's sobs became louder, her face turning into an alarming shade of red.

Miranda's calm exterior cracked, she held April's hand tightly and just kept silent.

The door to the Trauma room flung open, revealing a frantic Jackson; he was immediately assaulted by his wife's gut wrenching sobs and pitying looks from the other doctors. He was confused for a moment but realization dawned on him in seconds; he felt the wind get knocked out of his chest as insurmountable pain settled in.

Miranda stood from her perch and leaned towards April; she whispered some words lowly before gently pulling her hand away. "Let's give them a minute"

Sarah nodded and quietly stepped out of the room, Miranda following shortly.

Jackson tried his hardest to push his feelings away as he walked towards April; he kneeled on the floor beside her bed and grasped her hands in his. "I'm here love...I'm sorry..."

"I-it's my fault...I-I killed our baby Jackson...I'm sorry..." April whimpered.

Jackson shook his head adamantly; "It was an accident, it was not your fault so don't ever blame yourself you hear me? It's not your fault."

April's cry intensifies; she edged closer to her husband and flung her shaking arms around his neck. She buried her tear soaked face into his chest and continued apologizing.

Jackson moved closer to the bed and scooped her into his arms; he sat on the floor and cradled her frail form on his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "It's not your fault...It's gonna be okay-I'm here..."

* * *

oOo

* * *

The news of April's tragic miscarriage spread like wild fire; Owen was forced to release her from her confinement as soon as Sarah cleared her. He thought the talks would eventually die down once April was removed from the facility but he was clearly mistaken; it has already been a week since it happened yet rumours still ran rampant. He was walking toward his office when he spotted a familiar figure talking-no, arguing with Richard; he slowed his steps as he approached the pair.

"-and you didn't even tell me? Where the hell is Jackson? I need to talk to him, NOW!"

"It was not my place to tell you Catherine" Richard said in placating manner.

"This whole freaking hospital knew! If I didn't have a case in Seattle Press and decided to check up on him I wouldn't even know! My _only _son got married and lost his baby, I say decency be damned!" Catherine Avery shouted. "And I had to learn all this from a bunch of gossiping nurses?"

Richard winced; "I'm sorry..."

"Where is he? Where is that self serving brat? Are you hiding him from me?"

Richard noticed Owen walking towards them; "Hunt, have you seen Jackson?"

Owen halted his steps; "I saw him a couple of minutes ago, I think he's on his way to Sloan's room" he replied.

Catherine turned towards Owen; "Which floor?"

Owen threw Richard a look before responding; "3rd floor, room 3508" he replied.

"Thank you" Catherine said curtly. She threw Richard a withering look before walking away.

Owen waited until Catherine disappeared from the corner before speaking; "What was all that about?" he asked.

Richard let out the air that he seems to be holding while talking to Catherine; "Avery neglected to tell his own mother that he got married and lost his first child."

"His mother is out for his blood, let's hope that he makes it out alive."

Richard nodded; "Yeah."

* * *

oOo

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked when Jackson entered his room.

"Am I not allowed here?" Jackson replied as he closes the door behind him.

Mark closed the magazine his reading and stared at his prot with concern; "You're always welcome here and you know that but who's staying with April?"

Jackson sat down on a chair that's facing the bed; "She insisted that I go visit you since it's been a week" he replied.

"How is she?"

"Better than yesterday I suppose."

"How about you?" Mark asked.

"I'm good" Jackson replied.

Mark composed his thoughts as carefully as possible before speaking them; "I don't know how it feels like to lose a baby but I do know what it feels like to lose someone to death."

Jackson averted his gaze and braced his elbows on his knees; "Does it ever go away?"

"The pain of the lost?"

"Yeah"

"I compare it to losing a limb"

Jackson's head snapped up; "Why?"

"Because the pain doesn't really go away even though the wound and bones have already healed."

Jackson buried his face into his hands.

"I know you're trying hard to put yourself together for April's sake because you need to be the strong one but you also have the right to grieve Avery, you suffered the same loss" Mark said.

Jackson's walls crumbled as sobs raked his entire form.

Mark didn't say anything further and just watched the other man cry.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Catherine was about ready to bite her son's head off when she reached Mark Sloan's room but when she saw his slumped form and heard his gut wrenching sobs, all her pent up anger seem to vanish. She willed herself to take a step back and give him time to express his anguish.

* * *

oOo

* * *

April was in the balcony when she heard a knock on the front door; she wrapped her arms around herself as she made her way inside. She walked towards the door and peered through the peephole; she took a step back and slowly opened it. "Hey"

Cristina and Meredith both lifted the paper bags their holding; "We saw Jackson at the hospital so we decided to keep you company" the latter said.

April smiled a little; "Come in."

Cristina was the first to step inside; "You have a beautiful home" she complimented while examining her surroundings.

"Thank you, it's actually Jackson's" April replied.

"You're married now-it's the same thing" Cristina replied.

April fell into step with Meredith; "Who's with Derek if you're here?"

Meredith smiled; "I left him with his mom" she replied.

Cristina sat on the couch and placed the paper bag on her lap; she pulled it open and began taking out the things she bought. "We really don't know what food you like so I picked something you always seem eat."

April's smile widens; "You really didn't have to bring me anything but thank you, and you're right, I like chips and soda."

Meredith sat beside Cristina and copied her actions; "This, I'm sure you'll also like" she said as she pulls a whole packet of twizlers.

April plopped down beside Meredith, clearly overwhelmed; "You guys...thank you" she said.

Cristina waved her hand dismissively; "Yeah, yeah, no biggie."

Meredith smiled as she popped the packet open; "We're friends, we stick together" she replied as she handed the sugary treat to the red head.

April felt her eyes sting but fought her hardest to keep her tears at bay; she accepted the candy and took a large bite.

Cristina grabbed the bag of chip and opened it; "Do you have ice? Soda tastes like shit if drank warm."

April chuckled; "Let me get some" she said as she stood up.

"Let me help" Meredith offered.

April shook her head; "Nope, you're my visitor-I'll take care of it" she said. She then spun on her heels and made her way towards the kitchen, feeling somewhat lighter.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson stepped out of Mark's room feeling a tad better; he didn't think crying would help but surprisingly it did. He doesn't have any aversion to it-he actually believes it healthy; what he didn't expect, is for him to bawl his heart out right in front of a very unlikely person. He shook his head and closed the door behind him as quietly as he can; he shoved his hands inside his pockets and began walking away.

"Jackson!"

Jackson froze midstep; he knew that voice very well. He slowly turned around and almost instantly, he sucked in breath. He mentally cursed as he started preparing himself for the tongue lashing that he's about to get; "Mom" he said weakly.

Catherine walked towards her son and wordlessly pulled him into a tight hug; "It's alright baby, Mama is here..." she whispered.

Jackson felt his heart tinge upon hearing that _word_; he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her familiar curls. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner...I'm sorry we lost it..."

Catherine shook her head; "It's okay, I understand-I'm sorry too" she replied. She then pulled away but kept him in arms length; "How is she? How's your wife?" she asked.

Jackson let out a pained smile; "She's better than yesterday" he answered truthfully.

"Is April still here?"

"No, she was already discharged last Wednesday, she's at the apartment."

Catherine let her hands fall limp to her side, her brows furrowing; "You left her alone?"

"At her insistence, I think she wants time for herself" Jackson replied.

Catherine considered his words; "I see but can I come home with you? I want to see her."

Jackson threw his mother a hesitant look; "I don't think that's a good idea, she doesn't need you to tell her that-"

"Jackson Avery! How dare you think that? Of course I wouldn't say anything to upset her-_especially _after what she's been through? I'm not insensitive!" Catherine said indignantly.

Jackson lifted his hands in surrender; "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it come out like that-it's just she's very fragile right now" he explained.

"I know that and I promise to deviate from sensitive topics."

"Okay then, we'll be leaving in an hour-I just need to do some endorsements; I don't want to leave her alone for a long time as well."

"Just come and get me."

"Alright"

* * *

oOo

* * *

April wiped her eyes as she let out another giggle; "Oh my gosh Cristina, that's so mean" she said.

"They pissed me off, what am I? A fish inside an aquarium?" Cristina said.

Meredith rolled her eyes; "Good thing Owen was able to convince the board to discharge her to him or she might have ended up in the cuckoo's nest."

Cristina huffed; "As if I'd let them."

April shook her head in amusement; "Only you Cristina Yang, can get away with a thing like that-" she paused mid sentence when she noticed her phone blinking from the table. She leaned forward and swiped it; "It's Jackson, I wonder what he wants" she said.

"Answer it to find out" Cristina said.

April tapped on the screen to answer; "Hey...I'm just hanging out with Mer and Cristina, they came to visit and bought me food...yeah, why?" she paused, her eyes widening in horror. "Oh my god are you freaking serious? When? Now, as in now?" she sighed. "Fine, alright, see you, bye."

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked.

April placed her hand on her lap; "Jackson's mom, she arrived at the hospital and now she's coming here" she said, her face paling.

"I don't see anything wrong with that, we all know that she's taken a liking to you-you're her number 1 fan" Cristina said.

"I don't think she will still like me if she finds out that I married her baby boy."

Meredith's eyes widen in surprise; "She doesn't know that you two eloped?"

April shook her head adamantly; "No, we haven't gotten the chance to tell her, I mean-I just called my parents earlier to tell them that I got married and I'm preg-" she cut herself off and lowered her eyes.

Cristina and Meredith exchanged glances before the latter leaned forward and reached for April's arm; "I don't know how it feels like to lose a baby April but I do know how it feels like to want one badly, so if you need someone to talk to I'm here-we're both here."

April lifted her gaze, her eyes already swelling with fat tears; "It just hurts so bad and I'm really trying my best not to think about it but I can't stop thinking about it-I'm so tired of crying, how can I make it stop?"

Cristina braced her elbows on her knees and stared at April; "You can't, you just have to learn to live with it."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson punched on the elevator button before throwing his mother a nervous look.

Catherine reached for her son's arm and gave it a squeeze; "I promise I won't do or say anything that will upset April, trust me?"

Jackson rested his hand on his mother's hand; "I trust you" he replied more confidently. The door chimed opened and they stepped out of the elevator; he steered her towards the right direction and plucked his keys from his pocket. He unlocked the door and pushed it open; "April? We're here" he called out loudly.

Catherine stepped inside the apartment and she was instantly assaulted with the smell of cinnamon and apples; she turned her face towards Jackson and threw him a questioning look. "Has she been baking?"

Jackson closed the door behind them and hung his key on the hook; "She wasn't when I left earlier" he replied.

April peered from the hallway, a shy smile painted on her lips; "Good afternoon..." she said politely.

Catherine immediately noticed the other woman's red nose and semi swollen eyes; she felt her heart go out to her so she expressed it the best she knows how. She sauntered towards April and pulled her into a tight hug; "Welcome to the family love, I'm so happy it's you" she whispered.

April returned the hug with the same intensity; "I'm sorry we didn't tell you, I hope you can forgive us" she whispered back.

Catherine pulled a fraction and cupped April's face with her hands; "You're forgiven love" she said. She then let her hands fall on her side and smiled; "I smell something delicious, are you baking?"

April nodded; "We have some apples lying around so I decided to make some snacks, I hope you like turnovers."

"I love turnovers" Catherine replied enthusiastically. She then looped her arm around April's and gestured towards the couch; "Why don't we sit down and have a chat? It's been a while since we last spoke with each other and I never see you online in _Facebook_ anymore" she said with a pout.

April raised her brow at her husband as she let Catherine pull on her; "You're right, it's been awhile, I do go online on _Facebook _but I don't linger as much as before" she lied.

Jackson threw April a sheepish smile before gesturing towards their room.

April sat down on the couch and faced her new mother in law; "How have you been?"

* * *

oOo

* * *

It was close to 11 in the evening when Catherine decided to call it a day; she bid the couple to have a goodnight and insisted to take a cab back to her hotel. She remained true to her words, she didn't mention anything about the miscarriage nor asked why they got married in haste; instead, she expressed her happiness about the marriage and gave them her blessing.

"You alright?" Jackson asked as he slipped under the covers.

"Yep"

Jackson turned to his side and propped his arm on the bed; "How was your visit with Mer and Cristina?"

"It was good, I had fun-Cristina brought me my favourite chip and Mer got me twizlers" April replied with a smile.

Jackson smiled back; "I'm glad you had fun" he said.

April also turned on her side, copying Jackson's pose; "How about you? How was your visit with Sloan?"

"Also good, we talked about some stuff and past cases" Jackson replied.

"I see, did you check on the others?"

"Only Lexie; Mark wanted to get a consistent update on her but since he can't walk, he sent me."

"How is she? I hope she's doing a lot better" April said.

"She is, she just got out of surgery and she's already been moved to the ICU, her stats were up and she's stable."

April nodded; "That's good to hear."

"Yeah" Jackson replied. He then remembered the call he received from Tulane earlier in the afternoon, it was their second call already and they're asking for his answer; having that in mind, he decided to mention the Fellowship topic. "By the way, have you already decided about your Fellowship?"

April's face instantly lit up; she sat on the bed and faced Jackson fully. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you!"

Jackson can't help but smile when he saw how animated his wife has become; it has been weeks since he last saw her cute little dimple and he misses it. "Tell me about what?"

"Chief Hunt offered me a job here; he's asking me to be a Trauma Attending eventhough I didn't pass my boards" April said giddily.

Jackson felt his heart drop to his stomach; "Oh really?" he asked, trying to keep his tone light.

April nodded; "Really, I can't believe I forgot about that."

Jackson reached for April's hand and tugged her closer; he fell on his back and pulled her to his chest. "I'm happy for you Apes"

April wrapped her arm around his waist; "I'm happy too-" she paused. "It's the only silver lining I see at the moment, I hope it doesn't fade..."

Jackson closed his eyes tightly; "_You can't take that away from her" _he thought. "It won't, don't worry."

April hummed contentedly; "How about you? Did Tulane call you already?" she asked.

Jackson held her tighter; "Nope, haven't heard anything from them yet" he lied.

* * *

oOo

* * *

_**Three weeks later...**_

April didn't know when it started happening or what exactly happened but she somehow feels that Jackson is pulling away from her; it has only been a week since she went back to work and started her Fellowship but she already hardly sees him. She tried talking to him about it multiple times but he kept telling her that everything is fine but she knew it was not; it's one of the perks of marrying your best friend, you know exactly when they're lying through their teeth.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

April was jarred out of her thoughts when she heard the raspy voice of Lexie; she walked into the room and made her way towards the bed. "I was not sure you were awake."

Lexie smiled tiredly; "I may be badly bruised but my eyes are still working properly" she said. "You were in deep thought for a minute there and I doubt it's about me."

April shoved her hands inside her labcoat pocket and smiled; "Still astute, I see."

Lexie chuckled; "More like my laser eye still works" she replied. She shifted on her bed and stared at April; "How have you been?" she asked cautiously.

April edged towards the bed and sat near the footboard; "I should be the one asking you that question, you're the one whose chained to your bed" she teased.

"Well that's that but you know what I'm talking about."

"You really want to know?"

Lexie pinned April with the sincerest gaze she can muster; "I won't ask if I didn't want to know, we're friends now and friends talk."

April met Lexie's eyes and her demeanour turned morose in a matter of seconds; "I'm okay I guess but there are still moments-especially when I see babies...it's like I can't breathe, the pain in my chest gets to extreme to the point that I had to excuse myself or I'll end up bursting into tears" she paused and let out a wry laugh. "It also doesn't help when the people around me treat me like I'm a ticking time bomb, like I'll explode if not handled with care, gods it's driving me crazy-I'm crazy."

Lexie shook her head and lifted her hand for April to take; "Move closer" she said.

April reached for the hand and moved closer.

Lexie squeezed; "It's not and you're definitely not crazy" she said firmly. "Any people who think that are morons."

April giggled through sniffles.

Lexie looked thoughful; "You are far from it-hell, if I went through what you've been through, I might end up inside the cuckoo's nest again."

"Oh Lexie"

Lexie smiled; "You are a brave and strong woman and the fact that you're back proves it. It's not easy going back to the place where some unfortunate events happened but you are here, fully functioning. Nobody has the right to fault you for those lapses because you're very much entitled to them so heed them no mind" she paused, her smile widening. "Or better yet, tell them to fuck off, that always works."

April let out a full belly laugh-the first time she ever had in weeks.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"—And we've set up a consult from General for the Hernia Repair" Jackson said before shifting his gaze towards his intern.

"Yeah—I did" Stephanie replied.

The door burst open as April sauntered in; she felt her heart drop to her stomach when she noticed that it was her husband who's working on the same case. It's not like they are fighting or anything but somehow she feels like she should keep her distance a bit, to let him cool down from whatever struggle he's having. "Sorry I'm late."

Jackson tore his eyes away from his notes and turned his gaze towards the newcomer, throwing her a questioning look.

"Great! _He also doesn't know, damn you Meredith Grey!" _April thought. She smiled at him awkwardly before making her way towards the patient's bed; "My name is Dr. April Kep-Avery and I'm your consult for the hernia repair" she explained.

Roxie switched her eyes between Jackson and April; "Are two?" she trailed off.

April stole a glance at Jackson and saw him nod perceptively; "Yes, we are" she replied kindly.

Jackson cleared his throat and turned his eyes towards the patient; "Roxie can you stand up please? I just need to go over some incision points."

Roxie turned towards Frank; "Um, honey, could you—they want me to take off my robe."

"Roxie this is a big operation, I want to know everything that's gonna happen to you"

"Frank, please?"

Frank turned towards Jackson; "This is my fiancé, the love of my life. You guys do a good job, okay?"

Jackson nodded; "Of course"

"We will" April said.

"I'll be right outside, babe" Frank said before leaning towards his fiancé, kissing her chastely on the lips.

April averted her gaze, obviously feeling uncomfortable with the public display of affection.

"Okay" Roxie replied. She waited for Frank to step out of the room before hopping off her bed and taking of her robe.

Jackson took his marker from his pocket and stepped right in front of his patient; "Okay." He then leaned right in front of Roxie and began drawing on the abdomen; "Now, I'm gonna start with some incisions here and here" he explained.

Roxie turned towards April; "The man's a saint, we've been together two years and we still haven't—you know, had sex" she paused.

April nodded and swallowed hard.

Roxie shifted her hands to her bulging stomach and squeezed it with a wince; "I mean when we cuddle, wh—when he squeezes me here, it makes me cringe. I just want to feel—pretty."

"You're already pretty" April interjected.

"You sound like Frank"

"Do you have any questions for me before the surgery?" Jackson asked.

Roxie turned her eyes to Jackson; "Just one—When?"

"I'm sorry?" Jackson asked while standing up.

"I think she wants to know when she and Frank-" April trailed off.

"When can I jump his bones?" Roxie asked.

April let out a chuckle.

Jackson threw April a smile before shifting his eyes back towards his work; "Your incisions will be healed in about two weeks. So after that, you and Frank can be as physical as you like."

April lowered her eyes and shifted on her feet.

"Two weeks? Wow! I just got butterflies."

Jackson just smiled.

* * *

oOo

* * *

April stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her; "Time to find Meredith Grey and kill her" she mumbled. She then turned to her side and began walking away; she was almost by the corner when she heard her name being called. She stopped and turned around; she braced herself as she watches Jackson walk towards her. "Yeah?"

Jackson clutched the chart by his side as he stopped right in front of his wife; "What happened to Mer? I thought she's doing the consult?" he asked.

"She got pulled into an emergency surgery with Dr. Bailey so she sent me over instead" April replied, studying his face closely.

"I see, well, we have to discuss the incision points, do you have to be anywhere else?"

"No, I'm good. Should we do it now?"

"We should" Jackson replied.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Is it just me or those two are acting weird?" Cristina asked while eyeing the talking couple.

Alex followed Cristina's gaze, he cocked his head to the side and study them too; "Yep, something's definitely up, they're not acting disgustingly sweet" he concluded.

Cristina braced her elbows on top of the counter; "So it's not just me" she said.

Alex folded his arms on top of his chest; "Maybe it has something to do with what happened to April?"

"Could be, but if it is, shouldn't Pretty boy be more _affectionate _or _attentive_?"

"People deal with things differently, maybe that's his way" Alex offered.

"Maybe" Cristina said. "But I feel like there's something more" Cristina said pensively.

Alex moved towards the counter and stood next to his friend; he leaned towards the counter and began thrumming his fingers on top of it. "He declined Tulane you know"

Cristina's head snapped to the side, her eyes widening in surprise; "He did what?"

"I just found out yesterday when I accidentally heard him talking to Sloan."

"You're eavesdropping!" Cristina exclaimed giddily.

Alex scrunched his face; "I'm not!"

Cristina laughed and patted Alex's back; "Good job evil spawn!" she said jovially. She then rested her cheek on her hand; "Why do I feel like the information you gave me is somehow connected with the weirdness happening between those two."

Alex's face instantly lit up; "That's it!"

"What?"

"Pretty boy had to give up Tulane because he knew he couldn't convince her to leave. He's pissed because he really wanted that job but he knows he can't leave her-not after what happened."

Cristina frowned; "Now that's fucked up, he can't blame her for things he decided on."

Alex shrugged his shoulders; "We're men, we suck at channelling our frustrations."

Cristina's lip curled in disgust; "More like shoving your head inside your own asses."

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Shoot, this defect's too big. I'm gonna need some mesh, suction." April said as she worked on the repair.

"Hhhmmmnn" Jackson replied.

April threw Jackson a look before continuing on her work; "How's Sloan?" she asked.

"Good, he should be discharged in a couple of days."

"That's good to hear, Edwards, suction please" April instructed. "I received a very interesting call today"

"Really? What about?" Jackson replied, still not taking his eyes off his work.

"Fairfax Regional Trauma Center called me."

That information caught Jackson's attention, he paused and lifted his gaze; "Virginia?" he asked.

April met his gaze; "Yep, they want me to take my Fellowship there, they said they emailed me their program and offer."

"What did you tell them?"

April moved her eyes back to her work; "I declined of course, I told them that I'm already starting my Fellowship here but they told me that if I changed my mind I can always call them."

"Oh" Jackson said. He then returned to his work; "Do they know that you're not-you know..."

April stiffened but kept her eyes downcast; "Know what? That I flunked my boards? Yeah they know" she replied.

Jackson winced as he realizes his mistake; "I didn't mean to offend you April...I'm sorry" he said.

April shook her head; "No offense taken" she lied."Let's just focus on this and I can get out of your way."

Jackson paused and lifted his eyes, trying to catch his gaze; "You're not on my way, come on, don't be mad at me..."

"I'm not mad" April lied again. She finally lifted her face and met his eyes; "And besides, I know you can't concentrate in your work if I keep on yapping, Plastic Surgeons often need peace and quiet whenever they're in a surgery, I get it" she said with a fake smile under her mask.

Jackson furrowed his brows, clearly not believing her words; "Are you sure you're not mad? I don't need that much quiet, I don't mind you talking" he said.

April shook her head and continued her work; "Yeah, super sure."

"Okay" Jackson replied.

"Another mesh, please" And that is last thing April said throughout their surgery.

* * *

oOo

* * *

_**The next day: **_

Jackson groggily opened his eyes; he turned on his side as he let out a yawn. He blinked a couple of times before he realized that he's alone, he sat up and threw the comforter off his body; "April?" he called out loudly.

"In here!"

Jackson rubbed the sleep off of his eyes as he walk towards the open bathroom; he saw her standing by the mirror, already dressed and fixing her hair. He leaned on the doorframe and folded his arms on top of his chest; "It's our off, where are you going?" he asked.

"I promised Cristina that I'll help her out today" April replied.

Jackson looked confused; "Help her with what exactly?"

April gave up styling her hair and just pulled it up in a ponytail; "I don't know, she didn't tell me specifically but you don't mind right? Me going out with her-we don't have plans today so I told her I can go" she explained.

"No-I don't mind" Jackson replied with an unreadable expression on his face.

April slid past him with a weak smile; she grabbed her bag from the dresser and opened the door. "I'll be back later, your breakfast is already in the oven and lunch is in the fridge, just heat it up."

"Okay, thanks" Jackson replied.

April stared at him for a couple of minutes before walking out of their room.

Jackson walked towards the sink and braced his hands on it; he looked into the mirror and stared at his reflection. "What's wrong with you? You're avoiding her as much as you could-keep on brushing her off every time she wants to talk, you had the gull to remind her about failing her boards—what's next? Blaming her for getting pregnant and losing it? What's happening with you? It hasn't been a month yet and you're already turning into a very lousy husband." He sighed and stood straighter; "Quit putting your stupid foot in your mouth and stop blaming her for the decisions you made on your own" he said loudly. He stared at himself for a couple of more seconds before shaking his head; "Man up Avery, this is very unbecoming of you."

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Took you long enough"

April walked towards the bench and plopped down; "I'm sorry, I had to prepare breakfast" she replied. She then quirked her brow; "Why are we exactly in the park?" she asked.

Cristina made a face; "Very domestic" she said. "To meet of course"

"Err-where are we exactly going and what do you need help with?"

"Hiding from Owen"

April threw the other woman a perplexed look; "But why?"

Cristina stretched her arms upward, yawning; "He's just a tad overbearing at the moment so I made an escape."

April felt a twinge inside her chest; "At least he worries about you, you're lucky."

Cristina felt the bitterness on the red head's tone; "I know and I appreciate it none the less, just not today" she said. She then suddenly perked up; "Why don't we do something different today? Let's go to the mall?"

"The mall?"

"Yeah, the big building with lots of shop that sells shiny and brand-new stuff?"

April chuckled; "Of course I know what a mall is-it's just that I was surprised that you actually _know_ what it is."

Cristina's face turned poker; "Is that your feeble attempt at humour? Because if it is, you're failing _miserably._"

April thumped her thighs with her hands before standing up; "If we want to avoid the crowd then I suggest we leave now, did you bring a car?" she asked.

Cristina stood up; "Do I look like the type that drives?"

April rolled her eyes; "This way then."

* * *

oOo

* * *

April took a huge bite of her pretzel as she stares at Cristina; "It's not that I'm complaining but is this what you normally do here?" she asked.

Cristina took a sip of her latte before responding; "Yeah, people watching relaxes me as weird as it sounds."

"Okay" April replied.

"It's actually Callie's idea"

"People watching?"

"Yeah" Cristina replied. "I took a large snip of her hair so we were forced to go here to have it professionally fixed."

April laughed; "That's so mean."

Cristina smirked; "It was fun, she was murderous."

"When was this?"

The smirk on Cristina's face faltered as she took a sip of her drink; "After the shooting" she replied.

April's face turned grim; "Oh."

"Callie was a wreck because Arizona left her for Africa and I was still reeling from having to operate on Derek at gun point, as you remember-I became unhinged for a moment there" Cristina explained. She then tightened the hold on her cup; "Both of our lives were in complete shambles and then one day she showed up in my apartment seeking for advice, I told her that it was time for a change and she decided that cutting her hair is the start" she paused and chuckled. "I offered to do it and she willingly agreed, not knowing that I don't even have the slightest idea how to do so-she can be really gullible at times."

"I take it that she was mortified?"

"She was furious, so I came up with a solution to see a stylist. After it was fixed, she insisted to stay and eat pretzels while watching people go about their business."

"And you had fun?" April asked curiously.

"It made me temporarily forget my woes" Cristina replied.

April leaned back and started watching the crowd; attempting to try Cristina's technique in forgetting.

"Enough about me, tell me about you. How's married life treating you?"

April flinched but kept staring ahead; "We're doing fine I guess" she replied.

Cristina stared at April before snorting; "Yeah right"

April let out a wry laugh as she turned towards the other surgeon; "That obvious?"

"Oh please! I can cut the tension between the two of you with my handy dandy scalpel."

"I didn't know we have that _effect_" April said thoughtfully.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Can it be considered trouble in paradise if only person feels that something's wrong while the other keeps avoiding the topic?"

"No, that my friend is what we call _bullshit_" Cristina said.

"I thought so too" April agreed. She then wrapped her pretzel and placed it inside the paper bag; "I'm trying you know-to talk to him, to ask him what's wrong but he keeps blowing me off. I rarely see him at home but I understand because I know he's taking over most of Mark's cases, what I don't get is his aloofness. Like yesterday, we had to work on the same case-it was the first surgery we did together after the _Gunther, _I was hoping that I can somehow entice him to talk but you know what he did?"

"What?"

"He reminded me that I failed my boards when I told him that Fairfax Regional wants me."

Cristina scowled; "What an asshole" she huffed.

April laughed humourlessly; "I know right? I thought he'd be happy for me-even for just a tiny bit but I guess, it was just wishful thinking."

"Just because he gave up Tulane doesn't mean he has the right to be a douche to you."

April's head snapped to the side; "What do you mean? He gave up Tulane?"

Cristina threw April a confused look; "Exactly that, he didn't tell you?"

April shook her head obstinately; "He didn't, I asked him and he told me that Tulane didn't contact him."

"That's preposterous-Tulane is head over heels for him"

April felt like she's been bitch slapped; _"He lied to you and maybe just maybe that's the reason why he's been acting strange around you. He was forced to give up Tulane because he cannot leave you; he was obliged to stay by your side not only because you are his wife but because you just had a miscarriage" _she thought.

"Kepner? Are you still with me?" Cristina asked while staring at her with a hint of worry.

April swallowed the lump that quickly formed in her throat; "Y-yeah" she replied.

"Are you sure? Because you're kinda crying"

"What?" April asked as she met Cristina's eyes.

Cristina gestured to her cheek; "Tears"

April lifted her hand to her cheek and felt wetness; "I guess I am."

Cristina opened her mouth to speak but wasn't able to do so when her mobile rang; "Shit" she cursed. She placed her cup on her side and plucked her phone from her pocket; she narrowed her eyes upon seeing the name on the screen before tapping on the answer button. "What? It's my day off!"

April turned away from the other surgeon and began tuning her out; she had a lot to think about and she definitely needs to talk to her husband.

"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Bye" Cristina said before pulling her phone away. She reached for April's arm and shook it; "I need to go to the hospital, the patient I performed a bypass on just coded" she explained.

"Okay"

Cristina stared at the red head; when she didn't see any sign of movement, she grabbed her arm and pulled her up; "You're coming with me, after I check on my patient we'll head to Joe's and drink our hearts out, that sounds good to you?" she asked.

April considered Cristina's offer before nodding; "Yeah, sounds great."

* * *

oOo

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"Why do you keep asking me that question every time I come visit you? Are you tired of my company?" Jackson asked as he saunter inside the room, leaving the door partially open.

"Don't be daft, I only ask because you're not supposed to be in today-it's your off, is it not?" Mark asked.

Jackson plopped down on the couch nearest to the bed; "It is" he replied.

"Then why the hell are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with your wife?"

"She preferred Yang's company over mine."

Mark wrinkled his nose; "Yang?"

"The one and only"

Mark clicked his tongue while shaking his head in blatant disappointment; "Now you've done it"

Jackson furrowed his brows; "Done what?"

"You pissed your little wife off by constantly blowing her off" Mark said.

Jackson threw Mark an indignant look; "I'm not blowing her off constantly!"

Mark just raised his brow as a response.

"Fine, maybe I was" Jackson conceded. "It's not like I'm doing it on purpose-I just need time to sort out myself."

"Is this still about Tulane?" Mark asked.

Jackson sighed in defeat and leaned back on the couch.

"I already told you gazillions of times to talk to her about it but of course you refused, you're too stubborn for your own good."

"You know very well why I can't do that! I can't just cart her off to New Orleans after everything she's been through-she somehow consider this place as her second home, I can't do that to her!"

"Well what you're doing right now is much worse" Mark snapped. "Don't think for a second I didn't hear what happened inside the O.R, walls have ears and gossip have wings-that was uncalled for and you're an asshole."

Jackson looked ashamed; "I didn't mean for it to come out that way-I was just asking."

"You should've kept your mouth shut if you can't be happy for her" Mark said pointedly. "She was your _wife _for goodness sake, show some support."

Jackson rubbed his face; "I apologized for that and she already told me that she's not mad."

"She forgave you alright, that's why she chose Yang over you."

Jackson let his hands fall on his lap, his face full of remorse; "What should I do?" he asked desperately.

Mark sat straighter and fixed his gaze on his prot; "Man up to your own decisions and stop putting blame where it's not due. You're no longer a kid so stop being a spoiled brat; she didn't ask you to give up Tulane-that was your choice. If you really wanted to pursue that job then you should've talked to her and told her how you really felt; that woman loves you and she would've understand. She may not like your decision but that doesn't mean she won't support you, you know why? Because that's what married couple's do-they support each other, they make a decision together" he said.

"I fucked up, big time."

"Would you look at that, you finally get it!" Mark said sarcastically.

Jackson scowled; "You don't have to be condescending you know" he snapped.

"I won't baby you, especially if what you really need is a hard kick on the ass."

"I already fell face first, land me another kick, won't you" Jackson said lowly.

Mark leaned back on his pillows and folded his arms on top of his chest; "What do you plan to do now?"

Jackson threw his mentor a hang-dogged look; "Err-that's what I actually came here for, I need an advice" he admitted.

Mark stared at Jackson sceptically; "And you promise to _listen _this time?"

Jackson nodded; "I swear on it."

"Answer me one question first and I'll give you the advice you're asking for"

"Shoot."

"Are you in love with her?"

"What does it have to do with the advice I'm asking for? Are you just being nosey?" Jackson replied with another question.

Mark frowned; "It has everything to do with what I'm about to tell you so just answer the question and shut up."

* * *

oOo

* * *

April has heard enough and she didn't want to hear more; she frantically wiped her cheeks and spun on her heel. She made a bee line towards the elevator and began punching on the button repeatedly; "Stupid elevator, won't even open when I want it too!" she hissed.

"April?"

April wiped her cheeks again and tried her best to compose herself; she pasted a smile on her face before turning around. "Hey..."

Alex noticed the look on April's face; "Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah" April replied.

Alex shoved his hands inside his labcoat pocket as he made his way towards his red-faced friend; "You don't look alright" he said. "What are you doing here anyway?"

April let out a sigh of relief when the elevator doors opened; she stepped inside and punched on the button. "I'm just a little bit tired and I came here with Cristina"

Alex fell into step with her; "You're with Cristina?"

"Yeah, we were at the mall but her patient coded so we had to come here but we'll be leaving in few minutes-we're heading to Joe's"

Alex looked troubled; "We're talking about Cristina Yang, right?"

April nodded; "Yeah, why?"

"You're hanging out with Cristina Yang and you just came from the mall...what the hell is wrong with this picture?"

April laughed hollowly; "Everything is _wrong _with the picture-in fact, it's pretty fucked up."

Alex's head snapped to the side, his eyes widening in surprise upon hearing April swear; "Whoa! Did you just swear?"

"I did and it felt good."

Alex threw April an approving look; "Good for you, everybody needs to blow off steam sometimes."

"I can't agree more."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson went home with a clear disposition in mind; he will profusely apologize to his wife about his recent actions and grovel if he has to. Talking to Mark had been a good idea, the older man made him see things from a different perspective; he made him see his faults and told him what he needed to hear. April didn't make him give up his dreams; he gave it up _for _her, why? Because he loves her-he's been in love with her all along. He didn't avoid her because he blames her, he kept his distance because he was scared to admit to himself that he feels more that he should for her; he knew it was wrong but he still pushed through with it. Again, why? Because he doesn't believe in happy ever afters; the idea of loving one woman for the rest of his life was foreign to him but somehow April, his _best friend _evoked that kind of feelings from him and it scared him shitless_. _But now it's different, he finally pulled his head out of his ass and he can clearly see; Tulane was not his dream, April with her white picket fence and 2.5 kids is. He can still remember the day she told him she was pregnant; he was shocked at first but when it wore off-he was happy, _actually_ happy. He _really _meant it when he said that he was _all _in and he can't believe he let his stupid fears get the better of him; for goodness sake his wife is still grieving for their unborn child and he didn't even have to decency to be there for her. He was subconsciously pushing her away because he couldn't deal with her grief on top of his; he was a selfish bastard and he's hoping that he hadn't fucked everything up-that he can still fix things.

He stole a glance at the bouquet of wild flowers on top of the coffee table before plucking his phone from his pocket; he checked the time again and saw that it was getting late. He already tried calling her multiple times but she was not answering her mobile; she even tried calling Cristina but the other surgeon is also not picking up. He stood up from his perch and began pacing; she never stays out this late and he's getting worried. He lifted his phone again and began tapping on the screen; he was getting prepared to call her again but paused when he heard the lock click and the door slamming opening.

"Ooppppps!" April giggled. "Hoooonnneeeeyyyyy! I'm hommmmmeeeee!"

Jackson heard the door close loudly so he made his way towards it; he folded his arms on top of his chest as he watches April struggle with the hook. "Indeed you are, need any help?"

April's head snapped to the side, her smile widening; "I've always wanted to say that" she said. She then turned her attention back to the hook and tried hanging her keys again; "Why doesn't the hook want my key?" she said with a pout.

Jackson couldn't help it so he let out a chuckle, April has always been a cute drunk; he shook his head as he made his way towards her. He gently took the key from her hand and hung it; "There you go" he said with amusement.

April smiled as she passes him by; "Thanks" she said. She then clumsily made her way towards the living room and plopped down on the nearest surface she can find; she leaned her head on the back of the couch and sighed.

"I've been trying to call you a couple of times but you were not answering, where have you been?"

April turned her face to the side; "You were? Why would you do that? I'm still _it" _she said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jackson asked, clearly confused.

"Our hide and seek game" April said while giggling. "Silly!"

Jackson's brow furrowed, still not getting what she's pointing at; "I think you had too much to drink, I don't understand what you're saying."

April wrinkled her nose; "Of course you do, you started the stupid game. You keep on hiding so I keep on seeking but I don't remember finding you so I don't think you're supposed to be _it_" she then paused. "There are rules _Jackman _and you can't change them! No bending rules for you Mister!"

Jackson felt like he's been dosed with cold water; he opened his mouth to speak but no words seems to escape him.

April suddenly sat up to fully face him; she narrowed her eyes and stared at him directly. "You know what, I don't think I want to play that game anymore, I don't want to keep chasing you-it's tiring."

Jackson slowly approached her; "Why don't we take you to bed? You look like you need a rest."

April's demeanour instantly changed, she looked more sober; "I'm not tired and not drunk-I think a talk is long overdue."

Jackson felt his heart beating faster; he moved towards the couch and sat down. He studied her face as he swallowed thickly; "Yeah we should but I don't think it should be now because alcohol is running though your system" he said lamely.

"It is, but my brain is not swimming in it" April said defiantly. "We should talk now."

Jackson stared at his wife and saw resolve etched on her blotchy face; "Okay, what do you want to talk about?" he asked nervously.

"Tell me about Tulane"

Jackson felt all the blood drain from his face; Mark was right, walls have ears and gossip has wings. "What about it?"

April felt her hackles rise but she kept her face devoid of emotions; "Did they call you? Did they accept you into their program?"

Jackson's heart started thudding wildly; "_Fuckity fuck!" _he thought. He shifted in his seat and cleared the lump inside his throat; "That's no longer important-"

"It's important!" April said sharply, cutting him off midsentence. "Because that's what started your stupid game."

Jackson swallowed thickly; "Please stop saying that we're playing games because we're not" he said softly.

April opened her mouth to react but paused when she saw him raised his hand; she closed it again and waited for him to continue.

"But I admit, it has something to do why I have been acting a little _distant_"

April let out a humourless laugh; "A little? Are you fucking kidding me?" she scoffed. "I hardly see you in this house and when we're at the hospital you _barely _acknowledge my presence, if that's your meaning of _little_, I don't even want to think what you will do if you're really _in_ to it."

Jackson cringed; "I'm sorry April, I didn't-"

"STOP SAYING YOU'RE SORRY! I'VE ALREADY HEARD THAT MULTIPLE TIMES!" April shouted.

Jackson's eye widen in shock as his mouth turned agape.

April felt a tear escaped her eye so she wiped it angrily; she took a deep calming breath before speaking again. "I don't need your apology, I want your explanation."

Jackson saw pain in April's face and he can't help but feel it twice; he didn't intend for her to be hurt more than she already is that's why he opted to keep _everything _to himself. He didn't think things through and just acted on impulse; she's hurting more than he ever bargained for and there's no freaking rewind button that will undo every single thing he's done.

"Just tell me, be honest with me for once."

"I didn't tell you about Tulane because I didn't have any intention of pursuing it."

April can't help but gasp; "But why?"

Jackson shifted in his seat, buying himself more time to compose his thoughts; "Because I couldn't leave you and because I couldn't take you away from the place you consider home. Because no matter how much those people tease you-they care for you and I know you needed their support now more than ever" he confessed. "I admit, I was upset because everything was happening too fast and I feel like I'm losing control of my own life..."

Tears continuously trail down April's cheeks; "Why didn't you tell me? Is it too hard to talk to me now? I'm your best friend first before I became your wife- a piece of paper can't change that" she said sadly.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to burden you with my problems-you've already suffered enough" Jackson explained weakly.

"I'm not the only one who lost a child, you did too."

Jackson sighed dejectedly; "I know..."

April hugged herself but kept her eyes on his; "I would never ask you to, you know..." she half whispered.

Jackson fought the urge to move closer and pull her into his arms; "Ask me what?"

"To give up your dreams" April said.

"April you-"

"No Jackson, let me finish."

Jackson clamped his lips together.

April sniffed again and fixed her stare on the floor; "I know how much work you put into to be able to get into to that program and I know how much you wanted it. I wish you told me because I would've understand, hell—I'll even pack our bags and happily leave this place if that means I'll get to be with you" she paused and tightened her hold on herself. "I'm sorry I ruined it for you-I'm sorry you were forced to marry me-" she paused and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry I lost it..."

"No-you've got it all wrong" Jackson said as he scooted closer to April.

April shot out from her perch even before he can move closer; "I think I'm turning in for the night-I've got a headache" she said.

"Come on April, don't do this-let's talk, we have to straighten things out" Jackson pleaded.

April noticed the flowers on the coffee table and felt her heart cringe further; "I've heard enough for today, we'll talk next time" she said before walking towards their room.

"Okay..." Jackson said in defeat. He waited before she disappeared from the hallway before burying his face in his palms; "You're fucking stupid" he murmured.

* * *

oOo

* * *

The days bled into another week but the rift between the couple hasn't mended; Jackson tried his hardest to talk to April again but every move he make she seems to rebuff. She's been avoiding him ever since she learned the truth behind his actions; not because she's angry with him-it's more of the guilt and shame she's feeling because he had to pass up on something she knew he really wanted. If the situations were reversed, she knew that she will be as pissed as he was, more pissed actually-because she's neurotic that way.

"So...how long are you planning on avoiding Pretty boy?"

"I actually don't know" April replied truthfully.

"You'll have to talk to him eventually, you can't ignore him forever" Cristina said before popping a chip into her mouth.

April grasped her coffee tighter; "I know that-it's just hard talking to him" she admitted. "It's like every time I see him walking along the hallways of this hospital, it keeps on reminding me that he should've been in New Orleans pursuing his lifelong dream."

"Avery looks like he's moved on, I suggest you do the same."

April looked pensive as she took a sip of her coffee; "What do you think about Fairfax Regional?"

"Their okay I guess, they have a good Trauma facility and-" Cristina paused and turned her face towards April, frowning. "Wait-why are you suddenly asking?"

April turned to her side to face Cristina; "I've been thinking about their offer for the past few weeks and it's very tempting-"

"Don't tell me you're considering it?" Cristina said, cutting April off.

April bit her bottom lip.

"Nooooooo!" Cristina said. "I don't have an ideal marriage Kepner but I know that running away is not a solution!"

"I'm not running away, I just need space?" April said lamely.

Cristina's frown deepen; "Space my ass-you suck at lying."

April's shoulder slumped; "It's just-too much has happened lately and I need space, as much as I love it here-I can't seem breathe."

"You could always take a leave of absence you know, go home to Moline for a while to clear your thoughts. You don't have to flee to another state and rebuild your life there just because you feel guilty about your husband's _ultimate _sacrifice."

April mulled Cristina's words; "I'll think about it"

"Don't just think about it, consider it."

"Okay, I will."

* * *

oOo

* * *

"You're still not talking"

Jackson paused and lifted his gaze from his work; "Huh?"

"Scalpel" Meredith said. "You and April, you're still not okay"

"That obvious?"

"You can barely stay in one room, _obvious_ is an understatement."

Jackson sighed; "She's still refuses to talk about it."

"Are _you_ ready to talk about it?" Meredith asked with a sceptical gaze.

"Yes" Jackson relied firmly. "And it's driving me nuts because every time I get that chance to talk to her she always seems to have a headache."

"A headache is the oldest excuse in the book" Meredith said.

"I know-hence, my frustration."

"Well, you can't blame her, it took you awhile too."

"I also know that."

"Have you tried wooing her? April is a very traditional woman, I'm quite sure flowers and good old fashion grovelling will work."

"I once bought her flowers but it didn't do anything. I wanted to grovel but every time I come 10 feet away from her she flees, _literally._"

Meredith shook her head; "I guess you just have to give her more time then, nothing can be done at this point."

"Yeah I guess..."

"But don't give up on her" Meredith said firmly. "She's worth it."

Jackson smiled for the first time in weeks; "She is."

* * *

oOo

* * *

_**After two weeks...**_

April was standing by the breakfast bar when she heard the door open; she drank her glass of water as she waited for her husband to appear from the hallway. "Jackson"

Jackson jumped in surprise; "You scared me!"

April fought the urge to laugh so she settled for a little smile; "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Jackson seem to relax but his brows are furrowing; "Why are you standing in the dark?"

"I was about to open the lights but I was sidetracked" April replied while wiggling her empty glass.

"I see" Jackson replied. He then gestured towards their room; "I'm gonna take a quick shower"

April nodded; "Sure" she replied. "I'm planning on cooking Spaghetti, you alright with that?"

"Yeah"

"Okay then, dinner will be ready in 20 minutes" April said as she made her way towards the cupboard.

"Alright, thanks" Jackson replied.

* * *

oOo

* * *

True to her words, April prepared their dinner; she made Spaghetti Bolognese and a basket full of garlic bread, she also tossed in some greens and concocted a simple vinaigrette. It was both their comfort food yet neither of them felt comforted; it was the most awkward meal they ever shared and that's saying something because they have been through a lot of gauche situations.

"I'll wash"

"It's okay-I'll do it."

Jackson emptied his glass and stood up from his chair; "You already cooked, it's only fair I take care of the dishes" he said.

"You sure?" April asked.

Jackson let out a small smile; "Yeah" he replied. He stacked their plates together before carrying it towards the sink; he opened the faucet and let warm water run over it.

April plucked their glasses from the table and followed him; she carefully placed their glasses on the sink before moving away.

Jackson grabbed the sponge and began scrubbing the plates quietly.

"I think we should talk"

Jackson paused "You mean it?" he asked, his heart beating furiously inside his chest.

April nodded; "Yeah, I mean it."

"Okay" Jackson replied. He then braced his hands on the sink; "Do you want to talk now or after I'm done with this?"

"After, I'll go get us some beer, that alright?"

Jackson stared at her for a couple of seconds before nodding; "Err-yeah sure, where do you want to talk?"

April paused, a thoughtful look crossing her face; "Why don't we talk out in the balcony?"

"You're not planning on pushing me off, right?" Jackson joked.

April chuckled; "Nah, I don't want to mess up your pretty face" she joked back.

Jackson laughed.

April opened the fridge and grabbed a 6 pack; she then moved towards the cupboard and opened it. "Want some chips?"

"Sure"

"I only see a bag of pretzel here, if you want something else I can make a quick run to a convenience store"

Jackson grabbed a dish cloth and began drying the plates; "Pretzel is okay" he replied.

"Alright" April replied. She closed the cupboard before turning towards her husband; "I'll wait for you there?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done."

April grabbed the beer and made her way towards the living room; "No turning back now Kepner, buck up" she muttered to herself.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson popped his beer open and drank a few mouthfuls; the last time he ever felt this nervous and unsure about himself was when he took his took his boards a couple months ago. He doesn't know why suddenly feels like something bad will happen but he can feel it gnawing at his gut; his instincts has never failed him once, he just hopes that this time it will.

"The weather is nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah, not too cold" Jackson replied.

April made her way towards the wrought iron chair opposite to Jackson and sat down; she grabbed herself a can and opened it.

Jackson held the beer tighter before addressing the proverbial elephant in the room; "So-you want to talk..." he trailed off.

April took a swig of her drink; "Yeah, I do" she replied. She then shifted on her seat to face her husband; "First, let me apologize-"

"You have nothing to apologize for April" Jackson said cutting her off.

April shook her head; "No, I've been avoiding you for weeks. You wanted to talk but I keep on running away, it was not fair and I apologize for that."

Jackson smiled a little; "I've done the same thing, I say we're even."

April smiled back; "Yeah, even" she replied. "After weeks of mulling things over, I came to understand your reasoning. I knew you hid things from me because you didn't want to add up to the burden that I was carrying"

Jackson nodded; "Yeah..."

April leaned back on her chair and sighed; "Everything is crystal clear to me now and I guess it's time to make amends, I'm tired of fighting and hiding-aren't you?"

Jackson placed his beer on the table and stood up; he walked towards his wife and kneeled right in front of her. He took the beer from her hands and placed it beside his; he then gathered her hands with his and stared into her hazel eyes. "I'm sorry for everything I've don't to hurt you, god knows I didn't mean any of it. My decisions may not have been ideal but please believe me when I say that my heart is in the right place."

April took her right hand from his grasp and gently cupped his face, running her thumb back and forth on his cheek. "_I'm doing this for both of our sakes so please don't hate me..." _she thought. She then leaned forward and pressed her lips to his; she planted a few open mouthed kisses before resting her forehead to his. "Make love to me Jackson..."

Jackson met her gaze; "Are-are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

April nodded; "Take me to bed"

Jackson didn't need to be told twice; he stood from his perch and scooped her from seat. He planted his lips on hers as he began navigating them inside; it's been so long since he's been this close to her and he won't pass up the opportunity to finally show her how much he loves her. He pulled his lips away from her when they reached the door to their bedroom; he walked towards the edge of the bed and gently lowered her on the mattress. He placed his hand on each side of her and met her gaze intently; "April I lo-"

April didn't let him finish; she pulled him towards her and crashed their mouth together.

* * *

oOo

* * *

April waited for Jackson to fall asleep before she slowly slipped out of their bed; she tiptoed towards the bathroom and quickly took a shower. She dressed in records time before entering their room again; she grabbed her suitcase from the closet and carried it towards the hallway. She grabbed her satchel from the dresser before making her way back to the bed; she sat down and stared at Jackson's sleeping form. "I'm sorry if I have to leave this way-that I had to leave you...but this is the only way I know that you can live the dream you were forced to give up for me. I hope you understand and can forgive me someday..." She then leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his; "I love you Jackson-I just wish that was enough to make you happy" she whispered. She pulled away and stood up from her perch; she opened her bag and placed a white envelop on top of her pillow. She threw her husband one last look before she turned around and walked away.

* * *

oOo

* * *

**Seattle Grace Mercy West (Present time: August, 2014) **

April was pacing near the nurses' station when Catherine saw her; "April" she called out as she walks towards her.

April halted her steps and turned towards the voice; "H-how is he?"

Catherine smiled, relief evident on her face; "He's okay, thank god."

"Good-that's good."

"Aren't you going to see him?" Catherine asked.

April wrapped her arms around her; "I don't think that's a good idea-he doesn't even know I'm here..."

Catherine moved closer and placed her hands on April's shoulders; "He caught a glimpse of you when you rushed out of the room-he knows."

"How-how did he know it was me?" April asked dumbly.

Catherine let out a chuckle; "A husband always know his wife."

"But it's been years since-"

Catherine pulled the chain hiding under April's blouse; "Yet you still wear it" she said, cutting the other woman off.

April moved her eyes to the rings resting on her chest and sighed; "Yeah, I do..."

Catherine shifted her hands on April's arm and squeezed it comfortingly; "Go on love, talk to him-he's waiting for you..."

"I don't want him getting angry-he just woke up..." April said, hoping that her reasoning would buy her more time.

Catherine braced her hands on her hips; "Stop making excuses April it's very unbecoming of you. Pluck up some courage and face your husband, it's about time that you do" she said sternly.

April didn't need to be told twice; she side stepped her mother in law and made a bee line towards Jackson's room.

Catherine smirked; "Good to know I still have that affect on her" she said triumphantly.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"-no, we will only take it out once you can stand on your feet and that's my final decision" Derek said.

Jackson groaned; "How soon can I try walking?"

Derek folded his arms on top of his chest; "That is for Callie to decide so I suggest you ask her once she drops by" he replied.

"Fine" Jackson replied.

Derek opened his mouth to speak again but paused when he heard a knock coming from the door; "Hold on, this might be Callie" he said as he walks towards it. He pulled it open and blinked a couple of times; "April?" he asked, surprise evident on his face.

April shoved his hands inside her pockets and smiled; "Derek"

Derek opened the door wider, a smile curling on his lips; "Come in" he said. He then moved out of the way to show his patient his visitor; "Someone is here to see you."

Jackson slowly turned his face to the side and almost instantly he felt his breath caught inside his throat; myriad of dormant emotions he thought he already forgot suddenly came into life, making it hard to focus. He missed her-gods, he missed her so much he can't see straight; "A-april? Is that really you?" he croaked.

Tears fell down April's cheeks as she nodded; "It's me, it's been a long time _Jackman, _I missed you"

Jackson saw his vision blur and before he even got the chance to speak again, everything turned black.

* * *

oOo

* * *

_**A/N: **_ _**An update! FINALLY! \(^-^)/**_

_**I know most of you are not aware but my country-specifically our city was drastically affected by a horrible typhoon last week. Electricity, internet and phone lines were out-hence my late update. Typhoon season is at its peak so if I don't update as often as I normally do then that's the reason.**_

_**Back to my story-a flashback from a not so distant past, a little look back on why April packed her bags and fled to another state. Next chapter will hopefully depict Jackson's POV after his wife left-aren't you curious what's inside the envelop? Can you guess? ^-^ **_

_**Again tell me what you think, I love hearing from you lovelies! Till next chappy! Cheers! **_


	3. A fools cry

**Chapter Three: A fools cry**

* * *

"_**When the days are cold and the cards all fold. And the saints we see are all made of gold. When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all. And the blood's run stale I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you but with the beast inside there's nowhere we can hide. No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come. When you feel my heat, look into my eyes it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide**_..." _**Demons by Christina Grimmie**_

* * *

"For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction", this is the third infamous law of motion that Sir. Isaac Newton created. It basically states that every action, no matter how minuscule or enormous it is, it will always cause a chain reaction.

"What happened to him?" April asked while hovering over Jackson's unconscious body, panic evident in her voice.

Derek checked the I.V. lines before leaning towards Jackson; he opened his pen light and began prying his eye open. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away; "Everything is alright, he just fell asleep - must be the meds."

April folded her arms on top her chest; "Are you sure?"

Derek nodded; "I am" he replied. He then let out a small re-assuring smile; "It's normal for him to fall asleep again, he's still recovering."

"I-I see" April said. She then cracked a smile; "Or maybe he's just too shocked to see me" she joked.

Derek chuckled; "That's a big possibility."

April sighed as she stares at Jackson; "Just by looking at him I don't think he'll be waking up anytime soon - I think I should leave for now."

Derek studied the red head face and saw how tired she looked; "That's a good idea. You still remember how to go to our house?"

April met Derek's eyes; "About that Derek - are you sure? I don't want to impose."

Derek smiled; "Meredith wouldn't have invited you over if it's an imposition. It's really okay, don't even think about it."

April smiled back; "Thank you..."

"You're welcome. Now, go. You look like you're going to collapse any second."

April nodded; "Thank you again" she said before turning around and walking away.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"You paged?"

Cristina turned around and saw Mara standing behind her; "There's a man in bed 5 who stuffed his penis inside a hornets' nest, he can't pee."

Mara made a disgusted face; "That's nasty"

"It's stupid" Cristina said. She then leaned back on the counter and studied the other surgeon's face; "Prince charming already woke up, did you know?" she asked.

Mara's eyes widen in surprise; "Really? Do you know if he's okay?"

Cristina raised her brow; "Why don't you go and check on him after your consult so you would know for sure?"

Mara shifted on her feet, clearly uncomfortable; "I'm actually banned from visiting him..."

"Huh?"

"Dr. Avery, Jackson's mum, banned me from visiting his room - maybe because she caught me sleeping in there."

Cristina laughed; "That's why she looked pissed when I saw her."

"Yeah" Mara replied. She then cleared her throat; "I heard that April is back"

Cristina's laughter instantly died down; "Yes, she is."

"I haven't seen-"

"Cristina!"

Cristina turned around and saw Meredith dragging April whose eyes are fixed on her phone; "Hey."

Meredith halted her steps when she saw who's standing beside her best friend; she tugged on April's arm to make her stop.

April lifted her eyes and threw Meredith a questioning look; "What?"

Meredith placed her hands on the red head's shoulder and turned her around; "Let's go to the car."

April narrowed her eyes at her friend before she looked back, that's when she saw _her_; "It's okay" she said while pulling away. She then squared her shoulders and strolled casually towards where Mara stood.

Cristina pulled away from her perch and began walking towards April; "Come on Apes, let's get cof-"

April bypassed the other surgeon and stopped right in front of Mara; she let out a small smile. "Dr. Keaton, it's nice seeing you again."

Mara smiled unsurely; "Err - it's nice seeing you too"

"Jackson already woke up but he fell asleep again. He seems to be okay in the head, you can visit him later."

"O—okay"

Cristina switched her eyes between April and Mara before turning towards Meredith; "What the hell is that?" she whispered.

Meredith shrugged her shoulders; "I don't know."

April nodded at Mara before spinning on her heels; she made her way back towards her friends and looped her arm around Cristina's. "Now we can have coffee"

"Err - okay" Cristina said, still unsure about what happened.

Meredith threw Mara a fleeting look before trailing behind her friends.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Callie leaned forward and began checking on Jackson's cast; "Is it true? Kepner is back?" she asked

"Yeah, you just missed her, she was here 15 minutes ago" Derek replied.

"Everything seems to be okay" Callie said. She then met Derek's eyes; "How did it go? Was he awake?" she asked curiously.

Derek folded his arms on top of his chest; "He was awake but fainted after he said her name."

Callie snorted, trying to stop herself from laughing; "Well that's just grand."

"April said the shock might've gotten to his head that's why he blacked out."

"A viable explanation but my money is on stress."

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Gods, I missed this stuff!" April exclaimed after taking a large sip of her latte.

"Don't you have coffee in Virginia?" Cristina asked.

"Of course we have, it's just that nothing beats Seattle coffee."

"I didn't know coffee vary by state" Meredith teased.

April chuckled.

Cristina took a sip from her cup; "So - are we just going to ignore what just happened?"

April shrugged her shoulders; "There's nothing to talk about" she replied nonchalantly.

"Come on Apes, there's something to talk about!" Meredith said.

"Mer is right. You just don't approach your husband's girlfriend and greet her like a long lost friend."

April raised her brow; "Were you expecting a cat fight?"

"Of course not" Meredith said. "But we're also not expecting you to be cordial."

April sighed; "What do you want me to do then?"

"Err - ignore her perhaps? Act like she doesn't exist?" Cristina suggested.

"She's in Jackson's life, our paths will cross while I'm still here" April explained before taking another sip of her coffee. "- whether I like it or not"

Cristina sat up straighter; "Speaking of that, Owen wants to get a word with you."

April perked up upon hearing her mentor's name; "Chief Hunt? Where is he? I haven't seen him anywhere"

"He's out of town, attending a convention but he'll be here by the end of the week. He strictly asked me to tell you to wait for him before you go on flying out of the state again."

April chuckled; "My flight is not due until early next week, I'm quite sure I'll be able to talk to him."

"Good" Cristina said.

Meredith threw Cristina a knowing look before speaking again; "You'll want to talk to him, he's got a lot to tell you."

"Like what?" April asked curiously.

"I don't know, you'll just have to ask him" Meredith replied.

"OH MY GOD!"

April cringed; "Who's shouting?" she asked while placing her cup on top of the table.

Meredith smiled; "Why don't you take a look" she said while pointing towards the lobby.

April shifted on her seat to turn towards the voice; her eyes widen as she shot up from her seat. "Lexie!"

"You're really back!" Lexie shrieked. She hastily walked towards the red head and pulled her into a tight hug; "It's really you! I can't believe it's really you!"

April laughed as she returned the hug; "It's really me Lex."

Lexie pulled a fraction but kept her hands on April's shoulders; "It's been ages!"

"More or less 4 years" April said.

Lexie squeezed April's shoulder before letting her hands fall to her side; "I'm so glad you're back - even if it's due to an unfortunate event."

"I know" April replied. "So, how have you been? Where's Mark?"

"I just scrubbed out of my surgery and I came here as fast as I can. Mark is the same, his is just taking long but I bet he'll find you as soon as his done."

April took a peek at her watch; "Well I hope he gets done fast, I'm about to head out."

Lexie studied her friend's face and saw how tired she looked; "Don't tell me you came here straight from the airport."

"Bingo"

"That's why you look like crap" Lexie said.

"Gee Lex, thank you for pointing that out" April said while rolling her eyes.

Lexie chuckled; "I call it, how I see it - your eyes are red."

April blinked a couple of times; "Really?"

"Yes" The other three surgeons chorused.

* * *

oOo

* * *

**Seattle, WA: 5 years ago**

Jackson turned on his side and began reaching for his wife; his forehead crinkled when all he felt is cold mattress. He sleepily opened his eyes and saw that he's alone in bed; he slowly sat up and began looking around the room. "April?" When he didn't get any response, his brows furrowed; he scooted towards the edge of the bed and planted his feet on the floor. He stood up and made his way towards the bathroom; "Are you in there?" he asked with a knock. When he didn't get a response again, he walked towards the door and stepped out of the room; he made his way towards the living room and began his search again. It took him 5 minutes to realize that she's not there so he went back inside their room to get his phone. He was about to walk towards his side of the bed when he noticed a white envelope perched on top of her pillow; he felt his heart beat faster as he walked towards it. He reached for the ominous packet and flipped it open; he felt all the blood drain from his face when he saw the familiar seal of Tulane. He opened the folded paper and read it; his hands shook as he turned towards the next page. He felt his heart drop to his stomach when he saw a printed copy of an electronic plane ticket to New Orleans; he shook his head in denial as he threw it towards their unmade bed. He ran towards their walk in closet and yanked the door open; he felt his knees weaken when he didn't see any of her clothes. He staggered back and held on the door knob to steady himself; "What - what have you done?"

* * *

oOo

* * *

Cristina and Meredith are walking along the hallway when Jackson walked past them; they both halted their steps when they noticed his clothes. "Is it me or is Avery is still in his pyjamas?" Cristina asked.

Meredith frowned; "He is and he looks frantic."

"I wonder what happened" Cristina wondered loudly.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Avery?"

Jackson closed the door behind him and made his way towards Owens' desk; he braced his hands on top of it as he leans forward. "Did April resign?"

"She did, she passed her resignation last week."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me? I had the right to know about these things, she's my wife" Jackson shouted.

Owen didn't seem faced; he leaned back on his chair and frowned. "I didn't tell you because she told me that you already talked about it."

"And you believed her?" Jackson asked indignantly. He pulled his hands off the table and began pacing, trying his hardest to calm himself down; he then paused when a thought crossed his mind. "Did she tell you where's she's going? She's got to tell you - you're her mentor"

"She accepted the offer from Fairfax Regional."

"Virginia? What the fuck!"

Owen sighed; "Look, I didn't tell you that she filed her resignation because I thought you knew. When she came here to talk to me, she made it seem like leaving this hospital was a mutual decision. I tried to talk her out of it but she's already decided and I wasn't able to change her mind - I'm sorry."

Jackson placed his hands on his hips and bowed his head in defeat; he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes before speaking again; "She really left" he murmured. He then made his way towards the door and opened it; "I'm sorry for shouting Chief, it won't happen again" he said before stepping out of room.

"What have you gotten yourself into Kepner?" Owen asked himself.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"You're a doctor for goodness sake, you should know better" Mark chastised as he pulls the blanket over Lexie's legs.

Lexie folded her arms on top of her chest petulantly; "I've been stuck here for fuck knows how long, can you blame me for trying?" she snapped.

Mark sat on the bed to face her fully; "I know that but Callie said your legs aren't ready yet, it needs more time to heal."

Lexie let out a defeated sigh; "Fine" she relented.

Mark smiled; "That's my girl."

Lexie opened her mouth to speak but wasn't able to do so when she saw Jackson's forlorn form; "Jackson?"

Jackson entered the room and quietly walked towards the footboard; he braced his hands on top of it and bowed his head. "She's gone"

Mark shifted on his perch to turn towards his prot; "Who left?"

Jackson lifted his gaze and met Mark's; "April - she left me."

Lexie's eyes widen; "She did what?"

Jackson moved his eyes towards the bedridden brunette; "She left this morning, she took all of her things and moved to fucking Virginia."

Mark frowned; "What the hell did you do?"

Jackson threw his hands up in frustration; "I didn't do anything! I already apologized to her and I thought were already good!" he yelled.

"Lower your voice Avery, I don't appreciate you shouting at us" Mark warned.

Jackson let his hand fall limp to his side; "She left without even saying goodbye - she just fucking left" he said. He then walked towards the couch and sat down; he braced his elbows on top of his knees and buried his face into his palms.

Lexie didn't know what to say; she tapped on Mark's arm and gestured towards Jackson.

Mark sighed; he stood up from his perch and placed his hand on Jackson's shoulder. "Come on, let's go out and talk."

Jackson rubbed his face and stood up; he turned his gaze towards Lexie and sighed. "I'm sorry for shouting"

Lexie threw Jackson a sympathetic look before nodding; "It's alright, go talk to him."

"I'll be back" Mark said before walking out of the room with Jackson trailing behind him.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Drink" Mark ordered as he held out a bottle of water to Jackson.

Jackson accepted it and popped the cap open; he took a large swig before putting the cap back. "Thank you."

Mark stood right in front of Jackson and placed his hands on his hips; "Now start from the beginning. I didn't quite understand your rambling - well, except for April leaving."

Jackson rested the bottle on his thigh and leaned back on the bench; he took a deep breath before speaking. "She left me - she didn't even say goodbye."

Mark frowned; "You didn't even hear her packing?

"I was sleeping" Jackson replied evasively.

Mark caught on; "You had sex, you fell asleep and when you woke up she's gone, is that it?"

Jackson threw Mark a disbelieving look; "What the fuck?"

Mark shrugged his shoulders; "Addisson did the same thing to me" he replied nonchalantly.

"Shepherd's ex-wife"

"Uh-huh" Mark replied. He then moved towards the bench and plopped down beside his prot; he then braced his elbows on top of his knees and turned his face towards Jackson. "Do you know where she went? When I found out Addie went here, I followed her."

"She accepted the offer from Fairfax Regional" Jackson said. "You know what tops this shit?"

"What?"

Jackson laughed bitterly; "She left me a printed copy of Tulane's program and a plane ticket to New Orleans."

Mark blinked a couple of times, clearly lost for words.

Jackson threw a side glance at his mentor before moving the bottle towards his mouth again, guzzling it - wishing it was alcohol.

"Damn" Mark muttered. He then sat straight and leaned back on the bench; "You should follow her - I think she still doesn't understand that you love her more than that stupid offer-" he then pauses to look at Jackson. "You did tell her that right? You did tell her you love her?"

Jackson froze.

Mark's face morphed into a frown; "You dipshit! You screwed her and you didn't even tell her that you love her? What happened to the advice I gave you?"

"I-I-"

Mark shot up from his perch and shook his head in disappointment; "You want to know what you should do?"

Jackson lifted his gaze and met Mark's; "What?"

"Get your ass on a plane and tell her you love her - because that's what a man _in love _does. He follows the woman he loves even if it means walking on burning coals or sprinting towards the edge of the earth without a single ounce of hesitation" Mark said before walking away.

Jackson gripped the bottle tighter as he mull on his next move.

* * *

oOo

* * *

**Present time: **

"You really don't have to take me, I can just catch a cab - I still remember the way" April said.

Meredith closed her locker and snatched her bag from the bench; "I know that but like what I told you a couple of minutes ago, it's alright - I'll take you."

April let out a defeated sigh; "Thanks"

Meredith smiled; "Come on."

The door to the Attendings' Lounge burst open as Mark Sloan stepped into the room; "Where is she? Is she still here?" he asked loudly.

"People aren't deaf here, stop shouting" Alex snapped.

April decided that it's time to show herself before those two get into an intense verbal sparring; she walked out of the locker room and announced her presence. "It's been a long time Dr. Sloan"

Mark grinned widely as he made a bee line towards April; he pulled her into a hug, lifting her feet from the ground. "Welcome back Kepner!"

April patted Mark's back as she giggles; "Put me down!"

Mark placed her back on her feet; "I don't normally tell people this but I missed you."

April beamed; "I missed you too" she replied. "Nobody talks to me like you do in FRTC"

"Only because they're afraid you'll sack their asses" Alex piped in.

Mark laughed boisterously; he then reached for April's head and mussed her hair. "Nobody threatens to file a sexual harassment case against me anymore since you left - so touché"

Alex snorted; "You're a freaking board member dude, everybody knows that."

April laughed.

"Like what you mentioned Karev, I'm a board member so stuff it" Mark said.

Alex rolled his eyes and just continued reading his magazine.

Mark cocked his head to the side and began perusing April; "You look different" he observed.

"Different good or different bad?" April asked curiously.

Mark folded his arms on top of his chest and furrowed his brows.

"What?" April prodded.

Mark grinned; "Definitely different good, you look hot."

April laughed; "Oh my, that's something if it's coming from you, thank you."

"You're welcome" Mark replied. He then noticed Meredith leaning by the doorframe; "You guys going somewhere?" he asked.

"I was about to take her home" Meredith replied.

Mark looked confused; "You're staying with them?"

April turned towards Meredith and smiled; "Yeah, they're kind enough to adopt me for the time being."

Meredith smiled back; "That we are."

Mark shoved his hand inside his labcoat pocket and pulled out something; he then held out a set of keys for April to see. "I actually have the keys to Avery's place, I thought you will be staying there while you're here."

April shifted on her feet, looking uncomfortable; "Err - I don't think so, that's not a good idea."

Mark furrowed his brows; "But Mama Avery told me that you're staying at his place, she told me to give you the keys" he explained.

April cocked her head to the side; "Why would she assume that?"

"Maybe because you're _still _her baby boy's wife" Alex offered.

"True" Meredith said with thoughtful look.

Mark jiggled the keys again; "You should go, it's not as if Avery is gonna be there and I'm 100% sure that he won't mind."

April shook her head stubbornly; "I won't do that, it's like invading his privacy or something"

Mark walked towards April and reached for her hand; he placed the key on her open palm and closed it. "Hold on to it until you decide you've had enough of the Shepherds. And besides, I'm not really good in keeping stuff - I don't want Avery bitching at me if I lost it."

April pushed the key towards Mark; "Give it back to him then"

Mark took a step back; "Even if I want too, I can't enter his room."

"What?"

"Complete Room Ban - Mama Avery forbid _anyone_ from entering his room - well, aside from herself, you and Pretty boy's doctors" Alex said.

"Why would she do that?" April asked incredulously.

"She's peeing on a tree for you, she's marking your territory" Meredith said with a knowing smirk.

April looked more confused; "Marking what?"

Mark rolled his eyes; "She's keeping Keaton away from Avery because she's still carrying a burning torch for you."

"W—what?" April sputtered.

Mark opened his mouth to explain further but his pager cut him off; he fished it out from his pocket and began reading it. After a moment, he stuffed it back inside his pocket; "I have to go but keep in mind what I said, keep the keys" he said before walking towards the door. He pulled it open and was about to step out when he paused; he turned towards April and smiled. "It's really nice having you back Kepner and I hope you'd stick around for awhile."

April can't help but smile back; "Thank you."

Mark nodded before stepping out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Meredith cleared her throat loudly as she stuff her hands inside her pockets; "So, my place or Avery's?" she asked.

"Yours of course" April replied.

"You sure you want Mer driving? I vote for a cab" Alex said.

Meredith scowled; "Stuff it Alex."

April laughed.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Did you give it to her?" Catherine asked excitedly.

"I'm offended, after all these years of looking after your petulant spawn? Really?"

Catherine chuckled; "I'm sorry darling"

Mark stood right in front of the Avery Matriarch and stuffed his hands inside his labcoat pockets; "I gave her the keys but I doubt she'll stay there - she's crashing with the Shepherds" he explained.

Catherine smiled like a Cheshire cat; "Leave the living arrangement to me, I'll take care of it."

Mark saw the look on Catherine's face and can't help but shiver; "Should I be worried?"

Catherine's smile turned into a full grin; "Not at all, dear - not at all."

"That makes me more worried" Mark mumbled to himself.

"What are you guys talking about?" Richard asked as he walked towards the odd pair.

"Nothing" Catherine replied. "Dr. Sloan is just regaling me with stories about Jackson's foray into life altering surgeries."

Richard turned his eyes towards Mark; "Life altering surgeries?" he asked.

"Yeah" Mark replied. He then took a peek at his watch; "Well I better head out, I still have a consult to tend to, it was nice talking to you Dr. Avery."

Catherine smiled; "See you around dear"

Mark smiled back; he then turned his eyes towards Richard and gestured towards the elevator. "I'll go now."

Richard nodded; "Okay"

Mark spun on his heels and made a bee line towards the elevator. "_She's plotting, I might as well do a little scheming on my end - that man needs all the help he can get" _he thought.

"Now, what are you _really _talking about?"

"It's nothing" Catherine said. She then looped her arm around Richard's; "I'm tired, why don't we have dinner before we go home?"

Richard decided to let the topic go, he'll find out soon anyway. "Let's go then."

* * *

oOo

* * *

**Seattle, WA: 5 years ago**

**One week after April left: **

Jackson groaned loudly when he heard an insistent loud pounding on his front door; he hauled himself out of the couch and groggily walked towards the door. He braced his left hand on the wall and yanked the door open; squinting at the men standing on the opposite side.

"Told you he's back" Alex said.

Mark took one look at his prot's hung over look and knew instantly that it didn't work out as planned. He shouldered past him and entered the flat with Alex trailing not far behind.

"Why don't you invite yourself in" Jackson grumbled irritably as he closes the door.

Mark wrinkled his nose in disgust when he surveyed the wreckage that used to be the living room.

Alex placed his hands on his waist and followed Mark's gaze; "Wow. I peg you as the neat type, I was wrong."

Jackson walked past the other two surgeons and plopped down on the couch; he rested his head at the back of the couch and closed his eyes. "What are you two doing here?"

"Checking if you're still breathing of course" Mark said. "In case you have forgotten, you still have a job."

Alex navigated his way through empty bottles of beer and sat on the only clear spot he can find; "What gives?"

Jackson opened his eyes and turned his face to the side; "What do you think?" he asked sarcastically.

"Obviously he didn't get her back" Mark said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Jackson quipped.

Mark rolled his eyes; he walked towards Alex and sat down. "Care to tell us what happened?"

Jackson pulled his head up and scoffed; "So you can gossip more? I don't think so."

Mark scowled; "Drop the attitude boy, you don't want to piss me off further."

Jackson ignored Mark and rested his head back.

"We're not here to listen to your sob story; we just want to check if you're still alive and didn't drown yourself" Alex said.

"I'm alive, obviously"

Mark leaned back and folded his arm on top of his chest; "Care to enlighten me what happened?"

Jackson sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

oOo

* * *

_**Flashback: Fairfax Regional Trauma Center**_

_"-And this is where you will be spending most of your time here" Dr. Andrew Sanders said._

_"What do you think?" Dr. Bobby Lawrence asked._

_April studied her surroundings; "It's beautiful" she breathed out._

_Andrew laughed; "You sound like a kid who first caught glimpse of Disneyland" he joked._

_April laughed; "It does feel like Disneyland to me, our E.R. in Seattle Grace isn't this big."_

_Bobby gestured towards the large space; "This will be your new playground" he said proudly._

_"Having said that, I think it's time to get your feet wet, are you up for it?" Andrew asked._

_April turned towards her new Trauma Head and nodded; "Let's get started."_

* * *

oOo

* * *

_Jackson climbed out of the cab and fixed his eyes on the large hospital erected right in front of him; "The picture doesn't lie, this place is huge" he mumbled to himself. He then squared his shoulders and took a deep breath; "Time to find her."_

* * *

oOo

* * *

_"April?"_

_April lifted her gaze from the documents she's reading through; "Yes?"_

_"There's someone looking for you at the lobby, he says he's your husband" Andrew said._

_April's face turned pale as her eyes widen in shock; "H-husband?"_

_Andrew furrowed his brows; "I take it that this is a surprise visit, you were not expecting him?"_

_April pulled her shaking hands off the counter and hid it inside her labcoat pockets; she tried calming her thundering heart inside her chest but it won't slow down. "N—no, it's u-unexpected"_

_Andrew cocked his head to the side; "Are you okay? You look kinda pale" he said with concern._

_"I-I'm okay - just a little shocked" April replied. She then swallowed thickly and cleared her throat; "You said he's in the lobby?" she asked._

_"Yes, he says he doesn't mind waiting for you, I saw him on my way here" Andrew replied. "If you want to go, you can - you really don't have to be here until tomorrow you know"_

_"Okay" April replied. "I'll see you tomorrow Dr. Sanders"_

_Andrew smiled kindly; "I'll just tell Bobby that you have matters to attend to and please do call me Andrew, I did call you by your first name."_

_April smiled back; "Thank you Andrew"_

_Andrew nodded; "See you."_

* * *

oOo

* * *

_Jackson splayed his hands on top of his thighs and took a deep calming breath; "You can do this, don't fuck it up" he muttered to himself._

_"J-jackson?"_

_Jackson felt his heart skip a beat upon hearing his wife's familiar voice; he slowly turned on his seat and saw her standing behind him. "April"_

_April shifted on her feet; "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in New Orleans already?"_

_Jackson stood up from his perch and quietly made his way towards April; he stopped right in front of her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I missed you."_

_April felt her eyes water with tears when she heard him voice out the words that she's exactly feeling; she slowly lifted her arms and wrapped it around Jackson's waist. "I missed you too."_

_Jackson buried his face into April's familiar curls; "I've been such an ass - such an ass" he muttered lowly._

_April couldn't hold back her emotions anymore; she tightened her hold on Jackson's waist and cried._

_"I'm sorry" Jackson whispered, his voice thick with tears. "I really am."_

* * *

oOo

* * *

_April was staring blankly at the street when Jackson placed her iced latte right in front of her; "Thank you."_

_Jackson sat on the adjacent seat before taking a sip of his own drink; "You're welcome."_

_April followed Jackson's lead and took a sip._

_Jackson placed his cup on top of the table and stared at his wife; "I'm not going to Tulane" he blurted out._

_April met Jackson's gaze; "You've always wanted to go there - what changed your mind?"_

_Jackson's gaze didn't waver; "You."_

_April felt her heart skip a beat; "M-me?"_

_"This is it, time to confess" Jackson thought. He placed his clasped hands on top of the table as he leaned forward; "I haven't been completely honest with you April and I want to come clean" he said seriously._

_April put her drink back on the table, her hands mimicking Jackson's; "Go on."_

_"I know I haven't been a good husband to you; I've hurt you more than I made you happy mainly because I put my feelings first instead of considering yours. I neglected you and made you feel like shit and words can't express how I regret that" Jackson paused and hesitantly reached for April's hand, trapping it between his. "You were right, we were best of friends before we got married, a piece of paper shouldn't have changed that but I somehow I felt like it did. I can't make myself be honest to you because I'm scared so I took the coward's way out - I lied."_

_"Stop lying then" April said softly._

_Jackson braced himself before continuing, he knew that his honesty can make or break them; "The truth is I felt trapped - I still married you even though I felt like we're jumping in too fast. I pushed all my doubts aside because and I knew that it was the right thing to do. I mean, you are my best friend April and if some guy knocked you up and didn't take responsibility I would've beat him to a bloody pulp."_

_"Oh Jackson..." April mumbled hoarsely, tears starting to well in her eyes._

_"I pretended that everything is okay between us even though I knew it wasn't. I kept you at arm's length because I know that if I let you close enough you would be able to see through my facade and end up hating me" Jackson paused and tightened his hold on her hands. "I lied about Tulane because I already decided that I'm not going. I couldn't bring the topic up because we were both grieving and it didn't matter anymore because I already chose to stay. You were right when you said that Tulane was my dream but I didn't tell you that it's not everything to me."_

_April couldn't hold her tears back anymore, it fell on her cheeks._

_"I knew I love you but I wasn't sure if I'm in love with you because we've been stuck under the friend zone category far too long. I know for a fact that my feelings have changed after San Francisco but I'm stupid enough not to recognize the signs - it took me awhile to figure things out but I eventually did. That night, before you left, I was about to tell you everything but you didn't give me the chance to" Jackson pulled his right hand away and began wiping April's tears. "I'm in love with you April, I always have been. I didn't give up my dream for you because somehow you became the dream I never knew I neither wanted nor hoped for."_

_April lifted her left hand and wrapped it on Jackson's wrist; "I'm sorry I left the way I did..."_

_Jackson shook his head; "I pushed you away, it's my fault - I should have been honest with you from the start, I should've talked to you instead of bottling it all in. You are my best friend; I should have told you what I'm feeling."_

_"It's not all you, I have my faults too. I shouldn't have forced you to marry so soon, we should've taken our time."_

_"We should have but I don't regret it and I realized that now" Jackson paused and swallowed thickly. "Do you?"_

_April sniffed; "I don't as well..."_

_Jackson let out the breath that he seems to be holding; "We still have a lot to settle between us and I know it will take time but I want us to try..."_

_"I want that too" April replied. She then pulled her hand away; "But I don't know how...I mean, you're in Seattle and I'm here..."_

_Jackson looked taken a back; "Y-you're not coming home with me?"_

_April licked her lips nervously; "I-I cannot do that Jackson - I already signed a contract here" she replied lamely._

_"I can call my lawyer and ask him if there's any way around that - if it has a bond then I can-"_

_"Jackson" April interjected cutting him off._

_"What?" Jackson asked._

_April shifted on her seat; "I want to stay here. I need to be away from Seattle for a bit - I-I can't be there after everything that happened...I need space to breathe..."_

_"Oh" Jackson said in shock, pulling his hand away._

_"But that doesn't mean I don't want to fix things between us, I very much want too, I just can't be there..."_

_Jackson felt a surge of irrational anger flare inside his chest; "How can that work when you're in another state? How can we start fixing things when it seems like you don't even want to try?"_

_April threw Jackson a look of disbelief; "Are you saying that I'm doing this on purpose? I just told you my reasons - you're being irrational."_

_"I'm not being irrational because what I'm saying is the truth, you don't want to go back with me because you're still angry with our situation - with me."_

_April opened her mouth to speak but snapped it shut when words evade her; a feeling of disappointment weighing heavily inside her stomach. "Things haven't changed. He's still being selfish - he's still making this all about him when it's clearly not. What happened to putting my feelings first instead of his?" she thought. She pushed away from the table and stood up; "You know what, I don't want to fight with you - I'm just so tired."_

_Jackson also stood up; "I'm not instigating a fight, I'm here to compromise"_

_April couldn't hold it back anymore; "Compromise? Are you kidding me? Did you hear what you just said? You're ordering me back to Seattle, that's far from compromising" she lashed out._

_"I just told you I love you, isn't that enough reason for you to come home with me?" Jackson said desperately._

_April felt tears pooling in her eyes again, this time with anger; she shook her head and grabbed her bag from her seat. "You think saying that you love me will cut it, don't you?"_

_Jackson fisted his hands; "No but I hoped it was enough."_

_"Love is not the question here because God knows I do but you also have to understand that I can't go back there yet. Not after everything I've been through - I need time to pick up the pieces and I can't do that there."_

_"You say you love me but you can't give this up for me."_

_April let out a sad smile; "Things have changed Jackson even if I wish it didn't. I would have gladly dropped everything for you last week but not now" she half whispered. "Not when you're acting like you did a couple of weeks back" she added in her mind._

_Jackson leaned forward to reach for April's wrist, stopping her from walking away; "Please don't walk away from this - from us."_

_A tear fell from April's cheek as she places her hand on his; "I'm not walking away, I'm just asking for time - I hope you can give me that" she said almost pleadingly._

_"H-how much time do you need?" Jackson asked._

_"I don't know yet..."_

_"You want me to wait for you indefinitely?"_

_April nodded; "If you will..."_

_Jackson took a deep breath; "Can I think about it?"_

_"Yeah, I guess" April tightened her hold on her bag. "I need to go, I have to go back to the hospital..."_

_Jackson let his hand fall; "Okay."_

_"You will call me to let me know what you decide, right?" April asked as she shifted on her feet._

_Jackson nodded; "Yeah, I will."_

_April moved towards Jackson and wrapped her arms around his waist; she rested her cheek on his chest and closed her eyes. "My refusal to go with you doesn't mean I'm not willing to work things out. I love you and I want to be with you - just not in Seattle."_

_Jackson pushed his disappointment at the back burner and hugged April back; he buried his face in her curls and sighed again. "I understand and I love you too."_

* * *

oOo

* * *

_**Two days later: **_

_April felt her heart beat rise when she felt her phone vibrating inside her pocket; she hastily pulled it out and stared at it. When she saw Jackson's name flashing on the screen, she felt a smile tug on her lips before tapping on the answer button. "Hey..."_

_"I'm at the airport - my flight leaves in 5 minutes"_

_April felt her heart drop to her stomach as the smile fell from her lips; "Y-you're leaving?" she asked shakily._

_"I have to April, I have a job to get back to" Jackson replied._

_April walked towards the fire exit and stepped out; "Y—you've already decided then?"_

_"I haven't decided anything yet..."_

_April let out a bitter laugh; "You leaving without even seeing me is enough proof that you've already decided."_

_"Don't be like that, I just really need to go back."_

_"You know what, just go back."_

_"April-"_

_"Goodbye Jackson, have a safe flight" April said before ending the call. She leaned back on the wall and slid down to the floor; she gathered her knees to her chest and hugged it._

* * *

oOo

* * *

_"Damn it to hell!" Jackson cursed as he pulled the phone away. He cursed again when he heard his flight being called again; he grabbed his duffel bag from the floor and hastily walked towards the boarding gate._

_**End of Flashback **_

* * *

oOo

* * *

"That was a douche move man" Alex said with a frown.

Jackson covered his face with his hands and rubbed it furiously.

Mark let out a defeated sigh; "I give up - you're hopeless" he said. He then stood up from his perch; "Come on Karev, time to go."

Jackson's hand fell on his lap; "That's it? You're not going to rip me off for being a world class asshole?"

"No."

Alex threw Mark a confused look; "That's new" he said as he stood up.

"Why?" Jackson asked, clearly disgruntled.

"I've already exhausted all the words of wisdom I have for you but none of it seems to get through your thick skull. You already had your chance to make everything right, you were on the right track but you boggled it up _again. _Second chances are only given to those who deserve it and even though it pains me to say it - you don't" Mark said bluntly.

Jackson sobered up upon hearing the truth in Mark's words; he opened his mouth to speak but snapped it close when he realized that there's nothing left to say.

Mark took the silence as a cue to leave; "Be at the hospital tomorrow and make sure to be on time, I'll give you hell if you don't" he said before walking away.

Alex trailed behind Mark but paused when he reached the door; "You messed up big time but that doesn't mean you can't redeem yourself. Everybody deserves a second chance man, even a self confessed asshole do too. If you really love her as much as you claim then you'll try your hardest to understand where she's coming from and learn to accept her decision. Long distance relationship is hard but it doesn't mean it's not worth it nor works."

Jackson turned his face towards Alex; "Thanks man"

"See you at the hospital tomorrow" Alex said before closing the door.

* * *

oOo

* * *

**Present time: **

Jackson stirred from his sleep; he swallowed thickly before slowly opening his eyes.

"You're awake."

Jackson turned his head to the side when he heard a familiar voice; "Hey" he croaked.

Mara moved towards the bed side and stood; "How are you feeling?"

Jackson swallowed again; "Better than a couple of hours ago, I guess"

"Do you want water?" Mara asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

Mara padded towards the side table and grabbed a bottled water; she opened it and stuck a straw inside. She then walked back towards the bed and angled the straw towards Jackson's lips; "Drink slowly" she instructed.

Jackson took a sip and almost instantly he felt relief; after a moment, he pulled away. "T-thanks" he said.

"Are you done?" Mara asked.

"Yeah"

Mara perched herself on the side of bed and stared at Jackson; "You gave us quite a scare there"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" Jackson replied.

Mara rested the bottle on her knee, her brow raised; "Care to tell me why you're speeding along I-5 like the devil is on your heels? Where are you off to?"

Jackson came to know the look on Mara's face and he knew she would pester him until he tells her; "I'm on my way to the airport, I'm late for my flight" he admitted.

"To where?"

Jackson cleared his throat; "Err - to Virginia."

Mara blinked a couple of times, clearly confused; "Why are you going there? Is it for a conference or something?"

"It's not for work, I was planning on seeing April."

Mara stared at Jackson for a couple of seconds before a smile curled on her lips; "Well, what do you know!" she giggled.

"Yeah..." Jackson replied, his cheeks flushing.

"The purpose of your trip is not in vain because your wife is here"

Jackson fought the urge to smile but it was futile; "I know" he replied. "And I fainted"

Mara chuckled; "Oh my!"

Jackson scowled; "It's not funny Keaton, its humiliating!"

Mara shrugged her shoulders; "It is and you know it" she said with a smile.

Jackson sighed; "The meds hasn't worn off fully when she got here, I guess."

"You were dozed up with _Vicodine_, there's no way you could've fought that - it's a losing battle."

"Tell me about it."

Mara shifted on her seat; "We met a couple of hours ago, you know."

"What happened? Did she say anything to you? Did you say anything to her?" Jackson asked anxiously.

"If you're asking if there has been a scandalous altercation the answer is no, although by the looks of both Grey and Yang that's what their expecting" Mara said thoughtfully. "She was - _pleasant_ and _cordial, _two things I didn't expect from her."

Jackson let out a sigh of relief; "That's good" he replied. "And besides, I'm not worried about a cat fight, April is not the type and your posh British upbringing will hold you back."

Mara narrowed her eyes; "Posh British upbringing? If you're not currently lying there beaten and battered I would have whooped your bloody arse"

"Bloody arse? I rest my case" Jackson teased.

"Argh! I can't believe people here are thinking that I'm sleeping with you! You're bloody annoying!"

"Hey! People here think I'm hot" Jackson protested.

"Hot? More like a wanker" Mara quipped.

"Did someone say wank? He's not allowed to wank yet because he's still prohibited from doing any strenuous activity - that includes self gratification"

Both Mara and Jackson turned towards the door and saw Mark standing by the doorframe; "Talk about rotten timing" the latter muttered.

Mark pulled away from his perch and made his way towards the bed; "Did I interrupt something? You're talking about wanking..." he said suggestively.

Mara shot up from the bed, her cheeks flushing; "I-I have a consult" she said as she deposits the water bottle on top of the overbed, leaving in a haste.

"Why is she in a hurry?"

"You're really asking me that?" Jackson asked sarcastically.

"You seem fine, your sarcasm is back" Mark said thoughtfully.

Jackson rolled his eyes; "Whatever" he mumbled.

Mark stuffed his hands inside his labcoat pockets; "I hope you're not planning on screwing Keaton because your wife is here."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not with Mara?" Jackson growled.

"I used to believe you but after hearing wanking? I'm not so sure."

Jackson huffed irritably; "You didn't even hear the whole conversation!"

Mark smirked; "What were you discussing that involves wanking then?"

"It's not wanking_ – _it's _wanker_. It's a British slur, means I'm being stupid or something"

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh" _Jackson said. He then shifted on his bed; "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be going home or something?" he asked.

"I was actually on my way out but I decided to check on you" Mark said. "Speaking of home, I gave your apartment keys to April."

Jackson furrowed his brows; "She took it?"

"Yep but I think it's only for safe keeping, she's crashing with the Shepherds - Mer and Derek adopted her while she's here."

"S—she's staying?"

Mark nodded; "Yeah" he replied. "Do you want her gone?"

Jackson shook his head; "Of course not! I'd tie her to a chair if I'll have my way with her"

"I didn't know you're into bondage and all that kinky shit" Mark teased.

Jackson stared at the ceiling, clearly exasperated with his mentor's antics.

Mark shifted closer to the bed and sat by the footboard; "There's one thing that's bothering me..."

Jackson moved his gaze back to Mark; "What?"

Mark folded his hands on top of his chest; "Why were you speeding along I-5 like a maniac? I mean, your apartment is just around the corner and I don't recall any errands that may took you away from the hospital - what gives?" he asked.

"_Why did I surround myself with nosy people, again?" _Jackson thought. He then moved his hands and placed it on his stomach; "I was late for my flight."

Mark furrowed his brows; "You're flying somewhere in the middle of a work week? Where are you heading? Boston?"

"Virginia."

Mark's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets; "You're going to see April!" he said loudly.

"There's no need to shout, I'm not deaf!" Jackson snapped.

"Sorry!" Mark mumbled. He then scooted closer to Jackson, his face full of curiosity; "Were you planning on grovelling on your knees to ask for her forgiveness? To tell her that you've been such a wanker and you should've come sooner?" he asked excitedly.

"That was the plan" Jackson admitted. He then gestured towards himself; "But as you can see, I didn't make it."

Mark grinned widely; "You weren't able to fly out there but you got her to come here."

Jackson fought the urge to grin back; "Yeah"

Mark studied Jackson's face; "Do you have a plan?"

"I just woke up from a drug induced coma, do I look like I had the chance to plot?"

Mark began thrumming his fingers on top of his knees, clearly in deep thought.

"You're scheming - I can see the wheels turning inside your head" Jackson said accusingly.

"What do you know about Selective Amnesia?"

Jackson frowned; "Is this some kind of a test? Are you checking if my mental faculties are intact? I assure you Derek already cleared me for-"

"It's not a test - just answer the damn question" Mark said, cutting Jackson off.

Jackson pursed his lips; "Not all memories are affected- just selected few" he answered grudgingly.

"I think you'll do well in the cuckoo's nest if I didn't take pity on you during your residency" Mark mused.

"Is this career-pathing now?"

Mark rolled his eyes; "Is your dear wife present when Derek told you that your head is fine?"

"No, she came in when I was convincing Derek to remove my damn catheter" Jackson replied.

Mark wrinkled his nose as his eyes travelled to the side; "You have a catheter on?"

Jackson snapped his fingers; "You're getting off track again" he said. "You show signs of ADHD sometimes, I swear."

"I have an idea and I think it might help you in keeping your wife here without tying her to a chair"

Jackson threw Mark a suspicious look; "Is it illegal?"

Mark look affronted; "Do I look like someone who would do illegal stuff?"

"Sometimes"

Mark ignored Jackson's response; "You used to do modelling before you went to med school right? How are your acting skills?" he asked somewhat giddily.

Jackson's face turned sour; "Acting? What the hell are you talking about? I didn't act - I just posed for some magazine covers, it didn't require any of that" he then paused and narrowed his eyes. "Why are you bombarding me with stupid questions?"

"When you saw April for the first time, did you show signs that you recognize her?"

"Yeah-" Jackson paused, his eyes widening in disbelief when he realized what Mark was hinting. "You want me to pretend that I have amnesia?"

"I always knew you were smarter than you look" Mark complimented.

"You're fucking crazy!"

Mark lifted his right hand and began studying his nails; "It might be crazy but it's your only shot to keep her here so you can woo her back. And besides, Selective Amnesia can be transient, meaning it doesn't have to last for more than 1 month, that will buy you enough time to come up with something, don't you think?"

"That won't work because I already called her name before I fainted - she knows that I recognize her" Jackson replied.

Mark turned his gaze to Jackson; "What part about the word selective don't you understand? You just have to pretend not to remember _only_ the last 5 years of your life. That will explain how you were able to recognize her but as your best friend and not as your wife. You get to have an extra month to know her, woo her and make her fall in love with you again."

Jackson stared at Mark, his expression is torn between averse and impressed. "But-that means I'll be lying to her - _again _and I don't want to do that..."

"Of all the times to grow morals, you choose now? Really?"

Jackson leaned back on his pillows and closed his eyes, clearly contemplating Mark's words.

Mark shifted on his perch; "If it helps, Hunt is planning on stepping down as Trauma's Department Head because he wants to concentrate on being Chief, he's thinking about offering Kepner the job."

Jackson's eyes snapped open; "He's planning on stepping down? Why wasn't I informed?"

"Err –- because you almost died and not to mention your Mom barred all other doctors from entering your room aside from herself, your wife, Webber, Derek and Callie"

"She did what?"

"She did - I think the straw that broke the camel's back is when she saw Keaton sleeping inside your room when she arrived. Mama Avery is out for her blood because she thinks your screwing her on the side while April is out in Virginia."

"But I'm not screwing her!"

"I know that but she doesn't" Mark replied.

"What a freaking mess this is" Jackson groaned.

"Does my idea sound appealing to you now?" Mark asked with smirk.

"I'll think about it."

Mark thumped his hands on his thighs before standing up; "Good, that's all I ask. I'm heading off, I still need to fetch Lexie, I'm driving her home since Mer already left and Derek is staying overnight."

"Why did Mer go home?"

"She took April home because your wife looks dead to her feet" Mark said. "Based from Lexie, she came here straight from the airport after catching a red-eye flight, so she's tired."

Jackson smiled; "Looks like she still cares for me..." he mumbled.

"The more reason why you should think about my proposition - this might be the second chance you missed before" Matk said while walking towards the door. "Good night Avery, see you tomorrow"

"Night" Jackson called out. When Mark disappeared from his view, he leaned back on his pillow and mulled over Mark's suggestion. He raised his left hand and stared at the platinum band on his ring finger; _would pretending not to remember everything that happened help or will it cause more problems? Can I lie to her again after what I put her through? White lie is still a lie after all._

* * *

oOo

* * *

**Seattle, WA: 5 years ago**

_**Flashback: Six months after April left**_

_"Jackson! Are you even listening to me?"_

_Jackson pinched his nose bridge and closed his eyes; "It's hard not to listen to you when you're shouting Mom."_

_Catherine leaned back on her chair; "Is there a plan? I mean it's been half a year since your wife left, don't tell me you haven't figure out a plan to get her back?"_

_Jackson opened his eyes and stared at Catherine directly; "In case you have forgotten, I already tried that 6 months ago but she didn't want to come home with me."_

_"Of course she won't come home with you, you're lucky she didn't kick you in the balls when you pulled that bastard-y move on her" Catherine huffed. "I still can't believe you just walked in there, tell her you love her and expect her to drop everything for you and come home."_

_"I didn't know what to expect but it's clearly not rejection" Jackson mumbled._

_Catherine sat straight and placed her clasped hands on top of the conference table; "Didn't she tell you that she's willing to work things out but she needed time? That doesn't sound like rejection to me baby."_

_"But she refused to come home with me, I told her I love her - you know I just don't throw words like that..."_

_Catherine raised her brow; "You're right but when you did, you made sure to throw it right at her face" she said as lifted her clasped hand and rested her chin on top of it. "And then you had the audacity to leave without even saying goodbye personally - a phone call? I thought you better than that."_

_"Sloan and his big mouth!" Jackson thought. He shifted on his perch; "I was licking my wounds, what did you expect?"_

_Catherine rolled her eyes; "And now you're comparing yourself to a dog"_

_Jackson had heard enough so he stood up; he began gathering the papers on the table and began stacking them together. "I can't do this now, I still have to go help with the storm prep."_

_"Fine but don't think this conversation is finished."_

_"As if you'll let me forget" Jackson mumbled._

* * *

_oOo_

* * *

_Owen took his place on the stairs and stood right in front of his colleagues; "As you all know, there's a storm coming and this will bring in a lot of casualties. We're gonna need to make room for them, so let's discharge all patients that can be discharged. Post ops and long term patients are gonna be transferred to Seattle Pres further inland. We're gonna bring in supplementals; water food, meds, lighting and we're gonna be checking and refuelling the backup generators. As for you surgeons, push, postpone or cancel all elective procedures until after the storm. If you have any questions, please feel free to approach me-that will be all, thanks" he said before stepping down._

_"It's already finish? What did I miss?" Jackson asked as he sidled up next to Meredith._

_"It is, he didn't say much, he just repeated what we already know" Meredith explained. "And oh, all elective surgeries will be cancelled."_

_"Makes sense" Jackson replied._

_Meredith placed her hand on her protruding belly and began rubbing; "Anyway, have you seen Lexie? I've been looking for her but I can't seem to find her."_

_"Did you try Sloan? They're always together."_

_"I'll go find them now" Meredith said before spinning on her heels and walking away._

_"Slow down!" Jackson yelled out._

_Meredith waved her hand dismissively; "I'm pregnant, not disabled!" she yelled back._

_Jackson shook his head and went the other way._

* * *

_oOo_

* * *

_"Make sure that's covered and make sure we have plenty of those" Owen said while pointing towards the sand bags._

_"Storm prepping I see"_

_Owen did a double take, his eyes widening in surprise; "Kepner?"_

_April smiled; "Surprised?" she said as she stopped right in front of her former mentor._

_Owen can't help but smile back; "I am" he said as pulls the red head into a bear hug._

_April patted Owens' back before pulling away; "That's a lot of sand bags" she observed._

_"We can never be too prepared" Owen replied. He then cocked his head to the side; "It's not that I'm not happy that your back but what are you doing here in the middle of an incoming storm?"_

_"I actually didn't know that there's a storm coming I just found out when my plane landed at Sea-Tac."_

_"You didn't see it in TV?"_

_April looked sheepish; "Believe it or not, I haven't gotten the chance to watch T.V. these days..."_

_"FRTC, running you ragged?" Owen teased._

_April chuckled; "You have no idea"_

_"What brings you back?" Owen asked._

_April let out an embarrassed smile; "I'm actually here for Dr. Sloan" she replied. She then tapped the messenger bag resting on her hip; "We have a patient that has gone through a terrible car accident, her face is a total wreck - she needs to undergo a facial reconstruction and since Dr. Sloan is the best, my boss sent me here to convince him to take the case."_

_Owen cracked a smile; "Don't let him hear you say that, his head is already big enough to fill this place."_

_April laughed._

_Loud sirens fill the air as an ambulance zoomed past the two surgeons. Owen threw April a look before jogging towards the ambulance bay; "I can't believe we already have a casualty this early"_

_"People can be stubborn as hell" April replied as she trails behind Owen._

_"Those words cannot be truer" Owen said. "What do we have here?"_

_"39 year old construction worker, wind blew him off the building, fell four stories to impale himself on 3 bars of standing rebar" The EMT said as he pulls the patient's gurney._

_April leaned forward and winced upon seeing her patient's condition._

_"Minimal blood loss on the scene, maintaining airway" The EMT reported._

_"Okay" Owen replied. He then turned his gaze towards the E.R's entrance and saw one of the residents stepping out; "Murphy! Come over here!" he called out._

_Leah turned towards the voice and began running towards Owen; "Yes, Chief?"_

_Owen pointed towards the patient; "Bring him to Trauma Room 1 and page Dr. Randall"_

_"Dr. Randall is not here" Leah replied._

_Owen furrowed his brows; "What do you mean? He's supposed to be here by 7" he paused and checked his watch. "It's already 8:30"_

_"He called the pit a couple of minutes ago, he won't be in today - something about not being able to make it due to flooding, that's the reason why I actually came out here."_

_"Crap! We can't be short staffed today, especially in Trauma" Owen said exasperatedly._

_April cleared her throat loudly; "If you need extra hands I can help"_

_Owen turned towards April, a hopeful look painted on his face; "Really?"_

_"I wouldn't have volunteered if I'm not up to it and besides, it's not as if I have anything better to do than to woo Mark Sloan for my case - we all know surgery trumps that."_

_Owen let out a sigh of relief; "You're an angel" he breathed out. "You want to start with this patient then?"_

_"I thought you wouldn't ask" April said giddily._

_"Thank you" Owen said. He then turned towards Leah; "Extend Dr. Kep-Avery privileges and you can scrub in with her after."_

_Leah perked up; "I'll go ahead and do that."_

_Owen turned his gaze back to April, a smile playing on his lips; "Welcome back soldier, I'll check on you later" he said._

_April mock saluted; "Yes Chief"_

_Owen chuckled even before he was able to stop himself._

* * *

_oOo_

* * *

_"I will castrate that stupid man if I find out that he's lying" Meredith hissed._

_"I can't believe he did this! Of all the stupid things to do, he chose this!" Cristina said._

_Meredith sighed; "He's head over heels with that woman and I for one don't understand why."_

_Cristina pursed her lips; "Stupid evil spawn" she mumbled. She then turned her gaze towards the E.R. door when it opened; "Well that's early, I wonder-" she paused, her eyes narrowing. "Is that Kepner?"_

_Meredith followed the other surgeon's gaze, her eyes widening in disbelief; "It is-wait, what is she doing here?"_

_"I don't know but it looks like she will be working on that patient."_

_"We have to find out"_

* * *

_oOo_

* * *

_"You boys ready for our surgery?" Arizona asked as she enters the scrub room._

_Mark turned his face towards Arizona and smiled; "We are, the question is are you?"_

_Arizona walked towards the sink and switched on the faucet; "You better make my kid look good or I'll strangle you two" she playfully warned._

_"You'll never even notice that kid went into facial reconstruction after we're done" Mark said confidently. He then turned his gaze towards his prot; "Right?"_

_Jackson turned his head sideways and smiled at Arizona; "Right"_

_Arizona chuckled at her friend's cheekiness._

* * *

_oOo_

* * *

_April is washing her hands when the door to the scrub room opened._

_"I can't believe it - it's really you"_

_April turned towards the voice; "Callie!" she beamed._

_Callie walked towards April and pulled her into a side hug; "I thought Murphy was shitting me when she told me that I'll be scrubbing in with you"_

_April laughed; "Believe me, when I arrived this morning doing surgery is far from my list"_

_Callie fell into step with April and started washing her hands; "Why are you doing this then?" she asked curiously._

_"You guys are short staffed; the Trauma Attending on duty today can't make it due to flooding. Chief Hunt looked stressed out with the storm prep so I volunteered to take this off his hands - I got him to extend me some privileges"_

_"Privileges? Are you kidding me? Your husband owns half of this hospital, you can come here anytime and do as you please."_

_April grimaced; "Err-"_

_Callie realized her blunder; she turned her face towards the red head and threw her an apologetic look. "Sorry."_

_April shook her head; "It's okay."_

_"Oh my god, it's really you"_

_Callie and April both turned towards the door and saw Meredith; "Meredith!" the latter squeaked._

_"You just got back and you're already scrubbing in for surgery? Not even a Hi or Hello?" Meredith said with an incredulous tone._

_April giggled; "I'm sorry, I got side tracked with this patient - I want to hug you but I just finished scrubbing so that will have to wait" she said. Her eyes then lowered towards the other surgeon's tummy; "Oh my god, you're already showing!"_

_Meredith laughed; "I should be, I'm close to my due date."_

_April's lips curled into a smile even though her eyes shows a glint of sadness; "Are you excited?"_

_"Yeah, I guess I am" Meredith said carefully._

_Callie felt the shift in April's demeanour so she decided to change the topic; she clapped her hands loudly to get attention. "Enough with the chitchat, we have all night to do that - why don't we assess the damage on our human Shiska bob."_

_April turned her eyes towards Callie; "Shiska bob?"_

_"Murphy's words, not mine" Callie quipped._

_Meredith grinned; "He did manage to skewer himself with bars, the name fits him."_

_April shook her head with amusement; "Some things will never change."_

_"Damn right it won't" Meredith said._

* * *

_oOo_

* * *

_"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!"_

_Owen turned around and saw Catherine making a bee line towards him; "Dr. Avery, is there anything I can help you with?" he asked politely._

_"Is it true? Is my daughter in law here? I heard from some of your residents that she arrived and she's in surgery" Catherine said, her eyes gleaming with something akin to mischief._

_"She is, she arrived this morning to talk with Dr. Sloan for a case but when she heard that we're short-handed at the pit, she volunteered her services so I extended her some privileges - I believe she's in O.R. 3 right now."_

_"The mountain came to Muhammad after all" Catherine said with smirk._

_Owen scratched the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable with the topic; "Err - is there anything else? I need to go back to-"_

_"It's alright, you can go" Catherine said dismissively. "That's all I need to know, thank you."_

_Owen nodded; "Okay."_

* * *

_oOo_

* * *

_"So everything is quite intact however that won't be the case once we pull the bars off" Meredith said while eyeing their patient._

_April cocked her head to the side while studying the bars; "We need to cut it as close to the body as possible so it won't cause more damage when we pull it out" she said. She then shifted her gaze towards her intern; "Try the cutter Murphy" she ordered._

_"I don't think that'll do the trick" Callie said while staring at the cutter._

_Leah stepped beside the O.R. table and tried her luck; after a couple of seconds, she pulled the cutter away. "This won't do the trick"_

_Meredith heard the patient speak lowly so she leaned forward; she listened to his instructions before shifting her eyes to Leah. She repeated the exact information Leon told her and met Leah's gaze; "Understand?"_

_Leah nodded before hastily walking towards the door._

_"Don't walk Murphy, run!" Callie said._

* * *

_oOo_

* * *

_"I'm so glad you can make it, we needed some extra hands. Thank you" Owen said._

_Ben pushed on the elevator button before turning towards Owen; "Don't mention it. I have nothing to do at home anyway, my wife is here and Tuck is with his Dad" he replied._

_Owen gestured towards the elevator and waited for Ben to step in first before following; when he spun around he saw one of his residents walking briskly with the maintenance crew who's carrying a cutter. He furrowed his brows and placed his hand on the door frame; "Murphy what are you doing?"_

_Leah halted her steps and turned towards Owen; "Dr. Avery needed something to cut the bars and this is the only one who can do the trick" she explained._

_"Oh, okay, go" Owen said._

_Leah nodded and resumed her pace._

_Owen turned around to face Ben when the door closed behind them; he furrowed his brows while in thought._

_"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ben asked._

_"Crap!" Owen cussed as he began punching on the elevator buttons._

* * *

_oOo_

* * *

_Mark and Jackson was just stepping out of the elevator when Lexie saw them; "There you are! I've been waiting for you two to finish up!"_

_Jackson turned his face towards his mentor; "Do you want me to talk to the parents?"_

_Mark nodded; "Yeah, go ahead."_

_Lexie stopped right in front of the pair, her eyes fixed on Jackson; "You're not going anywhere, there's something you need to know."_

_Jackson raised his brow; "What?"_

_"April is here - she's in surgery trying to un-skewer a human Shiska bob."_

_Jackson's mouth turned agape as his eyes widen in shock._

_"Are you sure that it's her?" Mark asked._

_Lexie turned her eyes towards Mark; "At first I wasn't sure because it's all hearsay but Mer confirmed it, she was supposed to do the surgery with her but Hunt kicked her out."_

_Mark threw Lexie a confused look; "Hunt threw her out? Why in the world would he do that?"_

_"Because my sister is pregnant and it's dangerous to be there"_

_Jackson snapped out of his trance when he heard the word dangerous; "Why is it dangerous?" he asked, his brows furrowing._

_Lexie shifted on her feet; "According from Mer, the bars that skewered the patient cannot be snipped by a regular cutter so they had to use a power tool to do that. O.R 3's floor is where the main oxygen line is, if the spark from grinding metal gets in contact with it - it might cause an explosion."_

_"And they still proceeded with the surgery?" Jackson asked through gritted teeth._

_"What the hell is Hunt thinking? Are they manually ventilating the patient? Because I'm sure as hell that they cannot use the ventilator, it's too risky" Mark hissed._

_Lexie cringed; "Warren is manually ventilating the patient while Chief Hunt and April cuts the metal."_

_Jackson cursed loudly before storming towards the fire exit, not bothering to wait for the elevator._

* * *

_oOo_

* * *

_"That was a close call" April said as she took off her cap._

_Callie chuckled; "I know - if Hunt and Warren didn't reach us in time, we might've blown up the entire surgical floor" she paused and bumped her shoulder with April's. "Then we could say that you came back with a bang - literally."_

_April threw the other surgeon a horrified look._

_"I was just joking geez, lighten up"_

_April shook her head; "Mer is beyond pissed with Hunt" she said, changing the topic._

_Callie stretched her arms upwards; "She'll get over it once she realizes that Hunt is just looking after her."_

_"Yeah - let's hope."_

_"Do you want to grab something to eat? I'm quite famished after that surgery"_

_As if on cue, April's stomach grumbled loudly, making her cheeks flush in embarrassment._

_Callie laughed as she steps inside the elevator; "I think that answers my question"_

_April punched on the floor button before standing beside Callie; "Yeah"_

* * *

_oOo_

* * *

_Jackson burst out from the fire exit and made a bee line towards the surgical wing; he turned on the corner and almost collided with someone. "Shit!"_

_"What in the world - Jackson?"_

_Jackson caught his footing before lifting his gaze; "Mom? What are you doing here?"_

_"I should be asking you the same thing, why are you running along the hallway like a raging lunatic?"_

_"I need to find April - the surgery is too dangerous, the room might explode, I need to pull her out" Jackson panted._

_Catherine furrowed her brows; "What are you talking about? I just came from O.R. 3 and everything is intact and not to mention empty - I think they were finished when I got here."_

_Jackson braced his hands on his knees as he let out a relieved sigh._

_Catherine took note of Jackson's agitation and smirked; "You were worried."_

_Jackson's eyes snapped up; "Of course I'm worried! Are you crazy?"_

_Catherine's smirk widens; "You came to rescue her, isn't that sweet" she teased._

_Jackson stood straight and scowled; "I'm not doing this with you" he said before turning on his heels and walking towards the direction he came from._

_"Make sure you don't shout at her once you see her!" Catherine chimed._

_"Whatever Mom!" Jackson yelled back._

* * *

_oOo_

* * *

_"This is so good" April hummed in approval._

_Callie threw April an amused look; "Don't you have club sandwiches in Virginia?"_

_"Not as good as this one" April replied before taking another huge bite._

_Callie shook her head as she dipped her fry in ketchup; "You're only saying that because you miss this place"_

_"That too"_

_Callie just popped the fry in her mouth when someone caught her eyes; "There's your man" she said while gesturing towards the door. She then lifted her hand and waved; "Mark! Over here!" she called out loudly._

_Mark's head instantly turned towards their direction, his eyes widening when it settled on the red head sitting beside his best friend. He didn't waste any more time, he jogged towards their table, an excited smile curling on his lips._

_April swallowed her food and grabbed her soda; she took a large gulp before wiping her lips with a napkin._

_"No shit, it's really you" Mark said._

_"No shit, it's really me" April quipped._

_Mark blinked a couple times before letting out a fully belly laugh._

_April smirked; "How have you been?"_

_Mark pulled a chair beside Callie and plopped down; "As you can see, still handsome as ever" he replied cheekily._

_Callie snorted; "More like conceited"_

_Mark reached for Callie's arm and pinched it; "I heard that Torres"_

_Callie swatted Mark's hand away._

_Mark placed his hands on the table as he fixed his attention to April; "Are you back for good?"_

_April shook her head; "Nope, I was actually sent here for you"_

_Mark looked surprise; "Me? Why?"_

_"Because you're the best Plastic Surgeon in the country" April said in a-matter-of-factly-way._

_Mark grinned; "That's why I really like you Kepner, you always speak the truth."_

_"Or maybe she's just sucking up to you because she needs your help" Callie chimed._

_April giggled._

_Mark ignored Callie's jab; "What do you have for me?" he asked excitedly._

_"It's for a facial reconstruction surgery for our patient who got into a terrible car accident. I brought all the information with me but I left it in the Attendings' Lounge because I had to scrub into surgery –- I can go get it now if you want."_

_"If I do the surgery, do I have to fly to Virginia or will you be sending the patient here?" Mark asked._

_"It actually depends on your preference; you can do it here but if you decide to fly over there - we'll be covering all your expenses" April explained._

_Callie whistled appreciatively; "Dang Mark, you get an all expense paid trip to Virginia, I say grab it."_

_Mark leaned back on his chair; "If I decided to do the surgery, am I allowed to bring someone to assist me?"_

_April already expected this question; "Yes, you have free reign on this surgery, you can bring whomever you want to bring."_

_Callie turned her gaze towards April; "Err - you do know that he'll choose Avery, right?"_

_April sucked in breath but kept her composure; "Yes, I'm aware" she replied. "Don't want to break the Plastic Posses after all."_

_"And you're alright with that?" Mark asked with a raised brow._

_"As long as it helps Martha live a normal life - I'm fine with that" April replied._

_Mark stared at April for a couple of seconds before nodding; "Okay, I'll do it. Bring me the files and scans so I can start formulating a game plan" he said as he stole a fry from Callie's plate._

_April beamed; "Thank you"_

_Mark pointed the fry at April; "Tell your boss I'm only doing this because he sent you, if it were someone else, it would've taken me weeks to decide."_

_"I knew you always held a soft spot for me" April teased._

_Mark grinned; "Only because you had the balls to threaten me with a sexual harassment complaint" he replied before popping the fry inside his mouth. "You're the first, which makes you special."_

_Callie grimaced with Mark's twisted logic as April burst out giggling._

* * *

_oOo_

* * *

_It was near dusk when the storm started surging and the hospital is in utter chaos. All the Attendings' are scrubbing in and out of surgeries and it doesn't help that they are short staffed. Jackson has been trying to locate April for hours but luck was not on his side; he already searched the entire facility but for some unfathomable reason he can't find her._

_"A couple of people are asking for blankets" Leah said as she approaches Jackson._

_"One blanket per person, that's it" Jackson replied. He then turned towards the board and began updating it; he was half way done when he heard a loud crashing sound coming from the outside._

_"Oh my gosh!" Leah gasped._

_Jackson turned around just in time to witness a bus toppling over; "Shit!" he cussed._

_"Move people!" Owen shouted._

* * *

_oOo_

* * *

_"Where's Cristina?" Meredith asked groggily._

_Derek stopped cooing at the baby boy in his arms and shifted his gaze to his wife; "She's doing a heart surgery with Webber" he replied._

_Meredith scrunched her face; "She's performing a heart surgery in the middle of the storm?" she asked._

_"The patient is a casualty from the storm" Derek explained._

_"I see-where's Lexie?" Meredith asked._

_"She's at the pit with Mark, they're helping out"_

_Meredith sighed; "Is everything alright down there?"_

_Derek moved closer to the bed and sat down; "Everything is okay, don't worry about it"_

_Meredith shifted in her bed and closed her eyes; "I'm tired..."_

_Derek chuckled; "You just gave birth to our baby boy, of course you're tired"_

_"Does Mark know you named our son after Bailey?"_

_"No and I know I won't hear the end of it."_

_Meredith chuckled._

* * *

_oOo_

* * *

_Jackson was standing under the pouring rain when he heard April's familiar voice; he squinted his eyes and began searching for her. It only took him a second to see her standing beside Owen, barking orders left and right._

_"I smell gas - it's coming from somewhere here" April yelled as she surveyed the scene before her._

_"There's a fuel leak somewhere" Owen said. "We have to hurry."_

_Jackson threw all the caution to the wind and began jogging towards her; "April" he called out._

_April turned around and saw her husband standing a couple feet away from her; "Jackson"_

_"You're really here" Jackson mumbled._

_April let out a small smile; "Yeah I'm helping out"_

_"We have to set up an emergency triage and take all the Med's out" Owen said. He then turned towards his side and saw Miranda hovering beside Leah; "Bailey, can you set it up?"_

_"I'm on it" Miranda nodded._

_"We gotta move everyone out - this thing's gonna blow!" Callie yelled as she straps a patient on a gurney._

_"Avery! I hate to break this mini reunion but you need to start moving, you too Kepner!" Mark barked as he guides another patient away from the scene._

_"I gotta go help" Jackson said._

_April nodded; "Yeah, go" she replied before taking over the gurney that Callie is pulling._

_Jackson jogged towards the bus and began peering inside; "I've got one more but I think she's stuck inside" he said before climbing up the wreckage._

_Owen followed Jackson and slid inside; he navigated towards the other surgeon and saw a woman stuck under a bus seat._

_"I'm gonna try to lift this thing, you pull her out" Jackson said._

_Owen bend forward; "On the count of three, okay?"_

_Jackson secured his hands on the broken piece of metal; "1—2-3" he said before lifting it with all his might._

_Owen pulled the patient out successfully; "She's out"_

_Jackson slowly lowered the seat back and let out a sigh of relief._

_"I can't feel my legs, I don't think I can walk"_

_Jackson started looking around for a much closer exit but couldn't find any; he tilted his head and saw a glass window just above the patient. He threw Owen a look before bending down and grabbing himself a steel bar; "Ma'am I'm gonna need you to cover your eyes okay?" he said._

_Owen pulled the patient to his chest and covered her frail form with his body; he nodded at Jackson before lowering his head._

_Jackson jabbed the steel towards the glass and it easily gave away; he made sure that all of the glass shards are gone from the frame before turning his gaze back to Owen. "There"_

_"Move fast, this thing is a ticking time bomb" Owen said as he helped the patient up the window._

_"My baby-I need to find my baby" The patient cried._

_Jackson climbed out of the busted window; "You have a kid?"_

_"Yes - a little girl"_

_Owen gently laid the patient on a gurney and began strapping her; "Kepner, take her" he instructed._

_April run towards Owen and began tugging it away; "Ma'am, please calm down - I'm sure your baby is already in there, we'll find her."_

_Owen turned his head to the side when he smelled something burning; his eyes widen when saw flames starting up. "We gotta get out of here, there's an open flame" he said while pushing on the gurney._

_April didn't stop her movements; "Where's Jackson?"_

_"He's right behind us" Owen replied._

_April moved her eyes behind them but saw no one; "He's not"_

_Mark heard the conversation so he stood up from his perch and began looking for his prot; "I don't see him anywhere"_

_"He was right behind us" Owen replied._

_April stopped in her tracks and let the gurney zoom past her; she turned towards the burning bus and felt her heart drop to her stomach. "I-I need to find him"_

_"Is that Jackson?" Callie yelled while pointing towards the rear end of the burning vehicle._

_"Avery! Come back here!" Owen shouted loudly._

_April shifted her gaze to the direction that Callie is pointing at and felt dread surge inside her chest upon seeing his crouched form, trying to pull something out of the bus._

_"Avery!" Callie called out again._

_April felt her feet moving even before she was able to think._

_Lexie's eyes widen when she saw April walking towards the bus; "MARK! APRIL!" she yelled while pointing towards the red head._

_Mark took 3 large steps to grab April by the waist even before she made it far; he pulled her back to his chest - just in time before the bus exploded._

_April felt herself being thrown back with the impact of the explosion; it took her a couple of seconds to gather her bearings before she was able to stand up. Her eyes scanned the debris that was scattered everywhere and felt horror rush inside her chest; "Jackson!" she yelled as tears cloud her eyes. "Jackson!"_

_Mark hefted himself off the ground and placed his hands on April's shoulder, trying to calm her down._

_April shrugged off Mark's hands and began shaking her head in denial; "Nooooooo! Noooooooo! You can't die!" she sobbed brokenly._

_Mark shifted closer to April and pulled the distraught surgeon to his chest; he forcefully turned her away from the scene and wrapped her into a tight hug. "Calm down"_

_April shook her head as she began hitting Mark's back; "Noooooo! He can't die - Noooooo!" she whimpered._

_Mark gritted his teeth to control his emotions; "Calm down...Shhhhhh" he whispered as he began soothing April's back._

_"Is that Avery?" Owen suddenly said._

_Mark switched his eyes back to the scene and saw someone emerging from the flames; he felt relief surge into his chest when he saw Jackson walking towards them, a little girl safely tucked into his arms. "Kepner..." he said softly._

_April didn't seem to hear anything and just continued crying; "It's over-Jackson is gone..."_

_"April" Mark said a little louder._

_April shook her head; "He's gone-he left me...Jackson's gone" she repeated hoarsely._

_"He's alive and he's walking towards us" Mark said gently._

_April pulled her face away from Mark's chest and tilted her tearstain face towards him; "W-what?" she asked shakily._

_Mark slowly pulled away from April and turned her around to show her._

_April felt a mixture of relief, love and anger swell inside her chest; she choked back a sob as she stares at her husband in shock._

_Jackson walked past them without a word and made a bee line towards the gurney; he gently placed the little girl in her mother's waiting arms before wincing._

_Mark noticed April's reaction so he took it upon himself to start steering her towards the hospital._

_Lexie saw the blank look on April's face so she hastily walked towards her._

_Mark threw Lexie a look before nodding subtly._

_Lexie automatically pried April away from her Mak's arm and pulled her into a tight hug; "It's okay Apes-he's alive."_

_April buried her face into Lexie's neck as gut retching sobs escaped her lips._

_Mark turned towards Jackson and saw his injuries; "Let's get you fixed" he said. He then threw Callie a look before he began ushering the other man towards the door._

_"But April-" Jackson protested._

_Mark shook his head; "Not now, give her time, she's in shock"_

_Callie began pushing Jackson towards the door; "Mark is right-give her time"_

_Jackson let out a defeated sigh; "Fine" he relented._

* * *

_oOo_

* * *

_"That was heroic but idiotic" Mark said as he began dabbing ointment on Jackson's forehead._

_Jackson winced; "I can't leave the kid behind"_

_"You should've asked for help instead of doing it alone" Callie said in a reprimanding tone._

_"I didn't need to, I got it" Jackson replied._

_Callie rolled her eyes as she turns toward the nurse; "Arm sling please" she instructed._

_"I don't need an arm sling" Jackson said petulantly._

_Callie grabbed the sling and turned towards Jackson; "Are you an Orthopedic Surgeon?"_

_"No" Jackson replied._

_"Shut up then"_

_Jackson was about to respond but wasn't able to do so when April came barrelling towards him; hitting him on the chest and shouting at him hysterically._

_"You could've died! I could've lost you!" April shouted._

_Mark rolled his eyes and shifted behind the tiny red head; he wrapped his arms around her waist and yanked her away. "Stop beating the man for goodness sake, he's injured"_

_April ignored Mark's words and stared at Jackson with a combination of fear and anger; "You could've died! What were you thinking?"_

_Jackson understood where April coming from so he tried his best to re-assure her; "I'm okay-I didn't die - I'm still here._

_"I think you should take a walk Kepner, try to cool it down a bit" Callie suggested._

_April glared at Jackson for a moment before wriggling out of Mark's arms; she spun on her heels and stormed away._

_Mark placed his hands on his hips and stared at Jackson; "See what I mean when I said idiotic?" he said before turning on his heel and following April._

_Jackson saw the look on Callie's face so he let out a defeated sigh; "I was not thinking-I know, stop beating the dead horse"_

_Callie shook her head before gently lifting his arm to his chest; "Hold it there for a second" she instructed. She then adjusted the strap on sling before shifting her eyes to Jackson; "She ran after you, you know?"_

_Jackson bowed his head and stared at his lap._

_Callie gently guided Jackson's arm inside the sling; "If Mark wasn't able to grab her in time, she might've been hurt"_

_"I did the right thing Callie-I couldn't let that little girl die"_

_Callie secured the sling before meeting Jackson's eyes; "I know. Give her some time to digest it, she'll come around" she said. She then took a step back and smiled; "Stay here for a couple of hours, you're not allowed to move"_

_"But-"_

_"No buts!" Callie called out._

* * *

_oOo_

* * *

_"Kepner!"_

_April halted in her steps and spun around; "What?"_

_Mark jogged towards the red head and stopped right in front of her; "You okay?"_

_April wiped her cheeks angrily; "I'm fine" she said while averting her eyes._

_"What he did was idiotic because he could've died; I'm on your side with that. However you couldn't dismiss the fact that he saved a little girl's life. He's a doctor, his doctor instincts kicked in at the moment that's why he didn't think of himself-cut him some slack, he didn't mean to scare you" Mark said seriously._

_April wiped her cheeks again before meeting Mark's gaze; "I know that-it's just-" she trailed off._

_Mark let out a small comforting smile; "You don't have to explain anything to me because I know exactly what you felt, plane crash victim, remember?"_

_April let out a deep sigh before nodding._

_"Callie is right, take a walk to calm down or stay in the Attendings' Lounge. Talk to him once you're ready, I'm sure he wants to see you"_

_"Okay"_

_"Good girl"_

* * *

_oOo_

* * *

_Catherine was washing her hands when the door to the dark scrub room opened; she turned her face sideways and saw Richard. "Do you have another case?"_

_Richard stepped inside the room; "I need to tell you something but I promise you that everything is alright."_

_Catherine shook the excess water from her hands before grabbing a towel; "Just spit it out"_

_"There has been an accident downstairs, a bus toppled over right in front of the hospital and it exploded" he paused and shifted on his feet. "Your son has been injured but-"_

_"What happened to my baby boy? Is he alright?" Catherine asked frantically, panic seeping through her voice._

_Richard quickly moved towards Catherine and braced his hands on her shoulder; "Everything is okay - Jackson's shoulder was dislocated when he pulled a little girl out of the bus. He had some bruises and superficial scrapes but he's fine."_

_"My baby boy-"_

_Richard squeezed Catherine's shoulder comfortingly; "Why don't you finish up here and then I'll take you to him, yeah?"_

_"O-okay"_

_Richard let his hands fall to his side; "I'll wait for you in the hallway then"_

_Catherine squared her shoulders and nodded; "Just give me a few minutes"_

_Richard nodded before exiting the room._

* * *

_oOo_

* * *

_Jackson was resting his eyes when he heard the curtains open; "I'm good, no need for meds"_

_"Are you really alright?"_

_Jackson's eyes snapped open upon hearing the familiar voice; "A—april" he said before trying his best to sit up._

_April yanked the curtain close and walked towards the foot of the bed; she stared at Jackson's injuries and felt a tightening feeling inside her chest. "I'm sorry"_

_Jackson stared at April confusedly; "Sorry for what?"_

_"For hitting you and shouting at you..."_

_Jackson let out a small smile; "I deserved it"_

_April shook her head; "You didn't-you saved a little girl's life, I was being stupid"_

_Jackson stared at April for a moment; "Come here"_

_April averted her eyes; "I can't"_

_Jackson furrowed his brows; "Why?"_

_"I just can't-I don't want to hurt you further"_

_"I'm really okay April, you won't hurt me" Jackson said._

_April bit her bottom lip as tears pool in her eyes; she took a deep breath before meeting Jackson's eyes again. "I want you Jackson-I love you"_

_Jackson's eyes widen in shock, clearly not expecting this._

_April started pacing; "When that bus exploded and I thought you were gone-" she paused and hugged herself._

_"April I-"_

_April halted her steps and stood by the footboard; "I know you think that I don't want you because I didn't come back to Seattle to be with you but you have to understand that I had no choice. I can't be here because this place keeps reminding me all of the things that I've loved and lost - first Reed and Charles, our baby and then you-"_

_"But you didn't lose me April, I'm here - I've always been here" Jackson interjected._

_"I know that but that's not the point! I-I need to give myself time to cope and this is not the right place to do that-"_

_Jackson was getting upset; "What about me? Did even stop for a second and think about me? You left me April - you packed your fucking bags and fled to another state without even telling me. I tried talking to you for weeks before that but you didn't give me the chance to explain my side. I followed you to Virginia to make things work between us but you denied me that chance - again!" he exploded._

_April braced her hands on the footboard and bowed her head; she closed her eyes to compose herself._

_Jackson narrowed his eyes when April didn't respond; "Did you leave me high and dry because you want to punish me?" he asked with an accusatory tone._

_April looked hurt; "I considered you, that's one of the main reasons why I decided to leave - I wanted to give you back the shot you lost when you married me and please stop telling me that Tulane is not your dream because it is - your priorities may have shifted but stop denying that you somehow regret giving it up because we both know it's the truth. You said I didn't give you the chance to explain, you're right but how can make myself do that when you lied to me during the times I needed you to be honest with me the most?" she paused to clear the lump that formed inside her throat. "No, refusing to come home with you is not some ploy to punish you. I chose to stay because I was not strong enough to face my demons here yet. If I came back with you 6 months ago it would've broken my heart every single day and you would have ended up resenting me because I'm not the same April you fell in love with. I distanced myself because I needed to find the pieces of me that I lost when everything started falling apart. I love you Jackson - I really do but every time I remind myself how much, I can't help but feel the pain too."_

_Jackson leaned back on his pillow with a pained look on his face; he wanted honesty, now it's biting him in the ass. He didn't know the extent of the hurt he caused April and now that she finally confided in him, he doesn't know how to proceed; "What do you want to do?" he asked shakily._

_"I-I don't know..."_

_"Are you leaving again?"_

_April let out a resigned sigh; "I have to..."_

_Jackson felt his heart sink to his stomach; he swallowed the lump in his throat as he braces himself for the next question he's about to ask. "Do-do you want a divorce?"_

_April's eyes widen in shock; "D-divorce? You want a divorce?"_

_Jackson shook his head slowly; "That's the last thing I want but how can we make things work when your 5000 miles away and show no sign of wanting to come back?"_

_April took a step back, a look of hurt and betrayal marring her face; "Is that your solution or Is that your way of giving me an ultimatum? Come home or you'll serve me divorce papers?"_

_"You know that's not what I meant-"_

_"That's exactly what you mean" April said while shaking her head in disbelief, cutting Jackson off._

_"Nobody is signing divorce papers now or in the near future."_

_Both Jackson and April turned towards the voice and saw a stern looking Catherine standing by the curtains._

_"Mom this is a conversation between-"_

_"Shut up Jackson, you've said enough" Catherine snapped. She closed the curtains behind her and placed her hands on her hips, staring at the couple menacingly. "I'm only saying this once so you two better listen to me carefully, nod if you understand."_

_The couple nodded._

_"You didn't hear a single reprimand or scorn from me when you decided to get married and conveniently forgot to inform us - I overlooked that because I saw how happy you were" Catherine paused and glared at her son; "But divorce is a different topic and I'm putting my foot down on this one. Marrying her without informing me has some ramifications and I trust that you know that, right?" she asked._

_"I know that but if she wants a divorce I'll give it to her" Jackson said._

_April threw Catherine a confused look; "What ramifications? What are you two talking about?"_

_Catherine turned towards April; "When you signed your marriage certificate without a pre-nuptial agreement, you became entitled with half of his inheritance. If you two file for a divorce, you walk away with half of it" she explained._

_April's eyes widen in shock; "But I don't want his money!"_

_"I know that baby that's why I'm happy that he married you" Catherine said with a smile._

_April opened her mouth to speak but when she can't form words she snapped it close._

_Catherine moved towards her daughter in law and began rubbing April's back; "There there, don't panic - just take a deep breath"_

_Jackson leaned back on his pillow and closed his eyes tightly; "I'm tired - I don't want to talk anymore."_

_"I'm not divorcing you"_

_Jackson's eyes snapped open as he sat straighter; "Huh?"_

_April shook her head; "I won't take half of you inheritance like that - I didn't marry you for your money, I married you because I love you"_

_"Then it's settled" Catherine said somewhat gleefully._

_Jackson badly wanted to tell April that he loves her too but for some reason he couldn't make himself speak._

_April took Jackson's silence as defeat so she turned towards Catherine; "I- I have to go, I still have a patient to tend to"_

_Catherine nodded; "Go on sweetie, I'll catch up with you later"_

_April turned on her heel and left quietly._

_Catherine waited for a couple of minutes before walking towards the side of the bed and pinching her son's side; "How dare you bring up divorce? I thought you wanted to win her back?"_

_"Ouch! I didn't mean to! I just wanted to know what she wants - she didn't even tell me if she's still willing to work things out and besides she's not staying here..."_

_Catherine folded her arms on top of her chest; "After everything you said? I'm surprised she even bothered explaining her side and didn't just slap you senseless."_

_"You were eavesdropping on us?" Jackson seethed._

_"Hard not to when you're both shouting"_

_Jackson scowled._

_"Maybe April is right, maybe you two need time apart to think about what you really want. I'm not saying that her method of leaving is right but her reasons are - that woman loves you baby and I say she's worth the wait."_

_"I know that" Jackson said resignedly. "It's just that every time I try to tell her what I really want to say, it doesn't come out like that way - it's as if I'm always shoving my foot in my mouth, Sloan is right, I'm hopeless"_

_Catherine placed her hand on her son's hand; "You're not, just try to take it slow and mull things over."_

_Jackson puffed out breath; "Yeah, I really need to think it over."_

* * *

_oOo_

* * *

_**The next day**_

_"Are you really leaving?" Meredith asked._

_April stopped cooing at Bailey and turned her eyes towards Meredith; "Yeah, I have to get back to Virginia" she replied. She then moved towards the bed and gently laid the dozing baby on her friend's arms; "I really have to go, my flight leaves in an hour" she said._

_"What did Sloan say? Will he take the case?" Cristina asked._

_April smiled; "He will, he'll get back to me once he finalizes his treatment plan"_

_Cristina nodded; "Mission accomplished then"_

_"Yep" April replied. She then shoved her hands inside her pockets; "Well, I have to get going now" she said._

_"Have a safe flight April and feel free to come back anytime" Meredith said with a smile._

_"I'll keep that in mind"_

_"Owen is at the pit if you want to catch him" Cristina said._

_April nodded; "Thanks, please tell everyone I said goodbye and I'll miss them?"_

_"Will do" Meredith replied._

_April waved at her friends before walking out of the room._

* * *

_oOo_

* * *

_Owen was sorting through some charts when April saw him; she jogged towards her mentor and tapped him on the shoulder. "Chief?"_

_Owen turned around; "Oh, there you are"_

_"I just stopped by to say goodbye, my flight leaves in an hour" April said._

_"You're leaving so soon?"_

_April bobbed her head; "Yep, work waits for no one" she joked._

_"Thank you again for helping out yesterday, you've been a great help - I kinda miss having you here" Owen said sincerely._

_April smiled widely; "It was not a problem and I kinda miss having you boss me around too"_

_Owen chuckled; "That's new"_

_"April?"_

_April turned around and saw Catherine standing beside the nurses' station; she turned towards Owen and gestured towards her mother in law. "Duty calls"_

_Owen nodded; "Go ahead and have a safe flight."_

_"Thanks Chief" April said before walking towards Catherine._

_"You're leaving already?" Catherine said with a pout._

_April stopped right in front of the old woman and smiled; "I am" she replied. She then leaned forward and pulled her mother in law in a tight hug; "I'm sorry for everything and please take care of Jackson" she whispered._

_"You have nothing to be sorry for dear girl" Catherine replied. She pulled away and cupped April's face; "You take care of yourself, do you hear me? You leave everything to Mama Avery and I'll fix it for you"_

_"Thank you"_

_"My son loves you baby, his head is just stuck inside his ass. Don't give up on him just yet - promise me?"_

_April placed her hand on top of Catherine's; "I promise"_

_Catherine smiled; "That's my girl, now run along, you still have a plane to catch" she said as she pulls her hand away._

_April squeezed Catherine's hand; "I'll see you soon"_

_"Have a safe flight!"_

_"I will" April turned on her heel and began walking towards the exit without looking back._

* * *

_oOo_

* * *

_"You awake?"_

_"The question is, did I even sleep" Jackson grumbled._

_Mark plopped down on the bed, leaning back on the footboard; "She's gone, she left an hour ago."_

_Jackson averted his gaze; "I know..."_

_"You're still not gonna do anything about it?"_

_Jackson shook his head; "No, maybe we really need time apart to sort ourselves out."_

_Mark look impressed; "Did you come up with that on your own?"_

_"Nope, it's April's idea."_

_Mark nodded; "Yeah, I think that'll work" he paused and stared at Jackson seriously. "Just make sure that you don't fuck around while you're sorting yourself out."_

_"Noted" Jackson replied._

_**End of flashback **_

* * *

oOo

* * *

**Present time: **

"You did what? Are you crazy?" Lexie shouted.

Mark grimaced but kept his eyes on the road; "It's not as if I ordered him to fake amnesia Lex, I just gave him the idea."

"You know he values your opinion, I won't be surprised if he starts acting _cray cray _tomorrow!"

Mark guffawed; "_Cray cray?_ Really?"

"If this blows out of proportion I'm blaming you - you and your out of this world idea."

Mark slowly stepped on the break when the light turned red; "The ball has been in Jackson's court for 4 years now, don't you think it's time to get the ball rolling?"

Lexie shook her head in disappointment; "If only he took the time to pull his head out of his ass then those 4 years shouldn't have been wasted. Everybody knows how miserable his life has been ever since she walked out after that storm - he's stupid pride just got in the way."

"We can't do anything about the past but we can definitely do something now"

"Fine."

* * *

oOo

* * *

**The next day: **

April and Meredith just came from Daycare after dropping Bailey and Zola when Callie spotted them; the Orthopedic Surgeon lifted her hand and began beckoning them over.

"I think Callie is calling us" April said.

"Looks like it" Meredith replied.

"Morning Callie, what's up?" April asked.

Callie grinned widely; "I just came from Jackson's room and he's awake - he's looking for you."

"Really?" April asked with a raised brow.

"Yep" Callie confirmed.

"What are you waiting for? Go" Meredith said with an encouraging smile.

April smiled at the other two surgeons; "I'll check on him now" she said.

"Go on" Callie said.

"Thanks" April said before turning on her heels.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson was playing with his wedding ring when he heard a faint knock on his door; he tried his best to sit straighter and waited.

The door opened slowly as April's head popped in; when she saw that her husband is fully awake, she stepped in. "Good morning"

Jackson's lips curl into his infamous smile; "I expected you to be here when I woke up, where have you been?"

April blinked a couple of times, clearly confused with Jackson's _pleasant_ reaction; "I'm sorry, I didn't expect for you to be awake this early, especially with the amount of pain killers that they used on you" she said carefully. She then winced; "I think it still has some effect on you - you're way too perky" she added.

Jackson rolled his eyes playfully; "You're still a bucket of laughs Apes"

"_Something is amiss here - he doesn't call me Apes anymore, after the fall out - it's always been April" _April thought. She folded her arms on top of her chest as she slowly made her way towards the side of the bed; "Jackson?"

"Yep?"

April eyes flicked towards the platinum band between his fingers; "What ring are you holding?" she asked apprehensively.

The smile on Jackson's lips faltered as he began twirling the platinum band with his fingers; he stared at it for a couple of minutes before meeting April's eyes.

* * *

oOo

* * *

_**A/N: Hey lovelies! I know it's been a while since I last updated, I was kinda busy with helping out around the house, no time to write but I'm back-with a very long chapter, yey! \(^-^)/**_

_**This chappy showed you a little glimpse on what happened after April left - it's mostly Jackson's POV. As you can see, there's really nothing going on between Jackson and Mara - the next instalment will hopefully explain why people are thinking that they're fooling around. **_

_**I'm sure you noticed, but I kinda used the "Perfect Storm" scene from my other fic, Gravity-I can't help it, I love that episode because I feel like it's the turning point on Jackson & April's relationship, it's a mixture of desperation and love at its finest (And I couldn't resist- he he he) **_

_**I'm getting off track again, back to this chapter, do you think Jackson went with Mark's plan? Do you think April will consider Owens' offer? How will Mama Avery rectify her daughter in law's living situation? That my lovelies will be revealed in the next chapter! ^-^**_

_**Thank you again for all the reviews, PM's, follows and favourites! I still can't believe I was able to spark such interest with this bunny! I'll try my hardest not disappoint! Till next time! Cheers! ^-^**_

* * *

oOo

* * *

_**I would also like to take this opportunity to respond to some reviewers: **_

_**Joanerosal: **Thank you so much for reading my other two fics, it warms my heart that you consider it as your favourites :) Chapters 2 & 3 did answer why April left, I hope I was able to explain it clearly, hehehe!_

* * *

_**Haspen: **This chapter showed the free passes that I'm talking about, if you were in her shoes - would you still go back? I for one would have to think about it! LOL_

* * *

_**Fazio: **Thank you for the awesome review and for giving this bunny a chance ^-^ Nope I'm not offended with what you called rambling, I actually like it - kinda gives me some perspective, sometimes it's kinda hard writing without any feedbacks, I admit it - sometimes I get lost! Hahahaha! ^-^ _

_I already decided that Jackson won't have it easy on this story, not like Gravity, he might've cracked his skull open but that doesn't mean he will be forgiven easily. They already wasted 4 years because of his unyielding hard-headedness, it wouldn't hurt for him to grovel and work hard for April's forgiveness. _

_About the divorce thingy - you actually sparked that idea so I decided to put it in here. But unlike how the epi from GA rolled out - I decided to tweak it a bit and make it look like Mama Avery is using the pre-nup to keep the two from throwing the towel - it also helps that April is clueless about legal stuff so she doesn't know that a post-nup can be drawn and Jackson is too pre-occupied with their situation to think about anything else. _

_I also rectified the "braise" situation, Oh my god that's so embarrassing! Hahahahah! When I look back, it's as if I'm cooking or something! I can't thank you enough for calling me out on that! :) About the storm, we're okay just a little fallen tree here and there but all is good, thank god! I hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

_**Wibbi: **Thank you for your concern dear :) we're up and running again! Perks of living in small city! :)_

* * *

_**As of the other reviewers: **Thank you for all your kind words, you have no idea how happy your little thoughts encouraged me! ^-^/_


	4. My amnesia boy

**Chapter Four: My amnesia boy**

* * *

"_**People say that together we we're both sides of the same coin and we would shine like Venus in a clear night sky. We thought our love could overcome the circumstances but my ambition won't allow for compromise. I could see in the distance all the dreams that were clear to me. Every choice that I had to make left you on your own, somehow our road we started down had split asunder, too late to realize how far apart we've grown. How I wish I, wish I've done a little bit more. Now, shoulda, woulda coulda means I'm out of time. Coz shoulda woulda, coulda can't change your mind. And I wonder, wonder what I'm gonna do. Shoulda, woulda, coulda are the last words of a fool..." Shoulda, Woulda, Coulda by Beverly Knight**_

* * *

oOo

* * *

How far are you willing to go for someone you love? How many odds are you willing to defy just to get that _chance_ again? Will you be willing to hit rock bottom? Will you jump out of plane without a parachute? Will you pretend to have _amnesia _so that you can start with a _somewhat_ clean slate? Would you risk the tiny hold you have on that special person in hopes to have full grasp again? Desperate times calls for drastic measures but does it make it right?

* * *

oOo

* * *

**Present time: **

"Jackson?" April said.

Jackson tore his eyes away from the ring and met April's gaze; "That's what I'm actually going to ask you" he said. He lifted the ring up, a confused look marring his face; "Are we married or something? Because this ring looks like a wedding band to me"

April's breath caught inside her throat as panic enveloped her body; she felt her knees buckle so she grabbed the nearest thing to her, which turns out to be the footboard. "W-what year are we in?"

Jackson furrowed his brows; "2014, why?"

April shifted closer to the bed and sat down; she placed her shaking hands on her lap, a perplexed look crossing her face. "W-what do you remember about us?"

"Us?"

April nodded; "Yeah, about _us"_

"We're best of friends" Jackson replied. His eyes then widen; "I didn't screw up right? I didn't fuck up our friendship?"

"_Oh you did" _April thought. She then shook her head to clear her thoughts; "That's all you remember? Seriously?" she asked.

Jackson nodded; "Yeah" he replied. He then wiggled his finger, emphasizing the ring again; "But I really don't understand why I have this, I'm confused - help me here Apes" he pleaded.

April buried her face into her palms and groaned loudly; "This can't be happening" she mumbled.

"_This is really a bad idea, screw you Mark Sloan!" _Jackson thought as he saw how panicked his wife looked.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Don't forget to pick Zola up from dance class, I have a scheduled surgery so I can't be there on time" Meredith said.

Derek placed his hands on his wife's shoulder; "Don't worry about it, I won't forget" he said.

Meredith glared; "Make sure you remember, I don't want last time happening again."

Derek leaned forward and pecked Meredith on the lips; "It won't happen and again, I apologize" he said sincerely.

Meredith's gaze softened; "I forgive you"

Derek cracked a smile; "Thank you."

"Dr. Shepherd?"

Derek turned around and saw one of his resident's standing a couple of feet from him; "Yes, Brooks?"

"Dr. Avery sent me here to get you, it's her husband" Heather said.

Derek looked confused for a second but then again he remembered that April is back; "April is looking for me?"

"Yes, Dr. Kepner-Avery - I'm sorry to confuse you"

Meredith's brow furrowed in concern; "I dropped her off at Jackson's room, did something happen?"

Heather shifted on her feet; "Dr. Kepner-Avery thinks that Dr. Avery might have amnesia"

"Amnesia?" Derek asked.

"I thought you said he's okay in the head?" Meredith said.

Derek turned towards his wife; "He is, I checked him yesterday and he answered all my questions correctly."

"He's clearly not okay if April thinks he has amnesia" Meredith replied. She then grabbed her husband by his coat sleeve and began pulling him towards Heather; "Let's go check on him" she said.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Could you please stop pacing Apes? You're making me dizzy not to mention anxious" Jackson said calmly.

April halted her steps and turned towards her husband; "I'm sorry, it's just - this can't be happening right now."

"Why don't you sit down and just explain to me what should not be happening?"

April resumed her pacing; "I - I can't, I need to speak to Derek first."

Jackson pointed towards the window; "There he is"

Derek entered the room with Heather and Meredith in tow; "What's happening here?" he asked.

April spun around; "Thank god you're here!" she breathed out. She then gestured towards Jackson, panic evident on her face; "Something is wrong with him" she said.

Derek walked towards the bed and stared at Jackson; "Does your head hurt?"

Jackson made a face; "No but there's kinda something wrong with my memory"

"Not _kinda, _something is wrong with it!" April exclaimed.

Meredith walked towards April and placed her arm around her shoulders; "Calm down Apes."

April shook her head; "I-I'm sorry, I need to step out" she said before making a bee line towards the door.

Both Jackson and Derek turned towards April; "Follow her" the latter said.

Meredith didn't need much prodding; she spun on her heels and followed the red head out.

Derek met Jackson's eyes; "Why does she think that your memory is faulty?"

Jackson lifted his hand and wiggled his fingers; "Maybe because I don't remember why I have this?" he suggested.

"You don't remember being married to her?"

Jackson's eyes widen dramatically; "So I'm actually married to her?"

Derek furrowed his brows, "Do you know what year we are in?"

"Why do you two keep on asking me that?" Jackson huffed irritably. "It's 2014"

Derek shoved his hands inside his labcoat, a pensive look crossing his face; "Because it seems to me that you remember everything correctly aside from your wife" he said. He then turned his face towards Heather; "Brooks, come over here"

Heather walked towards her mentor; "Yep?"

Jackson shifted his eyes between the two Neuro junkies; "_Let's see if your prot is really doing her homework" _he thought.

"What do you think is happening with Dr. Avery?" Derek asked.

"I don't want to jump into conclusions without further tests but it seems to me that he might be showing signs of Selective Amnesia" Heather replied.

"_She's good" _Jackson thought. "Selective Amnesia? What does that mean?"

Heather shifted on her feet; "It means that you lost memories but just selected few, in this case - your wife."

"Probable causes?" Derek asked.

"He hit his head pretty badly?" Heather answered.

Jackson rolled his eyes; "Everybody knows that Brooks"

"I was grasping straws there, sorry" Heather said awkwardly.

Jackson turned his gaze towards Derek; "Why April though?"

"You may not remember April because of a very painful memory or she might be your strongest memory during the time of your accident- it can be both" Derek explained.

Jackson leaned back on his pillow; "Painful memory? I don't recall having a fall out with her, I mean - she's my best friend for as long as I can remember"

Derek sighed; "I'm really not in the position to tell you things but let me talk to April and explain the situation, I'll send her in after"

"Okay, thanks man" Jackson said.

"Let's go Brooks" Derek said.

Heather threw Jackson an apologetic look before following her mentor.

Jackson waited for the door to close before letting out relieved sigh; "Damn, I must've sold myself short - who would've thought that I can act?" he murmured to himself. He then remembered his conversation with Mara; she knew he didn't lose his memory - he needs to warn her. He leaned to his side and grabbed his phone; he tapped on the screen and sent her a message.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Calm down"

April halted her pacing and turned towards Meredith; "I can't calm down. What the fuck is wrong with him? Why can't he remember me?"

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation why he's like that" Meredith said, trying to soothe her friend's fried nerves. "He does remember you, right?"

"He remembers me as his best friend" April said. "How on earth can you forget that you're married and remember everything else? It's insane!"

Meredith spotted her husband; "Derek! We're here"

Derek walked towards his wife and the frazzled red head; "April"

"What's wrong with him Derek? Did he remember anything?" April asked.

"What's wrong with his head?"

Derek fixed his eyes on April; "Nothing is really definite at this time but I'll be running some more tests. However, my prognosis at the moment is Selective Amnesia."

"Oh god" April said as she buried her face in her palms again.

"Selective Amnesia?" Meredith asked.

Derek nodded; "Yes" he replied. "He can definitely remember April but not the last four years, he knows her and he knows that they are best of friends but he can't remember marrying her or anything after that."

April took her hands off her face; "It's not permanent right? Based from what I know about Selective Amnesia, the memory comes back eventually?"

Derek shifted on his feet; "I'm gonna be very upfront with you; in some cases they regain their memory after a week but for others, it never comes back. There were also cases wherein they would only remember snippets; a flash memory which was significant to them. It could be the best days of their lives; happiest, loneliest and so forth. It could also be music, food or places - nothing definite. No studies have really found any medication or treatment to retrieve someone's memory" he paused and threw April an apologetic look. "I hate to put you on the spot April but if you want him to remember what you have four years ago, you need to help him. You're the only one who can jog his memories because you created it with him."

"I need to sit down" April said shakily.

Meredith pointed towards the empty room on their right; "Let's go there"

April followed Meredith's instructions and made her way towards the room quietly.

Meredith turned towards Derek; "You need run the tests as soon as possible"

"I will do it right now" Derek replied before walking away.

Meredith nodded before following April; she entered the room and sat beside her distraught friend.

"I don't know why this is happening to me..."

"Rotten luck?" Meredith suggested.

April laughed dryly; "Very rotten indeed" she agreed.

"I know this is not the right time to broach the subject but you are welcome to stay with us for as long as you would like."

April turned her face towards Meredith, her eyes welling with tears; "Thank you" she said sincerely.

"You're welcome"

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Selective Amnesia? Really?" Stephanie said with wide eyes.

Heather nodded; "Yeah"

"But is that normal?" Leah asked.

Heather shrugged her shoulders; "It's possible, according to Dr. Shepherd, the memory loss can be temporary or permanent as of the moment nothing is definite yet, we will still be running some tests to see if that's the only area of his memory that's affected."

"Of all the things to forget, he forgets his wife - how convenient" Stephanie said.

Leah plopped down beside her friend; "I wonder if he remembers Dr. Keaton..."

"That would be a riot" Shane piped in. "Remembering the other woman and forgetting the wife, scandalous."

"Edwards! Murphy! Brooks! Ross!"

The four residents all turned around and saw Mark standing behind the nurses' station.

Mark braced his hands on his hips, a menacing look marring his features; "Are you here to learn or are you here to just gossip?"

Stephanie and Leah both shot up from their seat; "We're going" the latter said before pulling Stephanie away.

Shane gathered his charts; "I think Dr. Karev needs me" he said before scurrying.

Heather was about to make her own excuse but wasn't able to do so when she saw Mark beckoning her forward. "Y-yes, Dr. Sloan?"

"Is it true?"

Heather swallowed thickly; "What's true Sir?"

"What you said about Dr. Avery, does he have Selective Amnesia?" Mark asked.

"Yes Sir" Heather said. "Dr. Shepherd and I checked on him this morning and there seems to be a lapse in his memory. We will be running some tests later to check the extent of his memory loss."

Mark quirked a brow; "About what I heard, what does Ross mean when he said that he can remember the _other woman _but can't remember the wife?"

Heather looked uncomfortable; "Err-"

"Just spit it out" Mark snapped.

"It's just that Dr. Avery can't seem to remember that he's married to the other Dr. Avery"

"You mean to say that he can't remember being married to April Avery nee Kepner?"

"Yes"

"Okay, thank you" Mark said. "Go back to work"

Heather didn't need to be told twice, she left in a hurry.

Mark waited for Heather's back to disappear from his sight before he let a smirk tug on his lips; "So he followed my suggestion after all" he mused. "Time to pay amnesia boy a visit"

* * *

oOo

* * *

Mara knocked on Jackson's door before opening it; she peered inside and saw him watching T.V. "Hey"

Jackson turned towards the door and saw Mara standing by the door; "Why are you just standing there? Come in and close the door."

Mara entered the room and closed the door behind; "I came here as soon as I read your text, what's up?" she asked.

Jackson pointed towards the chair closest to the bed; "I need to ask you a favour"

Mara threw Jackson an intrigued look before sitting; "Sounds ominous" she joked.

Jackson flinched; "Not really"

Mara crossed her legs and stared at Jackson expectantly.

Jackson placed his hands on his lap; "I - err -"

"Out with it, I don't have all day you know"

Jackson cleared his throat; "I kinda fibbed having amnesia" he blurted out.

Mara's eyes widen in shock; "YOU WHAT?"

Jackson scratched the back of his head; "I pretended to have amnesia" he repeated.

"For what?"

Jackson's cheeks flush; "It was actually Mark's idea - to keep April here longer..."

Mara folded her arms on top of her chest; "You're lying to keep her here, is that it?"

"That's the idea" Jackson replied. "But I won't do it for long, one month max"

Mara quirked a brow; "If you're pretending to have amnesia, how can you explain knowing some of us?" she asked.

"Are you familiar with Selective Amnesia?"

"You're pretending not to remember your wife specifically?"

"I remember her, I just don't remember marrying her" Jackson said.

Mara wrinkled her nose in disgust; "That's a low blow"

"I'm grasping straws here" Jackson explained. He then began fiddling with his wedding ring; "I know April, she'll leave once she finds out that I'm okay...I don't want her to leave..."

Mara uncrossed her legs and leaned forward; she braced her elbows on top of her knees and clasped her hands under her chin. "Just tell her the truth, do what you were planning to do before you had the accident."

"I'm still gonna do what I'm supposed to do, I just need to buy more time"

"It just doesn't feel right" Mara said. "Lies brought you to this predicament, lies won't fix it."

Jackson was getting upset; "Don't you think I know that?"

Mara studied Jackson's face; "You want me to keep quiet?"

"Please?" Jackson asked desperately.

Mara pursed her lips before standing up; "Fine, I won't say a bloody word but don't tell me I didn't warn you" she said.

"Thank you" Jackson said with a small smile.

Mara shoved her hands inside her labcoat pockets; "Is there anything else?"

"No, that's it"

"I'll go now, I don't want your Mother seeing me here again, I don't fancy being thrown out" Mara said as she walks towards the door.

"I'm sorry about that" Jackson said sincerely.

"Its fine" Mara replied. She opened the door but paused by the doorframe; "Jackson?"

"Yeah?"

"Think hard about this, please?" Mara said seriously. "It's just that you're my friend and I don't want you making the same mistake again..."

"I already thought about this and I promise, I won't prolong this charade more than I need to - trust me."

Mara nodded; "Okay" she said before stepping out.

Jackson leaned back on his pillows; "I can do this, not more than 1 month" he said to himself.

* * *

oOo

* * *

**Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital: One year after April's departure**

"You mean to say that we're hiring a new Attending Urologist?" Cristina clarified.

"Yes" Owen replied. "Today is Dr. Fitzgerald's last day"

"Did you start interviewing applicants already?" Meredith asked.

Owen leaned back on his chair; "The Foundation already sent their candidate and she will be arriving here today"

Jackson frowned; "What do you mean the Foundation sent their candidate?"

"It meant exactly that" Richard said. "I spoke with your Mother yesterday and she told me that the Foundation will be sending one of her former students."

"One of her students?" Mark clarified.

"Yes, as a matter of fact she already came here to visit a few years ago" Richard explained. He then turned his eyes towards Jackson; "Do you remember Dr. Mara Keaton?" he asked.

Mark's eyes widen; "The British delight?"

Lexie pinched Mark's arm; "Stop being crude!"

"Ouch!" Mark yipped. "No need to be violent woman"

Cristina turned her face towards Jackson; "The woman you took to Mama Avery's gala?" she asked with a quirked brow.

Jackson felt a tightening in the pit of his stomach but kept his face passive; "Yeah" he replied.

Mark snorted but kept his mouth shut.

Jackson threw Mark a sharp look before moving his eyes to Owen; "You said she will be arriving today?"

Owen took a peek at his watch; "She'll be here in two hours"

Jackson nodded but didn't say anything about the matter further.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Mara Keaton entered Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital for the second time in her life; when she left all those years ago, she never thought she'd come back nor did she even envision working here. She surveyed her surroundings and saw a familiar face standing by the receptionist desk; she adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder before sauntering towards the figure. Once she's a couple of feet away, she cleared her throat loudly, announcing her presence.

Jackson tore his eyes away from his tab and turned towards the sound; "Dr. Keaton" he said politely.

Mara smiled shyly; "Dr. Avery, it's nice seeing you again"

Jackson stood straighter and made his way towards her; "Welcome to Seattle Grace Mercy West" he said formally.

Mara couldn't help but raised her brow with his aloofness; "No need to be super formal, you know"

Jackson cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the familiarity; "Okay, how was your flight?"

"Better than expected" Mara replied. "Where is Dr. Hunt? I actually thought he'd be the one to welcome me"

"Dr. Hunt got pulled into an emergency surgery so he was replaced by me"

"I see" Mara replied. She then took a deep breath before shifting closer so no one could hear them; "Let's get the cat out of the bag now, shall we? I know something happened between the two of us last time I was here but I don't have any intention of having a repeat performance. I'm here for work and I'd appreciate it big time if everything between us stays friendly. You're the only one I'm familiar with in this bloody hospital so I would really like it if we can be friends."

Jackson stared at Mara for a couple of seconds before letting out the breath he seems to be holding; "You don't have any idea how relieved I am to hear that."

Mara chuckled; "I take it that you want the same thing?"

"I do" Jackson said with a small smile.

Mara smiled back; "Good, now can you bloody shake off the third degree and start treating me like a friend and not a blast from the past that you're just dying to get rid off?"

For the first time in months, Jackson let out a full belly laugh.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Weeks passed by and so is Jackson and Mara's new found friendship; it turns out that they have a lot in common so it was easy to get along with each other. A lot of people in the hospital are not buying that it's just friendship between them, most often than not, they were construed as lovers. Jackson on his part thinks that they don't owe anyone any explanations so he neither confirmed nor denied the allegations. Mara on the other hand, tried explaining that everything is just strictly platonic but she soon grew tired. Their mutual silence about the issue only added fuel to the fire, making them the center of gossip among their peers. Neither of them really cared though, because they know the real score and for them, that is all that matters.

It was a slow Monday and Jackson is standing at the lobby waiting for Mara; he was leaning idly on the receptionist desk when he noticed a tall guy watching him intently. He has no intention of acknowledging the stranger but he was stripped off of the choice when the man approached him.

The stranger held out his hand; "Dr. Liam Noble"

Jackson shook Liam's hand firmly; "Dr. Jackson Avery" he introduced himself. "How can I help you?"

Liam let his hand fall to his side; "It's nice to meet you, I'm actually looking for my girlfriend - Dr. Mara Keaton"

"_I didn't know she has a boyfriend" _Jackson thought. He was about to tell Liam about meeting Mara for lunch but he wasn't able to do so when he spotted her exiting the lifts; "There she is" he said.

Liam turned around and followed Jackson's gaze.

Mara's brows furrowed when she recognized the man standing beside Jackson, she stopped a couple of feet away from them, obviously keeping her distance; "What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

Liam smiled; "Is that the proper way to greet your boyfriend after not seeing him in months?"

Mara scowled; "Stop implying that were in a relationship because we're not, I'll bloody castrate you and shove your balls in your cheating arse if you say that again" she warned.

Jackson's eyes widen in shock; he stared at Liam before moving his eyes back to Mara.

Liam's smile didn't falter; he took a step towards Mara and held out his hand. "Let bygones be bygones love, come give me a proper greeting."

Mara scoffed in disbelief; "Bygones be bygones? Are you bloody mental? And keep your philandering hand to yourself, I don't even want to know where that came from."

Liam let his hand fall to his side, a pained look crossing his features; "I apologized for that already, I thought you forgave me..."

"Sorry doesn't fix everything" Mara said stiffly.

Liam took a step towards Mara; "Don't be like that"

Mara took a step back; "Please leave" she said. She then turned her gaze towards Jackson; "Let's go"

Jackson pulled away from his perch and made his way towards Mara.

Liam switched his eyes between the two, his face turning dark; "So it's true, you really moved here so you can fuck your way to the top" he paused to scoff. "What better way to do that than to pursue Harper Avery's grandson, you really are a piece of work."

Jackson's brow furrowed; "You stop right there buddy" he warned.

Mara threw Liam a murderous look; "I'm where I am at right now because of hard work not because I fucked my way up - I'm not like you" she spat.

"What do you mean by that?" Liam hissed.

"Oh come on Liam, don't play daft with me! Everybody knows you fucked your way up, you wouldn't have been named Department Head if you hadn't slept with Carlton!"

Liam's face turned an angry shade of red; "Why you-" he snapped as he charged towards Mara.

Jackson grabbed Mara out of the way and placed her behind him; "I would have to ask you to leave Dr. Noble" he said firmly.

Liam's hands curled into a tight fist; "Who the fuck do you think you are to ask me to leave? You're just an Avery, you don't own this fucking place"

Mara pushed Jackson aside and began lunging towards Liam. "He can throw you out of this place because he bloody owns it you daft prick!"

Jackson caught Mara just in time; "Calm down, you're making a scene" he said through gritted teeth. He then turned his eyes to Liam; "Get the hell out of here or I'll have security kick your ass to the curb" he hissed.

"And that just explains everything!" Liam sneered. "He's not just an _Avery, _he owns a freaking hospital - I should have known! You really are a gold digging slut."

Jackson felt his anger flare; he deposited Mara on his side before throwing a right hook at Liam's face.

Liam landed on his ass; "Mother fucker" he groaned as he covers his left eye.

"Fucking bastard" Jackson cursed as he shook his hand to get rid of the pain.

Mara slapped Jackson's shoulder; "Why did you to that? You have a surgery in an hour, Sloan will kill me!" she said in panic.

"I just defended your honour and all I get is a slap on the shoulder? Gee, you're welcome Mara" Jackson said sarcastically.

Mara rolled her eyes; "Thank you for defending my honour" she said sincerely. "But won't you get in trouble for punching him?"

"I don't give a flying fuck, that bastard had it coming" Jackson said. He then moved towards the receptionist desk; "Call security and have them throw that piece of shit out of my hospital, he's banned from entering this place, do you understand me?"

"Y-yes, Dr. Avery"

"Thank you" Jackson said. He then turned towards Liam and saw him standing; "I don't ever want to see your face here again and if I hear you spouting crap about Mara I won't think twice about breaking every single bone in your body" he sneered.

"You won't get away with this Avery, I'll press charges"

"Go on ahead, press charges, I don't give a damn" Jackson said. He then took a step forward and stared at the other man menacingly; "But if you do, you're gonna have to kiss your career goodbye because I'm gonna make sure that no hospital in this country will ever hire you - I'm an _Avery _after all, connections does wonders."

Liam threw Jackson a disgusted look as he straightened his suit; he flipped them a finger before storming towards the exit.

Mara blinked a couple of times; "Can you really do that?"

"Nah, I'm just trash talking him"

Mara stared at Jackson for a moment before bursting into fits of giggles.

Jackson lifted his hand and started flexing it; "I don't think anything is broken" he said with a grimace.

Mara stepped closer and gently took his hand; she examined it thoroughly before meeting Jackson's eye. "I don't think it's broken but we better ice it before it swells"

Jackson pulled his hand away; "Your ex boyfriend has a thick face - _literally_" he mused.

Mara wrinkled her nose in disgust; "I don't even know what I saw in him, I can't believe I had sex with that wanker"

Jackson scrunched his face; "TMI"

Mara waved her hand dismissively; "Sorry" she said. She then gestured towards the corridor leading to the pit; "Let me clean that first before we leave, we don't want people thinking that you went into a punching spree" she said as she began walking.

"It kinda felt good hitting someone" Jackson admitted.

Mara threw Jackson a side glance; "Don't make it a habit."

Jackson rolled his eyes as he fell into step with Mara; "I'm not saying I will" he said. "By the way, why didn't you tell me anything about having a cheating pig of a boyfriend?"

"Same reason why you didn't tell me about your estranged wife"

Jackson winced; "I don't talk about _her_ because it just hurts more when I do..." he said quietly.

"I understand - I was in the same position months ago" Mara said. "Talking about it helps though,"

Jackson pushed the door open; "I know it helps but I can't even say her name without feeling a sharp pain in my chest - talking about it in details will surely send me to cardiac shock and I don't want to die yet."

"You would have to talk about it eventually" Mara said. "Saying her name is the first step to recovery but if you can't say it yet then we can start calling her she-who-must-not-be-named as practice"

"You did not just compare my wife to Voldemort" Jackson said, amusement evident in his tone.

Mara chuckled; "I'm not comparing her to the Dark Lord, you don't want to hear her name so we'll use that as a code."

"_She-who-must-be-named" _Jackson repeated slowly. "That can work but only for now and nobody can know it, understand?"

"Aye" Mara replied.

Jackson shook his head; "Here we go again with your out of this world lingo."

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Is it true? Did Jackson really hit that guy?" Cristina asked as she places her tray on top of the table.

"He did" Meredith replied.

"I heard it was Keaton's boyfriend" Lexie piped in.

Cristina sat down; "Why would he hit Keaton's boyfriend? I thought they were just friends?"

Meredith shrugged her shoulders; "That's what we've been trying to figure out for the past 15 minutes"

"What does your boyfriend think?" Cristina asked before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Mark was furious, he was supposed to do the surgery with him today but since Jackson's hand is kinda busted he had to do it alone" Lexie explained.

"I didn't know that, is it broken?" Meredith asked.

"Nah, just swollen" Lexie replied.

Cristina swallowed her food before speaking; "I was actually close to believing that he and Keaton are just friends but based from what happened, I'm not buying it anymore. Remember the last time he went fist happy and broke my brand new coffee table?"

"Ooohh, I remember that! He almost broke Alex's nose because he tried to make out with April" Lexie said.

"Let's not forget about the Boards" Meredith said.

"See? Avery is not the type of guy who goes all _Rocky _if he doesn't have any emotional attachment" Cristina explained. "He beat the shit out of Alex because he defended April, he would've punched that asshole from Case Western Reserve if April didn't start beating that piece of shit herself."

Meredith leaned back on her seat and stared at her best friend seriously; "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

Lexie threw her sister a confused look; "You know what she's thinking?"

"Yeah" Cristina replied.

"What is she thinking?" Lexie asked.

Meredith turned towards Lexie; "She's telling April"

"Oh"

"She has the right to know" Cristina said defensively.

"I know that" Meredith said. "Just try to be less _you _when you tell her"

Cristina just raised her brow as a response.

* * *

oOo

* * *

**Present time: **

Catherine was walking along the hallway when she noticed April sitting inside a vacant room; she walked towards it and peered inside. "April?"

April turned towards the voice; "Catherine..." she greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Catherine asked as she steps into the room.

"Just thinking" April replied. "Something happened..."

"What? Is it Jackson?"

April shifted on her perch and gathered her hands on her lap; "It has something to do with him but don't worry, he's alright-" she paused. "Kinda..."

Catherine furrowed her brows; "What do you mean?"

"He has selective amnesia and he forgot me"

"He forgot you?"

April felt her eyes sting with tears; "Well not fully, he still remembers me but as his best friend and not his wife..."

"Oh good lord" Catherine gasped.

April wiped her eyes; "Derek will still be running more tests to check the extent of it but it seems like it's just his memory of me that's lost"

Catherine walked towards the red head and sat beside her; she pulled her hands and gathered it on her lap. "My son loves you too much to forget you sweetheart, he'll get those memories back..."

"I don't know why this is all happening now..."

"Everything happens for a reason, we might not know the purpose of it now but in due time we will..."

April leaned her head on Catherine's shoulder; "I hope you're right..."

"I'm always right" Catherine said confidently.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Hey Pinocchio"

Jackson's eyes snapped open; he turned towards the door and saw his mentor leaning by the door frame. "What?"

Mark crossed his arms on top of his chest, a sly smirk playing on his lips; "I called you Pinocchio" he repeated.

Jackson scowled; "Stop calling me that" he hissed. "Someone might hear you"

Mark chortled happily; he pulled away from his perch and made his way towards his prot. He plopped down on the bed; "I heard..." he trailed off.

"So?"

Mark leaned back on the footboard; "How was it? Give me details."

Jackson sighed; "It worked but April looked like she's in physical pain, she literally run out of the room."

Mark nodded; "That should be expected"

"Am I doing the right thing? I mean, I'm lying to her _again _for goodness sake!" Jackson whispered anxiously.

"Do you want her to stay longer?"

"Yes"

Mark scooted closer; "I'm not saying that lying is right but as of the moment that's your only option. We both know that once Derek clears your head she'll be on the first flight out of here" he explained. "And besides, the ball is already rolling and it's too late to make it stop now - just focus on your game and do your best to be the man she deserves."

Jackson cracked a smile; "When did you become so smart?" he teased.

Mark huffed; "What are you talking about? I've always been smart."

Jackson snorted; "If you say so."

"Whatever, Pinocchio!"

"Stop calling me that!"

* * *

oOo

* * *

Catherine stood up from her perch and offered her hand to April; "Come on"

April grasped Catherine's hand; "Where are we going?" she asked as she hopped off the bed.

"To see your amnesia boy" Catherine replied.

April hesitated; "I don't think-"

"No, you're not hiding in here, he might not remember being married to you but he can certainly remember you as his best friend." Catherine interjected. She then squeezed April's hand and stared into her eyes seriously; "I know this is really hard for you, given your history but sweetheart, put your place in his shoes - even for just today. Would you want your best friend avoiding you after you just found out that you have amnesia and manage to forget a large portion of your life?" she asked.

April pursed her lips; "Well that makes me feel like the world's biggest jerk"

Catherine offered a small smile; "We both know that's not true, amnesia boy owns that title" she finished with a conspiring wink.

A chuckle escaped April's lips even before she was able to stifle it.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Owen?"

Owen halted his steps when he saw his wife standing by the coffee cart; a smile curled up his lips as he made his way towards her. "Hey"

Cristina handed the barista bills before grabbing her cup; "What are you doing here? You're not due till tomorrow morning"

Owen swept Cristina into a hug, minding the hot beverage in her hand; "The conference finished early so I had the chance to catch an early flight out" he explained. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Cristina replied as she pulls away from the hug. "Did you come here straight from the airport?"

"Nope, I went home first to take a shower and to drop my things off" Owen replied.

Cristina cocked her head to the side, her eyes narrowing into slits; "You're here to make sure that April hasn't left"

Owen scratched the back of his head; "Am I that obvious?" he asked sheepishly.

"Subtlety isn't really your strong point honey" Cristina said while patting Owens' shoulder. "You're in luck, she's still here and it looks like she won't be going anywhere soon"

"Why do you think that?"

"Avery seemed to knock his head hard during the accident - he has amnesia."

Owens' eyes widen in shock; "Amnesia?"

Cristina waved her hand dismissively; "It's not the whole _she bang_ so don't get your feathers ruffled."

"What do you mean not the whole _she bang_?" Owen asked with furrowed brows, clearly confused with his wife's statement.

Cristina took another sip of her drink; "Derek told Mer and then she told me that Pretty boy suffered from Selective Amnesia, apparently he remembers everything aside from his wife."

"He doesn't remember April?" Owen asked. "At all?"

Cristina looked somewhat ecstatic; "Oh, that's where the shit started hitting the fence - he remembers Kepner alright but not marrying her - he sees her as his best friend from four years ago and not as his alienated wife."

Owen rested his hands on his hips; "Now that's just shitty"

"Drama here we come!" Cristina exclaimed.

"Cristina..."

"Oh stuff it! You know for a fact that what I'm saying is true" Cristina quipped.

Owen just shook his head.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Stop fidgeting for goodness sake!" Catherine chastised.

April wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans before folding her arms on her chest; "I'm sorry - I can't help it if I'm jittery!"

Catherine fought the urge to roll her eyes; "It's gonna be fine April" she said. "Can I open the door now?"

April took a deep calming breath before nodding; "Go on"

Catherine shook her head in amusement; she turned the knob and pushed the door open. She stepped inside the room and saw her son watching T.V; "Hey baby" she greeted.

"Hey Mom" Jackson replied, not taking his eyes off of the television.

April closed the door behind her and cleared her throat loudly; "H-hey"

Jackson's head automatically snapped to the side upon hearing the familiar voice; "Hey Apes" he said with a smile.

Catherine moved towards the bed and sat down; she captured Jackson's hand and gathered it on her lap, just like what she did for April a couple of minutes ago. "Is it true baby? You've forgotten your wife?"

April cringed but kept her mouth shut.

Jackson's face fell; "It's true" he replied despondently. He then moved his gaze towards April and threw her an apologetic look; "I'm really sorry April - I didn't mean for this to happen..."

"I-I know and I'm sorry for running off earlier - I just panicked" April admitted sheepishly.

"It's understandable, don't worry about it" Jackson said.

Catherine gently turned her son's face towards hers, meeting his eyes directly; "Are you sure you don't remember anything baby?"

Jackson can almost hear his heart beating, his skin started to prickle with fear; his mother can always tell when he's lying and right now she's using her_ Mama Eyes _on him - he's screwed. He swallowed the thick lump in his throat and soldiered on; "I really don't" he lied.

Catherine let her hand drop; "_Faking amnesia, damn he's good" _she thought. "Okay"

"_Damn it to hell, she knows! She fucking knows!" _Jackson thought. He averted his gaze and grabbed the remote control; he pointed it towards the T.V and switched it off. "I think I'll have a shut eye, my head hurts"

April's brows furrowed in concern; "Do you want me to page Derek?"

Jackson opened his mouth to respond but his mother cut him off; "Oh he's just fine sweetheart, don't worry about him" Catherine said with a smile.

"Okay" April replied. She was about to ask further but wasn't able to do so when the door burst open; she turned towards it and saw Shane.

Shane threw the room occupant's an apologetic look; "I'm sorry to disturb you but Dr. Hunt sent me here to get Dr. Kepner"

Catherine raised her brow; "Its Dr. Avery dear, address your superiors correctly."

"I-I'm sorry, it won't happen again" Shane said.

April cleared her throat; "It's okay, where is he?"

"He's waiting for you in his office" Shane replied.

"Tell him I'll be there" April replied.

Shane didn't linger long; he bowed his head as acknowledgement before scampering away.

April shoved her hands inside her pockets; "Well, I better go check what the Chief needs"

Catherine nodded; "Go on ahead"

Jackson looked at April hopefully; "See me later? Please?"

"I will" April replied with a small smile before leaving the room quietly.

Catherine waited for a couple of minutes before turning towards her son; her brow raised, her lips curling into a mischievous smile. "Getting desperate are we? Faking amnesia? Brilliant!"

Jackson covered his face with his hands and groaned.

Catherine chuckled; "Don't be such a Drama Queen, I promise not spill the beans to your wife"

Jackson pulled his hand away, a surprised look marring his face; "Y-you're not going to bust my ass and tell April?"

Catherine lifted her hand and began studying her nails; "Why would I do that? I want you two to get back together as much as you do - if faking amnesia gets the job done then I'm all for it"

"Really?"

Catherine let her hand drop and fixed her eyes on her son; "I only have one condition"

Jackson gulped; "What is it?"

"Make sure you do things right this time, don't screw up and don't hurt her anymore. Do your hardest to win that woman back, grovel if you must - to hell with your pride, we both know how well it kept you warm at night for the past 4 years" Catherine said seriously.

Jackson smiled; "Yes ma'am"

Catherine leaned forward and pinched Jackson's cheek; "I'm so proud of you! My baby has finally found his balls! I thought you lost it permanently!"

"MOM!"

* * *

oOo

* * *

Owen was riffling through some documents when he heard a faint knock on his door; "Come in"

April stepped into the room; "Chief" she greeted with a large smile.

"It's been years" Owen replied with a smile.

April walked towards the desk and sat on the chair right in front of it; "It is and it feels good to be back" she admitted.

Owen stacked the papers and placed it in his in-tray; "It's good to have you back" he countered.

April crossed her legs; "So, how can I help you?"

Owen chuckled; "I can see that something hasn't changed, huh?"

April felt her cheeks flush; "Yeah..."

"Now, let's not beat around the bush any longer because I know you have other things to do" Owen said.

April nodded; "The floor is yours Chief"

Owen opened his drawer to grab a brown envelop; he placed it right in front of April and leaned back on his chair. "I'm stepping down as Trauma Head and I want you take my position - that envelope right in front of you contains the offer, why don't you open it."

April stared at Owen in shock, when Shane told her that Owen wanted to talk to her - this is the last thing she expected. With shaking hands, she pulled the envelope towards her and pried it open; she pulled the documents inside and began perusing its contents - her eyes growing wider and wider with each paragraph.

Owen bit the inside of his cheek as he watches April; he knew that what he's asking her is not easy but it's something that he needed to do. She's been gone far too long and he knew that it's finally time to come back _home_; she deserves the spot and if there's one person he'd be happy to pass it on to, it would be her.

April tore her eyes away from the paper and met her mentor's gaze; "I-I don't know what to say - this is too much..."

Owen braced his elbows on the arm rest and clasped his hands under his chin; "I'm not expecting you to give me an answer now because I know there are a lot of factors to consider" he said.

April blinked a couple of times, still overwhelmed with what she was offered; "Yeah, I need to think about this..."

Owen smiled to re-assure April; "That's all I ask"

* * *

oOo

* * *

April left Owens' room still in a daze; she aimlessly made her way towards the elevator and punched the button subconsciously. She tucked herself in the corner and lowered her eyes to the envelope that she's holding; she tightened her hold on it and closed her eyes. Not a week ago, her life was exactly where she wanted it to be; comfortable and safe but with just a single phone call, all of that seems to vanish in thin air. She heard the elevator chime open so she opened her eyes; she pulled away from her perch and stepped out. She slowly walked towards the helipad and stood at the center; she lifted her face towards the clear afternoon sky and took a deep breath. She has a lot of decision to make and thinking about it makes her head hurt; she needed a breather and this rooftop seems to be the best spot to do that.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Owen was walking along the hallways when he heard his name being called; he halted his steps and turned around. "Dr. Avery"

Catherine stopped right in front of Owen; "You gave me quite an exercise there, you walk so fast" she said with a smile.

Owen smiled shyly; "Err - yeah, trauma habit - sorry"

Catherine chuckled; "It's okay, are you in a hurry? Can I have a word with you?"

"Of course, let's go to my office?"

"Lead the way"

* * *

oOo

* * *

"This might be a medical emergency or I'll be forced to strangle you"

"She knows!"

Mark folded his arms on top of his chest, his brows furrowing; "Who knows?"

"My mom! That crazy woman knows I'm faking it!" Jackson said, panic evident in his voice.

"How the hell did she know?" Mark asked, aghast.

"She always knows when I'm lying to her, it's her _Mama Eyes_!"

Mark snorted; "_Mama Eyes_?"

"YES!" Jackson snapped. "Don't tell me your Mom can't read you?"

Mark wrinkled his nose; "My mom doesn't give a fuck about me - lying or not, so I don't know Mother's can do that"

Jackson's face softened; "I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to-"

"Stop right there" Mark interjected. "This is not about my crappy parents, it's about you. So tell me, what did she say? Will she bust your ass and tell Mrs. Avery that you're lying through your teeth?"

"Shhhhhhh! Jesus! Not so loud!" Jackson chastised. "Anyway, no - she's actually quite supportive about it"

Mark let out a bark of laughter; "I _really really _like your mother, she's awesome"

"She has her moments" Jackson replied.

Mark shoved his hands inside his labcoat pocket; "So, is that it?"

Jackson nodded; "Yeah"

"Well, if your done panicking like a girl having her first period then I have to leave - I actually work here, you know."

"Fine. Go. Thanks!"

"Anytime" Mark said before stepping out of the room.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Basically, you're appointing April as Jackson's replacement for the mean time?" Owen clarified.

"Yes" Catherine replied. "I was supposed to step in for him but unfortunately I have some prior commitments in Boston that I cannot cancel. April is _still _my son's legal wife so in his or my absence she is automatically appointed."

Owen nodded; "I understand. Have you talked to her about this already?"

"Not yet but don't worry about it, I'll take care of that" Catherine replied.

"Okay" Owen replied. He then cleared his throat and met Catherine's eyes; "As you know I'm stepping down as Trauma Head because I wanted to focus more on being Chief - I just offered her my position and I'm hoping that she'll accept it."

Catherine's lips curled into a smile; "My my, looks like I'm not the only one who wants her back"

Owen leaned back on his chair and smiled; "Let's just say that I think it's time for her to come home."

"Ditto"

* * *

oOo

* * *

True to her words, April made her way back to Jackson's room; she knocked on the door before peeking inside. "Hi"

"Hi" Jackson replied. He then scooted back and sat straighter; "I thought you'd never come back" he said awkwardly.

April stepped into the room and closed the door behind her; "I said I would" she replied. She then made her way towards the bed and sat near the footboard; "Are you feeling a tad better? Does your head still hurt?" she asked.

Jackson shook his head; "No, I'm fine - the shut eye helped."

"Good" April replied. She then placed her hands on her lap, fumbling with her fingers nervously; "Still can't remember anything?"

"I'm trying but it's like I'm hitting a brick wall every time I force myself to remember" Jackson lied.

"Don't rush it - it will come to you" April said with a small smile.

"_Time to address the proverbial elephant in the room" _Jackson thought. He cleared his throat and placed his hands on his lap; "I - I know I said I can't remember anything about you but I don't feel that way..."

April's breath hitch inside his throat; "W—what do you mean?"

"_Time for the kill" _Jackson thought. "I don't know, I can't explain it. All I know is that every time I look at you, my heart goes haywire and whenever you leave the room it's like I can't breathe..."

April felt her heart skip a beat at his admission; "R-really?"

"Yes" Jackson replied. "This may sound weird but can I touch your hand?"

April swallowed thickly; "Why?"

"I just want to test something" Jackson replied. He then held out his right hand; "Please?"

April stared at his hand before meeting Jackson's eyes; she wanted to say no but when she saw the look on his eyes, she knew she couldn't refuse him. She took a deep breath and shifted closer; she lifted her hand and slowly placed it in his.

Jackson's heart started jack-hammering inside his chest; he gently squeezed April's hand before lacing their fingers together.

April wanted to pull her hand away but for some reason, she can't make herself do it.

Jackson tugged on April's hand and splayed it on his chest; "Can you feel that?"

April's eyes widen in concern; "W-why is your heart beating so fast? Are you feeling ill?"

Jackson kept April's hand in place, a small smile curling on his lips; "This is exactly how I feel every time you're near, my heart is beating so fast that I had to catch my breath" he said. His face then turned serious; "I may not remember what we had four years ago Apes but my heart clearly does"

"Jackson..." April breathed out, tears forming in her eyes.

"I may or may not fucked things up between us because I don't remember but if I did I'm sorry" Jackson said earnestly. "I haven't felt this way about anyone else and I want to hold on to it..."

April tried to pull her hand away but Jackson's hold is firm; "You're just saying that now because you don't remember anything" she said. "And what about Mara?"

Jackson furrowed his brows; "What about Mara?" he asked.

April yanked her hand away forcefully; "Did you forget about her too?"

"No - I remember her clearly. Why are you bringing her up?" Jackson asked, his face showing that he's becoming upset.

April stared at her husband incredulously; "Because she's your girlfriend for goodness sake! You can't just - just say things like that when you're with her."

"What are you talking about? Mara and I are not together - we've never been more than friends"

April look dumbfounded; "Y—you were never a couple?"

"No! Who told you that?" Jackson demanded.

"_Damn it Cristina!" _April thought. "I-I just thought that..."

"I vividly remember everything about Mara Keaton and she's never been more than a friend to me" Jackson said firmly.

April just stared at Jackson, clearly lost for words.

Jackson leaned forward and tried his hardest to grab April's hand; once he has it, he pulled it toward his lips and planted a kiss on her knuckles. "I may not remember everything about us but I want to - help me remember Apes, help me remember how much I love you because in my heart I already know I do."

April stared into his eyes and saw the truth in his words but she can't help but question if it's enough. She always thought that their love didn't survive the wreckage but here he is - professing his love for her and its making her head spin. Four years has already passed by and things have been irrevocably changed; they both learned to grow together but were forced to grow apart - would things still work for them? Can he trust his words again and hope that the odds are in their favour? Is she willing to take that leap again?

* * *

oOo

* * *

_**A/N: A birthday update only for you lovelies! ^-^**_

_**This chappy is a little bit shorter than what I normally write - maybe because I wanted to give you something on my special day or I want to move on to the next chapter or it could be both. LOL**_

_**Anyway, this chapter explained the REAL SCORE between Jackson and Mara - how they become friends.**_

_**The next installment is where the fun starts and I'm kinda excited to write it ^-^ What will April say about Jackson's confession? Will she accept Owens' offer? How would she react with Catherine's proposition? What will be her leaving arrangement? And lastly, can Jackson live up to his new name "Amnesia Boy"? Stay tuned to find out! Till next chapter! Cheers! ^-^**_

_**PS: Thank you for your awesome reviews, favourites and follows! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! 3**_


	5. Finding Dorry

**Chapter Five: Finding Dorry**

* * *

"_**Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long. No matter what I say or do, I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone. You hold me without touch. You keep me without chains. I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain..." You are by Sarah Bareilles**_

* * *

As a Trauma Surgeon, you are expected to make a decision with a snap of a finger. Second guessing will prolong your patient's agony and dilly dallying can definitely cause a life. So when April decided Trauma was her specialty, she created her own mantra and that is, always make a decision and trust it to be the right one_. _But the million dollar question is; "_Is her mantra applicable with her current situation?_"

* * *

oOo

* * *

"April?"

April cleared her throat; "I-I need time" she admitted. She squeezed Jackson's hand before pulling her hand away, placing it on her lap; "I want to help you too but there are a lot of things to consider and I need time to think about it..."

"_This is a good sign - she's not saying "no" upfront" _Jackson thought. He then let out a small smile; "I understand - I know what I'm asking you to do is not easy but I want you to know that I'm happy because you're not closing your door" he said sincerely.

April felt the knot inside her chest loosens so she was able to smile; "Knowing you? I doubt I can shut you out even if I want to" she joked.

Jackson chuckled; "I would've bugged you until you relented"

April snorted; "By means of Catherine or Sloan, right?"

Jackson winked; "You know me too well"

"You bet"

* * *

oOo

* * *

Cristina was doing her rounds when she saw April walking towards her; she stuffed her hands inside her labcoat pocket and halted her steps, waiting for the red head to reach her.

April grabbed Cristina's arm unceremoniously and dragged her into a supply closet wordlessly.

"Hey!" Cristina protested.

April ignored the other surgeon and closed the door behind her; she turned towards her friend and braced her hands on her hips. "You have a lot of explaining thing to do!"

Cristina folded her arms on top of her chest, her brow raised; "Explain what?"

"You told me 4 years ago that Jackson and Mara are together"

"I did, what of it?"

"I just spoke with Jackson a couple of minutes ago and he told me that they were _never _together - romantically. So, I need to know if he's speaking the truth or he's addled brain just can't seem to remember that they were actually involved" April said.

Cristina cringed; "Err-"

April narrowed her eyes; "I'm waiting" she said while tapping her foot.

Cristina let her arms fall to her side as she began pacing; "Well, the truth is they _never _really confirmed nor denied what they were..." she trailed off.

"Cristina!" April shrieked, her eyes widening in disbelief. "You mean to tell me that it was all _gossip_?"

Cristina stopped and turned towards April; "He punched Keaton's boyfriend on the face and banned him from this hospital April - the last time he went fist happy was when Alex played tonsil hockey with you, if you were in my position what would you think?"

April swallowed thickly; "H-he punched Mara's boyfriend?"

"He did and he almost got his ass suspended for it" Cristina said.

April leaned back on the door and folded her arms on top of her chest; she pursed her lips, clearly in deep thought.

Cristina cocked her head to the side, staring at April; "Why don't you talk to Keaton and ask her? If you don't trust your husband's words then she's the best bet" she suggested.

April sighed; "It's inappropriate, I don't want to be misconstrued as the jealous wife confronting her husband's best friend, I'm not like that."

"That's right - it's _really _out of character because you're trying to project the image of the estranged wife" Cristina said, sarcasm oozing from her tone.

April rolled her eyes; "I really should talk to Mara then - to clear things up?"

"You should have talked to her eons ago" Cristina replied. She then smirked; "Just don't go ballistic on her, you still have a reputation to uphold - being an honorary Avery and all."

"Go ballistic? You're crazy!"

"You're the crazy one, not me" Cristina pointed out.

April chuckled; "Fine but you're not off the hook yet! I can't believe you told me that they are dating even without proof!"

"Hey - I was doing you a favour! I was watching out for you and it's not only my decision; Mer and Lexie was on board with me."

April smiled; "And I thank you for that" she said sincerely.

"You're not getting all mushy on me right? You know how I hate your emotional crap" Cristina drawled.

"I remember it well so don't worry yourself" April replied.

Cristina moved towards the metal rack and leaned on it sideways; "Have you talked to Owen? He came here straight from the airport"

"I did"

"And?"

April raised her brow; "As if you don't know"

Cristina cracked a smile; "You're more than qualified for that job Apes, take it."

"It's not that easy...I have a lot of things to consider. I can't just pack my bags and leave my life there" April explained.

"You did the same thing here four years ago and you turned out alright" Cristina said bluntly.

April shifted on her feet, clearly uncomfortable; "It's not the same thing."

"Your reason behind the move maybe different but the circumstances are the same. FRTC offered you something better than what you had here so you grabbed the opportunity. Now the tables have turned, I damn well know what we're offering you and it's more than what FRTC has on the table" Cristina said. She then puffed her chest out proudly; "Plus, you get to have us and that makes the deal _even _sweeter, don't ya think?" she added with a wink.

April considered Cristina's words but she didn't show it; "I saw the offer and it's more than what I'm currently receiving right now" she admitted. She then narrowed her eyes playfully; "But I think your deal sweetener might be the deal breaker, I mean - I can still remember vividly how much you guys love to bully me" she teased.

"Oh come on! We didn't bully you, we _teased _you - that's two different things" Cristina objected. "You can't hold that against us Kepner!"

April fought the urge to laugh; "But I can..."

"You can't and you have to accept that offer! And besides, we both know you can't leave your amnesiac husband now - he needs your more than ever"

"Perfect example of _bullying_ - using my amnesiac husband as a bargain chip" April said in a matter of factly sort of way. She then pulled away from her perch and opened the door; "I'll catch you later _Talkie Tina" _she chimed as she steps out.

"Don't call me that!"

April peered in again and winked; "But you are! Bye!"

"Take that back _Not-So-Virgin-Mary!_" Cristina yelled.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere" Catherine said when she spotted her daughter in law. "What on earth are you doing inside a supply closet?"

"I was talking to someone and we needed privacy" April replied.

Catherine raised her brow; "And who were you talking to?"

April knew the look that her mother in law is throwing her so she giggled; "It's Cristina Yang, I'm not having a secret _hot_ rendezvous inside a supply closet."

Catherine grinned; "I know that dear, my son is currently indisposed at the moment" she said cheekily. She then looped her arm around April's; "Let's have coffee, I have a favour to ask..." she said.

April heard warning bells inside her head; "About what?"

"I'll tell you when we have coffee in front of us, I'm dying for caffeine" Catherine said dramatically.

"Okay" April relented.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Everything is set, we'll be back tomorrow morning to run the tests" Derek said.

Jackson feigned a yawn; "Okay"

Derek gathered his notes from the overbed and handed it to Heather; "I can see that you're tired, we'll get going"

Jackson smiled at Derek; "Thanks man"

Derek smiled back; "You're welcome" he replied before turning to Heather. "Let's go"

Heather nodded at Jackson before walking towards the door.

Derek was at the door when he paused; "Memory loss is a tricky business and forcing your brain to remember is not the solution. Don't stress yourself too much, you'll remember once your brain is ready."

"Yes, doc" Jackson saluted.

Derek shook his head with amusement as he steps out, closing the door behind him.

Jackson closed his eyes; "You're going straight to hell for lying Jackson Avery" he murmured to himself.

* * *

oOo

* * *

April placed a cup of latte right in front of Catherine before taking a seat on the opposite chair.

"Thank you dear" Catherine said.

"You're welcome" April replied before taking a sip of her own drink.

"I won't beat around the bush sweetheart because I can already see the wheels turning inside your head" Catherine said with amusement.

April chuckled; "Am I that transparent?"

"Not really, let's just say I know you well" Catherine replied. "The favour I'm gonna be asking you will not be easy and if I have another option I wouldn't be bringing this up but sadly I don't."

April felt a niggling feeling inside her gut; her mother in law is about to drop a bomb on her and she knew that it would somehow affect her quandary. "I'm listening..."

"As you know, Jackson is the head of the board in this hospital" Catherine started. She then braced her elbows on top of the table and clasped her hands under her chin; "If in some reason he will not able to assume his duty, as his mother I am expected to step in. I was supposed to - I have no qualms doing it as you know, however I have some prior engagements in Boston that would not permit me."

"I don't understand..."

Catherine sat straighter; "I'm asking you to step in. You are Jackson's legal wife and an Avery by name."

April's eyes widen in shock; "Y-you want me to assume his position as head of the board?" she asked. "But I don't know anything about it - I'm just a Trauma Surgeon"

"Don't sell yourself short, I know what you can do" Catherine admonished.

April leaned back on the chair; "I think you're _overestimating_ my capabilities"

Catherine took a sip of her drink before responding; "Don't worry your pretty head about it sweetheart, you are not expected to assume all his duties. All you really have to do is to attend meetings on his behalf and relay it to him. The decision making part will still be done in votes so it will not rest solely in your hands, though you have the biggest vote" she explained. "Just think of it as Liaisons officer job, it's easier that way."

"A Liaison's officer's job?" April repeated.

Catherine nodded; "Yes. I already spoke with Owen and told him about the situation, he's okay with it and he promised me that he will help you in any way he can."

April took a sip of her drink; "He also told you about what he's offering me?"

"He did" Catherine replied with a smile. "And to tell you honestly I feel like it's time for you to stop hiding and just come home"

April sighed as she places her cup on top of the table; "Jackson told me that there's really nothing going on between him and Mara, they've always been friends and nothing more..."

"Do you believe him?"

April licked her lips; "I want too..."

"You should" Catherine said firmly. "I know my son and I know when he's lying, I already talked to him about this thing with Keaton multiple times and I always get the same answer - they're just friends."

"Then why did you ban her from entering his room?"

"Because it's inappropriate, those two have been the center of rumours in this hospital and I'm sick of it" Catherine explained.

April cringed; "I've heard..."

"And it doesn't help when they both kept their mouth shut" Catherine said with disdain. "Sometimes, saying nothing is worse than confirming or denying anything, it just peaks people's curiosity more."

"That's true" April replied while sipping her coffee.

Catherine copied her daughter in laws action before speaking again; "So...will you do it?"

"Do I have a choice?" April asked, restiveness evident in her tone.

"Of course you have" Catherine replied. "I'm not gonna force your hand on this, you always have the option to say no"

"_Yeah right" _April thought. "Can I think about it?"

Catherine leaned forward and reached for April's hand; she squeezed it and smiled. "That's all I ask"

April cracked a smile; "You sound like Jackson, that's the exact words he told me a couple of minutes ago."

Catherine's smile grew wider; "He's my baby boy, what do you expect?"

April shook her head in amusement.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"I heard you've been accosted by April..."

Cristina lifted her eyes from her tab and turned her head to the side; "Who told you that?"

Meredith leaned sideways on the counter and shrugged her shoulders; "That doesn't matter, so, is it true?"

Cristina rolled her eyes as she copied her best friend's stance; "Yeah"

"Why?"

"She wanted to confirm the rumour about her amnesiac husband and Keaton"

"Oh oh" Meredith chimed. "What did you tell her?"

Cristina wrinkled her nose; "The truth"

"Which is?"

"That neither of those two nitwits confirmed anything" Cristina said.

"What did she say?" Meredith asked.

"It's Kepner, how do you think she'll react?" Cristina said.

Meredith's eyes crinkled on the side, humour evident in her tone; "Bat-shit crazy?"

Cristina threw her head back and laughed.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Alex strode inside the Attendings' Lounge and noticed April dozing off on the couch; he walked towards the red head and poked her arm.

April's eyes popped open; "I'm up!"

Alex guffawed; "Of course you are"

April saw Alex standing beside her; "I'm just resting my eyes, I'm really not sleeping"

"Uh-huh, whatever you say" Alex said. He then took a peek on his watch; "Why are you _resting _your eyes here? Are you waiting for Mer?"

April rubbed the sleep from her eyes; "Yeah, have you seen her?"

"Nope" Alex replied. He then moved towards the couch and signalled for April to move over.

April scooted to her left; "What time is it anyway?"

"Quarter past 8"

April rested her head on the back of the couch and yawned; "I'm knackered"

Alex studied April's face; "Why don't you go home then?"

"I was supposed to head out but I decided to rest a bit, it's been a long day."

"I heard" Alex said. "How are you holding up?"

"I really don't know Alex - I've been bombarded with stuff today and it sucks" April admitted.

Alex winced; "Yeah, it sucks to be you at the moment"

"Gee, thanks - that made me feel tons better" April said sarcastically.

Alex shifted on his seat and turned towards his friend; "You know what I think?"

April quirked a brow; "Even if I say no you'll just say what you think so go on, don't be shy"

"I think you should come back here and take what's rightfully yours. I'm not talking about Avery and his shit - I'm talking about the position that Hunt is offering you. If anyone deserves that spot it's you, you've worked your ass in the pit and made it disgustingly organized - plus you're the only one I know in this hospital _up to date_ who's nauseatingly cheerful after being on call all the time."

April cracked a smile; "Is that your way of saying that you actually missed me?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I'm just stating a fact" Alex huffed.

April bumped her shoulder with Alex's; "Come on, admit it - you missed me" she said while wiggling her brows.

Alex stood up from his perch and made his way towards the locker area; "You haven't been here for a week and you're already getting into my nerves!"

"Just admit it! You did miss me because if you didn't, you wouldn't talk me into taking Hunt's position" April said cheerily.

Alex halted his steps and threw April a glance; "I'll throw you a bone if it will shut your annoying mouth, I did miss your perky ass so just sign the damn contract and get it over with"

April grinned widely; "I missed your miserable ass too"

Alex shook his head but a small smile graced his lips.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Meredith closed the nursery door and made her way towards the kitchen; she made a bee line towards the fridge and began perusing its measly contents.

"Kids are asleep?" April asked.

"Yes they are, thank god" Meredith said. She plucked a bottle of wine and turned towards April, wiggling it; "Fancy a night cap?" she asked.

April nodded; "Sure"

Meredith closed the fridge and moved towards the cupboards; she pried it open and grabbed two glasses.

"Where's Derek by the way?"

"Still in surgery, I don't expect him till midnight" Meredith replied as she walks towards the living room.

April grabbed the glasses from Meredith's hand and placed it on top of the coffee table.

"Thank you" Meredith said as settles down on the couch. She uncorked the bottle and poured a generous amount of wine on each glasses; "Go on."

"Thanks!" April replied as she plucks her glass.

Meredith tucked her legs under her as took a large sip of her drink; "Long day?"

"You have no idea" April replied as she took a sip of her drink.

"I take it that Owen spilled the beans"

"More like dropped the bomb" April snorted.

Meredith chuckled; "A very well thought of bomb"

"I know right?" April replied before taking a large sip of her drink again. "That's not the only bomb that's been dropped on me though..."

Meredith shifted on her seat to face her friend fully; "Really? What else?" she asked curiously.

April copied Meredith's pose; "Catherine Avery just asked me to step in for Jackson, she wants me to act as a _Liaison's officer _between him and you guys" she said dejectedly.

Meredith cocked her head to the side; "And you are not thrilled about it?"

April emptied her glass before leaning towards the coffee table and refilling it; "I don't know a thing about being a board member and yet she expects me to step in as head, it's crazy - she's off her rockers crazy."

"You think we had an idea when we first took our positions?"

April leaned back on the couch; "You didn't?"

"Hell no" Meredith said. "To be honest, we don't even know what we're doing half of the time"

April smiled wryly; "But you were not alone"

Meredith raised her brow; "Are you insinuating that we would let you to hang out and dry?"

"Is that your way of encouraging me to step in and stay here for good?" April challenged.

Meredith smirked; "Is it working?"

April stared at Meredith for a couple of seconds before bursting into fits of giggles; "Oh god, your worst than Alex"

Meredith took a sip of her drink; "Alex spoke to you?"

"He did and he specifically asked - no, ordered me to stay"

"That's Alex Karev for you" Meredith said happily.

April shifted on her seat and sighed; "I really should stay then?"

"Is that your way of asking my opinion on the matter?"

"I guess so, shoot - what do you think I should do?"

"I think you should take your time and think if you really want to do it. We all want you to stay, don't get me wrong but if your heart is not on it then it's not gonna work."

April averted her gaze and began tracing the rim of her glass with her pointer finger; "That's the thing - my heart never left Seattle, it's always been here even though I'm not" she admitted.

"Jackson" Meredith said. "You're still in love with him"

April licked her lips; "It's pathetic I know..."

Meredith shook her head; "It's not."

April turned her eyes towards Meredith; "Come on, I've been pinning for the same man for 5 years, nothing is more pathetic than that"

"If the man is pinning for you too, no it's not pathetic at all" Meredith said.

"Pinning after me? You're crazy" April scoffed before taking a large gulp of her drink again.

Meredith can't help but roll her eyes; "Are you seriously refuting that fact?"

"I'm not refuting anything, I call it as I see it."

Meredith drained her glass before leaning forward and refilling it; "You haven't been working with him for the past 4 years Apes so you don't get a say about that"

"Fine" April conceded.

"No follow up questions?"

"Nah, being in love with him already takes up majority of my decision, hearing how he missed me and how miserable he's been would mess up with my already messy mind."

"Thank god!" Meredith exclaimed, relief evident in her tone. "I don't think I have it in me to regal you with tales of Jackson woes"

April laughed; "Tales of Jackson's woes? You and your name calling - still awful"

"Dang! I actually thought I improved" Meredith said.

"Nope" April replied.

Meredith gathered her knees to her chest; "But seriously Apes, I know what Owen is offering you and it's a hell lot more than what you currently have. Emotions and all the extra baggage's aside, I think this is a smart career move, you're not only gonna be able to work alongside with renowned surgeons that you love working with, you can also add to your accolades and achievements that you get to play interim head of the board for a well known hospital - I mean, that beats the shit out of anything else."

April seems to mull on Meredith's words; "Well, when you put it that way..." she trailed off. She then furrowed her brows when she remembered a tiny detail; "I'm married to the grandson of the owner" she added glumly.

"Pssshhh! You can hold your own. You're a kick ass Trauma Surgeon even before you turned into an Avery and people who doesn't know that is stupid"

April cracked a smile; "Wow, I never thought I'd hear that from you" she teased.

"Bask in it, you won't hear it again"

* * *

oOo

* * *

Days had passed and Jackson was able to maintain his amnesiac facade; guilt is gnawing at his gut every step of the way but he thrived on because he had his mind set on the end goal - winning his wife back. He's currently sabotaging his memory test with Heather when he heard a knock on the door; "Come in" he hollered.

Mara peeked from the door; "Hey you" she said.

Jackson smiled; "Hey stranger, why are you just standing there? Come on in" he said perkily.

Heather threw Mara a look before moving her eyes to Jackson; "Err - I think we're done here Dr. Avery, I'll go find Dr. Shepherd now" she said as she hastily gathered her materials.

"Are you sure you're done? I can just come back later" Mara offered kindly.

Heather shook her head; "We're done, don't worry about it" she said. She then turned her eyes back to her patient; "I'll be going now, page me if you need anything."

"Will do, thanks" Jackson said.

Heather spun on her heels and made a bee line towards the door; stepping out without a back glance.

Mara padded towards the bed and plopped down near the footboard; "Throw the poor woman a bone, Shepherd has been running her ragged for days, you know" she admonished.

Jackson wrinkled his nose; "Stop that, you know I feel guilty as it is"

Mara leaned back and crossed her hands on top of her chest; "Sorry"

"Damn cast" Jackson grunted as he shifted on his perch.

"Still itchy?"

"You have no idea"

"How's the leg?" Mara asked while pointing towards the casted leg. "Any idea when the cast will be taken off?"

"4 more weeks, thank heavens my bone wasn't broken in two" Jackson said.

Mara cringed; "Ouch, that would hurt like a bitch"

"Again, you don't have to remind me" Jackson said.

Mara waved her hand dismissively; "Fine, fine"

Jackson studied his friend intently; "It's not that I don't appreciate you dropping by but what gives? You don't normally visit me in broad daylight"

"I'm hiding" Mara admitted.

Jackson's brow arched; "Hiding from whom?"

Mara sighed as she began massaging her temples; "Your mother"

"Why on earth are you hiding from my mother?" Jackson asked, clearly baffled. "And you do know that she will most likely look for you here, right?"

Mara let her hands drop to her lap; "Your mum is _really _a force to be reckoned with, she's been flinging me cases left and right and it's driving me bonkers" she replied. "And she wouldn't look for me right now because she's currently strolling around with your wife"

Jackson's eyes widen in surprise; "April is here? Do you know what they're talking about? Why hasn't she visited me? I've been waiting for her for hours!"

"Whoa! One question at a time" Mara said.

Jackson threw Mara a sheepish look; "Sorry, didn't mean to barrage you with questions"

"It's okay" Mara said. "To answer all of your questions; Yes April is here, I don't know what they're talking about and I don't know why she hasn't visited you yet."

"I wonder what they're talking about..." Jackson trailed off, a pensive look marring his features.

Mara shifted on her perch; "I don't know if you're aware about what's happening around here lately since your tagged as _indisposed _but in case you're not; Hunt offered your wife the position his vacating and there has been a talk about your mum asking her to step in as interim head of the board."

"W-what?" Jackson sputtered.

Mara shrugged her shoulders; "That's what I heard; I'm sure about the first part but not about the interim thingy because I just heard it from the grapevine, you should ask your mum about it"

"I can't believe she went there!"

"I think it's a brilliant idea - another reason for her to stay"

Jackson stared at Mara incredulously; "But she's backing April into a corner! It's like - like emotional blackmail or something"

Mara rolled her eyes; "April is grown woman and I don't think she's the type that you can back into the corner"

Jackson mulled Mara's words; "She's a little spit fire, that woman" he said fondly.

Mara studied Jackson's reaction, shaking her head in amusement; "She's really got you by the balls eh? You look like a love struck puppy for a moment there"

Jackson grinned; "Hook, line and sinker - she's the end game, my beautiful _it" _

Mara made a sour look on her face as she hopped off of the bed; "I really am happy for you but I don't think I can stand your sappiness - it's kinda disgusting"

"Come on - you're supposed to say I'm sweet!"

Mara ignored Jackson and made her way towards the door; "I'll catch you later!"

"Spoil sport!" Jackson quipped.

"Whatever Dorry!"

"Who the hell is Dorry?"

Mara laughed heartily as she closes the door behind her; "Ask your wife" she chimed.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"-and that pretty much concludes it" Catherine said.

"Based from what I gather on this _unofficial _shadowing - _if _I decided to take this job, I'll just be sitting around meetings, pushing and reading through papers?" April asked.

"It's not the most exciting job in the world but it is" Catherine replied. She then smirked; "But knowing your penchant for paper works, I think you'll enjoy it"

April's cheeks flushed; "I - I've changed, I'm not the same anymore"

Catherine chuckled, her eyes gleaming with humour; "I know that honey, I'm just stating a fact."

"Oh"

Catherine looped her arm around April's and began steering her towards the corner; "So, what do you think? Have you already decided?"

April swallowed thickly; "Don't hate me but I haven't decided yet..."

Catherine reached forward to press the elevator button; "Have you talked with Mara Keaton yet?"

April froze; "W-what?"

Catherine ignored her daughter in laws reaction and dragged her into the elevator; "I know she's one of your deciding factors - touching all your bases before you make a big decision is a smart move" she said casually as she punched on the floor button.

"How on earth did you know that?"

Catherine turned her face to the side, meeting April's eyes; "I know how a woman's brain work sweetheart, I'm one too" she finished with a conspiring wink.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Derek sighed as he lowers the tab on his desk; "He seems to remember everything else - well, aside from his wife"

"Exactly" Heather said in agreement.

Derek leaned back on his chair and tented his hands under his chin; "Then we're at an impasse"

"I think we are"

* * *

oOo

* * *

Mara just pulled the curtains around her patient's bed when she noticed April hovering by the nurses' station; "The things I do for friendship" she muttered to herself. She squared her shoulders and tucked her tab on her side; "No time like now" she said as she made her way towards the red head. "Are you looking for someone?"

April turned around and saw Mara standing behind her; she stuffed her hands inside her jeans and offered a small smile. "I'm actually looking for you, do you have a minute?"

Mara smiled back as she placed her tab on top of the counter; "Of course, should we talk here or somewhere private?"

"Somewhere private, if that's okay with you?" April suggested nervously.

"That's okay, why don't we go to the ambulance bay, we'll get some privacy there" Mara offered.

"Great idea" April squeaked.

Mara wanted to chuckle at April's _jumpiness_ but she refrained; "Let's go then"

* * *

oOo

* * *

"What did she say? Is she staying?" Cristina asked.

"I really don't know but I think she's considering it" Meredith replied.

"She better - she's stupid if she doesn't" Alex grumbled.

Meredith grabbed her soda and leaned back on her chair; "I think her feelings for Jackson is weighing heavily on her, she's still in love with him"

Cristina rolled her eyes; "She's been in love with him for ages, that's not new"

Alex took a large bite of his clubhouse; "I fink the situation wif Keafon ish holving er ack" he said through mouthful.

Cristina threw Alex a disgusted look; "Jeez! Swallow first before you open your mouth to speak, your sprinkling our table with food, its gross!" she chastised.

"All I understand from what you said is Keaton" Meredith said.

Alex chewed heartily before swallowing his food; "I think the situation with Keaton is holding her back"

Meredith quirked her brow; "Why do you think that?" she asked.

Alex threw his friend an indignant look; "_Hello? _Would you work in the same place where your husband's _alleged _mistress is?"

Cristina cringed; "Evil spawn has a point"

Meredith turned her eyes to Cristina; "But _you _already clarified that right? You told her that _we're _not sure about that?"

"I did but I don't think she's convinced" Cristina replied.

Alex braced his elbows on the table; "Let her talk to Keaton then, that's the only solution I see"

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Err - April?"

April snapped out of her trance and met Mara's eyes; "Yes?"

Mara leaned sideways on the parked ambulance and stared at April expectantly; "You wanted to talk?"

"Right...about that -" April paused and laughed tensely. "I really don't know how or where to start."

Mara took pity on April's predicament so she decided to broach the topic; "Jackson and I are just friends, nothing more and nothing less"

April felt her cheeks flush, clearly not expecting the other woman's bluntness

"I know there had been rumours circulating about us for years but none of it is true. I know we are to blame, we didn't correct them but at that time we honestly didn't feel the need to because we know the real score between us" Mara explained, sincerity oozing from her tone.

April moved closer to the ambulance and copied Mara's stance; "But I heard he punched your boyfriend..."

"Only because he beat me into it"

"Huh?"

Mara shifted on her perch; "My ex boyfriend is a douche bag, he cheated on me more than I can count so I broke it off with him and took the job here. One day, he showed up in this hospital just when Jackson and I were about to take our lunch" she paused and crossed her arms on top of her chest, as if bracing herself. "He claimed that we're still very much together and when I called his bullshit out, he said some foul things. I was so angry with him that I can't see straight, I was about to kick his bloody arse but Jackson beat me into it - he punched him right on the face and I guess that intensified the rumour about us. Jackson refused to explain what really happened that day, I tried telling people the truth but my words were being twisted so I just decided that it's not worth it and the rest is history."

April blinked a couple of times, clearly at loss for words.

"There is really nothing going on between us April, we're just friends. That man is _still _crazy in love with you and I don't see any change of heart in the future."

April let out a sigh of relief; "Thank you for clarifying things for me and I'm really sorry for believing the rumours..."

Mara let out a small smile; "It's okay, I really don't pay much attention to it anyway" she replied.

April returned the smile; "Yeah, I've been there before - you kinda get used to it"

Mara chuckled; "Your words cannot be truer" she said. "Now that everything is cleared up, can I assume that we're good?"

April cocked her head to the side; "We're we not?" she asked curiously.

Mara felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment; "Err - I -"

April burst into fits of giggles; "I'm just messing with you - god, my sense of humour is still off after all these years" she said.

Mara let out an audible sigh of relief.

"We've always been good Mara. Whether you believe me or not, I never did keep ill feelings towards you. I may have been indifferent when I first spoke with you but not because I'm angry or something, it's more of I don't know what to say because you're supposedly my husband's lover" she admitted.

Mara wrinkled her nose; "Jackson's lover? I don't think so - he's too prissy for my liking to be honest"

April laughed; "Classic Jackson Avery"

"A diva" Mara piped in.

April laughed harder.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Hey baby"

"What is this I hear about you pestering April about stepping in as my interim?"

"Straight to the point, I see" Catherine said as she closes the door behind her.

Jackson folded his arms on top of his chest; "You're not denying it?"

"It's the truth, why do I need to deny it?"

"Look, I appreciate that you're trying to make her stay but backing her into a corner is not the way to do it"

Catherine sat down on the chair closest to the bed; "I'm not backing her into the corner, you're being dramatic"

Jackson huffed; "I'm not dramatic, I'm speaking the truth."

Catherine waved her hand dismissively; "I _suggested _it to her and did not shove it down her throat so don't get your boxers in a twist. And besides, she hasn't given me a response yet - she's still undecided."

Jackson's shoulders slumped a fraction; "She hasn't said anything yet?"

Catherine cocked a brow; "If you didn't like my M.O then why do you look so glum?"

"I didn't say I don't like it - I just don't want you pressuring her" Jackson amended.

"I knew I have you on board" Catherine said gleefully.

Jackson rolled his eyes; "So, where is she?"

"She's around somewhere, I dropped her off the pit before I came here" Catherine replied. She then leaned back on her chair and crossed her legs; "I have something to ask you because I feel like that this is one of April's deciding factor and I need you to be honest with me" she said seriously.

Jackson stared at his mother before nodding; "Shoot"

"Did you or did you not sleep with Mara Keaton while your wife is M.I.A?" Catherine asked bluntly.

Jackson's eyes almost bulged out of its socket; "Mom!"

"Did you or did you not?" Catherine asked again.

"That is none of your business! I can't believe you just asked me that!" Jackson sputtered, his cheeks flushing.

Catherine's eyes narrowed into slits; "It's a _very _valid question that needs an answer Jackson so I suggest you answer it before I lose my patience"

Jackson scowled; "Why do you need to know that?"

"Because if you didn't manage to keep it in your pants you can kiss your plan goodbye - April is not the type of woman who will just accept that kind of stuff" Catherine explained.

Jackson let out a defeated sigh; "I don't know how many times do I have to tell you this but Mara and I are just friends. We never crossed _that_ line and whether you believe it or not I remained faithful to my vows - it's only been me and my hand all these years."

Catherine wrinkled her nose in disgust; "I'm happy that you clarified that for me but you didn't need to add the last part"

"Well, you asked for it"

"I did but you didn't have to be detailed"

"That's rich, coming from the Queen of unwelcomed details"

* * *

oOo

* * *

"We really should grab a cup of coffee sometimes" April said with a large smile.

Mara nodded; "That's a brilliant idea" she said. She then threw April a discomfited look; "I really don't have a lot of friends here so I'd like that" she admitted.

"That's gonna change soon" April chirped.

Mara smiled; "Having said that, I take it that you're staying?" she asked a little too excitedly.

April narrowed her eyes playfully; "Are you asking because you're curious or are you asking in behalf of Jackson?"

Mara chuckled; "Better not answer that then"

April was about to respond but wasn't able to do so when her phone rang loudly; she threw Mara an apologetic look as she plucked her phone from her back pocket. She checked the screen before turning her gaze back to the other woman; "I'm sorry but I have to take this."

"Go on, I need to get back to the pit anyway" Mara said. "I'll see you around then?"

"You bet, thanks Mara" April said sincerely.

"No prob" Mara replied with a smile before turning on her heels.

April took a deep breath before swiping her thumb on the screen; "Hi Bobby"

* * *

oOo

* * *

April just slipped her phone in her pocket when sirens started blaring loudly; she stepped out of her hiding place and saw an ambulance speeding towards the E.R. doors. Her Trauma Surgeon senses kicked in and before she knows it, she's already running towards it - like a moth to a flame.

Nicole hopped out of the vehicle and quickly ran towards the back; she pulled the door open and climbed inside the rig.

"What do we have here?" April asked as she peers inside.

"Hunting accident; 29 year old male mulled by a bear, severe lacerations on his stomach and the side of his face, he's hypertensive B.P is 150/100. He's been stable during the transit but he's lost a lot of blood" Nicole explained as she hauls the gurney down.

April leaned forward and began checking the patient; she grimaced when she saw how extensive the damage is on the patient's stomach. "This patient needs to be taken into the O.R or he'll bleed out" she said.

The door to the E.R opened as Shane and Alex steps out; "What's happening here?" the latter asked.

April tugged the railing up; "Man VS Bear"

Alex lifted the gauze and peeked into the wound; "The bear won" he concluded. He turned towards Shane; "Page Hunt and prep O.R. 2 - this patient is heading straight into an O.R" he said.

"Dr. Hunt just got pulled into an emergency surgery" Shane replied.

"Crap!"

"I can take this if you need help" April volunteered.

Alex eyed April; "Are you sure? I can page Bailey or Webber"

"Bailey is not in and Webber is doing the surgery with Dr. Hunt" Shane said.

"I'll do it" April said. She turned toward Shane; "Find any member of the board or Catherine Avery and have them extend me privileges" she ordered.

Shane nodded before scurrying towards the door.

"You really don't need to ask, it's already given that you're allowed to do surgery here" Alex said as he tugs on the gurney and began guiding it towards the door. He then glanced at the red head and smirked; "Admit it Apes, you miss doing this with us" he said.

April cracked a small grin; "This just feels like the old times" she admitted.

"Damn right" Alex replied. "Want me to scrub in with you?"

"Do you want to? You sounded like you have something to do back there"

"Yeah I can scrub in and no I'm not busy - I just said that because I feel like I'm not the best person to lead this type of surgery - I've been dealing with tiny humans far too long"

"We'll do this together then" April replied. "And oh, have them page Sloan, he needs to check on his face lac"

"Aye aye captain!" Alex mock saluted.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Catherine is currently regaling Jackson with some stories when they heard a soft tap on the door; she paused and turned towards it. "Come in"

Shane peered inside the room; "I'm sorry to disturb you but Dr. Kepner-Avery instructed me to ask you to extend her some privileges. There's a Trauma case at the pit and she wants to scrub in for surgery since Dr. Hunt and Dr. Webber is still in O.R. 1" he explained.

"Of course, tell her to go on right ahead - whatever she wants, she gets" Jackson replied.

"Okay, thank you" Shane said before closing the door behind him.

"I think this is a good sign - she's starting to wet her feet here again" Catherine said.

Jackson grinned; "You think?"

Catherine smiled widely; "Yeah, I can feel it and I'm never wrong."

"Let's hope so..."

"Nothing beats a good Trauma case to woo a Trauma Surgeon."

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Clamp" April ordered. "More suction Ross, just get in there - I need clear visibility"

Shane followed April's instruction and began suctioning with vigour.

"I wonder what this guy was up to - did he play tag with the bear?" Alex asked.

"Looks like it, he's lucky the perforation on his stomach is minor or he would have died" April said.

"Those paramedics sure know what they're doing" Alex said.

"It's Nicole, she's one of the best" April replied.

"Yeah, nice ass too"

April paused and lifted her eyes to stare at her friend; "You did not just say that"

Alex guffawed; "I did, what you gonna do about it?" he challenged.

April brought her eyes back to her patient; "I can always throw you out of my O.R"

"You could but then again, who's gonna fix his stomach while you resect the bowel?"

April harrumphed; "Let's just change the topic, I don't fancy hearing your crude comments"

The door to O.R. opened, admitting Mark; "Imagine my shock when I was informed that Dr. Avery is paging me to O.R 2" he said.

Alex snorted; "Pretty boy can't even remember his wife, I doubt he'll be able to set foot inside an O.R"

"Stuff it" April chastised. "Thank you for coming Mark, I appreciate it"

"Back in action, I like it" Mark said as he strode towards the table. "So, what do we have here?"

"Man VS Bear, the beast won" Alex supplied.

Mark leaned forward and began checking the guy's face; "This is one hell of a face lac"

"I know right?" April replied. "You're the best, I'm quite sure you'll be able to fix him"

"Are you sucking up to me Kepner?" Mark asked while eyeing April.

"I'm just stating a fact" April quipped.

Mark chuckled; "Don't let your amnesiac husband hear that"

"Forceps" April instructed. "So - you're gonna take this case?"

"Anything for my favourite Trauma Surgeon" Mark winked.

"Who's sucking up now?" Alex piped in.

"Shut up Karev" Mark snapped.

Alex rolled his eyes and continued with his work.

* * *

oOo

* * *

The surgery lasted for 5 hours but it was successful; the patient has already been moved to recovery and April is in the process of filling up the chart.

"Back in action I see"

April stopped writing and turned her head to the side; she let out a smile upon seeing his former mentor. "Yeah, I missed the hype"

Owen moved towards the counter and leaned sideways; "You did a superb job there; resecting the bowel and fixing a perforated stomach in 5 hours, that's amazing."

"I can't take all the credit, Alex was there to help me"

"I know that but it's still awesome" Owen replied.

"Thank you" April replied sincerely. She then shifted from her perch and copied Owens' pose; "It felt really good you know..."

Owen folded his arms on top of his chest; "Saving a life?"

"Yeah but what I meant is that it felt good operating here again, it felt like coming home, if that makes sense at all."

Owen smiled; "It does make sense"

April let out contented sigh; "FRTC have been really good to me but there something about this place..."

"I get that - I've worked for different hospitals across the globe but this is the only place I can really call home, I guess it's the people here, they make you feel at home" Owen said wistfully.

"I guess you're right" April agreed. "I spoke with my boss today, he called me earlier, asking me to go back"

Owen shifted on his perch; "Really? What did you tell him?" he asked, apprehension evident on his voice.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson was playing with his wedding band when he heard throat clearing; his eyes snapped towards the door and saw his wife leaning on the doorframe, a smile crept up his lips almost instantly. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long" April replied. She then pulled away from her perch and made her way towards the side of the bed; "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better now that you're here" Jackson winked.

April snorted; "I think you bumped your head harder than I thought"

Jackson ignored April's remark; "I heard about your impromptu surgery, how did it go?"

April smiled ebulliently as she sat down near the footboard; "It was successful" she replied.

Jackson smiled back; "I'm happy to hear that" he said sincerely.

April placed her hands on her lap; "I've done tons of similar surgeries over the last 5 years but this one somehow felt different" she admitted.

Jackson cocked his head to the side; "How so?"

"I don't know - maybe because I did the surgery with Alex, it kinda reminded me of the good old days"

The smile on Jackson's lips returned; "If it were the old times I'm 100% sure that you would have thrown Karev out of the O.R because he's being his annoying self" he joked.

"Oh, I did get to threaten him today" April said with a chuckle.

"Why? What did he do?" Jackson asked curiously.

"He started talking about the paramedic's ass"

Jackson perked up; "Nicole's?"

April wrinkled her nose in disgust; "Oh god, not you too"

Jackson laughed; "I didn't ogle her ass like Karev but I do get where he's coming from" he said. "But if it makes you feel better, yours is much hotter"

April's eyes widen as her cheeks started flushing furiously; "Jackson!"

"It's true, you have a very pretty derriere"

"You did not just say that!" April said, aghast.

"I call it as I see it Apes" Jackson said while wiggling his brows suggestively.

"Are you flirting with me Avery?"

"It depends, is it working?"

April shook her head in amusement and bafflement; "You remember me as your best friend and yet you're flirting with me? You never did that before"

Jackson lifted his left hand and wiggled his fingers, showing his ring; "I'm quite sure I flirted with you, we tied the knot after all."

April stiffened; "You remember?"

"_Shit!" _Jackson thought when he realized his slip. He then lowered his hand and licked his lips nervously; "N—no, I just assumed I did..." he lied.

"Oh, okay" April replied. She then shifted on her perch and cleared her throat, her jovial mood disappearing by each passing second; "So - you haven't remembered anything yet?"

Jackson shook his head; "No, I just finished some tests this morning and I think Brook got a little bit frustrated with me" he said sheepishly.

"I see...well don't force yourself, I'm sure it'll come to you eventually - just give it time" April said. "And if you need my help, you can always ask me"

Jackson leaned forward and placed his hand on April's; "Thank you - hearing you say that means the world to me" he said honestly.

April pulled her right hand and patted Jackson's hand; "You're welcome - we're married after all"

Jackson gently laced their fingers together; "We are" he confirmed. He then remembered his wife's predicament and he suddenly felt uneasy; "I - I don't want to sound like I'm rushing you or something but have you decided?" he paused and tried to back pedal. "I'm only asking because you mentioned that you will help me and I don't think you could if you're in a different state"

"_This is this it - time to tell him" _April thought. She sat straighter and met her husband eye to eye; "I've already decided - I'm staying" she said.

Jackson felt his heart soar; "I - I'm sorry but did you just say that you're staying? F-for good?" he asked, trying to suppress the excitement in his voice.

"I'm not going back and it's for good"

Jackson couldn't help it; he tugged on April's hand and pulled her into his arms. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and hugged her tightly; "You made me so happy Apes - thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"_Gods, I missed this" _April thought. Her arms instinctively wrapping around Jackson's frame, returning the hug; "I'm happy to stay too" she murmured.

After a couple of seconds, Jackson pulled a fraction and rested his forehead on hers; "I'll try my hardest to remember Apes - I promise to do better this time" he said earnestly.

April gazed into Jackson's eyes for a moment before hesitantly pulling away; "I actually need to talk to you about something" she said seriously.

Jackson felt trepidation gnaw at his gut; "About what?"

April returned to her original perch and cleared her throat; "About us, you told me a few days ago that - that you wanted to try to be together..."

Jackson nodded; "I remember saying that..."

"That's the thing I want to talk about, I'm not ready to try and I think we shouldn't when you don't remember anything about our past, it will just complicate things"

"_Are you fucking kidding me?" _Jackson thought. "O - okay..."

April gathered her hands on her lap; "I will help you remember our past but I'm telling you now that it won't be -" she paused, trying to find the right word. "_Pleasant" _

"_No kidding, I was a real douche" _Jackson said to himself. "I can deal with that..."

April averted her gaze and stared at her lap sadly; "A lot of things have happened and some of them are very painful - I don't want to unearth it if I have my way but those memories are crucial, it will explain our separation and why I left for Virginia..."

Jackson swallowed the lump forming inside his throat, he knew what April is hinting at and he can't help but feel the pang of the loss all over again. He kept silent and moved his eyes to his lap; trying his hardest to ride the tide of emotions that surging violently inside his chest - suddenly he felt sick.

April took a couple of minutes to compose herself; she then lifted her gaze and stared at Jackson. "Jackson?"

Jackson took a deep breath before meeting her eyes; "Yeah?"

April studied her husband's face and noticed that his complexion turned a shade paler; "Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale" she said with furrowed brows.

Jackson let out a weak smile; "I do feel a little queasy" he admitted.

April shot up from her perch and moved towards the head of the bed; she placed her hands on his shoulder and gently pushed him back to his pillows. "Lay down"

Jackson didn't argue; he shifted on his pillows and let out a shaky breath.

April grabbed the tiny remote from the side of the bed and began reclining it; when she reached the right angle, she placed it back on the side table and began arranging the blanket on Jackson.

"I'm alright, don't worry"

April moved her hand on Jackson's forehead and began checking his temperature; "You're a little bit warm" she said with a frown. "Do you feel anything different?"

Jackson shook his head; "No, just a little bit light headed"

April stared at Jackson for a moment before shaking her head; "I'll go get Derek" she said before turning away from the bed.

Jackson caught April's arm; "I'm really okay Apes - don't bother Derek"

"But you're -"

Jackson shook his head and pulled her back; "Just stay with me for awhile - please?"

April blinked a couple of times before letting out a defeated sigh; "You haven't changed one bit, still hard headed when sick" she said as she sat down on the bed, closer than before.

"And you haven't changed one bit - you still put up with my shit, even if you don't have to" Jackson said, his words running deeper than what they're currently talking about. "I'm sorry..."

April didn't seem to catch the depth in his words so she cracked a smile; "Doctors always make the shittiest patients, you are the epitome of that phrase" she joked.

Jackson entwined their hands together and smiled; "I can't argue with that"

"Sleep, I think a nap will do you good"

"Do you promise to stay with me?"

April lifted their hands; "Do I look like I have choice?"

Jackson tightened his grasp on April's hand; "I guess not"

"Sleep then, I'll be here"

Jackson kissed April's knuckles chastely before placing their hands on his chest; he threw April one last smile before closing his eyes.

April shifted on her perch, trying to find a comfortable spot.

"April?"

April's eyes snapped back to Jackson; "Hhmmmnnn?"

Jackson opened his eyes sleepily; "Who's Dorry?"

"Dorry?"

Jackson nodded; "Yeah - Mara called me Dorry and she told me to ask you if I want to know who that is"

April stared at Jackson before bursting into fits of giggles.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Owen was arranging his desk when he saw his wife walking past his office; "Cristina!" he called out.

Cristina halted her steps and turned her head to the side; "Yeah?"

Owen lifted an envelope from the stack and wiggled it, a large smile pasted on his face.

Cristina's eyes widen; "No way!"

Owen nodded; "Yes way"

Cristina moved towards the door frame and leaned sideways; "She's on board? She signed the freaking documents?"

"Signed, sealed and will be delivered" Owen confirmed. "We have her back"

Cristina blinked for a couple of times before cackling loudly; "Oh my god, this would be fun!"

* * *

oOo

* * *

April just stepped out of Jackson's room when a barrage of people started flanking her; she took an involuntary step back, her eyes widening in surprise. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You're staying!" Lexie chirped.

"Finally! Welcome back!" Meredith said with a large smile.

Cristina smirked; "Glad to have you back on board _Not-so-virgin-Mary_!"

"If I only knew scrubbing in with me will make you stay, I should have dragged you sooner" Alex teased.

April couldn't hold back her smile anymore; "Did Chief Hunt announce it or something?"

Meredith shook her head; "Nope, Cristina told us"

April moved her gaze towards the Cardio Surgeon and quirked her brow; "_Talkie Tina _strikes again"

Cristina scowled; "Stop calling me that!"

Alex threw his head back and laughed boisterously.

Lexie turned towards her sister; "We're no longer calling her _Sour Puss?" _

Alex's laughter intensified upon hearing Lexie's inquiry.

Cristina slapped Lexie's arm; "Shut up!"

Lexie took a step back and began rubbing her arm; "That hurts!" she hissed. She then turned towards Alex and pinched his arm; "Stop laughing! This is your fault!"

"Ouch! Get your hands off me woman!" Alex scowled. "There's no need for violence!"

Meredith shook her head; "I swear, you guys act like children"

April watched her friends bicker and almost instantly, her heart felt lighter; _"Staying was a good decision after all" _she thought.

"I heard the news, glad to have you back for good"

April turned her face to the side and saw Mark leaning on the wall; "Yeah, it really does feel good to be officially back" she said with a small smile.

Mark pulled away from his perch, a large smile playing on his lips; "Still have the keys?"

April looked confused; "Keys?"

"Avery's flat - you'll be staying with him during his convalescence, right?"

April's eyes widen; "Crap!"

* * *

oOo

* * *

_**A/N: I know, it's been ages - I'm REALLY REALLY sorry! T.T I was just so busy lately and I'm currently suffering from a severe case of writer's block - I don't know why, but it sucks! T. T**_

_**I feel bad about this chapter because I made you wait too long and I don't know if I made it worth your wait (O.o) I did try my best on this one though, not my finest but it was still written with love :) **_

_**I'm still ridding myself of this stupid block by re-watching some of JAPRIL's finest moments and I think I'm getting there - thank you for sticking with me and for reading my story. I'm in the process of out-lining my next chapter – I want it to have more humour and less angst but don't worry because like what I've said earlier, April won't fall back into Jackson's arms easily - I'm firm on that note. LOL**_

_**Next chapter will probably showcase their walk down memory lane, Jackson's slips and April finding out some interesting facts about what her husband has been up to in the last 5 years - I think it will be fun :) I'm not sure when the next update will be though but I promise to try my hardest not to make you wait super long. **_

_**Again, thank you for keeping up with me! Love ya'll! Cheers! :) **_


	6. A walk we shouldn't have to take

**Chapter Six: A walk we shouldn't have to take**

* * *

"_**Maybe I didn't hold you, quite as often as I could and maybe I didn't treat you, quite as good as I should have. If I made you feel second best, I'm sorry I was blind but you were always on my mind – you are always on my mind. Maybe I didn't hold you, all those lonely - lonely times and I guess I never told you, I'm so happy that you're mine. Little things I should have said and done, I just never took the time but you were always on my mind..." Always on my mind by Inger Marie Gundersen**_

* * *

oOo

Psychoanalytic Theory is one of Sigmund Freud's greatest works. The gist of this psychological technique is to delve into ones past to be able to explain the present. Repressed emotions and fixations are commonly named as culprits, resulting to instant justification of an unsavoury action. Taking a walk down memory lane affords a person ample time to reflect on past actions. It does help on putting things back into perspective but what we sometimes forget is most often than not - the journey is taxing if not painful.

Jackson Avery is about to embark on this trip with his wife and he's sure as hell that it won't be all rainbows and butterflies for them but then again, he's all in - it's all about the goal in the end.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Are you still with me Kepner?"

April shook her head to clear her thoughts; "Yeah, sorry about that" she replied.

"Overwhelming, eh?" Meredith asked.

"You have no idea" April replied. She then puffed out a breath; "I just realized that I have a lot of things to do..." she groaned.

Lexie moved towards April and looped her arm around the red head's; "We'll help, right?" she said while eyeing her beau.

"Of course we'll help" Mark confirmed. "And I'm quite sure the others will as well"

"I'm in" Meredith piped in. She then turned her eyes towards her best friends; "That means, Alex and Cristina is in too" she said.

Alex rolled his eyes; "Do I have a choice?"

"As long as I get to see drama, I'm in" Cristina said gleefully, rubbing her hands together.

April fixed her eyes on Cristina; "There would be no drama, I can assure you that" she said firmly.

"Say's the Queen of Drama" Alex grumbled.

Meredith guffawed as Cristina snickered.

"Ignore them" Lexie said.

"Good idea" April replied. "Do you guys know where I can find Catherine? I need to tell her I'm staying"

"She's at the pit, bugging Mara" Alex said.

April winced; "Again?"

"Yeah" All the surgeons chorused.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Yes Dr. Avery, I already requested for the ultrasound - I'm just waiting for it"

"You did request for labs, right?"

Mara gritted her teeth; "Yes, it's currently being fetched by Murphy"

Catherine nodded; "Okay"

"Catherine?"

Catherine spun around and saw her daughter in law standing behind her; "There you are! I've been looking for you! I heard you scrubbed in a surgery, how was it?" she asked with a large smile.

"I dropped by Jackson's room after the surgery and it was a success, the patient has already been moved to the ICU" April replied while throwing Mara a look, silently urging the other surgeon to take her leave.

Mara mouthed a thank you before taking a step back, leaving in haste.

"That's good to hear sweetheart" Catherine said.

"Why don't we take a walk? I have something I need to tell you" April said.

"Did you just help Mara Keaton make an escape there?"

"W-what made you think that?"

Catherine just arched a brow as a response.

April looked into Catherine's eyes and she instantly knew that arguing will be futile; "Yes I did."

Catherine cracked a smile; "You talked to her then? Cleared the air between the two of you?"

"Let's just say that Mara and I reached an understanding, let's leave it at that"

Catherine smile widens; "I can book my flight back to Boston, then?"

April looked panicked; "You're leaving so soon?"

Catherine walked towards April and wrapped her arm around the other surgeon's shoulders; "In a week or two, I still have work to get back to and I cannot delay my commitments further" she said.

"But you'll help me get settled in with this _position _first, right?"

"Of course baby" Catherine replied.

April let out a sigh of relief; "Thank god! I don't want to look like a fish out of water"

Catherine chuckled; "Mama Avery won't let you drown" she said as she steered them towards the corridor.

"Thank you. I still need to get back to Virginia though, I need to pack my things and to tie up loose ends with some of my patients - endorsements and all."

"I understand, when are you planning on flying out?"

April pushed the door open; "A day after tomorrow, I already booked a flight. I'll be back before you leave - that way, I still have time to learn the ropes" she replied.

Catherine threw April an approving look; "I like how you plan things ahead of time, you really are perfect for this interim position."

April glanced at Catherine; "Let's just hope everything goes with my schedule"

"Don't worry you're pretty head about it, I'm sure it would - you're too _organize _for it to not to"

"I'm keeping my fingers crossed"

* * *

oOo

* * *

Mark strode into Jackson's room with a shit-eating grin; "You're one lucky bastard"

Jackson grinned back; "You heard?"

"Hunt is parading around the hospital with a smug look plastered on his ginger ass, you'll be living under a rock if you don't get what he's so happy about."

"I still can't believe she's staying..."

Mark walked towards the side of the bed, his hands stuffed inside his labcoat pocket; "I repeat my earlier sentiments, you're one lucky bastard"

Jackson laughed; "I guess I am"

"Do you know when you will be discharged?" Mark asked.

"I don't know yet, I think Derek wants to keep me longer because of my - err – _condition" _Jackson replied.

"Did you at least throw them a bone? Derek is running Brook ragged and I haven't been seeing him that much - I think he's still trying to wrack his brain."

Jackson looked guilty; "No but I'll do it next time"

Mark plopped down on the nearest chair; "Derek will raise hell if he finds out that you've been fibbing all this time"

"And you won't tell him a damn thing" Jackson said, tension radiating off his body.

Mark raised his hands; "It's not my secret to tell but give them break"

"Thank you" Jackson breathed out.

"I ran into Kepner a couple of minutes ago, I think she still doesn't have an idea what to do with the living arrangements - I asked her if she will be staying with you but she looks uncertain."

Jackson leaned forward and tried her best to scratch his leg; "We haven't talked about it yet but I'm hoping that she'll stay with me"

"Then you have to talk her into staying, she still has your keys" Mark said.

"I already talked her into a lot of things, I'm bowing out on this one. I want her to stay in the apartment because she decided to and not because I asked her" Jackson explained. "I've always been the one to call the shots between us and now, it's all about her and what she wants - this time would be different."

Mark stared at his prot, amusement evident on his face; "You've matured, I'm impressed."

"It took me five years to have her back, I'm not gonna let my selfish ways muck it up" Jackson said seriously.

Mark smiled; "This is the first time I've seen you like this - you're so determined."

Jackson smiled back; "Because I'm _really _determined, you know the lengths of it"

Mark laughed; "Yeah, you and your crazy ass amnesia"

"Who suggested it?"

Mark puffed out his chest proudly; "The most brilliant mentor of all time"

"I walked right into that, damn!" Jackson grumbled.

* * *

oOo

* * *

It has only been a day since April came up with her life altering decision and everything is going to plan. All she really needs to do now is to go back to Virginia, pack all her stuff and do her last minute endorsements; the timing of her husband's accident coincided with her contract renewal precisely - talk about perfect timing. If Jackson hasn't been on the brink of death she wouldn't put it pass him that he planned everything.

"Where have you been? You looked like you've gone somewhere"

April threw Mara a sheepish look; "Sorry"

Mara took a sip of her coffee; "You're still flying out tonight?"

April wrapped her hands around her cup; "Yep, be back in a few days - moving sucks"

"Don't I know it? I had to move thrice you know"

"Thrice?"

"Yep; London to Boston to Seattle"

"I got one up; Moline to Seattle to Virginia and back to Seattle" April said.

Mara whistled; "You go girl" she teased.

April laughed; "I know, it gets tiresome sometimes, I just hope this would be the last time I have to move" she admitted.

"I don't see Jackson letting you go any time soon so I think you're safe"

April braced her elbows on top of the table; "Let's hope for the best"

Mara stared at April, clearly deciding if she should share some facts.

April noticed; "What's going on your mind?"

"If I tell you something, do you promise to keep it a secret?" Mara asked.

April shifted on her seat; "I promise" she replied. "You're making me nervous"

"You have nothing to be nervous about, especially with what I'm about to share" Mara winked.

"Go on then"

Mara moved closer and began.

* * *

oOo

* * *

**Flashback: April 2013 - Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital (2 years ago)**

"_We can't just skive off of work! Hunt is gonna have our arses served on a silver platter!" Mara said indignantly. _

_Jackson rolled his eyes; "I'm the head of the damn board, nothing's gonna happen to our __**arses**__, I can promise you that" he replied. _

_Mara snatched her bag from her locker; "But you haven't told me where we're going" _

_Jackson closed the locker door and stared at Mara; "A year ago, you asked me where I went when I disappeared on this particular day and I refused to tell you, do you remember that?" _

"_Yes" _

"_Well, I'm about to show you where I went" _

_Mara looked surprised; "Why?" _

_Jackson shifted on his feet; "Because you're my friend and I trust you." _

_Mara smiled; "Lead the way then" _

* * *

oOo

* * *

"_Sea-Tac?" _

"_We're going somewhere" Jackson replied as he cut off the engine. "Get your bum moving, we have a flight to catch" _

_Mara blinked a couple of times; "Where the bloody hell are we going?" _

"_Step out of the bloody car and you'll find out" _

_Mara opened the door and climbed out of the car grudgingly; "I need an answer Jackson and I want it now" _

_Jackson locked his car with a flick of his thumb and began walking; "We're going to the place I disappear to, I already told you that" he replied. _

_Mara trailed behind her friend; "A specific location would be nice." _

_Jackson smiled, albeit sadly; "We're heading to Virginia, it's my wife's birthday" he replied. _

_Mara halted her steps, her eyes widening in mortification; "And you brought me along with you? Are you off your knockers? What would she think?" _

_Jackson also stopped on his tracks, stuffing his hands inside his back pocket; "You don't have to worry about that, she's not going to see us..." _

"_What do you mean she's not going to see us? You just told me you're visiting-" _

"_She won't see us because I don't normally show myself when I visit" Jackson said, cutting Mara off. He then averted his gaze, clearly embarrassed with what he revealed. _

_Mara's forehead creased in confusion; "You visit her but you don't visit with her?" _

_Jackson still avoided eye contact; "Yeah"_

_Mara felt her heart go to the man standing right in front of her; "Oh Jackson..." _

_Jackson moved his eyes back Mara and cleared his throat; "Are you still up for it?" _

_Mara walked towards Jackson and looped her arm around his; "We have a plane to catch, let's hurry" _

* * *

oOo

* * *

_They took the first flight out and reached Virginia at quarter past eleven; Jackson flagged the first taxi he saw and helped Mara inside. _

_Mara placed her bag on her lap and watched as Jackson fired out directions; when she's sure that he's finished, she turned towards him, her brow raised. "How do you know where to go?" _

_Jackson winced; "I was hoping you would overlook that" _

_Mara's curiosity is now piqued; "I didn't and I won't - out with it" she demanded. _

_Jackson squirmed in his seat; "Do I really have to? I mean, I already divulged this..." _

"_Full disclosure, that's what you told me when you pestered me about what happened between me and the daft prick, need I remind you?" _

_Jackson cringed; "I did tell you that" _

"_You did so I suggest you return the favour, I promise not to judge" Mara said. _

"_Fine, but do know that I will kill you if you divulge this to anyone else, are we clear?" Jackson said while eyeing Mara intently. _

_Mara placed her hands to her chest, feigning offence; "I'm appalled, do you honestly think I would stoop that low? Did I, in some way betray your trust?" _

_Jackson can't help but roll his eyes at Mara's theatrics; "Fine, full disclosure" he said. _

"_Go on then"_

"_Ap - she has always been a creature of habit, meaning - whatever she does on her special day years before, she still does it now" Jackson began. "When I went here last year, she confirmed that theory - it's still the same pattern." _

_Mara shifted on her seat; "Let me get this straight, you __**stalked **__her?" _

_Jackson groaned; "I did not stalk her, I __**followed **__her__- that's two different things!" _

_Mara waved her hand dismissively; "Semantics, but whatever you want to call it - its fine. So, what does she normally do?" _

"_First, she goes to the quaint diner near her apartment for brunch then she goes to the park for a long walk or to read a book, whichever suites her mood. After that, she drops by Starbucks to grab coffee and a slice of cake - that pretty much does it" _

_Mara cocked her head to the side; "That's it?" _

"_Yep, she's a simple girl, it doesn't take much to make her happy - I think it has something to do with her upbringing" Jackson said, a fond smile playing on his lips. _

_Mara smiled; "I think that's one of the reasons why you love Apr-" she paused and corrected herself when she saw a pained look crossed Jackson's features. "She-who-must-not-be-named" _

"_I have more than a hundred reasons why I love her but I guess that's one of them" Jackson replied. _

"_She's a very lucky woman" Mara said sincerely. _

"_And I'm the heartless bastard who broke her heart" Jackson said dejectedly. _

_Mara reached for Jackson's arm and squeezed comfortingly; "You're not heartless" she said. She then smirked; "But a bastard none the less" she added. _

_Jackson threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh; "That I can agree to" _

* * *

oOo

* * *

"_Did you bring shades?" Jackson asked as he watched the door intently. _

_Mara rummaged through her bag; "Yeah, just give me a moment" she replied. _

_Jackson hastily turned around and ducked; "She's here" he mumbled. _

_Mara slipped on her shades and turned her face towards the door, trying to spot the red head in question. _

"_Don't look! She might see you!" _

"_Calm down, she won't recognize me anyway" Mara pacified. "I see her, she's sitting near the door; she looks different from what I remember though - her hair looks redder" she said thoughtfully. _

_Jackson slowly turned on his seat to catch a glimpse of his wife; "She's gorgeous" he breathed out. _

_Mara smirked; "Wipe the drool off your chin" _

_Jackson ignored Mara and kept on staring at April covertly. _

"_Are you ready to order now?" _

_Jackson almost jumped on his seat upon hearing a voice; he scooted lower on his seat and grabbed the menu. "Err - just a moment" _

_Mara shook her head in amusement; she closed lowered the menu on the table to face the waitress. She arched a brow when she noticed that the other woman is busy making moony eyes at her companion, blatantly ignoring her; "This would be fun" she thought. She sat straighter on her seat and cleared her throat loudly; "Are you just gonna stand there and gawk at him all day or do I have to call someone who will be willing to take my order?" she said haughtily, her accent more pronounced. _

_The waitress turned her attention to Mara, a sheepish look marring her face; "I'm sorry - you don't have to do that, I can take your order" _

"_Grilled burger with fries on the side, no onions and mayo and one large strawberry milkshake" Mara said. She then chanced a glance at Jackson and noticed him staring blankly at the menu; she rolled her eyes and snatched the menu from his hand. _

"_Hey! I was reading that!" Jackson protested._

"_He'll have a cheeseburger with fries and coke with lots of ice, thank you" Mara said dismissively while handing the menu back. _

_The waitress tucked the menu on her side and cleared her throat; "Let me just repeat the order really quick" _

"_Go ahead" Mara said. _

"_One grilled burger with fries, no onions and mayo and strawberry milkshake. One cheeseburger with fries and coke with lots of ice, did I get everything?" The waitress asked, her eyes straying at Jackson again. _

"_That's all, thanks" Jackson said with a smile. _

_The waitress cheeks turned bright red; "I - I'll be back with the drinks" she sputtered before scurrying away. _

"_That woman is obviously checking you out and you didn't even notice" Mara said. _

_Jackson threw Mara a confused look; "Who?" _

"_The waitress - she's making googly eyes at you" _

"_Really? Well, I'm not interested" Jackson replied. He then turned on his seat and pointed at April; "The woman sitting over there is the only woman I see" he said. _

"_Awwwww..." Mara gushed. _

"_Shut up" Jackson quipped. He then squinted his eyes and chuckled; "Waffles and chicken, I knew it" he said triumphantly. _

_Mara wrinkled her nose; "Stop that, you sound like a creepy stalker!" _

_Jackson righted his seat; "I can't help it! It's been months since I last saw her...I miss her" _

"_I know that, just tone it down a bit - there are other people around here you know" _

_Jackson let out a defeated sigh as he grabbed his shades from the table; "Fine" he acquiesced, slipping his shades on. _

"_Correct me if I'm wrong but we're just gonna trail after her all day right?" Mara asked. _

"_Yep, kinda boring right?" _

_Mara cocked her head to the side; "Did you at least buy her a gift? It's her birthday after all" _

"_She can't find out I'm here so a gift is out of the question" Jackson said desolately. _

_Mara sighed; "That's what I don't understand about the whole bloody thing - she's your wife, why do you have to sneak in and out to see her." _

_Jackson placed his hands on the table; "The thing between is complicated, I don't want to ruin her special day by showing myself." _

"_Let me guess, your last time together didn't end well"_

"_You have no idea" Jackson replied. "Having said that, let's just stick with my plan" _

"_I still think you should get her something, she doesn't have to know it's from you" _

_Jackson threw Mara a curious look; "What do you have in mind?" _

"_I'll figure something out, it's still early" Mara replied. _

* * *

oOo

* * *

"_Where did she go?" Jackson asked as he scans the park for the familiar red head. _

_Mara fell into step with her friend; "You lost her?" _

_Jackson pointed towards the bench; "She was just there a couple of minutes ago" _

"_The bench is empty, are you sure?" Mara asked. _

"_I'm positive, she was reading a book so I went to grab us a drink and when I came back she's gone" _

_Mara placed her hands on her waist; "And you haven't seen her since?" _

_Jackson shook his head, frustration evident on his face; "No..." _

"_Well, we can't do anything about it anymore, seems like we lost her" Mara said. "Why don't we just head to Starbucks and wait for her there, eh?" _

"_Fuck!" _

_Mara tugged on Jackson's arm; "Come on, no sense finding her here - this place is crawling with people, it would be like looking for needle in a haystack"_

"_I guess you're right" Jackson relented. _

* * *

oOo

* * *

_Mara placed a large cup of coffee right in front of Jackson as she sat down; "I already know what you can do for her" she announced with a large smile. _

"_Thanks" Jackson gestured towards the coffee. "I'm all ears" _

"_It's not much but I think she will appreciate it - pay for her coffee and cake, have them write a simple happy birthday on her cup"_

_Jackson thought for a second; "That could work" _

_Mara let out a large grin; "I'm sure it will and to get the ball rolling I already arranged that for you" _

_Jackson's eyes widen; "You what?" _

_Mara turned on her seat and pointed towards the barista standing by the counter; "See that guy over there?" _

_Jackson followed Mara's gaze; "Yeah" _

"_I slipped him a fifty, he'll take your lady loves order like he's supposed to but I instructed him not accept her money. I also told him to make sure the window seat remains unoccupied for her and of course to write a little something on her cup to celebrate today's occasion" _

_Jackson stared at Mara with awe; "You did that?" _

_Mara threw Jackson a smug look; "I'm brilliant" she said before taking a sip of her coffee. _

_Jackson grinned; "You're more than that Mara Keaton, you're a genius!" he exclaimed happily. _

"_Runs in the blood" Mara said. She then noticed a familiar red head entering the coffee shop; "Put your shades on and lower your cap, your wife just entered" she whispered. _

_Jackson followed Mara's instruction quickly before turning his face to the side, his heart started beating frantically inside his chest. _

_Mara leaned back on her seat, her eyes also focused on the perky red head. _

_Jackson watched as April conversed with the barista cheerfully; after a couple of seconds, a large smile blossomed on her face. "I miss that smile..." _

"_Looks like our plan is working perfectly" Mara said with glee. _

_Jackson kept his eyes on April; "I think you just made her day" he observed. _

"_Free coffee, cake and a reserved seat in Starbucks? Anyone would be happy" _

_Jackson chuckled. _

_Mara followed April with her eyes as she carried her tray towards the seat she chose; "I envy her simplicity" she said. _

_Jackson tore his away from April and stared at Mara; "I envy hers too" he replied. _

_Mara took another sip of her drink before taking a peek on her phone; "We only have an hour left, I suggest you get your fill - I promise not to judge or look so go on, indulge yourself" she said with a small smile. _

"_Thank you for coming with me today" Jackson said sincerely. He then cringed; "I know you may think I'm a creeper but I just want to see her badly..." _

"_You don't have to explain Jackson, I fully understand you" Mara replied with a kind smile. "Being in love does that - God knows I've done worst" _

"_I promise to return the favour" Jackson said. "If you need me to stalk with you, I will - just give me the word" _

_Mara giggled; "I'll hold you to that" _

"_You got yourself a deal" Jackson replied. He then grabbed his cup and turned his attention back to his smiling wife; "Happy birthday April, I hope you're happy..." he whispered. _

* * *

oOo

* * *

**Present time: **

April's hand flew to her lips, her eyes glossing with tears.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, bloody hell!" Mara said, panic evident in her tone. She grabbed her bag and plucked out a packet of tissue; she pried it open and pushed it towards April.

April grabbed a couple of tissue, gently dabbing the corner of her eyes; after a moment she burst out laughing.

Mara threw April a concerned look; "Err - okay?"

April shook her head; "I should have known it was him all along"

"What do you mean?"

April met Mara's gaze, a small smile playing on her lips; "I've always wondered why I keep on getting freebies and the same seat from Starbucks for 3 straight years"

Mara looked taken a back; "You mean to tell me he kept up with it?"

April nodded; "Every single birthday" she replied. "Thank you"

Mara smiled; "You don't have to thank me, I really didn't do much"

"But you did, you sparked the idea"

Mara's cheeks turned a tad redder; "You're welcome, I guess?"

April leaned back on her chair; "I still can't believe he took time to visit me without me knowing, I can't seem to wrap my mind around it" she breathed out.

Mara lifted her cup to take a sip; "Another proof that he loves you" she said.

April bit her bottom lip; "Yeah..."

Mara leaned forward and placed her cup back on the table; "I did not tell you all of this because I'm appealing on Jackson's behalf, I hope you know that..."

April let out a small smile; "I know that"

Mara let out a relieved sigh; "Good, it's just that I needed to you know that he loves you and you being away didn't change that fact."

"My feelings haven't changed too" April admitted. She then wrapped grabbed her cup and took a sip of her drink; "And that scares me more. Come to think of it, it's kinda stupid because we both love each other yet we stayed apart for years" she said pensively.

"People has different ways of coping, yours and Jackson's happens to be distance - there's nothing wrong with that" Mara said. "And besides, you found each other now - that's all that matters"

"Are you sure you picked the right specialty? I think you would have rocked being a Psychiatrist" April teased.

Mara giggled; "You think so?"

"No doubt about that" April replied.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Is it me or my eyes are deceiving me?"

"What?" Meredith asked.

Cristina pointed towards the coffee shop window; "Is that Mara Keaton and April?"

Meredith followed Cristina's gaze; "Yep, it's them" she confirmed.

"What the hell Mer? You knew they were bosom buddies and you didn't even tell me?" Cristina asked indignantly.

Meredith shrugged her shoulders; "I thought you knew"

Cristina threw Meredith a disbelieving look; "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

Meredith grabbed Cristina's arm and began tugging her away; "Leave them be"

"But-"

"No buts! We only have 30 minutes left from our lunch, do you really want to waste it on gawking at them?" Meredith asked in a challenging manner.

Cristina clamped her mouth shut.

"I thought so, now let's go"

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson is staring at his lunch tray sourly when April caught sight of him; she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from smiling as she walks towards the door.

Jackson's head snapped towards the side when he heard footsteps; "Hey" he said, a smile curling on his lips.

April leaned on the doorframe sideways, keeping her hands at her back; "Your lunch won't eat itself you know" she said with a small smile.

"I know, I just need a moment to condition my taste buds" Jackson replied.

April raised her brow; "You don't like it?"

Jackson made a disgusted face; "I despise it, it's like baby food - just a tad blander"

April pulled her hand away from her back and lifted it; "Good thing I brought you something to eat then" she said while wiggling it.

Jackson's eyes widen; "I—is that what I think it is?" he asked excitedly.

April pulled away from her perch and began making her way towards the bed; she placed the paper bag on the overbed and grabbed the tray, moving it on top of the coffee table.

Jackson didn't need any cajoling, he pried the paper bag open and stuck his face in; "_Real _food, finally!" he groaned.

April laughed as she plopped by his bed side; "I know the food here is killing you so I brought you something you might want to eat" she said.

"You're the best wife ever!" Jackson exclaimed as he began hauling the food container out of the paper bag, checking it one by one. "Quesadillas and tex-mex, you brought me my favourites!"

"Eat up" April replied.

"Don't mind if I do" Jackson replied as he took a hefty bite of the quesadilla.

April fished the paper bag from the table and took out the napkins and spork; she also opened the chilled can of coke and slipped in a straw.

"This is really good" Jackson moaned in delight. "Thank you."

"You're welcome"

Jackson snatched the napkin and wiped his mouth; "Are you all set for your flight?"

April scooted towards the end of the bed and leaned back on the footboard; "Yep, I'll be leaving in a couple of hours."

"You're coming back right?" Jackson asked, uncertainty edging his voice.

"Yes, don't worry your pretty head over it - I'll be back before you know it" April said with a small smile.

"I know it sounds cheesy but I'll miss you..." Jackson smiled.

April stared at Jackson with amusement; "You really did knock your head hard - you've never been this vocal about feelings before"

Jackson felt guilt gnaw at his gut so he averted his gaze and grabbed the spork and food container; "I promise not be closed off to you again..." he said seriously.

"I'd like that" April replied. "And I promise to do the same"

Jackson nodded before eating a mouthful of pasta.

"You'll be discharge by the end of this week right?"

"That's the plan" Jackson replied. He then shifted on his perch, clearly uncomfortable with what he's about to ask next; "Have you thought about the living arrangement?"

April threw her husband a sheepish look; "I really haven't decided that factor yet" she admitted.

Jackson felt a pang of disappointment but tried his best to keep his face neutral; "I see but do know that you are welcome to stay with me" he said. _"Time to go up a notch" _he thought. "I don't exactly remember if you've been in my apartment but it's kinda spacious so you staying there won't be a problem."

April swallowed thickly; "I stayed there before - when we got married"

Jackson latched on April's statement to press his point further; "Then it only makes sense that you stay there with me, you already lived there once."

"I really don't know Jackson..." April said, worrying her bottom lip.

Jackson stared at April intently as he places his right hand on the table, palm face up; "Apes?"

April leaned forward and placed her hand on his quietly.

Jackson laced their fingers together, not breaking eye contact; "I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't want to; if you'll be more comfortable getting your own place then go for it" he said. "I just mentioned it because I want you to know that you have a home with me"

April moved her eyes on their entwined hands; "I'll think about it"

Jackson let out a smile; he kept her hand in his as he grabbed the spork with his left hand.

"Let my hand go so you can eat properly" April tried tugging her hand away.

Jackson tightened his hold on her hand; "No, I'm okay - I can eat with my left hand."

"Don't be silly-"

"I won't be seeing you for days, just let me hold you for the mean time, eh?"

April felt the familiar tug on her chest so she relented, she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from smiling widely; "Fine just don't blame me if your food ends being on your lap instead of your stomach."

"Will you help me clean it up?" Jackson asked as he took a bite of his food.

"As if I have a choice"

Jackson moved his gaze back to April, a large suggestive grin curling on his lips; "Then it wouldn't be the worst thing in this world then"

It took April a couple of seconds to understand the innuendo; "You're an ass!" she shrieked as she tried to pry her hand away, her cheeks burning bright red.

Jackson laughed but didn't relinquish his hold.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off?" Catherine asked while eyeing her daughter in law.

April adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder; "I'm 100% sure, I'll just grab a cab."

"Where's your luggage?"

"I'm actually not bringing anything with me since I'll be hauling a lot of stuff back" April explained.

Catherine nodded; "Makes sense" she replied. "Where did you leave it?"

"At Meredith's"

"Okay, are you all set?"

"Yep"

"Already said your goodbyes?" Catherine asked.

"I already spoke with Jackson and bid my goodbyes to some folks, I'm good to go" April replied.

"Alright then, let's go - I'll walk with you" Catherine said, offering her arm.

April obliged.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"The Missus already left the building, I thought you should know"

Jackson turned his face to the side and saw Lexie peering from the door; "Yeah I know, thanks Lex" he said with a smile.

Lexie leaned on the doorframe sideways; "How's your head? Still can't remember April?" she asked while folding her arms on her chest.

"It depends, are you gonna guilt trip me?"

"I haven't even started _yet_" Lexie said with a smirk.

"Please don't start, your boyfriend is already on a roll"

Lexie chuckled; she then walked into the room and made her way towards the bed. She stood by the bed side and fixed her gaze on his leg; "How's the leg?" she asked.

"It's getting better - I hate the cast, it's itchy as hell"

Lexie crinkled her nose; "Been there, done that - it doesn't get easier"

"Thank you for pointing that out" Jackson said sarcastically.

Lexie met Jackson's eyes and stuffed her hands inside her labcoat pockets; "I overheard Derek talking with Brook, looks like you're showing some signs of _improvement_"

"Is that your way of asking if I'm throwing them a bone?"

"Well, yeah - are you?"

Jackson sighed; "Yes. I see how hard Derek is working on my case and I feel like shit for doing that to him."

"That's good to hear because if you continue pushing him further he might refer you to the cuckoo's nest and I'm telling you now - that won't be a walk in the park, again, I've been there and done that - it's maddening"

Jackson looked a tad pale; "Thanks for the warning - I think I'll try to show _more _signs of improvement now"

Lexie shifted on the bed and crossed her legs; "Let's change the topic, how are you with April?"

"We're doing okay I guess" Jackson replied. He then threw Lexie a hopeful look; "She's moving back, that must be a good sign, right?"

Lexie returned the smile; "It is, make sure not muck it up this time - this is big for her and whether she admits it or not, I know she's nervous about it."

"I'm nervous as hell too but I give you my word - I'm not about to fuck this up between us" Jackson said solemnly.

"Wow...Mark was not kidding, you're pretty determined" Lexie said, awe seeping from her tone.

"Yeah, I am"

Lexie blinked a couple of minutes before thumping her hands on her thigh; "Well, I bid you goodluck Jackson"

"Thanks Lex" Jackson replied.

"I gotta run" Lexie said as she hopped off of the bed. She then checked her watch; "I have craniotomy in 20, see you around" she said as she strode towards the door.

"See you"

* * *

oOo

* * *

**Virginia:**

It's already been three days since April returned to Virginia and it's almost time to go back to Seattle. All of her things have already been stowed in a box, ready for shipping yet she still hasn't come up with a decision. She's presently sitting on her bed with her small pink planner; writing the pros and cons about cohabiting with her husband again and it seems like the pros are winning. She let out a small groan and collapsed back on her pillows; she was about to turn on her side when her mobile phone started shrilling loudly. She scooted to her side and plucked it from the side table; she tapped on the screen without checking and shifted it to her ear. "Hello"

"Err - Hi Apes, it's me, Jackson"

April pried the phone away from her ear and took a quick peek on the screen before placing it back.

"Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here - sorry about that" April replied. "Err - how are you?"

"I'm good, how about you?"

April reclined back on her pillows; "I'm good as well, all packed up"

"Everything is on schedule then?"

"Yep"

"That's good"

"Did you just call to make sure I don't bail?" April teased.

"Of course not, I called because I missed you"

A smile crept on April's lips; "You did?"

"I did and I still do"

"Wow"

"And oh, I almost forgot - I also called to let you know that I'm being discharged tomorrow"

April's brows furrowed; "Tomorrow? I thought it would be on Friday?"

"It's supposed to be on Friday but I was able to convince Derek and Callie to discharge me sooner."

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm bored to my wits end, not to mention the food their _force _feeding me is awful - I don't want to stay longer than I need to"

April pursed her lips in disapproval; "Is your mum staying with you at least? I assume your leg is still in a cast and I doubt you can manage on your own"

"She won't be staying with me 24 hours but she will be checking on me to bring me food - don't worry about me, I can manage"

"Still pig headed as ever" April grumbled.

Jackson's laugh echoed on the phone before he spoke again; "I mean it Apes, stop worrying. I have crutches - I can move around the apartment with no problems"

"Alright, just be sure to call someone there if you're having any problems"

"I will, I promise. Anyway, you're coming home this Friday right?"

"Yep, I'll be there around lunch time" April replied.

"Okay" Jackson paused. "April?"

"Yeah?"

"Have - have you decided where you will be staying?"

April's eyes instantly zoomed on her planner; "Yeah" she replied.

"Really?"

April took note of the excitement in Jackson's voice; "Yep"

"So..."

April smirked; "So what?"

"Aren't you gonna tell me?"

"I'll see you on Friday"

"Appprrriilllll!"

"Bye Jackson" April said before pulling away her phone from her ear, tapping on the _end call _button. "I guess it's time to call to call the shipping company"

* * *

oOo

* * *

**Seattle: **

Jackson stared at his phone; "This she just?" he asked in disbelief.

"She did" Mara said with a smirk.

Jackson shook his head as he placed his phone back on the side table.

"So? Is she moving in with you?"

"You heard the whole conversation" Jackson grumbled.

"No need to be snippy Dorry, I was just asking"

Jackson rubbed his eyes tiredly; "Sorry" he replied. "Stop calling me Dorry"

Mara chuckled; "But you are Dorry, amnesiac boy - remember?" she teased.

Jackson glared at his friend as a response.

Mara raised both hands in surrender; "Fine, I'll quit the name calling" she acquiesced. "But kidding aside, do you have everything ironed out? I'm only asking because I'm sure as hell that it won't be easy putting up with that farce 24/7"

"I think so" Jackson replied. "And besides, I'm down to my last 2 weeks, it can't be that hard"

"So, you're still sticking with your 1 month rule?" Mara asked curiously.

"I am" Jackson replied.

"Give it your best shot then, just be careful with your words and actions - don't slip" Mara cautioned.

"I have my game face on, I'll ace it" Jackson said confidently.

* * *

oOo

* * *

**Friday: **

April shifted the perch of her shades on top of her head as she waited for her luggage on the conveyer belt. She took a quick glance at her watch before tapping her foot impatiently; "Come on" she mumbled. After a couple of seconds she saw her pink luggage appear; she hastily walked towards it and hauled it off. She cranked the handle up and began pulling it behind her; "I really hate travelling" she said to herself.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"How's the crutches?" Callie asked perkily as she saunters inside Jackson's room.

Jackson slowly limped towards his bed and sat down; "Not pleasant but I'm getting used to it" he replied.

Callie placed the discharge papers on top of the overbed and began moving it towards her patient; "Just give it a couple of more days and the discomfort will eventually fade away"

"I hope so"

Callie plucked a pen from her breast pocket and offered it Jackson; "All we need is your signature and you're free to go" she said with a smile.

Jackson smiled back; "Thank god!" he exclaimed as he accepted it. He quickly scan the paper before signing his name on the dotted line; "Done!"

Callie chuckled; "Someone's excited" she teased.

"You have no idea, I've been wanting to go home for ages!"

Callie snatched the documents from the overbed and hugged it to her chest; "Well, you know the drill. Don't stand on your feet too long, no lifting, no strenuous activities-" she paused and eyed Jackson seriously. "That includes sex_, _are we clear?"

Jackson's eyes bulged as his cheeks flushed; "S—sex? Why do you even have to remind me that? My sex life is pretty much none existent" he sputtered.

Callie looked surprised; "Really?"

Jackson rolled his eyes to cover up his unexpected confession; "Anything else I should know, _doctor_?"

"Just come back after 2 weeks for your check up"

"I will"

"Everything signed?"

Jackson and Callie turned towards the door and saw Derek standing by the doorframe; "Yep, he just signed the papers" the latter replied.

Derek stepped into the room and made his way towards Callie; he fell into step with her and stared at Jackson.

Jackson quirked his brow at the Neuro Surgeon; "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Derek folded his arm on top of his chest; "No, everything's fine" he replied. "I have a question for you though"

Jackson felt his nerves heightened; "What is it?" he asked.

"Who will look after you when you go home?" Derek asked.

Jackson let out a circumspect sigh of relief; "My mom will be dropping by from time to time, don't worry about it" he replied.

"I see" Derek said.

"Kepner is still coming back right?" Callie asked. "She will be staying with you?"

Jackson averted his gaze and started staring at his crutches with interest; "Yeah she's still flying out today but I'm not really sure about her living arrangement so I can't answer that question"

Callie shifted her gaze to Derek.

"_Don't ask" _Derek mouthed.

"So - am I free to go?" Jackson blurted out.

"Yep"

"Yes"

Callie then gestured towards the door; "I'm gonna call Ross to bring in the wheelchair" she said.

"I don't need the wheelchair, I can walk" Jackson protested.

Callie frowned; "I just told you a couple minutes ago that you're not supposed be on your feet longer than necessary"

Derek arched a brow; "Did you also forget about some of our hospital's policies?"

Jackson fought the urge to roll his eyes and just nodded obediently as a response.

"Then it's settled, call in Ross" Derek said.

"Right away" Callie replied with a smirk.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Here you go Miss" The cabby said with a toothy grin, eyeing her exposed legs.

"Thank you"

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

April tugged on her mini skirt as she glared at the man; "No, that would be it" she snapped.

"Okay love, have a good day" The cabby winked as he climbs back into the taxi.

"Men" April mumbled. She then grabbed her trolley bag and began pulling it behind her; she paused at the building's familiar entrance and took a deep calming breath. "Welcome home, I guess"

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Liking your new ride?"

Jackson scowled at his mentor; "Shut it"

Mark chuckled as he approached his prot; "Go on Ross, I'll handle this" he said.

Shane didn't need to be told twice; he nodded at Mark and took a step back. "He's all yours"

"Stop talking like I'm not here" Jackson snapped.

Mark rolled his eyes as he took over; "Quit whining, it's irritating"

Jackson pursed his lips; "I don't understand why I have to ride this stupid thing, I have crutches for goodness sake" he grumbled.

"Crutches can only take you so far and besides, this is an SOP - you know that" Mark replied as he steered the wheelchair inside the elevator.

"I know but this is still annoying"

"Who's gonna take you home?"

"My mom, I already texted her, she'll meet us downstairs" Jackson replied.

"Is she gonna stay with you?" Mark asked.

"Nope, but she'll take care of my food and whatnots"

Mark grabbed the wheelchair's handle when the door chimed open; "Still no idea where Kepner will be staying?"

"The last time we talked, she told me that she's already decided but she won't disclose anything to me yet" Jackson replied glumly.

Mark smirked; "Well, you'll just have to wait and see then" he said mischievously.

"There you are!"

"Great, she's perkier than the usual" Jackson mumbled.

Mark chuckled; "She's always perky" he replied. "Dr. Avery, how are you this fine morning?"

"Suck up"

Mark ignored Jackson's statement and began navigating their way towards the other surgeon; "You're taking him home, right?" he asked.

"Yes I am" Catherine replied. She then leaned forward and studied her son's face; "Why look so glum? You're about to come home, you should be ecstatic."

"I am ecstatic, I'm just don't fancy being carted like I'm invalid"

Catherine stood straight; "You're not an invalid baby, just indisposed" she replied.

"And that makes a _huge _difference" Jackson said dryly.

Catherine ignored Jackson's statement and turned her attention to Mark; "Thank you for bringing him here" she said.

"No problem" Mark replied. "You're off then?"

"Yes, taxi is already waiting outside"

"Perfect, let's get the hell out of here" Jackson said.

* * *

oOo

* * *

April cocked her head to the side as she took in the whole apartment; she hasn't stepped into this abode for almost 5 years and yet everything is exactly the same. The hook on the wall by the door, the khaki brown throw blanket draped on the L shaped couch - even the medical books and dvd's under the large flat screen T.V. Her husband was a neat freak and looking at the appearance of his place, he still is. She was jarred from her perusal when she heard her phone beep; she moved towards the counter and tapped on the screen. Her heart started thumping wildly inside her chest when she finished reading the message; she braced her hands on the counter and bowed her head, mentally counting to calm her nerves. After a moment, she put her phone back and straightened her clothing; "Time to face the music" she said as she slowly walked towards the door.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Stupid crutches" Jackson grunted as he stepped out of the elevator.

Catherine bit her bottom lip to keep herself from smiling; she adjusted the duffel bag on her hand as she trails behind her son quietly.

Jackson stopped right in front of the door and turned his face towards his mother; "You have the keys, right?" he asked.

"I don't have it"

Jackson felt his temper flare; he turned towards his mother and glared. "What do you mean you don't have it? You took it from me, remember?"

Catherine widens her eyes dramatically; "You're right, but Mark gave it to your wife-"

"Unbelievable!" Jackson hissed, cutting his mother off. "So what are we supposed to do? Stand here and wait-"

"No, you're supposed to come in and rest"

Jackson's head snapped to the side; his eyes widened in shock when he saw April leaning sideways on his doorframe. He opened his mouth to say something but when words evade him, he just clamped his lips together.

April quirked a brow; "I hope you're not shouting at your mother like a spoiled brat not having his way" she drawled.

Catherine chuckled, her eyes gleaming mirthfully; "He's not shouting at me honey, don't worry about it" she said. She then walked towards her daughter in law and pulled her into a hug; "I take it that you're flight arrived on time?" she asked.

"It did, I hate delays" April replied. She then moved her eyes back to her taciturn husband; "Jackson?"

Jackson swallowed thickly, his eyes never leaving April's form; "Y-you're here..."

Catherine pulled away from April; "Of course she's here - she lives here" she said nonchalantly. She then walked past the other woman and entered the house, leaving the couple alone.

April let out a nervous chuckle; "Surprise!"

Jackson's lip slowly curled upwards before it morphed into a full grin; "You're moving back with me?"

April moved to stuff her hands inside her pockets but then she remembered that her skirt doesn't have any so she let her hands fall to her sides instead; "Looks like it" she replied.

Jackson's eyes automatically strayed towards April's outfit; "You're wearing a skirt" he said dumbly.

"Well spotted"

"_Stupid mouth" _Jackson thought. He then let out an embarrassed chuckle; "I sound stupid there, sorry - it's just this is the first time I ever saw you wearing one and it caught me off guard..." he explained.

"Yeah - I couldn't wear skirts here with the weather and all"

"Are you planning on standing there all day or are you coming in?"

"Oh, yeah - of course" April replied. She then shifted away from the door to give more room for Jackson to enter; "Let's get you in before your mother checks on us" she said quietly.

"Good idea" Jackson replied as he slowly navigated his way inside his apartment.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Are you looking for Jackson?"

Mara turned around and saw Lexie standing behind her; "Yeah" she replied.

"He's already been discharged, his mother took him home" Lexie explained.

Mara nodded; "Okay"

"Do you want to get coffee?" Lexie blurted out.

Mara's eyes widen in surprise, clearly not expecting the invitation; "With me? Are you sure?" she asked.

Lexie shrugged her shoulders; "Yeah, I'm planning on getting some, want to join me?"

"S—sure, that would be great"

Lexie smiled; "Come on then" she said before walking away.

Mara followed Lexie quietly, trying her best to understand what prompted the brunette to ask her.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Catherine moved her eyes between her son and daughter in law; "Do you guys need anything?" she asked.

"Nope"

"No"

An amused smile curled on Catherine's lips; she then leaned forward and grabbed her bag from the couch. "Well, I should get going then"

April shot up from her perch; "I'll walk you to the door" she said.

"Okay" Catherine replied. She then walked towards Jackson and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek; "I would tell you to call me when you need me but I doubt you would" she whispered before winking.

"Bye mom" Jackson replied.

Catherine offered her hand towards April; "Come on dear" she said.

April placed her hand on Catherine's and followed the other woman towards the hallway.

When they reached their destination; Catherine unlatched the lock and pulled the door open. She stepped out of the apartment before facing April again; "I'm really happy that you decided to move back sweetheart" she said.

"It's the logical thing to do" April replied.

"Are you two getting back together?"

April leans sideways on the doorframe and folded her arms on top of her chest; "He wants to but I'm not ready for that yet..." she admitted. "And I don't think now is the best time to start anything, we still need to get his memories back"

"You're right" Catherine acquiesced. She then let out an assuring smile; "Don't stress too much about his memory, it'll come back when it's due. Live in the moment sweetheart; try to get to know him again but make sure to make him work hard for you, okay?"

"I'll keep that in mind"

Catherine planted a chaste kiss on April's cheek before taking a step back; "I'll see you on Monday?"

April smiled; "You bet"

"Bye love!" Catherine said before walking towards the elevator.

"Bye!" April replied. She waited until Catherine boarded the lift before closing the door behind her; she made her way back into the living room but noticed that it was empty. "Jackson?"

"I'm here"

April turned around and saw him standing awkwardly by the fridge; "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get us something to drink" Jackson replied. He then threw April a sheepish look; "But it looks like all I have is water and beer."

"I've noticed that" April replied. She then moved towards the counter and braced her elbows on top of it; "I also checked the cupboards, looks like you've been following Alex's diet - ramen all the way" she said.

Jackson closed the fridge; "I don't always eat ramen"

"Let me guess, Chinese take outs and pizza?" April drawled.

"That too"

April wrinkled her nose in distaste; "Well that's about to change" she said with resolve. "You're not eating those while you're recuperating and I don't fancy eating crap. Having said that, I'll have to make a quick run to the grocery so we can eat something edible"

"Come on Apes, I didn't ask you to move back in to play cook for me" Jackson protested.

April rolled her eyes; "I know that but like what I've said, I don't like eating take outs so I'm cooking"

Jackson stared at April intently; "I'm not gonna be able to change your mind on this, am I?"

"Uh-uh"

"Fine" Jackson said with a resigned sigh.

April thumped her hands on the counter and smiled brightly; "Well, I'm off then - you can manage on your own for a couple of minutes?"

Jackson frowned; "Yes I can but where are you going?"

"To the grocery, silly"

"You're going now?"

April quirked a brow; "We're gonna have to eat today, you know"

"You just arrived from Virginia, you should rest. I'll call my mom and ask her to bring us something to eat for later"

April threw her husband an affronted look; "I'm pretty capable of picking up some food Jackson so you will not do such thing"

"But-"

"No buts!" April snapped. She then placed her hands on her hips, trying her best to look intimidating; "Why don't you haul your ass to the couch and sit down like a good boy, you're not supposed to be on your feet too long - I'm sure Callie told you that" she said.

Jackson fought the urge to grin; "When did you become _bossy_?"

"I'm not!"

"But you are and I think _bossy _April is _sexy_"

April smirked; "Don't you think you're laying it thick?"

Jackson winked; "I can't help it"

"Do you want to know what I think a _sexy_ Avery is?"

"Go on"

April's eyes sparkled with amusement; "The one who doesn't say _no _to me"

Jackson shifted his crutches and began rounding the counter; "Yes ma'am, sit I shall" he said.

April stifled her giggles as she watches; once Jackson is settled back on the couch, she made her way towards it and grabbed her bag.

"I promise to sit here like a good boy and wait for your safe return" Jackson said with large smile.

"Alright" April replied. She then walked towards the corridor but paused midway; she turned her face back to Jackson, a playful smile curling on her lips. "Do you want to know what I think a _sexier_ Avery is?"

Jackson turned around to meet April's eyes; "What?" he asked curiously.

"The _cast-_less one" April said with a wink.

Jackson let his head fall back on the back of the couch; "You did not just say that!" he groaned.

April's laughter chimed on the hallway before it was cut off by the closing door.

Jackson waited a couple of seconds before opening his eyes; "This living arrangement will either kill me or make me disgustingly happy" he muttered. He then felt the corner of his lips quirking up; "Disgustingly happy it is" he concluded.

* * *

oOo

* * *

**The next day: **

Jackson opened his eyes when he heard loud noises coming from the hallway; he yawned loudly before sitting up. He scooted towards the edge of the bed and slowly lowered his foot on the carpeted floor. He grabbed his crutches that's leaning on the side table and hauled himself up; he carefully hauled himself up and made his way towards the door. He grabbed the knob with his right hand and pulled it open; "April?" he called out.

April's head popped from the corner; "Did we wake you up? Sorry..." she apologized.

"_We_?" Jackson asked confusedly.

"My stuff came in this morning and some folks from the hospital is here to help" April replied.

"Who exactly?"

Alex's head appeared beside April's; "Morning Pretty boy!"

"Karev is helping you? What gives?" Jackson asked as he steadily made his way towards them.

"Meredith" April replied with smirk.

Jackson chuckled; "I thought so" he replied. "I assume she's here with Yang too?"

"The twisted sisters are currently bugging the moving crew" Alex explained.

"Pity them" Jackson said.

"There's the man of the hour!"

Jackson's head snapped to the side and saw his mentor standing by the breakfast bar with Lexie; "You're here too?" he asked with furrowed brows. "Who's left at the hospital?"

"Don't get your boxers in a twist, we're heading there in a few minutes - we just dropped by to make sure that everything has been taken inside before we leave" Lexie said before she took a sip of her coffee.

April threw Jackson a chastising look; "Stop being rude, they're here to help me" she said.

"Sorry - not a morning person" Jackson mumbled as he limped towards the couch.

Alex made a whipping sound making the other room occupants laugh out loud.

"Funny Karev, really funny" April snapped.

"We leave you guys for just five minutes and you're already arguing" Meredith said as enters the living room, carrying a small box with the help of Cristina.

"What on earth did you put in this? Did you pack rocks?" Cristina asked as she lowers the box on the floor.

April cocked her head to the side, studying the box; "Nope, those are my medical books and some journals" she replied.

Alex threw the red head an indignant look; "How on earth did you cart those to Virginia?" he asked.

April's cheeks started to flush; "I didn't - I bought them there" she admitted.

Mark walked towards his prot and handed him coffee; "You sure like to read" he said.

"I do" April replied shyly.

Meredith braced her hands on her hips; "The movers already left, this is the last box - do you need help unpacking?" she asked.

April shook her head adamantly; "No, that won't be necessary" she said. She then eyed her friend's one by one; "Thank you all for coming in to help me, I appreciate it big time" she said sincerely.

"No problem" Meredith said with a smile.

Cristina waved her hand dismissively; "Don't mention it - _ever_"

"We promised to help, no biggie" Lexie piped in.

"Anything for my boy here" Mark said while patting Jackson's shoulder.

Alex wrinkled his nose at Mark's gesture; "It's too early for _bromance _man" he said.

"They've been at it for years, you should be used to it by now" Lexie said.

"We're not!" Jackson protested.

Alex ignored Jackson and turned his attention to April; "Since I've been nice enough to help you - can I ask a favour?"

April arched a brow; "I'm listening"

Alex's lips curled into a grin; "Bake me some pie? Please?"

"Alex!" Meredith hissed.

Cristina shook her head; "You and your big stomach"

"Karev will always be Karev" Mark whispered to his girlfriend, making the brunette giggle.

"I knew it - too good to be true" Jackson said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"A pie?" April asked.

Alex nodded; "Yep, a pumpkin pie - the one you used to make in our old apartment? The one that smells heavenly?"

April smiled; "Okay, I'll make you a pie"

Cristina turned to Meredith, a shit eating grin plastered on her face; "Pay up"

Meredith pursed her lips as she took a crisp $10 bill from her pocket; "I can't believe this" she grumbled.

"You placed bets?" Jackson asked incredulously.

Cristina wiggle the money as she stared at Jackson; "Of course we did and I won" she said giddily.

"What did you bet on this time?" Lexie asked curiously.

"If April will cave in to Alex's demands" Meredith replied. She then narrowed her eyes at the red head; "You should have said no" she said.

April narrowed her eyes at the twisted sister but she's failing miserably; "I can't believe you two"

"Oh shush! The wager is about a pie, it's not as if we betted about your sleeping arrangement or something" Cristina said.

"Well, that's a bet I'm willing to put money on" Mark said jovially.

April's eyes widen as her cheeks started flushing bright red.

Jackson shook his head; "I can't believe all of you" he said. He then sat straighter and eyed their friends; "Thank you for helping April move in but I think you should all go to work now - Hunt will have your asses if you don't show up in time" he said loudly.

"Aaawww...Pretty boy is kicking us out" Cristina teased.

"You got to give it to Jackson - he has knack on kicking out people politely" Meredith said as she grabbed her bag from the couch.

Mark wrapped his arm around Lexie and began steering her towards the door; "We'll head out now, call us if you need us" he said.

"We'll do - thank you all" April said with a large smile.

"Don't forget my pie!" Alex called out as he trails behind his friends.

"I'm gonna see them out" April said.

Jackson nodded; "Thank you again!" he called out loudly.

April followed the group towards the door; she stepped out into the hallway and watched them as they walk towards the elevator. "I'll see you guys on Monday!"

"See you!" Lexie and Meredith chorused.

"Don't forget my pie!" Alex piped in.

"Don't be late on Monday!" Cristina said.

"Safe sex!" Mark said with a large grin.

April rolled her eyes at Mark's statement; "Whatever!" she replied loudly. She then stepped back into the apartment and closed the door behind her; "Pancakes and bacon alright with you?" she asked she walked towards the pantry.

Jackson hefted himself out of the couch and made his way towards the breakfast bar; "I'll help you" he said.

April closed the cupboard and placed the flour on top of the chopping board; "I appreciate the offer Jackson but I don't think it's a good idea, you shouldn't be on your feet too long" she said kindly.

Jackson pulled out a stool and tried his best to sit up; "But I want to help"

April studied her husband's face and saw eagerness; she let out a defeated sigh and placed the large mixing bowl and bag of flour right in front of him. "Start with 1 cup of flour"

Jackson grinned widely; "Please pass on the measuring cup"

* * *

oOo

* * *

April spent most of her morning arranging her stuff inside her room - yes, she had her own room. Contrary to what others might think, she and Jackson are not sharing a room. When she moved in yesterday they had a long talk, she explained her reservations in details and much to her surprise, he agreed to her albeit reluctantly.

"April?"

April hanged the last dress inside the closet before turning around; "Yep?"

Jackson scratched the back of his head as he threw his wife a nervous look; "I'm gonna take a quick shower, I need a little help?"

April closed her closet and smiled; "Of course"

"Thanks" Jackson replied. He then moved away from the door and made his way towards the bathroom; "I just need you to set up the shower chair inside the stall and that's it..." he murmured.

April entered the bathroom and instantly located the chair; she moved towards it and carefully hauled it inside the stall. She then turned her attention back to Jackson and saw him balancing on his good leg, trying to peel of his shirt. She watched him struggle with amusement; "Do you need help with that?"

"Err - yeah, thanks"

April walked towards him; "Lean on the sink and put your arms up" she instructed.

Jackson followed her instructions and stood stiffly; "Can you reach?" he asked.

April grasped the shirttail and began pulling it up; "I need you to hunch forward, I can't reach - you're too tall" she murmured.

Jackson bent forward, his face moving a tad closer to April's; "Is this alright?" he asked breathily.

April's heart started beating wildly with the proximity; she unconsciously licked her lips as she peeled off the shirt; "Err - yeah" she breathed out.

Jackson did a mental fist pump upon seeing the red tinge on the apple of April's cheeks; he sucked in a breath and stood straighter, making his abs more prominent. "Thank you"

April's eyes strayed towards the planes of her husband's chest; she felt her gut twist with a familiar feeling so she quickly took a step back. She crumpled the shirt in her hand and met his eyes; "A—anything else?"

Jackson kept his face passive as he pulled away from the sink; "Just my boxers but I can do that there" he said while pointing towards the chair. "I need your help to walk towards it though..."

"Okay" April replied. She threw the shirt into the hamper before walking towards Jackson; she positioned herself on his right and slowly guided him into the shower stall.

Jackson lowered himself on the chair; "Thank you" he said with a small smile.

"Alright?"

"Yeah"

April studied Jackson's form for a moment; her cheeks are still a blaze but her brows are furrowing.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked upon noticing her intent gaze.

April pointed towards his casted leg; "How will you be able to pull your boxers out of that?" she asked.

Jackson leaned forward, trying to reach his leg. When his hand didn't reach the intended body part he threw her an embarrassed look; "Good point" he admitted.

April worried her bottom lip, clearly assessing the _situation. _After a couple of seconds, she squared her shoulders and cleared her throat; "I'll help you" she blurted out.

Jackson felt a part of his anatomy come to life involuntarily with her statement so he shifted on his seat to somehow catch his bearing. "A—are you sure?"

"Yeah...it's not as if I haven't seen you naked before" April replied with an airy but nervous laugh.

"Okay" Jackson replied. He then slipped his hands under the garter of his boxers and swallowed nervously; "I'm not responsible for what you're about to see but err - I just want you to know that I can't help it..." he explained.

April's cheeks flame even brighter upon hearing his admission; "Oh"

"Yeah"

"No need to prolong it further, go on ahead - I'll pull it off" April said thickly.

Jackson took a deep calming breath as he slowly tugged on his boxer; he clenched his teeth to stop himself from groaning when the fabric of his boxer rubbed his already growing crotch.

April tried to keep her eyes on his knees but she's failing miserably; she felt her breath hitch inside her throat when she noticed the appendage that sprung free from the fabric. _"It's still impressive as before - damn it!" _she thought.

Jackson noticed his wife staring at his package blatantly and he can't help but smirk; he bent forward to push the garment to his knees, making his erection bob towards his stomach.

The simple movement jarred April from her trance; she mentally chastised herself before moving towards the chair. She waited for the boxer to pool around his feet before pulling it off. She avoided eye contact as she stepped out of the stall; "Y-you can take a shower now" she mumbled.

"Thank you"

April pointed towards the door; "I'll be out there, just holler if you need me" she said shakily.

Jackson turned his face to the side; "Will do, thank you again Apes"

April nodded before bolting out of the room.

Jackson waited for a couple of minutes before leaning back on the chair; he moved his eyes to his lap, a satisfied smile curling on his lips. "Looks like she's not immune to us after all - time to start showing more signs of recovery I guess..."

* * *

oOo

* * *

After helping Jackson put on some clothes, April excused herself. She hid inside her room and busied herself by organizing the books and journals like she used to. She was putting on the last one in the built in shelf when she heard her phone ringing; she moved away from the wall and snatched it from her bed. She felt her brows quirked up when she saw the name flashing on the screen; she tapped on the answer button and shifted her phone to her ear; "Chief?"

"April, sorry to disturb you but are you busy?"

April's eyes strayed towards the shelf; "No, I'm good"

"Great, I have a favour to ask - its board stuff, is Jackson awake?"

"I believe so, I think he's watching T.V"

"I sent some documents via email and I need him to provide me his answer within the day - can you help me with that?"

"Of course, what time do you need it?" April asked while eyeing the digital clock on her bedside.

"Before 6"

"Alright, I'll get to it now"

"Thank you April, I owe you one. See you on Monday"

"No problem Chief, see you on Monday, bye" April said before pulling the phone away. She let her hand drop to her side as she took a deep calming breath; "You can do this April, he's not naked this time - it'll be a piece of cake" she said to herself. She squared her shoulders and marched towards the door; she yanked it open and began padding along the hallway with renewed determination. She walked into the living room and saw her husband lounging on the couch, eyes fixed on the T.V. "Jackson?"

Jackson tore his eyes away from the game; "Yep?"

"Hunt called me and told me that he sent you some documents via email - he needs your approval on something"

"Really? But my mom is there"

April shifted on her feet; "I think he wants _your _approval on this, he said he needs it before 6 this evening"

"I see" Jackson replied. He then braced his hands on the couch, preparing to stand up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna get my laptop"

"Where is it?" April asked.

"April, you don't have to-"

"I know that but I want to, so where is it?"

Jackson sighed in defeat; "In my room, leather bag on the floor - your side of the bed"

"I'll go get it" April said before turning on her heels. She traced her steps back into the hallway and made a bee line towards Jackson's room; she pushed the door open and strode inside. She grabbed the bag from the floor and slung it on her shoulder; she was about to head back when something caught her eyes. She walked towards the bureau near the bed and stopped right in front of it; she swallowed thickly as she perused the pictures on top of it - _their _pictures. She felt the corner of lips quirk up as she fished out one particular frame; it was the one taken during their intern years in Mercy West, they were both wearing the hideous orange scrubs - smiling goofily at the camera.

"I can still remember that one vividly"

April turned her face to the side and saw Jackson standing by the door frame; she turned the picture towards him and wiggled it. "Intern exam week?"

Jackson smiled fondly; "You got drunk that night and you were a riot"

"And you slept and cuddled with Charles that night" April quipped.

Jackson threw his head back and laughed.

April moved her eyes back to the picture with a wistful smile; "I remember Reed holding my hair back while I pay tribute to the porcelain god - she keeps on cursing you for making me drink too much."

"You keep on panicking about the results eventhough we all knew that you would ace it - alcohol is the only sure way to shut your whimpering trap"

April chuckled; "And it did" she replied. She then placed the frame back on the bureau and turned to face Jackson; "I didn't know you had a copy of that picture" she said.

"Reed gave me that copy and I guess I put it up after you left"

April's eyes widen in shock; "Y-you remember?"

"_Show time, hold your fort!" _Jackson reminded himself. He shifted his crutch as he swallowed hard; "I don't remember a lot but I'm having some flashes..."

"D—did you tell Derek about this?"

"Yeah"

April felt an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach but she ignored it; "What do you remember?" she asked.

Jackson hobbled towards his bed and slowly sat down; he moved his crutches to the side and met April's gaze. "I think it's our wedding day because you were wearing a white dress - I also don't think we got married in a church, it looks like an office"

April lowered her eyes on her feet; "We got married in a courthouse"

"Why did we do that? You've always wanted to get married in a church - hold up, I still remember you mentioning you wanted a field with butterflies?"

April's head snapped up, meeting Jackson's gaze; "You remember that?"

"_Crap crap and double crap!" _Jackson mentally chastised himself. He wrack his brain for an excuse; "Webber might've mentioned it before, I'm not sure" he lied.

April narrowed her eyes at her husband; "Webber?"

"Y-yeah, I think" Jackson replied. "But I really don't know - my head is all muddled up after all"

"Okay"

Jackson fought hard not to flinch under April's gaze; "So...why did we get married in a courthouse?"

April tensed; "I don't think now is the right time to talk about that Jackson..."

Jackson studied April's stiff posture and he knew instantly where the conversation would lead if he kept up with his line of questioning, so he relented - he's not ready for that as well. He took a deep breath and nodded; "Okay, some other time then..." he said.

April latched on Jackson's words and patted the leather bag resting on her hip; "We should get to work then, Hunt will be waiting for your response" she said.

"Mind if I do it here? It's more comfortable"

"No I don't mind, let me help you set this up" April replied. She padded towards the bed and sat down; she opened the bag and started pulling out the laptop.

Jackson lifted his casted leg on top of the bed, followed by his good leg. He scooted towards the headboard and grabbed a pillow, positioning it on his lap.

April lifted her gaze towards Jackson; "Password?"

Jackson felt his whole face heating up; "Err - just give it here, I can put it on"

April blinked a couple of times; "Are you blushing?"

Jackson averted his gaze; "Of course not, it's just hot in here..."

April raised a brow, her curiosity instantly piqued; "Why won't you give me your password Jackson?"

"I just don't want to..."

"Is your password obscene or lewd?"

Jackson threw April an indignant look; "Of course not! I'm not Sloan!"

April smirked; "Then what is it?"

"You will laugh at me, it's silly"

"Of course not - come on, we don't have much time for a guessing game"

"Japril2010" Jackson half whispered, his cheeks burning even brighter.

April's jaw drop as she stared at Jackson in disbelief.

Jackson leaned forward and tried reaching for the laptop; "I told you it was silly, give it here" he said softly.

April closed her mouth and moved her eyes to the monitor; she let her hands hover over the keyboard for a second before typing the password in quietly. She kept her eyes on the screen as she tried her best to ride the myriad of emotions surging inside her chest; she didn't want to let Jackson know how much the password affected her so she avoided looking at him directly. She was about to move the laptop on Jackson's lap but wasn't able to do so when she saw her picture flash on the screen, behind the icons. She felt her bottom lip quiver so she bit it hard; she slowly stood from her perch and calmly positioned it on his lap. "There you go"

"_I can't believe I forgot to change the freaking wallpaper - smooth move Avery, really smooth" _Jackson thought. He then sat straighter and stared at April; "I'm sorry - I don't remember putting that there..."

April folded her arms on top of her chest; "I—it's okay, I'm just surprised is all..."

"But if it makes you feel better, you look hot in this picture" Jackson said with a small teasing smile, obviously trying to lighten up the awkward situation.

"I also look young in that picture" April said. She then cracked a small smile; "If I didn't know you better, I would think you were my stalker, where on earth did you get that picture?" she asked.

Jackson playfully narrowed his eyes on the screen, his other hand cupping his chin -trailing his long index finger across his lips. "Facebook?"

"That's a possibility" April agreed. She then noticed the time on the screen; "You only have an hour to send Hunt your response, I'm gonna go - I have to take a bath anyway" she said while gesturing towards the door.

"Okay, thank you Apes"

"You're welcome" April said before turning on her heels, walking out of the room.

* * *

oOo

* * *

April uncapped one of her favourite bath oils and tipped it towards the tub; when bubbles started to form, she put the cap back and placed the bottle on top of the sink. She peeled off her fluffy pink robe and climbed into the tub; she slowly lowered herself and wiggled to find a comfortable spot. Once she's satisfied, she rested her head on the rolled up towel and closed her eyes. The whole week came as a huge shock to her; when she left 5 years ago, she always thought that Jackson wouldn't even spare a minute to remember her. She made herself believe that he forgot everything about her and replaced her with someone new, someone less complicated and more of his type - but she was sorely mistaken. His yearly birthday visits without showing himself, their pictures inside his room, his password, his wallpaper - all of it pointed to what Mara told her earlier, he loves her and being 5000 miles away didn't change that. She opened her eyes and placed her hands on her chest; "You're not gonna give in yet, he still has to prove himself to you before you can trust him again, do you understand me?" she murmured. After a moment she nodded; "Good, glad we understand each other" she said. She then closed her eyes and let out a contented hum; "You're talking to your own heart? You really are the crazy one" she giggled.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson programmed his laptop on hibernate mode before closing it; he moved it towards his side and took out the pillow from his lap. He shifted on his perch to lie on his back; he lifted his arms upwards and slipped his hands on the back of his head, using it a makeshift pillow. He fixed his eyes on the ceiling, clearly deep in thought. He's only been living with his wife for two days and it's already driving him crazy; he knows that he still has a long way to go but there are moments he just wanted to grab her and kiss her silly. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes; "Patience is your new skill, two more weeks Avery - two more weeks" he said to himself.

* * *

oOo

* * *

_**A/N: An update much longer than my last one - my writer's block is semi lifted - YEY! :) **_

_**So...our babies finally made an appearance last night but I haven't seen it yet - I already downloaded the episode and I'll be watching it after I put this chapter up - I read some spoilers, only 1 minute airtime? I don't know how I feel about that though. **_

_**Anyway going back to my story - a little revelation on Mara's part, who would have thought eh? I loved that little part though - it solidified the fact that April never really left Jackson's heart - I guess, the saying out of sight, out of heart doesn't apply to this couple - LOL :) **_

_**Let me also give credit to Fazio: you sparked the idea about the shower scene- when I read your review, I knew right there and then that I would include that little scene in this chapter. Hahahahah! :) **_

_**This chapter doesn't have much humour like what I promised you guys because I had to put into consideration the "awkwardness of living together again after being separated for five years" the fun hasn't really started yet but on the next chapters I promise for it to be lighter - I'll stick to my promise this time (Pinky promise!^-^) **_

_**Again it was a pleasure writing for you guys and don't forget to let me know how I did this time ^-^ I'm always excited to hear from you guys! Till next chapter! Cheers! ^-^**_

_**P.S: **_

_**Shout out goes to my most consistent reviewers: Anon, AppleSa, Haspen and RoganAlex. Thank you for always leaving me a note - you guys rock! :D**_


	7. Two sides of the same coin

**Chapter Seven: Two sides of the same coin**

* * *

"_**The truth is, I miss lying in those arms of his but I don't ever let it show. I'd laugh and I'd act like I'm having the time of my life as far he knows - its easy going out on Friday nights. Easy, every time I see him out, I can smile, live it up the way a single girl does but what he don't know is how hard it is to make it look so easy..." Easy by Rascal Flats feat. Natasha Bedingfield**_

* * *

They say that there are always two sides in a story; Jackson spent the last 4 years pinning over a love he thought he lost because of his indecisiveness and omissions. April on the other hand - wait, what was she up to again?

* * *

oOo

* * *

April peered inside her husband's room; "Jackson?"

Jackson turned on his side, his eyes half open; "Hmmmnnn..."

April pushed the door wider and stepped into the room; "I have to go, I need to be at the hospital by 7"

Jackson rubbed the sleep from his eyes; "Hospital?" he rasped out.

"Yep, it's my first day back at work" April replied. "Your breakfast is warming inside the oven and lunch is in the fridge - just pop it inside the microwave."

"Thanks"

"I have to go, call me if you need anything okay?"

Jackson let out a small smile; "I will, thanks again"

April threw Jackson an amused look; "You don't have to keep thanking me, you know"

"I know that but I want to"

April shook her head; "Fine. I'll go now, see you later" she said as she turn on her heel.

"Drive safely" Jackson said.

"Will do, bye!"

Jackson shifted on his back as the door closes; he fixed his gaze on the ceiling and sighed. "I hate being _indisposed_"

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Good morning!"

Alex wrinkled his nose; "Oh god, here she goes"

"Morning Apes" Lexie replied.

April placed her bag on top of the table, a large smile brightening her face; "I've missed this, I still can't believe I'm back" she exclaimed.

"Being perky at this hour should be illegal - the day hasn't officially started yet and you're already giving me a headache" Alex grumbled.

April plopped down on the empty chair beside Alex; "Who pissed on your cheerios? Why are you being so - _Karev_?"

"Ha ha, very funny" Alex replied sarcastically.

"His patient coded in the middle of night so he got called in, he's been here since 3 A.M - hence, the grumpy mood" Lexie said as she shrugs her labcoat on.

"Aaawwww..."

"Shut up" Alex snapped. He then stood up from his perch and began stretching his arms up; "If anyone asks, I'm off to the sleeping lounge."

"Roger that" April said perkily.

Alex rolled his eyes as he silently exited the room.

"I don't need to remind you where to get some scrubs suits, right?"

"Nope, I'm all good - thank you though"

Lexie smiled; "I need to get going, coffee later?"

"You bet" April replied.

"Catch you later!" Lexie said as she heads towards the door.

"See you!"

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Order an X-ray and page Ortho"

"Right away Chief" Shane said before scurrying away.

"Good morning Chief"

Owen turned around and saw April standing behind him; "There you are, I was wondering when you'll arrive" he said with a small smile.

"You told me I should be here by 7 so here I am, bright and early" April replied cheerfully.

"Still punctual, I like that" Owen said. He then tucked his tab on his side; "Ready to start?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be"

"Come on then"

April took a deep breath and nodded; "Lead the way Chief"

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Hey Derek"

Derek stopped writing and lifted his eyes; "Morning"

Lexie walked towards his brother in law; "You're early today, is Mer in too?"

"Yes she is, she just took the kids to the Daycare center. Mark's here?"

"Yep, he's at the pit" Lexie replied as she plops down on one of the chairs.

"The pit?"

"I think he's spying on April, it's her first day back"

Derek threw Lexie a thoughtful look; "That's right, she's due today" he said. "Is Jackson here too?"

Lexie chuckled; "I haven't seen him so I doubt it" she replied. "How are his tests going? Is he showing some sign of improvement?"

Derek leaned back on his chair; "He is, he admits having some flashbacks, I think April being here helped a lot."

"_If you only knew" _Lexie thought. "Don't worry about him too much, he'll get his memory back"

"Let's keeps our fingers crossed"

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Everything okay?" Owen asked as he eyed April curiously.

"Yeah, just a tiny bit overwhelmed-" April paused. "I can't believe you were able to sneak in surgeries on top of all this"

Owen leaned back on his seat; "Let's just say time management is one of my many skills" he replied with a smirk.

April smiled back; "Good thing it's also one of my strong points"

"And don't forget organization, you're good at that too"

April chuckled; "My neurosis, you mean?"

Owen crinkled his nose; "I won't call it that"

April opened her mouth to respond but wasn't able to do so when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"That must be Catherine" Owen said. "Come in"

The door opened a fraction as Catherine's head peeked in; "Good morning" she said cheerily.

"Good morning Dr. Avery, why don't you join us? We're finished."

Catherine pushed the door wider before stepping into the conference room; "I trust everything is well?" she asked.

"It's perfect" April replied.

Owen shot up from his seat; "I know you two will be busy so I won't take much of your time, I'll go" he said. He then threw April a look; "Page me if you need me, okay?"

"Will do, thanks Chief"

Owen nodded at Catherine before walking towards the door.

Catherine took the seat that Owen vacated and sat down; she placed the folders on top of the table before staring at her daughter in law. "How's my baby boy this morning?"

"He's okay, he's still sleeping when I left but I already prepared him breakfast and lunch"

"That's very thoughtful of you"

April moved her chair closer to the table; "He is a very good patient" she replied while eyeing the folders.

"Only you will say that" Catherine said. "Ready to start?"

April squared her shoulders; "Ready as I'll ever be"

Catherine chuckled; "You sound like you're going to a war sweetheart, loosen up - these are just paper works"

April threw her mother in law a sheepish look; "Sorry, it's just nerves - first day stuff, you know?"

Catherine shook her head in amusement as she grab the first folder.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Page me when her CT's up, okay?"

"Will do Dr. Grey, is there anything else?"

"No Murphy, that would be it" Meredith replied.

Leah nodded to Meredith before walking away. She braced her hands on her hips as she scan her surrounding, looking for a familiar red head that should be manning the pit.

"Hey Mer, what's up?"

Meredith turned around and saw Cristina walking towards her; "Have you seen Apes? She should be here by now" she said.

"She's already here, she's talking with Mama Avery, looks like they're going over some board stuff" Cristina replied.

Meredith took a peek at her watch; "This early?"

"It's Mama Avery, what do you expect?"

"Dr. Grey?"

Meredith turned her gaze towards the nurse behind the counter; "Yes Linda?"

"Incoming Trauma - MVC's, 3 ambulances are on its way, ETA is 10 minutes"

Cristina whistled; "Seattle people are on a roll, MVC at this hour?"

Meredith clapped her hands to get the residents attention; "Edwards, Wilson and Ross, gown up and be at the ambulance bay in 10 minutes" she said loudly. "Linda, page Hunt, Avery and Bailey"

"Should I stick around too?"

"You should"

"This will be a long day, I can feel it" Cristina said.

"Don't I know it?" Meredith groaned.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"-if you're having any problems about what to choose, just ask Jackson or me"

"I'll probably do that more often than not" April mumbled.

"Oh don't worry about it, you'll do fine" Catherine said.

"I hope-" April wasn't able to finish her sentence when her pager beeped loudly. She threw Catherine an embarrassed look before swiping it from the table; "Sorry about that" she said.

Catherine waved her hand dismissively; "You're a Trauma Surgeon darling, I understand"

"Crap!"

"What is it?"

"MVC, 3 ambulances are on its way - ETA is in 10 minutes, they need me there" April said.

Catherine leaned forward and began stacking the papers; "We'll do this later, go ahead" she said.

"I'm sorry"

Catherine smiled; "Don't worry about it, find me once you're done and we'll continue this later, okay?"

April pushed her seat away from the table and stood up; "Thank you!" she said before hastily walking towards the door. "Catch you later!"

"The perks of being a Trauma Surgeon, always in action" Catherine said wistfully.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson rinsed his plate and coffee cup before sticking it inside the dishwasher; he then shifted his stance and began making his way towards the living room. Once he reached the couch; he carefully removed his crutches and sat down; he grabbed the remote control from the coffee table and pointed it towards the T.V. He flicked through some channels as he let out a dejected sigh; "I hate being stuck at home" he grumbled. As if on cue, his phone started ringing; he leaned on his right and plucked the device from his left pocket. He tapped on the screen before shifting it towards his ear; "It's too early for gossip, don't you have _miracles _to perform today?"

Mark laughed; "Like what you've said, _too _early for that"

Jackson rested his head on the back of the couch; "What's up?"

"I just saw your lovely wife running around the pit, looking hot. Meaning, you're all alone there, I just wanted to make sure that you haven't broke your neck or something"

Jackson narrowed his eyes; "Did you just call _my _wife hot?"

"I did, I call it how I see it"

"I don't want you thinking about her like that, she's already married and you have a girlfriend"

"Sheesh! It's a compliment, it's not like I'm hitting on her, Avery"

"It sounded like you are" Jackson said grumpily. "By the way, what do you mean she's running around? What's happening there?"

"MVC casualties just came in and April is barking orders left and right. I have to give it to her man, she's still as organized as I remember - she can give Bailey a run for her money"

"That she can, Trauma suits her best" Jackson said with a hint of pride.

"Hunt couldn't have chosen a better replacement"

"He won't have to worry about people being sloppy, she'll keep everyone on their toes"

Mark chuckled; "At least she's perky about it"

Jackson can't help but smile; "She's the only one I know who can pull it off perfectly."

"You sound like a love sick puppy, it's unbecoming for an Avery"

"We're talking about my wife, I don't give a fuck"

"You just proved my point. Well, I won't keep you from whatever you're doing, I have to go. I just called in to check if you're still alive."

"Thanks for checking, I appreciate it" Jackson replied.

"Got to go, try not be bored too much"

"I'll try my best"

"Talk to you soon, bye!"

"Bye" Jackson said before pulling his phone away from his ear. He pursed his lips, thinking of ways to alleviate his boredom; then it hit him, he needs to call his insurance company to do a follow up. He sat straight and began scrolling through his contacts; once he found the number he's looking for, he punched on the call button and moved the phone to his ear.

"Andy Welch"

"Mr. Welch, this is Jackson Avery and I'm calling to follow up about my claim"

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Ross, did you page Sloan?" April asked as she tried to stifle the blood that keeps on trickling from the severed ear.

"I did, he's-"

"I'm here" Mark announced loudly as he entered the room. "Gloves please"

Shane hastily plucked some gloves and handed it to Mark.

The Plastic Surgeon slipped on the gloves before walking towards the gurney; "What do we have here?" he asked.

"Left ear was ripped off completely but the EMT's was able to find it" April explained as she took a side step, giving the other surgeon room.

Mark fell into step with April; "Looks like you really came back with a bang Kepner, 3 MVC's this early?" he mused.

"I was expecting a peaceful start today - paper works and all the boring stuff and then bam! I get a page out of the blue"

"Have you been hanging out with Lexie lately?" Mark asked with a chuckle. He then leaned forward and began examining the severity of the damage; "I can re-attach the ear but I don't think he will be able to hear on this side without a hearing aid" he said.

"Better than nothing I guess" April said.

Mark stood straight and took off his gloves; "I'll go ahead and book an O.R for this, I'll be done in 4 hours tops - do you have another patient you want me to look at?"

"Not yet, I'm still waiting for two other ambulances that are en-"

"Dr. Avery, 2nd ambulance in 3 minutes" Jo said as she peered inside the room.

April threw Mark a look; "See what I'm talking about?"

"Go on, I'll stay with Ross"

April didn't need to be told twice; she was out of the room in a flash.

Mark turned towards Shane and pointed at April's retreating back; "That's who you should be emulating if you want to be ahead in your specialty"

"I sure hell will" Shane replied with conviction.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson let out a defeated sigh and slammed his drawer shut; he's been looking for his charger for the past 20 minutes but he can't seem to find it. He thought about calling April to ask her where she stowed it but he doesn't want to disturb her with trivial things. He stood up from his bed and steadied himself with his crutches; he hobbled towards the door and stepped out into the hallway. He's about to trek towards the living room but his eyes strayed towards the door adjacent to his; he stared at it for a couple of minutes; "I wonder if hers is lying around there?" he asked himself loudly. He moved towards the door and slowly turned the knob; he pushed the door open and padded inside. He paused and took in his surrounding; "Just so we're clear Jackson Avery, you're not here to snoop around - find the charger and get the hell out" he told himself. He walked towards the bed and sat down; he set his crutches aside and opened the drawer next to him. He peered inside and felt relief flood through him when he saw what he came for; he took the charger out but something sitting beside it caught his attention - a familiar pink planner. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at it; synapses are sending messages to his brain, ordering him to close to the drawer and leave the room but his heart is telling him otherwise. His resolve is waning fast as curiosity began rearing its head and before he got the chance to listen to his sensible side, he's already opening the notebook.

* * *

oOo

* * *

It was past 2 in the afternoon when April stepped out of the O.R but she felt good - _really_ good; her heart is still thumping wildly with exhilaration and her nerves are humming with adrenaline. She has done a lot of surgeries in FRTC but nothing came close to what she's experiencing right now; Meredith was right, doing the things you enjoy with people you love is far more fulfilling.

"Everything alright?"

"Yep" April chirped. "They're moving her to the ICU for recovery, she's fine"

"That's good" Owen replied. He then took off his surgical cap and cracked a smile; "Are you still wondering how I manage to squeeze in surgeries between paper pushing?"

April stared at Owen thoughtfully; "No, I understand it now"

"Surgery will always take precedence to papers" Owen paused, his eyes twinkling in merriment. "And you always get to call dibs on whatever comes through the E.R doors"

April chuckled; "That sweetens the deal to a tee"

"It does" Owen winked.

* * *

oOo

* * *

_Happy birthday Jackman! I miss you, I wanted to pick up the phone and call you but when I was about to dial your number, I chickened out - I guess I'm not strong enough to take that step yet. I wish you happiness and I hope I can muster up the courage to see you again. Please don't be mad at me. Love, April_

Jackson closed his eyes tightly and tilted his head up; he drew a shaky breath before opening his eyes again. He always wondered if April thought about him while she was away and it turns out she did. He snapped the planner shut and made a move to place it back; his hand is poised above the drawer when he noticed a couple of pictures stacked under it. He gingerly set the pink notebook on his side and stuck his hand in; he fished out the pictures and began perusing it. A smile crept up his lips when he saw an image identical to what he has on top of his bureau; he let his thumb trace his wife's smiling face before he moved to the next. He felt his heart thump wildly inside his chest as he started flipping through it.

* * *

oOo

* * *

The hype of April's first day started dwindling down when the clock hit 4; Catherine was able to wheedle her daughter in law to go over her new job description.

"That's it" Catherine exclaimed as she closes the folder.

April blinked a couple of times, confusion evident on her face; "That's it?" she repeated.

Catherine quirked a brow; "Do you want to be more involved? I can arrange that..."

April sat straighter and shook her head adamantly; "No - no, I'm okay with that..."

"Thought so" Catherine laughed. "So, you think you can handle it?"

"Yes, I can do this"

"Perfect" Catherine said. She then took a peek at the wall and saw the time; "What time will you be going dear? It's almost 5" she said.

April's brows creased; "Already?"

"Time flies when you're having fun"

April chuckled; "I guess so" she replied. She then pulled away from the table and stood up; she reached for the folders and began gathering it on a neat pile.

"Do you already have the key to Jackson's office?" Catherine asked as she stood up.

"Yep, Chief gave it to me earlier"

"I see. Well, I better get going then - Richard and I are off to dinner then"

April smiled; "Enjoy your night" she said. She then hugged the folders to her chest; "I'll drop this off to Jackson's office then I'll head out, I still have dinner to take care of."

"You still have the energy to cook?" Catherine asked as she pulled the door for the red head.

"Nope, I'm getting Chinese take out on the way home" April replied. "Thanks"

"Good luck on coaxing Jackson to eat vegetables, that man is all steak and potatoes"

April smiled mischievously; "I have my ways, don't worry about it"

* * *

oOo

* * *

"_It's freaking 5 o'clock, where the hell is she?" _Jackson thought. After a second, he gave in to his impulses and snatched the phone from his side; he searched for his wife's number and tapped on the call button.

"Jackson? Is something wrong? Are you okay?" April answered after a couple of rings, her voice laced with worry.

Jackson cringed; "Hey Apes - nothing's wrong, I'm okay" he replied.

"Oh, why are you calling then?"

"Err - I'm just wondering where you are..."

"I'm still at the hospital but I'm about to head out - wait, are you already hungry?"

"No, no - I'm not, I just really called in to check on you"

"Aaawwww, you miss me already?"

Jackson felt the corners of his lips curl up; "And if by chance I do, what would you say?"

"I won't force feed you broccoli"

"If that's the case then I do miss you, _desperately_"

April's laugh chimed through the phone.

"What time should I expect you home? Want me to order in?" Jackson asked.

"Give me 30 and I'll be there, nope - I'm dropping by Ming Tsai's place"

"Sounds good, I'll set the table then" Jackson said.

"Sure, try not to break any bones in the process eh?"

Jackson rolled his eyes; "Thank you for the vote confidence April, I really appreciate that"

"Gotta go _Jackman, _see you in 30!"

Jackson felt his heart race when he heard the familiar nickname; he pulled his phone away from his ear and placed it on top of the counter. "Time for another _walk_"

* * *

oOo

* * *

April slipped her phone inside her pocket with a smile; she trudged inside her husband's office and made her way towards his desk. She dumped the folder on the table, knocking the mouse out of its pad - making the computer's screen light up; "I wonder if he has the same wallpaper" she mused loudly. Before she can really think, she plopped down on the chair and wheeled it closer to the table; she pulled the keyboard to her and began typing the password Jackson gave her. She bit her bottom lip as she waited for the system to load; after a couple of seconds, she felt her breath catch in her throat. There it is, the same picture she spied on his laptop - the image he said he _grabbed _from her _Facebook _page. "Oh Jackson..."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson was lighting a candle when he heard the front door open; he angled himself towards the door, sporting his signature Pretty boy smile.

April appeared out of the hallway carrying take away paper bags; she scanned the living room before moving her gaze towards the kitchen. Her eyes grew wide when she saw what's waiting for her; "What is this?"

"Dinner"

April slowly made her way towards the table; "How were you able to manage setting this all up? And you have candles! I didn't even know we have those!" she exclaimed as she studied the table setting. "What's the occasion?"

Jackson scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks turning a tad shade of red; "I - err - I just want to celebrate your first day back?"

April felt her heart melt; "You really shouldn't have but thank you - I appreciate this" she gestured towards the table.

Jackson took a step back and pulled a chair; "Take a seat" he said.

April shook her head; "No, no, you should take a seat. You've already done enough, you're supposed to be resting" she said.

Jackson fought the urge to roll his eyes and made an attempt to grab the bags; "You've been running around the pit the whole day, it's the least thing I can do. Besides, plating this won't _stress _me out"

"How did you know I was running around the pit the whole day?"

"Mark told me, he called in earlier to check if I'm still breathing and he mentioned it" Jackson replied.

April's eyes crinkled on the side; "Another _Talkie Tina _then"

Jackson grinned widely; "That's brilliant! I'll make sure to call him that, I bet he'll love it"

"Just don't tell him it's my idea because I won't hear the end of it"

"Roger that" Jackson replied. He then pried the bags from his wife's hand and gestured towards the chair; "Sit, I'll be right back"

"Fine, but I'll wash the dishes after" April relented. She then removed her bag before plopping down on the chair; "Don't carry more than you can okay?"

"I won't, just sit down and chill" Jackson replied as he made his way back towards the kitchen.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"April easing up okay?"

Catherine wiped her lips daintily before responding; "I think so, just a little bit nervous but I think she can manage" she replied.

"I'm confident she will" Richard said with pride before taking a sip of his sparkling water.

"You will still look after her right? And even Jackson?"

"Of course I will, I always have"

Catherine reached for her beau's hand and squeezed it; "Thank you"

Richard smiled; "You don't have to thank me but you're welcome"

Catherine smiled back as she pulls her hand away; "Better eat up, you'll need it for later" she winked.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"This is really good" April moaned in delight.

Jackson shifted on his seat upon hearing April's moan; "You think so?" he asked before taking a huge gulp of his drink.

April licked her spoon, clearly oblivious to the reaction she's eliciting from the man sitting right in front of her; "Uhuh" she replied. "I still can't believe you know how to make this, when did you start baking? She then narrowed her eyes; "And what in the world were you thinking? You shouldn't be up to your feet too long?"

Jackson can't help but smile at April's concern; "I have store bought pastry in the freezer and cutting apples, tossing cinnamon and sugar with it does not require much so don't worry your pretty about it Apes" he replied. "And to answer your other question - Barefoot Contessa"

"Barefoot Contessa?" April repeated, incredulity evident in her tone.

Jackson looked sheepish; "Well yeah, I kinda watch Food Network sometimes"

April bit her bottom lip to keep herself from grinning; she lowered her eyes back to the tart and started cutting it into bite size pieces.

"_Start a conversation about your past, tell her you remember something" _Jackson's subconscious prodded. He shifted on his seat and braced his elbows on the table; "I got another set of flashbacks today..." he trailed off.

April's eyes snapped up, her body stiffening; "What did you remember?"

"It was raining really hard and I was walking back towards the pit, carrying a little girl-" Jackson paused. He then narrowed his eyes for effect; "You were screaming at me from the top of your lungs but you were also crying - did that really happen? What was that about?"

April placed her spoon on top of her plate and leaned back; "It happened. There was a massive storm raging that day and a bus toppled over right in front of the hospital" she paused to clear her throat. "You rescued a little girl from a burning bus. I was screaming at you because it exploded and I thought you were gone - _gone _like you died."

"Oh."

"Do you remember it now?"

Jackson kept his face passive as he nodded; "Yeah, as a matter of fact I do..."

April cringed; "All of it?"

Jackson leaned back on his seat, never breaking eye contact; "We fought that night, I made you cry and then I-" he paused and gulped. "I offered you a divorce"

April averted her eyes; "You did..." she half whispered.

Jackson closed his eyes and titled his face upwards; "I messed up and I'm sorry Apes..."

April plucked her wine glass from the table and emptied it; she placed it back on the table before speaking again. "We both messed up Jackson, it's not only you."

Jackson opened his eyes and met April's gaze; "Looking back at that particular memory, it feels like it's my fault - all of it..." he softly said.

April felt her heart ache at Jackson's words; she leaned forward and reached for his arm, squeezing it comfortingly. "A lot of things have happened to us and believe me when I say that the fault does not lay on your hands alone - it always takes two to tango"

Jackson moved his other hand and rested it on top of April's; "I know that Apes, it's just-" he paused and sighed dejectedly.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to put you on the spot"

April eyed Jackson's slumped posture; "I have an idea"

Jackson's head snapped up; "Idea?"

April nodded; "Yeah, why don't we talk about something light tonight and tackle the _hard stuff _on the weekend?"

Jackson's eyes widen a fraction; "You'd do that?"

"Of course" April replied with a small smile.

Jackson returned the smile back; "Let's go talk then"

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson sat outside the balcony as he waited for April to get some drinks; she insisted that they talked outside and he can't help but feel a little nervous because the last time they sat on the same spot, they had sex and she left the morning after. He knew that the sex part won't happen but her leaving after is not really farfetched.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Jackson turned his head to the side and saw April standing by the sliding door, holding a can of soda on her right hand and beer on the other.

"Let me guess, I get the coke and you get the beer"

April smirked; "Always the bright one" she teased. She then padded towards the chair adjacent to his and sat down; she pushed the soda towards Jackson before uncapping her own drink.

"Thanks" Jackson said as he plucked his drink, opening it with a flick of his thumb.

"So...what do you want to know?" April asked casually before taking a sip of her beer.

Jackson seem to contemplate his wife's words; after a moment, he spoke; "Why don't you tell me about what you were up to for the last 4 or 5 years? Tell me about your life in Virginia and FRTC"

April quirked a brow; "You really want to know?"

"Yeah, I do" Jackson replied before taking a sip of his drink.

April wrapped her hands around the bottle; "To be honest, there's really nothing much to tell - I mean, I go to work and go home after" she paused, looking embarrassed. "I live a pretty monotonous life there, no adventures for me"

Jackson's brows creased; "You don't go out?"

April saw the look that Jackson is throwing her and she can't help but chuckle; "I have friends there, if that's where you're going at" she replied. She then took a swig of her drink before continuing; "We go out sometimes but you know me and my homebody tendencies."

Jackson smiled; "Yeah, I remember that - you always preferred books than bars"

April moved her eyes towards the skyline, a fond smile curling on her lips; "True" she replied.

"So, tell me about your friends, are they anything like our people?"

April laughed; "Hell yeah"

Jackson cocked his head to the side, his curiosity piqued; "Really? In what way?"

April stretched her legs and leaned back on her chair; "Well for starters, Bobby - my boss, has an uncanny resemblance to Hunt, they run the pit the same way. Then there's Ariadne and Kate, they're actually twins - they remind me of Mer and Cristina"

"They're both surgeons? Do they have the same specialty?"

"They're both surgeons but nope, different specialties" April replied. "Ariadne is into Peds while Kate is in Cardio"

Jackson threw April an awed look; "A little disconcerting"

April chuckled; "That's also my reaction and it doesn't help the fact that they're identical"

Jackson shook his head; "I still can't wrap my mind around that" he said. "Tell me more, anyone acting like Karev or Sloan?"

April's eyes twinkled with mirth; "Karev is one of a kind, there won't be another him in this planet"

Jackson threw his head back as he let out a full belly laugh.

"Talking about Sloan, there is one" April said thoughtfully.

"This I got to hear, go on"

April took a sip of her beer before turning her gaze to Jackson; "Philip Martin, he's also a Trauma Surgeon" she explained. She then wrinkled her nose; "Come to think of it, he's worst than Sloan" she admitted.

"There's actually someone out there that much worse than Sloan?"

"Yeah, he's like a walking flirt machine - he doesn't discriminate, he hits on everyone"

Jackson tensed; "Did he hit on you?"

"_You really should learn to keep your mouth shut" _April thought. She cleared her throat; "Yeah but he-"

"He does know you're married right?" Jackson interjected.

April fought the urge to smile at Jackson's display of jealousy, though it's completely unfounded; "Of course he does, I just told you he doesn't discriminate and besides, I'm carrying your last name - kinda no brainer if you'll ask me."

"And he still hit on you? What a douche"

"He's really not that bad once he got the "_I'm-not-interested" _message, he's actually one of my closest friends there" April said before taking a sip of her drink.

Jackson took a mouthful of his drink, obviously fuming with April's admission. An awkward silence passed between them before he decided to speak again; "I know I don't have the right to ask and it's not that I don't trust you but I just have to know..."

April knew what question Jackson is about to ask so she decided to beat it him to the punch; "If you're about to ask me if I had someone back there, I don't" she said bluntly.

The knot that formed inside Jackson's chest instantly loosened; he wanted to smile upon hearing April's admission but he thought better and just took another sip of his drink, "I see..." he said after.

April noticed the relief that flooded Jackson's demeanour and she can't help but mess with him; she arched a brow and pinned him with a disapproving look. "Did you think that I had someone on the side while I was in Virginia?"

"N-no" Jackson sputtered. "Like what I've said, it was just a question - albeit, a stupid one"

"But you thought about it, you wouldn't have asked me that if it didn't cross your mind."

"_Oh dear, she looks pissed - back up bro, time to suck up a bit"_ Jackson mentally planned. He shifted on his seat to angle himself towards April; "Please don't get upset with me, I only mentioned that because it's really impossible that you didn't have any _admirers _back there. You're very beautiful, smart and you're a kick ass Trauma Surgeon - I mean, who in their right mind won't like that, right?"

April's heart started racing, causing her cheeks to flush involuntarily. She was the never the type who accepts compliments with ease, mainly because she had tons of insecurities but hearing it from Jackson's lips, she knew he meant it - years of friendship does that, regardless how fucked up your shared past is. She licked her lips and cleared the lump in her throat; "I'm not upset, I was - err - just messing with you back there..." she admitted.

"_Huh! You got me there but two can play at this game" _Jackson thought. He pulled out his amnesiac cards and schooled his features; "I hate not being able to remember anything past our friendship. I mean, you are my wife and I don't even remember if I ever told you how beautiful or sexy you are to me" he said.

April averted her gaze, her cheeks flushing a tad redder.

Jackson knew for a fact that he told his wife handful of times how much he appreciates her, he just doesn't know if she remembers it - it's been five years after all. "I'm just not referring to superficial things in case you're wondering, you have a huge heart too and that's what I love most about you."

April moved her eyes to meet Jackson's; "Huge heart?"

"You risked your job to save a kid's life Apes, don't you think that's proof enough?" Jackson said with a wistful smile.

* * *

oOo

* * *

**_Flashback: _**

_It has only been 10 days since April got back to work after her miscarriage and it seemed like a lot of things have already happened. A Physician Advisor has been hired by the board to initiate some sort of cost cutting measure to keep the hospital afloat through the recession and it already has a huge impact on all of them. It was just yesterday when Owen gave her the heads up that the E.R will be shut down indefinitely and now here she is, standing right in front of a closed door - staring at the memo that has been taped haphazardly on it. _

"_April?" _

_April turned her head to the side and saw Matthew staring at her; "Hey Matthew, morning" _

"_What are you doing here?" _

_April quirked a brow; "Don't you think I should be the one asking you that question" _

_Matthew shoved his hand inside his jacket as he made his way towards one of his favourite doctors; "I can't believe they pushed through with it..." _

"_Well, desperate times tends to draw out drastic measures - this is the measure" April replied. She then let out a dejected sigh; "If this goes on, I might be forced to look for a job somewhere else. I mean, what's a Trauma Surgeon supposed to do when there's actually no trauma to handle?" _

_Matthew fell into step with April and began reading the memo posted on the wall; "You might have a point there, it says here that it won't be re-opening soon" he paused and wrinkled his nose in distaste. "They're converting your E.R into a Hernia Center?" he asked. _

"_Don't even remind me, it's bad enough that they closed it" _

_Matthew opened his mouth to respond but wasn't able to do so when his radio shrilled loudly; he plucked it from his pocket and began listening. "Roger that, I'm on my way" _

_April pursed her lips; "Another reminder that I didn't need to hear, great" she grumbled. _

_Matthew clipped the radio back on its holster; "You can do a ride along with me if you miss it that much, you up for it?" _

"_We can do that? You'll let me?" April asked, excitement and longing evident in her tone. _

_Matthew's eyes twinkled with amusement; "You sound like junkie in withdrawal" he teased. _

"_Matthew!" _

"_Yes we can do that and I'll let you tag along" Matthew replied with a chuckle. _

_April grinned widely; "Come on then, what are we waiting for?" _

"_Not so fast Dr. Kepner-Avery, don't you have to ask permission from your boss first? And won't they need you here?" _

_April rolled her eyes; "The E.R is closed, I'm quite sure they won't be needing a Trauma Surgeon running along the hallway." _

_Matthew nodded; "Good point, now let's go" _

"_Lead the way!" April replied giddily. _

* * *

oOo

* * *

"_What are you up to?" _

_Jackson closed the folder before turning around; "Skills Lab" _

_Alex braced his hands on his hips; "Hunt is looking for you" _

"_For what?" _

_Alex grimaced; "Stupid pictorial for the new stupid marketing strategy that the stupid board formulated with the obnoxious Physician Advisor that they stupidly hired." _

_Jackson threw Alex an amused look; "That's an awful lot stupid there" _

"_Because it's really stupid, I'm repeating it to make a point" _

"_Point taken then" Jackson replied. _

"_How's Kepner? Does she already know that they closed the E.R?" _

"_She's pissed" _

"_I'm pissed" Alex scoffed. _

"_We're all pissed" Jackson said. _

"_Just go to Hunt and get it over with, we still have our transgender case later" _

"_Alright, thanks man" _

* * *

oOo

* * *

"_That's the best we can do, we need to take him to the hospital or he'll die" Matthew said._

_April turned towards Nicole; "What did Seattle Pres said?" she asked. _

"_They're slammed and they cannot accommodate us" Nicole replied. _

_Matthew tightened the strap on the gurney; "Then we'll have to take him to Redmond then" _

_April's eyes widen; "But this kid doesn't have an hour, he will die!" _

"_I know that but there's no other place to take him. Your E.R. has been closed, there's no other hospital who will take us in!" Matthew replied. _

_April shifted her eyes to the patient; "Oh screw it!" she hissed. She then snatched her phone from Matthew's jacket pocket and hit on the speed dial button; she shifted her phone to her ear and bit her lower lip nervously. _

"_Who are you calling?" Nicole asked. _

"_My husband" _

* * *

oOo

* * *

"_Am I doing it right Dr. Avery?" Stephanie asked. _

_Jackson leaned forward and studied the intern's work; "You're pulling too hard, try to relax your hand a bit, that'll do the trick" he said. _

"_Thank you" Stephanie replied. _

_Jackson walked towards Jo but paused when his phone rang loudly; he quickly pulled it out of his pocket and checked the name flashing on the screen. His brows creased in confusion before turning his eyes towards the intern; "I have to take this, you guys continue with your work" he said. He then hastily made his way towards the door and stepped out into the hallway; he hit on the answer button and shifted his phone to his ear; "Are you okay? Is everything okay?" he asked. _

"_Everything is okay-I know you're busy and I wouldn't call if it isn't an emergency" April replied. _

_Jackson stiffened in panic; "Emergency? What happened? Are you okay? Where are you?" _

"_It's not me Jackson, I'm okay. I did a ride along today and we have 10 year old kid - hit and run" _

"_What do you mean you did a ride along?" Jackson asked. He then paused when he heard another familiar voice on the background; a swirl of jealousy erupted from his gut when he recognized who it was. "You did that ride along with the dorky paramedic?" he asked. _

"_JACKSON!" _

_Jackson swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth; "Where are you and where are you headed?" _

"_Manually ventilate him again" April said. _

"_His SAT is still under the gutter, we have to load him now" Matthew said urgently. _

"_APRIL!" Jackson called out, getting his wife's attention. _

"_We're routed to Seattle Pres but they're slammed so they're diverting us to Redmond but that's an hour away and this kid-he doesn't have an hour Jackson, he doesn't" April replied frantically. _

"_All right, all right, calm down. How are his vitals?" Jackson asked. _

"_Bad, we've got no airway, I can't crike. He's got sub-q emphysema. He will die en-route if we have to go way out there-he will die." _

"_Are you asking what I think you're asking?" Jackson asked. _

"_If I am, will you do it?" _

* * *

oOo

* * *

"_We're good, let's lock and load - we're taking this kid to Seattle Grace Mercy West" April said as she pulled her phone away from her ear. _

"_Let's move this kid now" Nicole said._

* * *

oOo

* * *

"_Chief a moment, please?" Jackson asked. _

_Owen turned towards the buyers and smiled; "Excuse me" he said. He walked towards Jackson and stopped right in front of the young surgeon; "Yes?" _

"_April did a ride along for a hit and run kid this morning-" _

"_Is she okay? What happened?" Owen interjected. _

"_She's okay but the kid is not. Seattle Pres cannot accommodate them because their slammed, they're being rerouted to Redmond but that's an hour away and the kid doesn't have an hour because he's in a very bad shape. We're closer, much closer" Jackson explained. _

"_I see-I can arrange-" _

"_Absolutely not" Alana Cahill said sternly, interrupting the conversation between the two surgeons. "We're not a Trauma Center anymore, if we take them in and something happens to them-" _

_Jackson frowned and turned towards Owen; "Chief, it's a kid" he said, emphasizing the last word. _

_Owen took a deep breath before meeting Jackson's eyes; "Protocol dictates the patient goes to the nearest Trauma Center and that's not us...I'm sorry" he said through gritted teeth. _

_Jackson placed his hands around his hips and stared at Owen disappointedly. _

"_Dr. Avery? Larry is looking for you" Stephanie said, Jo standing beside her friend. _

_Jackson's phone beeped so he took it off his pocket and read the message; after a moment he stared at his interns. "Can I trust you?" he asked. _

_Jo and Stephanie both nodded. _

* * *

oOo

* * *

"_Wow, this place looks like a ghost town" Jo said. _

_Jackson just raised his brow in response. _

_Jo stood straight and cleared her throat; "So, where do we start?" _

"_You can start by guarding the door, no one can know about this, no one comes in, do you understand" Jackson said seriously. _

"_Roger that" Jo replied before taking her place outside the room. _

_Jackson started clearing the space but he paused when he heard raised voices arguing outside. He furrowed his brows and hastily made his way towards the door; he yanked the door open and saw Jo blocking Meredith from entering the room. _

"_I'm an Attending and I'm ordering you to let me in" Meredith said calmly. _

"_Well you're not my Attending today so no" Jo replied. _

"_Don't make me force you" _

"_Jo it's okay, I paged her, she's cool" Jackson said with amusement. _

_Jo cringed and threw Meredith an apologetic look; "I hope you understand, I would never ordinarily speak to you in that way and I look forward to working on your service again soon." _

_Meredith rolled her eyes and turned towards Jackson; "How can I help?" _

* * *

oOo

* * *

"_ETA is in 5 minutes, I suggest you call your husband to let him know" Nicole said. _

"_I'm on it" April replied. _

* * *

oOo

* * *

_Jackson pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at the group he was able to assemble in short notice; "They're pulling up now, let's go" he announced. _

_Heather was the first to reach the doors, hitting the glass panel hard when it didn't open automatically. She quickly picked herself up and turned towards the other surgeons. "I'm fine" _

_Cristina pointed towards the door; "That's why we need interns" _

_Meredith chuckled. _

_Jackson fell into step with Heather, his brows furrowed; "The door won't open?" he asked. He then tried prying it with his hands; "Fuck! I need a little help people?" _

_Meredith and Cristina quickly moved towards the door and began helping Jackson; Cristina turned her head towards the interns. "You're not here for decoration, get your asses here and make yourself useful!" _

_The interns all leaped into action and began pulling. _

* * *

oOo

* * *

_April rounded the corner and hastily made her way towards the E.R. door; she let out sigh of relief upon seeing her husband's face on the other side. "Jackson!" she breathed out. _

"_What's going on?" Matthew called out when he saw the closed doors. _

"_I don't know" April replied. She then began pounding on the glass panel frantically; "Jackson?" _

"_Pull! It's starting to give" Shane grunted. _

"_Dr. Kepner-Avery?" Nicole said with wide eyes. _

"_More!" Cristina said while pulling harder. _

"_Give me your spot Mer" Alex said, appearing out of the blue. _

"_Why do I have to give you my spot? Why not Cristina?" _

"_Because you're on his way and I'm not" Cristina replied. _

"_What are you doing here?" Jackson asked upon seeing Alex. _

_Alex shifted towards the door and began tugging it; "Don't worry, nobody saw me - I'm here to help" _

"_How did you know?" Jackson asked through gritted teeth. _

"_I paged him. You've got an incoming kid you're gonna need kid sized equipments" Jo explained. _

"_I brought a Ped's cart with a bunch of crap. Alright, are we doing this?" Alex asked. _

"_Alright guys on my count, one, two three!" Jackson said before pulling on the door with all the strength he can muster. _

_April felt relief flood her chest when the door gave in and opened; she yanked the gurney in and turned her eyes towards Jackson. "We need to do rapid sequence intubation stat!" she barked out. _

* * *

oOo

* * *

"_Have you seen Avery?" Mark asked as he shifted on the bed. _

"_Nope but I think he's teaching Skills Lab today" Callie replied. _

"_I thought he's working on the transgender case with Karev?" _

"_He still is but it's been pushed for later"_

_Mark scoffed; "Cahill?" _

_Callie threw Mark a knowing look; "The one and only" _

* * *

oOo

* * *

"_We have to move him people, everything is set?" April asked. _

"_Yeah, we're able to stabilize him for now" Jackson replied. He then shifted his gaze towards Shane; "Were you able to book an O.R?" he asked. _

"_Yes sir, everything is prepped" Shane replied. _

"_Good" Jackson said. _

_Alex took a peek on his watch and cursed; "Avery we have our gender re-assignment surgery in 10 minutes" he said. _

"_Shit!" Jackson cussed. _

"_Meredith and I can scrub in with Apes, you two go ahead" Cristina said. _

"_You got this?" Jackson asked. _

_Meredith rolled her eyes; "We have Trauma, General and Cardio inside the O.R. Jackson I'm quite sure we got this" she replied. _

_Jackson chuckled; "Fine, no need to bite my head off Grey." _

_Alex gestured towards the door; "We have to go but page us if you need us, okay?" he said. _

"_Thanks Alex" April said with a grateful smile. _

_Alex smiled back; "You are badass surgeon Kepner, keep it up" he said. He then spun on his heels and began walking towards door; "Good luck!" _

"_Dr. Kepner- Avery? The coast is clear we can go now" Shane said. _

_April threw Matthew and Nicole a look; "Thank you guys, you are awesome today, I'll keep you posted after the surgery" she said. _

"_No Dr. Kepner- Avery, thank you" Nicole replied with a shy smile. _

"_Thank you" Matthew said with a small smile. _

* * *

oOo

* * *

_Stephanie shifted in her feet; "A—and after the anesthesia is administered, Brian will be ready for surgery."_

"_And when exactly are we gonna see doctor's Avery and Karev again?" _

_Stephanie licked her lips nervously; "Err-"_

"_Edwards, nice work" Jackson said as he saunters inside the O.R with Alex in tow. _

_Stephanie let out a sigh of relief; "No problem" _

"_We're ready to scrub in" Alex said. He then turned towards his intern; "Wilson, could you show our friends up the gallery? You guys can watch up there." _

_Jo gestured towards the door; "Come on, I'll take you there" _

_Stephanie stepped towards Jackson and cleared her throat; "Dr. Avery?" _

"_Yes?"_

"_You have a little bit of blood on your left shoulder" _

_Jackson spun on his heels and hastily made his way towards the scrub room. _

* * *

oOo

* * *

"_This part of the lung is fried, I'm gonna have to do a resection" Cristina said. _

"_The spleen is out" Meredith announced. _

"_Let's irrigate with antibiotic solution" April said. _

"_Does somebody want to tell me where the hell this patient came from?" Alana asked as she enters the room. _

_April threw Cristina and Meredith a look before shifting her eyes to Alana. _

"_Whose patient is this?" Owen asked as he steps in. _

_Meredith, Cristina and April kept silent. _

"_Fine, you don't have to tell, we can just look it up" Alana said as she shifted towards the tray that holds the electronic tab. "All I need is the patient's name" _

_April squared her shoulders; "No, wait-" _

_Meredith noticed April's reaction so she decided to butt in; "I can do it. I'll look it up. It's my patient, you got this?" she asked, eyeing April intently. _

"_Yeah-go" Cristina replied. _

"_Appreciate your cooperation, thank you Dr. Grey" Owen replied. _

_Meredith stepped away from the table and took her gloves off; "Sure, no problem. I'm happy to" she said before stepping towards the tray. She grabbed the tab and began tapping on it; "Oh no" _

"_What?" Alana asked. _

_Meredith huffed in annoyance; "This keeps happening to me! I try to go into the patients file and this damn thing keeps on deleting it!" _

_Owen threw Meredith an impressed look before shifting his gaze back to Alana's back. _

_Alana stared into Meredith's eyes but Meredith didn't back down, she met it straight on. _

* * *

oOo

* * *

"_Look guys, you don't have to do this. I brought the patient in so I should take the fall on this" April said while she walks side by side Meredith and Cristina, trying her hardest to convince her friends. _

"_Nobody's gonna take the fall because we're all in this together" Cristina said. _

"_But-"_

"_No buts April, you did the right thing. You save a kid's life-you made the right call and we're all standing with you in this" Meredith said with finality. _

_April felt warmth in her chest upon hearing her friend's words; "T-thank you" she said. _

_Cristina stopped in her tracks; "Happy, Ponytail and Mousey, what are you all doing here?" she asked. _

"_Chief Hunt paged us, looks like we'll be interrogated one by one" Jo said. _

_April threw Meredith and Cristina a look; "I'll talk to Chief Hunt, I'll take care of this" she said before walking towards the conference room. _

"_Apes wait!" Cristina said. _

"_April!" Meredith yelled. _

* * *

oOo

* * *

_Jackson and Alex's pager went off simultaneously as soon as they stepped out of the O.R; they both stared at each other. _

_Alex scowled; "It's the she devil" _

_Jackson read the message before stuffing the pager back inside his pocket; "Time to exorcise a demon then" he grumbled. _

* * *

oOo

* * *

"_Kepner can't lie to save her life, she'll be screwed over this" Cristina said as she paced back and forth. _

"_I know! She stormed out on us! Cahill is probably grilling her now" Meredith said. _

"_What happened?" Jackson asked as he saw his friend's outside the conference room. _

"_Cahill figured it out?" Alex asked. _

"_They're taking us in one at a time to see who'll break first" Heather explained. _

"_I can't lie, I'm no good at it, they'll see right through me" Shane said nervously. _

"_Stay strong Dopey, you can do it" Cristina said. _

_Meredith began rubbing her temples; "They're suppose to start with the interns but April decided to be the hero and now she's in there, being grilled by Cahill." _

"_Kepner can't lie to save her life" Alex huffed._

_Jackson spun on his heels and made a bee line towards the conference room. _

"_I'm just trying to find out what really happened" Owen said softly. _

_Jackson barged into the room with Alex in tow, startling April. _

"_You want to know what happened? I'll tell you what happened, a kid was dying and we kept him alive" Alex said without preamble. _

"_Dr. Karev, hello. You mentioned the word we, who else is involved?" Alana asked. _

"_No one else is involved, it was my call" April interjected. _

"_I was" Jackson said firmly. "This was MY call, I took the kid in - I decided to treat him" _

_April opened her mouth to speak but Alex threw her a silencing look; "We saved his life" _

_Jackson crossed his arms on top of his chest defiantly; "And that's what matters, not these idiotic new policies or some stupid Ad campaigns" _

"_You can punish us however you want, we don't care because-" _

"_That's enough" Owen interrupted. "Just go" _

"_Well that's it? You're not gonna discipline them or something?" Alana asked indignantly. _

_April threw Owen an apologetic look before pushing away from the table; she made her way towards Jackson and fell into step with him. _

_Alex threw Alana a triumphant look before storming out the conference room. _

_Jackson wrapped his arm around April's shoulders and began steering her towards the door; he closed it behind them before turning his face towards her. "Are you okay?" _

"_I'm sorry I got you into trouble..." April mumbled, her eyes glistening with tears. _

_Jackson pressed his lips on April's temple; "You have nothing to be sorry for, you did the right thing - that's all that matters." _

_April buried her face into Jackson's neck; "Thank you for sticking up for me..." she whispered. _

_Jackson pulled April closer, tucking her under his arm; "I will always stick up for you - me and you forever, right?" _

"_Me and you..." _

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

oOo

* * *

April turned her head to the side, her eyes narrowing with suspicion; "You remember that?"

"_Fuckity fuck! You and your big mouth!" _Jackson mentally swore, keeping his eyes on the skyline on purpose as he tries to wrack his brain for a viable reason.

April angled herself towards her husband; "Jackson? Do you remember _everything_?" she asked seriously.

Jackson felt beads of sweat forming at the back of his neck; his heart started thundering inside his chest as panic started surging in. "N-no, I don't"

"Then how did you know about that incident?" April prodded, her voice sounding agitated.

Jackson did the only thing he knew would work; he dramatically let the can slip from his hands as he burrowed his face into his hands, groaning like a man in pain.

April shot out of her seat and hastily made her way towards Jackson; she squatted right in front him and began prying his hands away. "Does your head hurt? What's the pain level?"

"My head, it hurts so much" Jackson lied.

"You should've listened! I told you to take it easy! Did Derek gave you pain meds?"

Jackson shook his head; "N-no, he told me to-"

"I'll call him, wait here" April said as she stood up.

Jackson's hand shot up, grabbing April's arm; "No, don't call him, I'm okay - I think I just need to sleep it off"

"You know you're not supposed to downplay pain, if it hurts too much you should tell me. You're a doctor for Christ sake!" April half shrilled.

Jackson let out a small re-assuring smile; "I'm really fine Apes, just - I just need to rest"

April shifted on her feet; a worried look marring her features; "Are you really sure?"

"Yeah, I am" Jackson replied. He then braced his hands on the arm rest of the chair; "Help me up to my room?"

April reached for the crutches and placed it in position; "Here you go..."

Jackson hauled himself off of the chair and slipped the crutches under his arms; "Thanks"

April placed herself on Jackson side and began steering them towards the door; "I think your head hurts because you're forcing yourself to remember things..." she said disapprovingly. "You should take it slow from now on..."

"I will" Jackson mumbled, his stomach bubbling with guilt.

* * *

oOo

* * *

April helped Jackson to the bathroom before taking him back to his room; she's in the process of stowing his crutches on the side when she heard him call her name. She moved towards the bed and sat on his bed side; "Are you sure you're okay? I can still call Derek" she offered.

Jackson shook his head; "No, I'm okay" he replied. He then pulled his hand from under the comforter and placed it on April's thigh; "Thank you for taking care of me..." he said sincerely.

April let out a small smile; "There you go again with your unnecessary thank you's" she teased.

Jackson returned the smile; "And I'll continue thanking you because I mean it" he replied.

"Fine" April said. She then patted Jackson's hand and began standing up; "I better go, you should rest."

"April?"

"Hmmmnnn?"

Jackson took a deep breath; "Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Stay?"

Jackson nodded; "Yeah, just like the old times" he said. He then lifted his hand, palm facing April; "No hanky panky - I promise" he said solemnly.

April snorted; "I don't doubt that" she said while eyeing her husband's cast.

Jackson patted the other side of the bed, a warm smile curling on his lips; "Then it's settled, hop in" he said.

April stared at Jackson for a moment before nodding; "Fine" she relented. She then gestured towards the door; "I'll just change into my jammies and I'll be right back" she said.

"Okay"

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Damn it!" April swore as she studied herself on the mirror; "Why did I dispose my ratty sweat pants and jersey shirt again? Oh yeah, I didn't - Ariadne did, meddlesome woman!" she fumed. She then braced her hands on the sink and stared at her reflection; "Suck it up April, it's not as if you're seducing him - you don't have any other clothes so to speak so whatever you have will do" she said to herself. She took a deep calming breath and pulled away from her perch; she walked towards the door before flicking the light switch.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"You really should learn how to watch your mouth, you nearly got busted!" Jackson said while plumping his pillow. He then positioned it behind him before slumping over it; he fixed his eyes on the door, waiting for his wife.

The door slowly opened as April tiptoed inside; she closed the door behind her quietly, thinking that Jackson already fell asleep.

Jackson felt a rush of unadulterated lust course through his veins as his eyes raked April's _almost_ scantily clad body; when she told him that she will change into her night clothes, he never anticipated that this is what's she's referring to.

"You're staring..."

Jackson's cheeks flushed upon being caught; he swallowed thickly before meeting April's eyes. "I-I'm sorry - I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, it's just - it's just - this is the first time I ever saw you wear something like that..." he admitted.

April folded her arms on top of her chest, rubbing the goosebumps that erupted on her arms; "I don't normally wear this stuff - it's actually Ariadne's fault. She confiscated all of my night clothes and claimed that they were better off as rags..."

Jackson's eyes strayed towards the emerald green baby doll that clung on April's curvy form; "You look - you're gorgeous" he half whispered.

April shifted on her feet; "Err - thank you..." she replied. She then pointed towards the empty space beside Jackson; "Can I hop in now? I mean, I have to sleep - I have work tomorrow" she explained.

Jackson cleared his throat; "Err-yeah, of course" he replied. He then lifted the comforter as an invitation; "Come on in" he said.

April walked towards the other side of the bed; she braced her palms on top of the mattress as she crawled up, unintentionally flashing Jackson an eyeful.

Jackson gritted his teeth as he felt a part of his anatomy harden; he swallowed thickly and began concentrating on his breathing.

April shifted on the bed, trying to find her comfortable spot; after a couple of seconds, she pulled the comforter over her legs, covering it from plain sight. She knew the effect that she has on Jackson but she never anticipated that it would still be this strong - she actually felt the air between them shift the moment she set foot inside the room. They always had _that _spark and basing on the tension that's radiating between them now, their time apart didn't even dampen it. She was jarred out of her thoughts when she heard laboured breathing on her side; she slowly turned to face him and almost instantly, she noticed how stiff he is. "Jackson? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm good" Jackson replied shakily.

April's forehead creased; she flipped on her side and propped her head up with her hand. "You're breathing really hard, is your head bothering you that much?"

Jackson turned his face to the side, a pained smile plastered on his face; "I'm okay, I'm just-" he paused and sighed. "Never mind"

"No, continue - please" April said with a yawn.

"Are you sure you want me to?"

"Of course, go on"

Jackson licked his lips, trying his best to keep his eyes on her face; "Did you ever miss me while you were away?"

April was caught off guard with the question but she never showed it; she rested her arm on her side and continued staring at Jackson. "Why are you asking?"

Jackson moved to his original position, his eyes shifting towards the ceiling; "Just curious..."

April felt guilt gnaw at her stomach so she decided to curve her approach a bit; "I did miss you" she admitted. She then fell back on her back and copied Jackson's pose; "It may have sounded from my stories that I had the time of my back there but it wasn't like that - not all the time at least"

"I don't remember much aside from the flashbacks I've been having recently but I can tell that I did miss you..."

April's heart flutter with Jackson's unexpected confession; "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah" Jackson replied. He then placed his hand on his chest; "I feel it here, I guess the saying is true" he half whispered.

"Saying? What saying?" April asked curiously, this is the first time she ever heard Jackson talk like this and she can't deny that she likes it.

Jackson turned his face to the side; "The heart will always remember what the mind tends to forget"

April copied Jackson's action and met his gaze; her heart started racing wildly when she saw the same emotion she's feeling reflected in his eyes.

Jackson shifted his body as best as he could so he can fully face April; he can no longer fight the pull between them so he decided to just give in to his instincts. He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek, cupping it gently; "My heart remembers you Apes..."

Logic is telling April to pull away because intimacy will only complicate things between them but her heart is telling her otherwise; she worried her bottom lip as she waited for the battle to abate.

Jackson noticed the conflict in his wife's eyes and he blames himself for it; he knew for a fact that he's already pushing it but he can't seem to make himself stop. He poured all of the emotions his feeling through his eyes, hoping that April would somehow understand it.

"_One night April - just for one night, pretend that everything is okay..." _April said to herself. She let out a shaky breath before scooting closer to her husband; she threw all the caution to the wind and pressed her lips to his.

Jackson's eyes widen in shock but he didn't push her away; he nipped her lips a couple of times, his eyes closing involuntarily.

April moved her hand to Jackson's face, holding it in place. After a couple of minutes of mind numbing kissing, she decided to put the brakes on it before it gets too far. She pulled her face a fraction and rested her forehead on his; "We should stop..." she mumbled.

Jackson licked his lips; "You're right" he agreed but his eyes are saying otherwise.

"I don't regret kissing you, it's just-"

Jackson didn't even let April finish, he planted another chaste kiss on her lips to cut her rant off. After a moment, he pulled away with a small smile; "You don't have to explain anything and I also don't regret kissing you"

April's lips curled into a smile; she then shifted closer and rested her cheek on his chest. "I miss this too..."

Jackson wrapped his arm around her, his smile widening by each passing second; "Same here" he replied before closing his eyes.

April let out another yawn; she began pushing herself up but Jackson won't let her. "I have to move to my side, I don't want to squish you"

"Don't be silly, just stay here - I don't mind"

"But-"

"No buts, just sleep" Jackson said firmly.

"Fine" April replied. She tucked herself on Jackson side and rested her cheek on his chest; "You should come with me tomorrow and have Derek check on you..."

"Derek has more important patients to tend to, I'm really okay"

"If I don't get a say where I sleep tonight, you also don't get a say about your check up. Scratch what I said earlier - you're definitely coming with me tomorrow"

Jackson rolled his eyes; "Fine."

April smiled triumphantly before closing her eyes; "Now shut up, I need to sleep"

Jackson pulled April closer; "Goodnight Apes"

"Goodnight Jackson"

* * *

oOo

* * *

_**A/N: SURPRISE! I'm back! (Sorry for the two weeks delay, my connection is LOOPY and it's still is .)**_

_**Going back to my story, here is my latest chapter. I took all your opinions into consideration and tried my best to weave it into this instalment, I hope I didn't disappoint :) I'm already working on the next chapter so hopefully I can post it by next week. **_

_**Thank you again for all your AWESOME reviews, you guys are the BEST! :) **_


	8. Caught red handed

**Chapter Eight: Caught red handed**

* * *

"_**So you wanna play with magic. Boy, you should know what you're falling for. Baby do you dare to do this? Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse. Are you ready for, ready for a perfect storm, perfect storm. Cause once you're mine, once you're mine - there's no going back..." Dark Horse by Katy Perry**_

* * *

oOo

Communication is one of the key ingredients to having a successful relationship. Keeping the line open is crucial because it gives both parties room to air their grievances and settle their differences.

Jackson and April always had this aspect in spades when they were just friends but for some unfathomable reason they manage to lose it along the way. They failed to communicate during the times they needed it the most and it cost them years; now that they were given a second chance, would they let history repeat itself or would they set their foot down and talk things through like they used to?

* * *

oOo

* * *

**The next day: **

"Wake up Apes or you'll be late"

April covered her face with her hands; "What time is it?" she grumbled sleepily.

"Quarter past 5, you still have a lot of time" Jackson replied. He then threw the comforter off his body and planted his feet firmly on the floor; "I'm gonna go make us some coffee while you take a shower" he said.

April braced her elbows on the bed, propping herself up; "Why don't you take a shower first and I'll make the coffee? Chances are, you'll stay there longer than me"

"Good idea" Jackson said. He grabbed his crutches and started hauling himself up; "I'll shower now"

April peeled the comforter of her body and began crawling towards the side of the bed; "I'll help you, just give me a moment"

"Damn woman!"

April's head snapped towards her husband, a confused look marring her features; "What?"

Jackson smirked; "It's not even 7 in the morning and you already look HOT"

April stared at Jackson for a minute before bursting into fits of laughter.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Good morning!" April chirped loudly.

Cristina tore her eyes away from the journal she's reading to stare at the cheerful red head; "Alex is not kidding, you're extra cheerful in the morning - it's annoying."

April ignored Cristina's comment and opened the door wider; "Look who came in with me today"

"Is it me or is it really Jackson standing behind April?" Meredith asked.

Jackson smiled; "It's me Mer, I'm really here" he said. "Morning"

Cristina snapped her journal shut; "You aren't supposed to be here till next week, what gives?"

"He had a terrible headache last night so I dragged him in to have it checked" April replied as she walked towards the locker area.

Meredith furrowed her brows; "Why didn't you call Derek? Does he know you're coming in today?"

"She's exaggerating, it's not that bad" Jackson replied. "And no, he doesn't know I'm coming but knowing April, he'll find out soon"

April's head peeked from the door; "I already texted him, he'll see you in 10 minutes so I suggest you get your ass moving" she said before disappearing again.

Cristina smirked; "Listen to the Missus and hobble your way to McDreamy" she taunted.

April's laughter chimed from the locker area.

Jackson glared at Cristina; "I hate you"

"Awww...back at yah Pretty boy, now shoo!"

Jackson retraced his steps, slamming the door loudly behind him.

"Cristina 1, Jackson 0" Meredith chuckled.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Good morning, what are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting Derek"

Lexie crossed her arms on top of her chest, her brow rising; "And why is that?"

"You don't want to know" Jackson replied grumpily. He halted his steps when he reached the brunette; "Where's Sloan?"

"Burn Center" Lexie replied.

"Okay, thanks - see you later" Jackson replied as he continued on his way.

Lexie watched Jackson's back; "What got him into foul mood?" she asked herself loudly.

* * *

oOo

* * *

April's eyes scanned the pit as soon as she step foot inside; she spotted one of her residents and made her way towards him. "Ross!"

Shane saw his Attending walking towards him so he quickly grab a tab from the cradle; "Good morning Dr. Kepner-Avery, here's your tab" he said.

April accepted it and began tapping on the screen; "I understand you're in my service today?" she asked.

"I am" Shane replied.

April tore her eyes from the device and tucked it under her arm; "Then let's start" she announced perkily.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Jackson! Come on in" Derek said when he spotted the other surgeon lurking by the door.

"Hey man" Jackson replied as he navigated his way inside Derek's makeshift office.

"April texted me this morning and told me you had a terrible headache last night, feeling any better?"

Jackson stifled the guilt that erupted from the pit of his stomach as he slowly took his seat; "I'm actually feeling much better - it was not that terrible"

Derek moved closer to his desk; he opened the large chart and began flipping through the pages. "You sure you're not downplaying the pain?"

"No, I'm not" Jackson replied as he arranged his crutches to rest on the chair right in front of him, still not meeting Derek's gaze.

"Tell me, when did the pain start and what were you doing?"

Jackson swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth; "After dinner, when we're talking outside"

Derek plucked his pen from his breast pocket and started jotting down notes; "In the scale of 1-10, what's the pain intensity?"

"_Fuck!_" Jackson thought. "Err - 4?"

Derek nodded; "Alright" he replied. He then lifted his eyes from his notes and met Jackson's eyes; "Were you trying to remember your past?"

Jackson scratched the back of his neck; "Not really - we haven't gotten the chance to do that yet..."

"Any flashbacks?"

Jackson nodded; "Yeah, I remember the storm from 2 or 3 years ago..."

"You remember the exploding bus?" Derek asked.

"I did..."

Derek looked pleased; "That's an improvement, you're getting a lot of memories back lately"

Jackson offered a small smile; "I am - I think it won't be long till I get all of it"

"Good" Derek replied. "I won't be prescribing you anything at the moment since you mentioned that the pain is manageable but if it gets frequent you should see me"

"I will do that"

"And as much as possible, I suggest you take it easy - don't try to force yourself to remember things because your brain is still recuperating, am I clear?"

"Crystal" Jackson replied.

Derek moved his eyes back to his notes and wrote down a couple of sentences; "Any other concern you want to discuss?" he asked.

"None at the moment"

Derek snapped the chart close and met Jackson's eyes; "Then we're done here" he said with a small smile.

"Thank you for seeing me in such a short notice" Jackson said as he plucks his crutches from the chair.

Derek waved his hand dismissively; "No need to thank me, it's okay"

Jackson positioned the crutches under his arms and hauled himself up; "I won't take much of your time then, I'll see you next week for my other appointment" he said.

"Okay, have a good day Jackson"

"You too"

* * *

oOo

* * *

April braced her elbow on top of the counter, resting her face on her hand; "Is it me or is it just a slow day?" she asked.

"Slow day" Lexie replied.

April sighed; "I thought so" she replied.

Lexie leaned back on her chair, raising her feet on top of the low-rise desk; "I saw Jackson a couple of minutes ago, why is he here?" she asked.

"He had a terrible headache last night so I forced him to see Derek" April replied.

"_Terrible headache my ass! Chances are his faking it - why can't you see that? _Lexie thought. "Really? That's too bad"

"Yeah" April replied. She then pulled away from her perch and tapped the counter with her hands; "Since I don't see any incoming Trauma at the moment, mind if I go check on him and Derek?" she asked.

Lexie shook her head; "No I don't mind - go"

"Page me if you need me?"

"Will do" Lexie replied. "Oh, and if you don't catch him in Derek's office, I think he'll head to the Burn Center next - he was asking where Mark was"

"Thanks!" April said before turning on her heels.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Look what the cat dragged in" Mark said loudly upon seeing his prot peeking from the door.

Jackson ignored Mark statement; "Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you"

Mark detected the seriousness in Jackson's tone; "Sure, where do you want to talk?"

"Room next door is vacant"

Mark rose from his chair; "Okay" he replied. He then threw Leah a look; "I'll be back in a couple of minutes, I'll just be in the room next door - find me if you need me"

"Sure thing Dr. Sloan" Leah replied.

Jackson let the door behind him close as he made his way towards the other room; he limped inside and left it open for his mentor. He walked towards the bed and sat down as comfortably as he can; he placed the crutches to the side and waited for Mark.

Mark entered the room after a couple of seconds; he stood near the door and braced his hands on his hips. "What happened?"

"I slipped last night"

Mark's eyes automatically moved towards Jackson's leg; "Is that the reason why you're here today? To see Callie?" he asked.

Jackson shook his head; "Not that kind of slip - I didn't trip"

"Oh, what are you talking about then?"

"I was talking to April last night and I forgot that I have amnesia - I accidentally said some things and she caught on"

Mark's eyes grew large as saucers; "How on earth did you wiggle yourself out of that?"

Jackson grabbed the bed with both hands, a guilty look marring his face; "I pretended to have a massive headache - hence, me being here today. She insisted I see Derek this morning because I didn't have any meds for it"

An impressed look crossed Mark's face; "I have to hand it to you man - that was brilliant" he praised.

Jackson cringed; "I barely made it out" he replied. "I think she's getting suspicious"

"How can you tell?"

"I don't know how to explain it but she has this look"

"I hate to break it you but your wife is smart" Mark replied. "What are you going to do about it?"

"That's actually the reason I wanted to talk to you...do you have any suggestions?" Jackson asked.

"When are you planning on telling her again?"

"In two weeks"

Mark shifted on his feet; "If you're planning on coming clean in two weeks then I suggest you do nothing."

Jackson threw Mark an incredulous look; "Nothing?"

"You heard me" Mark replied.

"But-"

"You really can't do anything at this point Avery" Mark interjected. "I'm not being an ass by telling you to do nothing, I'm telling you this because that's the only option you have."

Jackson stared at Mark; after a couple of seconds, his shoulders slumped as he let out a defeated sigh. "I really can't do anything now, can I?"

Mark walked towards the bed and plopped down near the footboard; "All you can really do is to watch your mouth, be mindful of what you will say. I know how hard it is for you and how much you want get her back, you're almost there - don't mess up"

"It's hard pretending when all I really wanted to do the first time I saw her is to hug her and kiss her like there's no tomorrow" Jackson said, frustration evident in his tone. He then let out another sigh; "I want to tell her I remember every fucking thing that happened between us - that I love her so much and I miss her but I can't do that - at least not yet."

"I know how that feels-" Mark paused, a thoughtful look crossing his face; "Holding yourself from telling someone how much you fucking love them, I mean" he clarified.

Jackson puffed out air; "I want the old April and Jackson back"

"And you will get that back" Mark affirmed. "For the mean time, why don't you just show her how you feel since you can't vocalize it? Actions always speak louder than words, you know."

Jackson mulled Mark's words; "I can do that..."

"Then do it"

"Okay - thanks man" Jackson said with a grateful smile.

"You're welcome" Mark replied. He then thumped his hands on his thighs; "Anything else you want to discuss?" he asked.

"You sound like Derek"

"Of course we do, he's my brotha from another motha"

Jackson winced; "Stop talking like that, it's very unbecoming for the Plastic Posses - we don't talk like hoes"

Mark laughed; "Fine" he conceded. He then hopped out of the bed and gestured towards the door; "Well, I have to go - I still have work to go back to. Are you hanging around here or are you going home?"

"I think I'll stick around until lunch then head out after" Jackson replied.

"I'll see you at lunch?"

"Rain check on that, I'm planning on eating with April"

Mark scoffed; "You eat with her every single day"

"Awwww...are you feeling neglected already?" Jackson teased.

"Do you really want to go there?" Mark asked with raised brow.

"Nah, just forget I ever said anything"

"Thought so - you and your homophobic tendencies"

"I don't have homophobic tendencies! It's just plain creepy when its coming from you"

"Keep telling yourself that _love"_ Mark winked.

Jackson scrunched his face with disgust; "Get the hell out of here!"

"Love you too!" Mark said with a flying kiss.

Jackson grabbed the pillow and threw it towards his mentor; "Creepy bastard!"

Mark chuckled as he stepped out of the room.

* * *

oOo

* * *

April quickly shut the door behind her and leaned on it; she placed her hands on her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. "He doesn't have amnesia - he's faking it!" She pulled away from the door and began pacing angrily; she paused right in front of the staircase right in front of her and threw the deserted cup an evil eye. She braced her hands on her waist, trying to her best to wrap her mind around what she just heard. "Calm down April, you won't solve anything by kicking your husband's mending leg or his balls." She shook her head to rid her mind of murderous thoughts and surprise castration; if she's being honest with herself - she's more hurt than angry for his deceit but in some twisted way she understood where he's coming from. She was not happy that he lied to her face about not remembering anything about their past, he must've known that she wouldn't have come back if he didn't; which is pretty impressive because he still knew her well after all these years. She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath; she was in the middle of counting 1 to 10 when her pager went off. She cursed loudly as she plucked the offending device from her pocket; she read the message before bolting towards the stairs.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Book an O.R and you will scrub in" Lexie said. "Did you page April?"

"I did 5 minutes ago" Shane replied.

The door burst open; "What do we have here?" April asked as she strode in.

"Construction site accident, he fell off of the ledge and managed to land himself on a bed of nails"

April threw Lexie a confused look; "Bed of nails?" she asked as she pulled on her gloves.

"I don't even want to know why they have a plank of wood with protruding nails lying around" Lexie said dryly.

April studied the patient's back and began prodding it gently with her fingers; "Please tell me it's not rusty nails"

"I already gave him a shot to be sure, his colleagues can't tell because of the blood"

"How long are the nails exactly?"

Lexie plucked a nail from the bean basin and lifted it for April to see; "This long" she said.

"That sucker definitely nicked an internal organ - that explains the excessive bleeding" April explained. She then took of her gloves and threw it in the waste bin; "How's his head?"

"I already ordered a C.T for him" Lexie replied. She then took a peek at her watch; "In fact, we should go there now" she said.

April turned to Shane; "Let's move then"

Lexie took off her gloves; "This would be the first time we'll be scrubbing in together" she said.

"We'll try to have a little fun then" April replied with a small smile.

"How?" Lexie asked, clearly intrigued.

"You'll see"

* * *

oOo

* * *

Catherine was just passing along the hallway when she noticed the door in her son's office ajar; she walked towards it and peered inside. Her eyes widen in disbelief when she saw a familiar figure huddled right in front of the PC; "Jackson?"

Jackson swivelled on his seat upon hearing his name being called; "Mom"

Catherine pushed the door wider and strolled inside the office; "What on earth are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be resting at home?" she asked. She then narrowed her eyes into slits, trying her best to see what her son is up to; "Are those patients' charts? Are you working?"

"I'm not working, I'm just browsing through it - passing time and all" Jackson replied as he minimized the window on the screen.

"You're reading charts to pass time? You must be really bored" Catherine said. She then walked towards the chair right in front of the desk and sat down; "It's not that I'm not happy to see you baby but what on earth are you doing here?" she asked.

Jackson averted his gaze and began arranging his desk; "April dragged me here, she wanted me to see Derek" he replied.

"And why did April want you to see Derek?"

"I had a headache last night"

"Are you feeling alright? What did Derek said?"

"I'm okay, no biggie" he replied.

Catherine studied her son's face, her eyes narrowing in suspicion; "You really didn't have a headache - you faked it, didn't you?"

Jackson flinched, guilt evident in his face; "No, I didn't..." he admitted.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I had to" Jackson replied. "We were talking about something and my tongue slipped"

"And she believed you?"

Jackson nodded; "She bought it, that's why I'm here today"

Catherine leaned back on her chair and crossed her legs; "You're wife is smart, I wouldn't be surprised if she already knows you're lying through your teeth and she's just humouring you"

Jackson sat straighter, his elbows resting on the table; "Did she tell you anything?" he asked anxiously.

"No she didn't but I'm telling you now, your farce won't last long so I suggest you do what you plan to do"

"It's not like I'm not doing anything" Jackson said with frustration.

Catherine shifted towards the desk, her face softening; "I can see that love, all I'm really trying to say is not to drag it too long"

Jackson leaned back on his chair; "I know that and believe me I'm working on it"

* * *

oOo

* * *

"I can't believe you're operating with music! This is soooo not you!" Lexie said as she bobbed her head with the beat.

April chuckled; "It's kinda hard not to when all of your peers are doing it, it used to bug the hell out of me - threw me off my game at first" she replied. She then turned towards Shane; "You alright there? Music not too distracting?"

"I'm good Dr. Kepner-Avery, the music doesn't bother me" Shane replied as he handed April a clamp.

"The only surgeon I know who still does this is Dr. Butthole" Lexie replied. She then handed her instruments to one of the nurses before moving her gaze to the red head; "I'm all done here" she announced happily.

April lifted her eyes from her work; "Dr. Webber doesn't do this anymore?" she paused, her nose wrinkling with distaste. "Who the hell is Dr. Butthole? It sounds gross"

Lexie chuckled; "Nope he doesn't" she replied. "And Dr. Butthole is Alex's pseudo mentor, he visits from time to time - he's Arizona's colleague"

"Does he know you guys call him Dr. Butthole?" April asked curiously.

Lexie looked thoughtful; "I don't think he knows, because if he does - we won't hear the end of it from Arizona" she replied.

April shook her head in amusement before focusing her eyes back to her patient; "Are you sticking around or are you needed somewhere else?" she asked. "More suction please"

"I'll stay, they'll page me if they need me" Lexie replied.

"Good, god knows I need company-" April paused and turned her eyes towards Shane. "No offense"

"None taken" Shane replied.

Lexie cocked her head to the side; "That statement is loaded, want to fill me in?"

"I would take you on that offer, just not here" April replied.

"Okay, when do you want to talk?"

"When does your shift ends?"

Lexie seemed to be in deep thought; "I'm good at 6, unless a Trauma comes along and Derek is busy"

April nodded; "6 is good for me, Joe's alright with you?"

"You want to drink?"

"Alcohol will calm me down, so yes - I need it"

Lexie's eyes widen; "Oh dear"

"Yeah, oh dear" April said with a hint of ire.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson took a peek on his watch and saw that it's already quarter past 1; he leaned back on his seat and began tapping his fingers on his thigh.

"Rumours were true then, you're really here"

"I was wondering when you'll show up" Jackson replied.

Mara leaned on the doorframe and folded her arms on top of her chest; "So, what are you doing here?"

Jackson scrunched his face; "Why do people keep on asking me that question? I still work here" he snipped.

"Everybody knows you own this hospital so I'm quite sure they're aware that you still work here" Mara replied. She then narrowed her eyes and glared; "What the bloody hell crawled up your arse and died? I was just asking you a _valid _question - you didn't have to bite my head off"

Jackson pursed his lips; "That was uncalled for, sorry" he mumbled.

"Though your apology is half arsed, I'll still take it" Mara quipped. "But you haven't answered my question yet, are you here to visit or are you here with a purpose?"

"Both, I guess" Jackson replied. He then threw Mara a confused look; "Why are you still standing there? It's not like you haven't been here before, come on in"

Mara shook her head; "That's not a good idea, your Mum might see me"

"You're still on to that? She already knows we're just friends"

"I don't want to poke a dragon with a stick, I'm just fine right here because I can make an easy escape" Mara replied.

Jackson raised his brow in amusement; "You are aware that you just called my mother a dragon?"

Mara winced; "Please don't tell her that? I don't fancy being elbow deep with work again - not that I'm complaining about work, you know I love my job" she babbled.

Jackson chuckled; "Relax, I'm not about to hand you over to her in a silver platter, we're on the same corner" he placated.

Mara let out an audible sigh of relief; "That's good to know" she paused and gave Jackson a once over. "It's nice to know that I don't have to go through the trouble of killing you and hiding your body - you look kinda heavy for me to drag around"

"Did you just call me fat?"

Mara pulled away from her perch; "I didn't say that, you did"

Jackson threw Mara an affronted look; he pushed his chair away from the table and lifted his shirt up, revealing his 6 pack. "Does this look like fat to you?"

"Awww, did I offend your ego?"

Jackson tugged his shirt down; "I don't even know why I call you friend" he grumbled.

"Because I'm the only one who puts up with your shit?" Mara offered, a saccharine smile curling on her lips.

"Ditto" Jackson replied.

Mara waved her hand dismissively; "Enough of this nonsensical banter, I have to go"

"Let me guess, you have to work?"

"Why else would I be here if I don't work?"

"Go on then, don't let me keep you from you _work" _Jackson said sulkily.

Mara threw Jackson an emphatic look; "Don't be crabby, you'll be back before you know it"

"Yeah, whatever"

Mara tapped the door frame with her hand; "Okay then, I'm off"

"Wait!" Jackson said. "Have you seen April by chance?"

Mara cocked her head to the side; "As a matter of fact I did, I saw her on the hallway before I came here, she's with Dr. Grey - they're headed towards the cafeteria I think" she said.

"Lexie or Meredith?"

"Lexie"

Jackson looked confused; "Okay, thanks"

"Okay, see you around!" Mara said before turning on her heels.

Jackson waited for Mara's back to disappear from the door before he snatched his phone from his desk; "I wonder why she didn't call me" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Oi!" Mark called out boisterously.

Lexie cringed; "I hate it when he does that"

April chuckled; "You're still not used to it?"

"I'll never get used to it" Lexie mumbled.

Mark sidled up beside his girlfriend and kissed her head; "Stop being annoyed at me, you know I can't help it" he said. He then turned his gaze towards April; "Where's Avery? I thought you guys are having lunch together?"

April felt her irritation return ten folds but she kept a polite smile on her face; "Really? I didn't know we had plans" she replied.

"Well, he had the impression that you were eating together" Mark said.

Lexie noticed the shift in April's demeanour so she decided to intervene; she nudged Mark on the ribs and pointed towards the counter. "Why don't you be a good boyfriend and get me salad"

Mark stared at Lexie with perplexity; "But you're already right here, why do I need to get it for you?"

Lexie folded her arms on top of her chest; "Is this how it's gonna be now? You're refusing to do something nice for your _girlfriend _when she's asking you too?" she challenged.

"Geez, you didn't have to use your girlfriend card if you just wanted to talk to Kepner in private" Mark grumbled. "I'll get your damn salad"

April puffed out the breath that she seems to be holding; "Thanks"

"I take it that this _talk _you want to have is about your disabled amnesiac husband?"

"No"

Lexie furrowed her brows, clearly confused; "What are we talking about?"

April turned towards Lexie, her eyes blazing with repressed wrath; "We're talking about my _lying _disabled husband"

Lexie kept her hands on her side, trying her best not to flinch; "Lying? What did he lie about?" she asked carefully.

April braced her hands on her waist; "Something he shouldn't have" she replied. She then narrowed her eyes; "Something that would make me want to castrate him while he's sleeping" she added.

"_Fuck! She already knows! What the hell did you do Jackson?" _Lexie thought. "Err - that sounds ominous"

April let out a humourless chuckle; "You have no idea" she mumbled. She then shifted on her perch and began looking at the food right in front of her; "Let's not talk about that yet, I'm hungry"

Lexie gulped; "Yeah sure"

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson walked into the cafeteria and almost instantly, all eyes turned towards him; he tightened his hold on his crutches and tried his best to ignore the inquiring gazes. He scanned the whole room and felt relief flood his chest when he saw who he's looking for. He shifted towards his left and made his way towards the table.

April just took a huge bite of her sandwich when she saw Lexlie subtly gesticulating towards her back; she opened her mouth to ask what the other surgeon is saying but her question was answered by Mark's booming voice.

"Avery! There you are!" Mark said jovially.

April felt annoyance bubble up inside her stomach but she didn't let it show, she knew that this is not the right place to start a row and she's still hasn't made up her mind yet about their situation.

"April?" Jackson asked as he took a seat on the chair beside his wife. "Are you okay?"

April pasted a saccharine smile on her face as she turned towards Jackson; "I'm _super _fine" she said cheerfully.

Lexie threw April a nervous look before turning her eyes back to her food; she grabbed her sandwich took a large bite, hoping that she doesn't need to speak.

Jackson studied April's face and found nothing amiss; _"She's just acting weird because she just got off of a 4 hour surgery - she doesn't know I'm lying" _he thought. He then braced his elbows on top of the table and returned the smile; "How's your surgery?"

"It went well, I operated with Lexie" April replied.

"What the hell were they building anyway? A torture house? Why would they have a plank of wood with protruding nails lying around?" Mark asked with a frown.

"I didn't even bother to ask" Lexie replied mid-chew.

"Have you already eaten?" April asked while eyeing Jackson. She's still furious with him but she still can't help but look after him.

"I'm planning to, anything edible from there?" Jackson asked as he gestured towards the food display case.

"The regular; salads, sandwiches, pizza and pasta" April replied.

Jackson pursed his lips; "I think I'll have a bowl of pasta then" he said. He then grabbed his crutches from this side; "Be right back"

Mark pushed away from the table; "I'll go with you, we don't want you splaying pasta on anyone"

Jackson scowled; "I can very much handle getting my own food" he replied.

"Stop being stubborn and just let him help you for goodness sake, it's not like he's offering to carry you" April snapped.

Jackson's head snapped towards April, his eyes widening in shock.

"_You really should learn to keep your temper at bay" _April chastised herself. After a moment, she met Jackson's gaze and threw him a sheepish look; "Err - sorry, I didn't mean that, I'm just - just let him help you so you can already eat. It's past your lunch time already, you really shouldn't skimp on you meals"

Lexie cleared her throat; "Yeah, April's right"

Mark stared at April for a second before shifting his eyes to his prot; "Come on man, let's get you something to eat"

Jackson is still reeling from April's outburst but he manage to let out weak smile; "Okay, I'll go"

April gestured towards the counter; "Go on"

Jackson slowly rose from his chair and began walking away.

Lexie waited until they were out of ear shot before she leaned towards April; "He might be a lying sack of shit but that was just plain mean. Mark told me he refused to eat with him and insisted to wait for you and you just snapped at him like that"

April pursed her lips; "I know it was mean but I can't help it!" she replied. "And besides, I apologized right after - god knows he doesn't deserve it"

Lexie leaned back on her chair, her eyes never leaving the red head; "If you can't keep your cools then I suggest you make an exit right now - to cool down. You're pissed I get that but don't make an ass out of yourself, there are people around here and they can _very _much see and hear you."

April felt her shoulder slump; "It's just - you're right, I'm making an ass out of myself"

"Can you really not tell me now what he lied about?" Lexie asked.

"I can't - like what you've said there are ears around here" April replied glumly.

"It's Joe's then, are you gonna tell him you'll be home late tonight?"

"I'll take care of it"

"Okay, so - are you gonna keep your cools or should I start making up excuses for you?"

April grabbed her drink; "I can keep my cool and besides, I need to eat - I haven't had anything since 7 this morning"

Lexie gestured towards April's plate; "Go ahead" she replied.

"Kepner looks pissed" Mark said as he carried the tray towards the counter.

Jackson pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and began plucking a couple of bills; "She is pissed and I don't have the slightest idea why" he replied. He threw his peeved wife a side glance before handing the money towards the cashier; "Do you know if anything happened? You've been with her longer than me, did she mention anything?"

"As far as from what I gathered from our conversation nothing happened" Mark replied.

Jackson frowned; "Then it's me, she looks happy before I came to your table" he said. "But I don't remember doing anything, we we're good this morning - we're even flirting!"

"Get it from the source then, ask her"

"I don't think that's a good idea, I should at least wait till we're home"

"Don't go to sleep angry, that's the first rule in the marriage book" Mark said.

Jackson quirked a brow; "How the hell do you even know that? Have you been researching?"

"Common sense" Mark replied. "Let's go back before they think we're onto something"

Jackson shifted on his perch; "Lead the way"

"You sound scared"

"Because I'm kinda am" Jackson admitted while eyeing his wife.

"They're coming back" Lexie warned.

April took a huge bite of her sandwich, copying Lexie's earlier stunt.

Mark reached the table first and placed the tray on top of it; he pulled the chair and plopped back down.

Jackson moved towards April and slowly sat down; he placed his crutches on his side before pulling the tray towards him. He grabbed the fork and began mixing his pasta quietly.

Lexie cleared her throat; "So Jackson, what did Derek say? Everything alright?"

Jackson lifted his eyes from his food and met Lexie's gaze; "Yeah, everything's alright. I'm strong as a bull"

"Of course you are" April snorted.

Lexie choked on her drink as she stared wide eyed at April.

Mark snatched a napkin from the tray and handed it to his girlfriend; "Here you go" he said, his eyes fixed on the couple sitting across for him.

Jackson felt his heart drop to his gut but he didn't let it show; he pasted out a smile before turning his face towards April. "But I still want to thank you for taking the time to convince me to have it checked, I appreciate it very much."

"_Acting like a sweet puppy won't let you off the hook easily Mister, I'm still very much angry with you - in fact it you weren't wearing that damn cast I would've busted your balls" _April fumed internally. She forced out a smile; "You're welcome, I hope Derek didn't have a _hard _time with you"

Jackson's heart start racing; "Nope, he didn't"

"_Liar! I hope your pants catch fire!" _April thought. "That's a relief to hear"

Jackson threw Mark an imploring look before fixing his eyes back to his plate; he scooped a forkful and shoved it into his mouth.

Mark leaned towards the table and rested his elbows on top; "So April, how does it feel to be in charge of your own department?" he asked out of the blue, trying his best to divert the topic.

"It's riveting" April replied. She then shifted on her seat, her eyes brightening; "It's quite different from what I do from FRTC but I'm getting the hang of it" she replied.

Lexie latched on the topic; "I hope it's different good" she said with a teasing smile.

April's lips curled into a small smile; "It is, like what I've said a couple of times already - I missed working here, it feels good working with people you're familiar with"

Mark nodded in agreement; "I get you. I've been into many hospitals through the years but nothing beats working in a place where you consider people family - I mean, I did follow Derek all the way here didn't I?"

Lexie snorted; "You followed Addison not Derek you mean"

Mark threw Lexie a pointed look; "It's not just Addison, I came here for Derek too" he quipped.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night sweetheart" Lexie chimed.

Mark huffed before clamping his mouth shut.

An uncomfortable silence started surrounding the couples but it was broken when a pager went off; all three surgeons checked their devices but only one pushed away from the table.

April took a large gulp of her drink before wiping her lips with a napkin; "I have to go" she said. She stood up from her perch and snatched her labcoat from the back of her chair; "Are you staying here or are you heading home after?" she asked while eyeing her husband's back.

Jackson turned to face April; "I'll head home"

"Alright, see you then" April said before making a bee line towards the door.

Jackson waited for a couple of seconds before turning his attention to Lexie; "What's going on with April?" he asked.

Mark turned towards his girlfriend, also waiting for an answer.

Lexie shrugged her shoulders; "How should I know? She hasn't told me anything" she replied. "_That's not a lie, she hasn't told me anything yet" _she thought.

"Obviously, there's something wrong with her - she's acting snippy towards him" Mark said while gesturing towards his prot.

"Well, if there is, I don't know anything about it" Lexie replied.

Jackson met his mentor's gaze seriously; "Do you think she knows?" he asked lowly.

"I don't think so, because I'm sure as hell that if she does, you won't be sitting there eating your lunch - you would be at the pit bleeding profusely" Mark paused, an amused look marring his features. "-with a fork sticking on the side of your neck"

Lexie tried stifling her laughter but she's doing a horrible job at it.

"I'm glad to be the source of amusement for you two" Jackson said sarcastically.

"Don't be such a _Debbie Downer_" Lexie teased.

Jackson threw the couple a dark look before stabbing his pasta with force.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you"

"I came as soon as I can" April replied.

Catherine looped her arm around April's and began steering her towards another direction; "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing just checking" Catherine replied. She then tugged on April's arm, coaxing her to sit; "I'm flying back to Boston tomorrow night and I just want to make sure you're that already settled in your new position" she said.

April sat down beside her mother in law; "You're leaving so soon?" she asked with furrowed brows.

"I've been here a little over a month now sweetheart, I don't think leaving now can be considered _soon_."

"It's been that long already? It feels like it was just yesterday to me" April said wistfully.

"Too true" Catherine replied. "How are things with you and my son? I just saw him this morning, he's looking well"

April stiffened almost instantly; "He is, we're good"

Catherine caught the subtle shift in April's behaviour; "Really?"

April averted Catherine's gaze and focused her attention on the vending machine right in front of her; "Yes, we're good"

"_Something's definitely up" _Catherine concluded. She furrowed her brows; "It doesn't sound like its good, what's wrong?"

April weighed her thoughts before replying; "It's just-" she paused and let out a defeated sigh. She moved her eyes back to Catherine; "Jackson doesn't have an amnesia, he's lying" she blurted out.

Catherine didn't flinch; "I know"

April's eyes widen in disbelief; "You-you knew?!" she blurted out.

Catherine nodded; "He's my son, I know exactly when he's lying" she replied.

April shot up from her seat in outrage; "I can't believe you knew and you didn't tell me!" she hissed.

"Lower your voice dear, there's no need for you to shout" Catherine chastised.

April placed her hands on her hips and began pacing angrily; "Am I the only one here who doesn't know about your son's nefarious deceit? Unbelievable!"

"Do you think Dr. Shepherd will still check on him if he knew he's lying?"

April halted her steps to face her mother in law; "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long did you know about this?"

Catherine met April's eyes and patted the seat beside her; "Come here" she softly said.

April pursed her lips but she obediently sat down; "I'm so angry right now I can't see straight"

"I won't say that I know how you feel because I don't. If I was in your position I would have gone bat shit crazy and whipped my son's ass until he can't sit"

"That's not a bad idea" April huffed.

"I know you're hurt more than you're angry and I completely understand you - you have all the right to feel cheated because in some way you were" Catherine said carefully. She then gently grabbed April's hand and wrapped it with her own; "What Jackson did was wrong but he did that out of desperation, he told me himself" she explained.

"I know that but still, he shouldn't have lied to me" April murmured, anger slowly ebbing away from her tone.

"If he told you he wanted you to stay, would you?"

April knew the answer to that so she just kept silent.

"He may have gone through a despicable route to keep you here but he did it because he loves you. I know for a fact that he hates himself for lying and believe me, he beats himself about it every damn day. I'm not saying these things to make you forgive him, I just want you to understand where he's coming from"

April leaned back on the chair and let out an audible sigh; "I do know where he's coming from and as much as it pains me to admit it, he's right - I wouldn't have stayed if he didn't pull that appalling trick on me but that doesn't mean I like it" she admitted.

"You don't have to like it but you can sure make him pay for it" Catherine said, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

April quirked a brow; "What do you mean?"

A Cheshire like smile curled on Catherine's lips; "Oh come on now, don't tell me you haven't thought about ways to torture him?"

"All of my thoughts are murderous at the moment, if I entertain them you may not be able to go back to Boston tomorrow"

Catherine laughed as she bumped April's shoulder; "This is one of the reasons why I think you're perfect for my son, you don't take shit from him and you certainly have way with your words that can make him pee in his pants"

April couldn't help it, she cracked a small smile; "Going back to what you said, what do you have in mind?"

"I have _tons_, want to hear them all?"

April turned to face Catherine, focusing all her attention; "I'm all ears"

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson stood idly by the lobby still deep in thought; he's still thinking what prompted April's behaviour towards him but all he can come up with is that she already knew he was faking it. He shook his head; "That can't be it, it couldn't be" he said to himself.

"I think you're channelling a different symptom baby, talking to yourself is _Schizophrenia" _Catherine drawled.

"Gaaaahhhh!" Jackson jolted. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Why do you keep appearing out of nowhere?"

Catherine rolled her eyes; "What do you want me to do? Stampede like a herd of Rhino's to let you know I'm near?" she said sarcastically.

Jackson huffed; "What do you want?"

"To spend time with you of course, I'll be heading back to Boston tomorrow" Catherine replied.

Jackson gestured towards his form; "As you can see, I'm indisposed right now so I can't take you out"

"Who said anything about taking me out? I'll drop you off your apartment and spend time with you there"

"You're coming home with me?"

Catherine nodded; "Yes, I promised April that I'll get you home safely" she replied.

Jackson shifted on his feet; "You talked with her? How is she?"

"She's doing well, why do you ask?" Catherine asked with an arched brow.

Jackson stared at his mother's face and saw nothing but curiosity so he decided not to mention anything; "Nothing, just asking"

"Okay, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I already called a cab, he should be out there by now"

Catherine fell into step with her son; "Come on then"

* * *

oOo

* * *

The day is almost over when Lexie found April; she saw the red head sitting alone on one of the empty gurneys in the tunnel_. _"I've been looking for you, why are you sitting there alone?"

April tore her eyes away from her phone to look at her friend; "Just resting, it's been a very busy day" she replied.

Lexie shoved her hands inside her labcoat pocket and stood right in front of April; "Are we still on for Joe's?"

"Yeah, did something come up? You can't leave?"

"No, I'm all good, wanna head out now?"

April lifted her phone; "I'm about to call Jackson and tell him I'll be home late"

Lexie studied April's face; "You don't sound or look as pissed as you were earlier."

"I got time to think things through" April replied.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it, meet you in 10 minutes?"

April nodded; "Lobby?"

"Yep! See you!" Lexie said before walking away.

April lifted her phone close to her face and took a deep breath; she tapped on the call button and shifted it to her ear.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson just got off the bathroom when he heard his phone ringing loudly; he shuffled towards his room and snatched the device from his side table. "Hello"

"Jackson, it's me"

"Hey Apes, are you on your way home?" Jackson asked as he sat down.

"That's what I'm calling about, I'm heading out with Lexie for a few drinks so I'll be home a little bit late. Did Catherine fix you dinner?"

Jackson felt disappointment radiate from his chest but he didn't let it seep through his voice; "Yeah, she did - well, have fun then."

"Don't wait up, okay?"

Jackson tightened his hold on his phone; "I won't"

"Alright. I have to go, she's already waiting for me now. In case I don't see you when I get home, goodnight then"

"You too, goodnight. Be safe"

"Will do, bye"

"Bye" Jackson replied. He then pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at the screen; "Damn it!" he cussed loudly.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Jack and coke please" April said.

Lexie threw April a look; "That bad eh?" she said.

"You have no idea" April mumbled.

Lexie turned towards Joe; "I'll have a mojito Joe, thanks"

"Okay, just a moment" Joe replied before moving towards the shelf.

"See any vacant seats?" April asked as she scanned their surroundings.

"There's an open booth there, want me to grab it?"

"Sure thing, I'll get our drinks"

Lexie move her bag to her front and began rummaging it for her wallet.

April quirked a brow; "What are you doing?"

"Getting a twenty for my drink, what do you think?" Lexie replied as she pulled her wallet out.

April plucked it from her friend's hand and shook her head; "I got this"

"But-"

"No buts Lexie, I asked you out so I'm paying" April relied firmly. She then stuffed the wallet back in Lexie's bag and pointed towards the booth to their left; "Get your ass over there before someone else snags it"

Lexie pursed her lips; "Fine. But the next round is on me" she grumbled.

April chuckled; "Okay, now shoo!"

Lexie huffed at April playfully before stalking toward the booth.

Joe placed the drinks right in front of April; "Here you go love" he said.

"Thanks Joe, keep my tab open will you?" April replied as she gingerly grabbed their drinks.

"Long night?" Joe asked, amusement evident in his tone.

"Long month" April said. "Thanks Joe!"

Lexie snatched her drink as soon as it landed on the table and wrapped her hands around the glass; "Are you ready to tell me about it?"

April took a small sip of her drink; "Jackson doesn't have amnesia, he's been faking it all this time" she said calmly.

Lexie's eyes popped as she stares at April; "You-how- what?" she sputtered.

April let out wry smile; "I overheard him talking to Mark this morning when I checked on him."

"But you were talking to Mark _pleasantly_!"

April threw Lexie a confused look; "Why wouldn't I? He's not the one who lied to me outright - chances are, he's just ridding along with my dear husband's idea"

"_Oh good lord, if you only knew it was his idea!" _Lexie thought. She felt guilt gnaw at her gut so she averted her gaze, taking a large gulp of her drink; her heart is telling her to confess but her mind is preventing her from doing so.

April noticed the shift in Lexie's demeanour and something in her mind sparked; "You knew about it didn't you?" she asked, accusation heavy in her voice.

Lexie flinched, her face betraying her; "I - I'm sorry April..." she admitted, her grip on her glass tightening - clearly waiting for the inevitable blow.

April emptied her glass and shot out of her seat.

Lexie looked panicked; "Where are you going? Are you leaving?"

April narrowed her eyes menacingly at the brunette; "I'm getting another drink, this day gets better and better" she snapped.

Lexie gulped; "O—okay..." she stuttered.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson glanced at the door for the nth time but still no April; he was feeling a little bit antsy, it's not like her to stay out this late on a work week. He let snatched his phone from his side with the resolve to call her but when he stared at her name, he couldn't make himself do it; he let his thumb scroll through his contacts before tapping on the call button. He moved his phone to his ear and waited for the other line to pick up.

"Avery, why the hell are you calling me?"

"Have you seen my wife?"

"I haven't but I do know she's with my girl, they're having a girl's night at Joe's - I was banned from joining."

Jackson let out a sigh of relief; "So she's with Lexie?"

"I just told you that, didn't she inform you about her whereabouts?"

"She told me she'll be home late but she didn't mention that she's heading to Joe's-" Jackson paused, his forehead creasing with annoyance. "In fact, she didn't even tell me that she will be out with Lexie"

"If it makes you feel better, Lexie didn't even tell me about it. I just caught them on their way out"

"Did Lexie mention anything?"

"Nope, radio silence on her end"

Jackson shifted on his seat; "Why do I have a feeling that she already knows? I mean, she acted kinda bitchy towards me this afternoon and she barely made eye contact..."

"Did she say something to you?"

"That's what I'm worried about" Jackson admitted. "She won't keep it to herself if she knows what I've done, hell - she would've confronted me about it on the spot"

"Kepner isn't the type to let this kind of thing steep, worst case scenario is she would kick your broken leg, flipped you off and start packing her bags"

Jackson cringed; "Isn't that a little bit..._harsh_?"

"You pretended you have amnesia, are you really hoping for a more subdued reaction? You're one lucky son of a bitch if she just yells at you and not kick you in the balls"

"This is your freaking idea!"

"It was and I'm not denying that, I promise to take you in if she kicks you out - deal?"

"I don't know why I always end up listening to you" Jackson grumbled.

"Because you look up to me and admit it, my ideas always get you what you want"

"I have to go, let me know once Lexie makes it home"

"I'll send you a text"

"Thanks, bye"

"Bye!"

Jackson pulled his phone away and clicked on the end button; he rested his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Say something Apes..."

April stopped running her finger on the rim of her glass, her eyes boring into Lexie's; "You knew all of this from the start?"

Lexie shook her head; "It's not like that, I didn't plan this thing with them. Mark told me about it but I didn't actually think that Jackson would go through with it. I confronted him after I found out but it's already been done..." she explained.

April grabbed her glass and took a sip; she let out sigh as she placed it back on the table. "I'm not angry at you Lexie, I just feel cheated..."

"I'm sorry Apes - I really am" Lexie said morosely.

"As much as it pains me to admit it, I kinda understand why he did it. Catherine said it's desperation that drove him to stoop this low, he didn't know how to make me stay so he went about this stupid route."

Lexie sat straighter, her brows furrowing; "Hold on a minute - Mama Avery also knows about this?"

April nodded glumly; "She did but just like you, she found out after my dear old husband already dropped the bomb"

"I knew it! That's why she looked _okay _with it!"

April looked thoughtful; "Now that you've mentioned that, she kinda looks lax when it comes to it."

Lexie grabbed handful of nuts from the basket and gingerly placed it right in front of her; she took a piece and began popping it. "It's not that I'm prying or anything but now that you know, are you planning on confronting him about it?"

"I was supposed to but Catherine gave me another idea so I think I'll stick to that"

Lexie wanted to curve her excitement but she couldn't help herself; "What are you gonna do?"

April quirked a brow, her face not giving away any clues; "And why should I tell you about my plans when you kept things from me?"

"Argh! I knew you would pull that card on me!" Lexie pouted. "But for what it's worth, I only went with it because he wants you back."

April puffed out air; "Everybody keeps telling me that"

"Because it's the truth" Lexie replied. "I've worked with him throughout the years and most of the time he's either cranky or a pain in the ass. He also lost his _Pretty boy _trademark because the spark in his _oh so dreamy eyes _vanished_- _Mark gave him shit for that by the way."

April guffawed; "_Oh so dreamy eyes_?"

Lexie raised her brow; "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, you fell for that" she said dryly.

April bit her bottom lip hard, her cheeks turning into a lovely shade of rouge.

Lexie smiled triumphantly; "Back to what I'm saying, I haven't seen that spark in years - I only caught a glimpse of it when you came back-" she paused and her forehead creasing. "Wait, I do remember seeing it a couple of times but it only last a day or two."

April threw Lexie a curious look; "Really?"

Lexie nodded; "Yeah" she replied. She then leaned on the table, her elbows resting on the table; "You see, Jackson has this uncanny habit of disappearing for a couple of days every time a certain month comes, I can't remember which but when he comes back, he has this serene thing going on for him and we see the old him. I asked Mark a couple times but he remained tight lipped about it so I really can't tell you anything"

April exactly knew what Lexie is referring to - thanks to Mara Keaton; she felt another glob of ice being chunked at her anger, making her pout. "You guys keep doing this to me"

Lexie took another sip of her drink; "Doing what exactly?"

"Making me want to forgive him easily - it's as if you guys want me to give him a free pass just because his love sick puppy ways is enough to excuse his actions" April paused, her face scrunching up a bit. "How about how I feel? I haven't been all rainbows and unicorn in Virginia - I've been a lovesick puppy too! I haven't even considered checking out other men while I'm there - we've been in the same plane all this years!"

Lexie choked on her drink, her eyes widening in shock; she snatched a napkin from the dispenser sitting on the table and wiped her chin. "Oh god no! I did not say these things to make you feel bad about being mad at him. I only told you because I want you to understand that his action isn't some sort of mind fuck. I'm not downplaying your feelings and I sure as hell know how much the move cost you"

April felt the sincerity in Lexie's words so she gave her reprieve; "I know that Lex, it's just frustrating you know. I really want to whip is ass for lying to me when he knows for a fact that it was our issue from the start" she said. She wrapped her hands around her glass; "I don't do well with it and I blatantly classify omissions as a lie too, there's no gray area for me in that field" she admitted.

"He really fucked up, didn't he?"

"It's not only him, we both fucked up" April replied. "He lied to me during the times I needed him to be honest with me and when I found out, I refused to confront him about it and fled."

"You guys used to talk about anything under the sun before" Lexie said. "What changed?"

"If I knew the answer to that question do you think I would've stayed away for 5 stupid years?" April asked with a sad smile.

Lexie planted both hand on the table; "Well, like what the famous saying goes - there's no sense crying over spilled milk" she said with conviction.

April let out a chuckle; "More like _spoiled _milk" she joked.

Lexie laughed.

April leaned back on her chair, her fingers drumming on the table rhythmically; "I have a favour to ask"

"Go on"

"Don't tell Jackson anything"

Lexie looked perplexed; "You're not telling him?"

"Nope. I have _big _plans for him" April replied.

Lexie pursed her lips; "Let me guess, plans you're not telling me?"

A mischievous smile slowly curled on her lips; "I'd tell you but I have to kill you after"

Lexie stared for a moment before bursting into fits of giggles; she lifted both hands in the air in mock surrender. "I love my life too much to risk it so I'll leave you in your plotting"

April lifted her glass and tilted it towards Lexie; "After I'm done with him, he wouldn't know what hit him" she said cheerfully.

Lexie plucked her glass and tipped it towards April's; "Cheers to that!"

* * *

oOo

* * *

It was almost midnight when April made it home; she and Lexie talked and laugh for hours, making her feel good again. It has been a while since she let herself indulge with such libation and damn did she miss it. She double checked the locks on the door again before slipping her key on the hook; her full intent was to walk straight to her room and retire to her bed but when she stepped into the living room, she noticed a huge lump curled on the couch. She furrowed her brows in confusion as she made her way towards it; she bent forward and began poking her husband's protruding arm.

Jackson scrunched his nose but didn't open his eyes.

An idea popped into April's mind in an instant and she felt the corner of her lips tugging up; "Let's see how fast your reflexes are" she mumbled. She leaned closer and shifted her lips closer to Jackson's ear; she took a deep breath before shouting as loud as she could. "GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS UP AVERY OR I'LL WHIP YOUR ASS!"

Jackson's eyes automatically snapped open; "I'M SORRY DR. BAILEY, I'M UP!" he answered groggily. He sat up from the couch and planted his feet on the floor, making him wince; he blinked a couple of times, awareness slowly seeping through his sleep fogged mind.

April couldn't hold it back anymore, she burst out laughing. She took a step back and unceremoniously plopped down on the coffee table; "Oh my god! You should've seen your face!" she sputtered through giggles.

Jackson rubbed his eyes in irritation; "I'm glad you found startling me funny" he grumbled. He then moved his hands to his leg, rubbing the cast as if it would lessen the throbbing he's feeling.

April's laughter died down once she saw the action; she felt guilt gnaw at her gut when she realized that he actually slammed his injured foot on the floor. She leaned towards him and began running her hands on his knee, checking it for good measure; "Oh god, I'm so sorry Jackson! I didn't mean for you to hurt your leg - I'm so freaking sorry!"

Jackson began swatting April's hand away; "Stop that" he hissed.

April pulled her hands away; "Does it hurt that much? Do you want me to take you to hospital? I'm sure Callie is on call today"

"That won't be necessary" Jackson replied.

"I'm really sorry, that was a bad joke" April said, her bottom lip jutting out.

Jackson lifted his gaze to stare at April's face; his leg is still pulsating from the sudden impact but his irritation is dwindling - especially when she's pouting the way she is right now. "It's okay, I'm okay"

April braced her elbows on her knees, her eyes straying towards the lower half of his body; "Are you really? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" she asked.

Jackson's pulse started racing with the way April is eyeing him up; "Err - no, I'm okay" he replied.

April placed her right hand on his better knee before bending forward; she pushed his legs apart, her eyes fixed on Jackson's cast.

Jackson's hand fell to his side as he caught glimpse his wife's cleavage that's peeking from her blouse; his hands curled into tight fists, trying his hardest not to grope her. "I'm really okay Apes, you don't have to do that"

April tilted her face towards Jackson, peering at him with hooded eyes; "I just want to check" she said as she squeezed his knee.

Jackson licked his lips instinctively; "Okay" he replied shakily.

April's eyes shifted towards his lips; "You're breathing kinda _hard" _

"I guess I am"

"Why is that?"

"Because your hand is really close to my crotch" Jackson blurted out. His eyes widen in mortification when he realized that he said that thought out loud; his face instantly turned red as he tried his best to choke out excuses. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-oh shit! I'm soo-"

April didn't let him finish; she pushed up from her perch and pressed her lips to his. She cupped Jackson's face with her hands as she aggressively assaulted his lips.

Jackson's eyes widen in shock but he didn't let that deter him; he closed his eyes shut as he tugged his wife to his lap. His groan was muffled by their lips when April lined her core to his crotch; he felt his eyes rolled to back of his head as she started gyrating enthusiastically on him.

April started licking Jackson's lips, wordlessly seeking entrance; she felt a smile tug on her lips when he obediently opened his mouth. She playfully bit his tongue before sucking it into her mouth; she braced her hands on the back of the couch to get more leverage.

Jackson placed his hands on April's hips for a minute before trailing it to her sides, caressing her. He grunted loudly when April tore her lips away from his; "That feels so good" he whispered huskily.

April started rotating her hips; "Yeah?"

Jackson's head fell back; "Fuck" he hissed. "Don't stop doing that...I'm almost there..."

April moved her face close to his ear; "Tell me when you're almost there _sweetheart" _she whispered before tugging on his earlobe with her lips.

Jackson moved his right hand towards April's waist, his fingers playing below the hem of her blouse; after a moment he gingerly slipped it inside, inching it towards her breast.

April leaned back, pushing her chest against Jackson's exploring hand; "Touch me" she said breathily.

Jackson slipped his hand under the cup of April's bra; he let out a loud moan when his hand made contact with her puckered bud. He ran his thumb on it a couple of times before tugging it, making it harder; "Oh god, I missed this - I miss touching you"

"Yeah? Are you close?" April asked.

"Y-yeah...fuck...I'm there baby..."

April suddenly stopped; she pulled Jackson's hand out of her blouse and sat straight.

Jackson's eyes snapped open in confusion; "Why'd you stop?" he asked with lust laden voice.

April threw Jackson an embarrassed look; "I'm sorry Jackson but I just realized we can't do this..."

"Huh?" Jackson asked, flabbergasted with what's happening.

April lifted her left leg to un-straddle her husband; she scooted towards the couch and stood up. "We can't do this - you don't _remember _anything yet, this is wrong"

"_Fuck amnesia!" _Jackson thought. He swallowed thickly to clear the lump in his throat; "O-okay" he choked out.

April's eyes moved towards the prominent bulge on Jackson's jeans, her face scrunching with guilt; "I'm really sorry Jackson - I - I -"

"You don't have anything to be sorry for" Jackson interjected. He then pulled a throw pillow from his side and covered his lap with it; "I understand" he through gritted teeth.

"I had too much to drink with Lexie and I guess I _forgot" _April said, her voice laced with regret. She then shifted on her feet; "It's late, do you want me to help you to bed?"

Jackson felt his heart drop to his stomach, his erection slowly abating; "You're not sleeping with me tonight?"

"I don't think that's a good idea considering what just happened..."

"I see" Jackson replied, disappointment obvious on his tone.

April licked her lips; "So-want me to help you to bed?"

Jackson let out deep sigh before shaking his head; "No, I think I can manage - I need time to you know - wait this out" he said with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh, I see" April gasped. She then pointed towards the hallway; "I guess I should-err- leave you to it?"

Jackson managed to look amused amid his predicament; "I'm not planning on jacking off April, you can relax" he teased.

April's eyes twinkled with mischief; "I haven't even thought of that, gee Jackson, don't be too defensive" she replied sassily.

Jackson opened his mouth to speak but no rebuttals came into mind so he just clamped it shut.

April plucked her discarded bag from the floor and began walking away; when she's almost at the hallway, she paused and turned her face towards her husband; "Feel free to scream my name once you relieve yourself - I promise not to tell" she winked before continuing with her trek.

Jackson's eyes almost bulged out of its sockets, his mouth agape.

April closed the door behind her quietly; a vindictive smile curling on her lips. "This is just the start _Jackman_, after I'm done with you - you wouldn't even think about lying to me anymore."

* * *

oOo

* * *

_**A/N: And here is the update I promise ya'll! ^-^/ **_

_**I hate disappointing you guys so I fought my writer's block tooth and nail to produce this! LOL :) **_

_**April's not happy with Jackson lie so she's turning the table on him; she's out for his blood and she's just starting. Having said that - the next chapters would have more humorous situations and of course, our favourite, sexual tension. LOL! :)**_

_**I'm still conceptualizing what my next would be so I won't promise anything yet, I'm still browsing through my playlist looking for an appropriate song to start it with. Here's a fact about me; I can't start a new chapter without a song attached to it, why? Because I normally extract inspiration from the lyrics and try my best to weave it into JAPRIL - weird I know, but it really works for me! ;) **_

_**Sooo...what do you guys think? Are you enjoying it so far? Please don't hold back and let me know, I'm always considering your opinions! :) Till next chapter lovelies! Cheers! :)**_

_**oOo**_

_**Personalized notes of thank you's: **_

_**Anon: Thank you for your kind words! Reading your review always puts a large smile on my face. Your words of encouragement are very much appreciated and I'm so glad you like what and how I write. THANK YOU! :)**_

_**Fazio: Funny you've mentioned that! When I wrote the first chapter, I also thought I'd end up writing a very angsty fic - well, mainly because I'm not sure if other people will appreciate my humour (I do have a dry one...LOL) and angsty fics are kinda my thing? Depressing I know! Hahahha! But don't worry, I promise to make this one lighter as much as I could! ;) Thank you for your review, I'm always excited to read yours by the way! :)**_


End file.
